The One that Got Away
by lanaiskhaleesi
Summary: Robin and Regina meet in college but family and duty stand in the way of their love. Through, passion, lust, anger, lies, broken promises, betrayal and second chances their love will be tested in ways they never imagined. They will have to decide if their love will beat all odds or will it be the great love that got away? OQCanon SlowburnOQ OutlawQueen-AU
1. Chapter 1 - Apley Court

"I honestly don't know why my mother made Martin drive us. It's such an inconvenience for him. She could just let us drive my car here. The movers already have all our stuff in our dorms anyway. It's not like we're royalty and we need an escort or something." Regina fussed as she fiddled with the strap of her black Celine bag. She recalled her mother telling her to get rid of her nervous tick, but since her mother was not there to scold her she fiddled away.

"Nonsense Ms. Mills., I know your parents would feel a lot better knowing that I made sure you arrived safely. And I am glad to do it." Martin, her driver, assured her.

"Martin's right, Regina, she just wants us to get here safe," Mary Margaret replied grabbing ahold of Regina's fiddling fingers, "And remember, Aunt Cora wants you to stop doing that. She's coming next week before school starts and she will call you out for doing that if she sees it and pounce on me in the process for letting you keep doing it. God knows we don't want an upset Cora."

Regina rolled her eyes as she smiled at Mary Margaret recalling the many times growing up that her mother would ground her for something she did and ground Mary for being her accomplice. As she looked down at Mary Margaret's identical crème colored Celine bag that Mary Margaret's mother had awarded both of them the day of their high school graduation, Regina saw that Mary Margaret was now the one fiddling with the strap of her own bag. A snicker escaped Regina's smile and she retorted "Okay so, let me get this straight. You have me holding back my fiddling and making me bottle up my nerves, but you can fiddle in addition to what it seems almost rip that strap off the bag AND shake your leg like there's an earthquake happening?"

"Hey, don't look at me. My mother is not Cora Mills so I am in the clear. I can fiddle away." Mary replied as her eyes were glued to the car window.

Regina did not reply to Mary Margaret's comment but did the same as her and stared out of the car window on her side. Taking in the sight of greens, browns, yellows, and reds from summer coming to an end and Fall slowly making itself known. The cold wind caused leaves to dance about the cement road, their hues of amber, reds, faded greens and burnt orange shined like gold flakes against the sun. It was as if the leaves were happily welcoming them with sprinkles of gold to the start of their journey. The sight of them calmed Regina's nerves as they approached their destination. Both girls sat in silence, admiring their own side of the view until Mary Margaret broke it with a question.

"Regina," she started, "do you think it'll change us? College." she asked staring at her best friend as her eyes had become glassy.

Regina quickly scooted over to her side with a small smile, trying to comfort her. She was always protective over Mary Margaret, Regina was only a few months older than her, but nevertheless she saw her as her little sister. Mary Margaret was a sweet girl, always loved to help others, timid at times, but always friendly to all and never the confrontational type. Because of her giving nature, she was often taken advantage of, and that was when Regina would step in, fist clenched and ready to punch whatever boy broke her heart or whatever girl was a snob towards her. She wrapped her arm over her shoulder as they both stared into Mary's side of the car window.

"It's going to change us for sure, I think. But I doubt it will change our friendship. If anything I think we will be closer. I mean come one, we are stuck with each other after summer before junior year in Miami and that iguana." Regina recalled bursting out laughing as Mary Margaret followed.

Every summer Regina would go visit her father and mother's sides of the family. Some of her dad's family either lived in New York or Miami and the rest in Puerto Rico and Cuba. Every summer without fail, she would spend 3 weeks in Miami or Puerto Rico and another 3 in Italy with her mother's side of the family. Her parents were very adamant about always going to visit family as they always told her that the bond of family was important. Some summers Mary Margaret would join her depending when Mary Margaret's family vacationed. That summer, Mary Margaret had just returned from Scotland and it was just coincidence she came back a few days before Regina would leave to Miami. Regina would mostly fly alone, and her parents would join them when they were able to as their job was very demanding. But they always made sure to make time to make memories with their only daughter. Regina's parents had only been able to spend a week in Miami this year. The visits were always spent with constant parties at different family member's houses, dancing and food were the main events among constant joyous yelling and laughing. On the last night before she and Mary Margaret were supposed to return to New York, Regina's cousin Fabio introduced them to weed. Regina and Mary Margaret had been hanging out on the apartment complex rooftop looking out into the night sky that glistened over the slow moving waves. Fabio had found them and had asked them if he could join them, and they obliged. Fabio casually took out his blunt and began smoking it and Regina and Mary Margaret gave him a confused and surprised look. Confused as to how a 16 year old boy was to have connections to get weed and surprised that he was so casual about it. Fabio explained to them that he suffered from epileptic seizures and the weed was medicinal.

He offered them some, Mary quickly took first dibs. Although seeming sweet and innocent, Mary did have a bit of a wild side to her. Regina, hesitated at first but once Mary hinted at her to stop being such a scary-cat she went ahead and tried it. After a few minutes all 3 were relaxed letting the weed take over their senses and laughing about silly nonsense. At one point they had sneaked down to the apartment and snatched a bottle of Don Julio tequila from the party and went onto the beach, running through the shore and laughing uncontrollably. All three obviously intoxicated from the tequila and weed mixed into their system. At one point the moon reflected upon Mary's skin and Regina commented that she looked so pale like Snow White. Mary then commented that Regina looked like the Evil Queen since her hair looked as black as night like a hooded figure trying to give Snow White the poisoned apple. Regina then started chasing Mary across the beach, yelling she was going to cut her heart out and feed it to the iguana that was casually hanging by a cement beach table observing them. They had ran off so far that they did not realize that Fabio was gone nowhere to be found. Regina received a text a bit later from Fabio saying he had gone back to the apartment and joking they were too crazy for his own good. Both girls had been out of breath and the humidity from the Florida summer was getting to them. Mary, still being high and pretty tipsy, prompted for them to go skinny dipping. Regina, still high and tipsy as well, happily agreed and began to take of her clothes. Once both girls were stripped they ran into the water giggling and yelling as the water embraced them. They stayed in the water for a while and then just began floating and singing David Bowie and Beyoncé songs. A weird mix, but it was normal to them, as their taste in music ranged. Regina, mostly being the music lover, listened to different genres. As they night drew on, and the temperature began to drop, they got chilly and the weed and alcohol was soon out of their system. They had seen a police car pull up, probably on patrol. The policeman yelled over to them to get out of the beach as the beach was closed overnight. Regina and Mary ran out of the water quickly hiding being the cement table where the iguana had been hanging out the whole time. Regina joked saying that the iguana was their protector from all the evils of the world. Which then had Mary laughing as she attempted to put on her clothes. _"Iguana Fred. Yeah, that's your name!" Regina whispered as the iguana looked towards her._ The Iguana kept eyes locked on Regina as it delivered a perfect poker face. Both girls laughed and quickly put their clothes back on, running towards the apartment complex, sandy legs and wet hair dripping throughout the moonlit beach.

A moment passed as they continued laughing and reminiscing about that night.

"Alright young Ms. Mills and Ms. Blanchard, we have arrived." Martin called out from the driver's seat. Their laughs subsided as both girls turned their sights to see the school. They had only been there once before, to meet with the dean for the admissions interview. The school seemed like a dream then, now, as freshman college students, it was frightening but with a hint of excitement traveled through their Goosebumps. Both friends held onto each other's hands tight as the 2017 Black Jaguar XJ came to a complete stop, in front of Apley Court freshman dorms. One of the most luxurious freshman dorms in all of Harvard University. Being of an extremely well off family, this was a common thing. Their parents ensured that they would be in the same dorms, knowing how close the girls were they would need it if they were going to survive their freshman year.

"Ready?" Regina asked Mary with a smile.

"Can we take a few shots of tequila before we leave the car?" Mary jokingly suggested.

"Grow some, Mary." Regina replied as she stepped out of the Jag.

She wore a brown corduroy skirt that reached her mid-thigh with a black, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that was tucked in, along with her favorite black ankle boots. Both garments hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves and giving just enough tease to keep you wanting more. As Regina took Martin's hand and began to step out of the car, she felt the cool breeze sweep up through her legs and thighs. Contrary to most people, she loved the cold. And growing up in New York, she was accustomed to having the wind caress her bare skin during the cold weather. As Martin helped Mary out of the Jag as well, Regina noticed that his eyes had become glassy.

"Martin, is everything okay?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Ms. Mills. It's just..." Martin, started with his voice cracking, "I have seen you all off to your first doctor's visit days after you were born and all the ones after that. I drove you to your first day of preschool, middle school and high school. I drove you to your prom, homecomings, and all over 5th Ave on your crazy shopping sprees. And now, you are here finally, in Harvard, starting your life. It's just... I have seen you all grow up right before my eyes, and I couldn't be more proud of you both." He finished with a tear rushing down his face as he cupped both young girl's cheeks sweetly. He cleared his a handkerchief he had in his suit pocket.

Martin was a tall, thin man, in his late 40's at this time. Always dressed in his best suits ever since Regina could remember, and always carrying a handkerchief, because he would say that just what gentlemen do. He had been hired on by Regina's father to attend to all his daughters needs when it came to transportation. Martin had become a second father to Regina, her confidant of sorts. Whenever she wanted to escape a fight she had with her mother or father, when she had gone through a breakup, or even when she just wanted to escape reality, her and Mary climbed onto the Jag and Martin drove them off to wherever they wanted, within the New York City limits of course. Now, for the past 18 years Martin had been a constant in her life. And it hit her that he would not be there for her anymore. As tears rolled down her cheeks followed by Martin's words she reached over to embrace him in a tight hug.

"I will think of you every day, Martin. Thank you for always taking me away when I needed it most."

"Oh, Ms. Mills, I will take the next plane if need be whenever you need a drive. You just say the word and I am here." he said as he voice cracked.

As they let go of each other's hugs, Martin sweetly wiped Regina's tears away with his handkerchief and then made his way towards Mary.

"Oh Little Ms. Blanchard. You stay glowing and radiating as you always have been." he sweetly said as he whispered "Make sure Ms. Mills doesn't stay in her books too much. Make sure she lives a little in her 4 years here, eh?"

"That's going to be a little difficult Martin," Mary replied chuckling, " I'll probably have to call you so that you can help me drag her away from her books and school work more than I care to admit."

"Hey, I have ears you know, that can hear you!" Regina glared at the both of them.

Mary and Martin chuckled and he handed both girls their bags.

"Thank you once again Martin." Regina give him a last embrace before he made his take to the car.

"I will be in Boston for the next week, taking a bit of time off." He said as he got in his car, "Do not hesitate to call me if you are in need of anything. I am a phone call and quick drive away."

Mary and Regina waved goodbye to Martin standing there for a moment as they watched the Jag disappear as it turned a corner. They both turned staring up into the old Victorian style building. Both hands held tight, they took the first step and made their way into Apley Court.

As they walked inside they took a moment to admire their home for the next year. There was a luxurious lobby with a marble main staircase that lead up to the five floors of Apley Court, not including the basement, which housed a huge common room with ping-pong table, a cozy TV room, vending machines, laundry machines and dryers.

"Okay, so we are supposed to check in with the RA first. Her name is Malina Draco." Regina said as she read her dorm assignments letter.

The RA lived in the 2nd floor, so they made their way up and knocked on the door that had a plaque with gold engraving that read "Resident Advisor".

"One second!" they heard a voice shout from inside.

A few seconds later a tall, blonde with piercing blue eyes opened the door.

"Hi! What can I help you with?" She asked as she stepped out of her room. She wore skinny jeans, a black fitted top, black ankle boots and a gray pea coat. She had golden curls that rested sensually on her shoulders and her plump lips showed a deep red lipstick and her dark mascara brought out the blue in her eyes.

"My name is Mary Blanchard and this is Regina Mills." Mary started smiling, "We're new freshman, our dorm letter said to come meet you so you can show us to our rooms."

"Oh yes, I remember now. First off, introduction, my name is Malina, Mal for short." Mal started as she began to walk down the hall "Your movers came in about 2 hours ago dropping off all of your things. Let me show you to your room." Both girls noticed how sensual her walk was, she seemed to be like a goddess as she strutted down the hall, hips swaying in tow.

"So you're going to be in the second floor, just 3 doors down from mine. This is a 3 bedroom suite so you will be having to share with another girl who will be arriving tomorrow." she informed them as she opened the door to their suite.

Their boxes were scattered about the entrance of the suit to what seemed to be a small living room. Across from the entrance was a window that stretched from one side of the wall to the other. It looked out to the street where you could see a couple trees and the building across the street. To the left side of the suite there were two bedroom doors and to the opposite there were two other doors one a bedroom and the other the bathroom.

Both Regina and Mary thought the suite was so cute and were sure that Eva Blanchard would sweep in and start decorating it once she came in a few hours.

"Aunt Eva is going to go on a decor frenzy setting this place up Mary," Regina remarked.

"You two are cousins?" Mal asked.

"Sisters, actually. Well, we're not blood related but, our parents work in the same hospital, and they are very close friends. Both our moms got pregnant around the same time and we have been raised side by side all our lives. So practically sisters." Regina explained.

"Oh that's so sweet. What hospital do your parents work in?" Mal asked, "Sorry, I'm just nosy."

Both girls smiled and Regina responded. "My mom is a cardiothoracic surgeon and my dad is an anesthesiologist and Mary's dad is a general surgeon at Mount Sinai in New York."

"Wait, Mount Sinai? And your last name is Mills. Is your mom Cora Mills?" Mal asked as her face began to glow.

"Yes." Regina replied knowing what came next and preparing for the bucket load of questions that were about to be dumped on her.

"Holy shit, your mother is a nuero-god." Mal paused for a moment then said, "Wait, okay, I'm not going to fan girl all over you about your mom. Trust me, I get it. Famous relative. Everyone all around you and all they want to do is talk about your mom. Yeah, I get it a lot with my dad but instead it's all the air headed girls that want to be famous and sign a modeling contract and get suddenly discovered." Mal stated sarcastically.

"Who's your dad?" Regina asked.

"Jefferson Madd. Fashionista extraordinaire and sassiest gay man you will ever meet." Mal's response was filled with a hint of pride for her father and another hint of sarcasm. She in reality loved and respected her father, but she could not help but love the sass and spunk that he carried himself with.

"Jefferson Madd? Wait, isn't your last name Draco?" Mary stated curiously.

"Yeah, I'm adopted. Dad didn't want to wait for the "right person" to come along to start a family so he decided to start his own. He adopted me when I was born and my younger siblings Ava and Nicholas who are twins when I was 2 and they were newborns. So they are your age now, starting college." Mal explained as she leaned against the entrance of the suite and the girls began to move their boxes into their designated rooms.

"So are siblings are coming to Harvard?" Regina asked as she placed a box labeled "Regina's Books" in her room.

"No, Ava is just like dad, into fashion and all. So she is starting at Pratt this year and Nicholas is at MIT. He's the techy one."

"And you?" Mary questioned.

"Me, I am way off from them. As you can tell, I am a Cora Mills fanatic. I've been watching surgery videos since Youtube was invented, and even then spent most of my time in the library reading bio books all day. I'm double majoring in Chemical & Physical Biology and Human Developmental and Regenerative Biology. I'm on my junior year so, I am almost done."

"Shut up, I'm double majoring in those too." Regina explained.

"Well, going after your parents footsteps, huh? I've got some competition then." Mal replied with a sly smile.

"Watch out, Regina isn't your average freshman. This girl has brains for days." Mary said proudly.

"Do we have a genius on our hands, Mary?" Mal smiled slyly towards her.

Regina glared at Mary, waiting to see what her response would be. They both caught eye contact and Mary knew Regina was feeling uncomfortable. Regina didn't like people talking about how much of a smart person she was. It made her remember of how all the kids in school would tease her for always getting perfect grades, and always having her nose in a book, of always learning and always asking question. All the kids thought she was a snob and a show off, but not Mary. As much of a non-confrontational person that Mary was, she would always stand up for Regina, she would defend her, timidly, but she would do her best. Then Regina would have to defend Mary from the bullying she would get from defending Regina, on top of defending herself.

"I'm not a genius." Regina said as she continued to get boxes.

There was a moment of silence after Regina's statement. Mary understood Regina's silence and Mal didn't think anything of it. Regina kept moving their boxes into their rooms when Mal decided to break the silence.

"Anyway, we will have time to get to know each other more later on. For now, just settle in alright? I've got an RA meeting so I'll be out all day and back around 6pm. If you guys have any questions just text me. Let me get your numbers."

As the 3 girls exchanged numbers and Mal headed out, Regina turned her Pandora to the David Bowie station and both started opening up their boxes. After an hour or so unpacking Mary had decided to take a break and looked up some of the events going on in the Harvard Student Facebook Page. Regina, liking her space tidy and organized, so she continued unpacking as to not waste any time so she would be done by the time she would go to bed.

"Regina, there's a party going on tonight at one of the frat houses! We have to go!" Mary exclaimed as she got up from the hardwood floor to show her the event.

"Alpha Sigma Phi? What kind of frat is that?"

"Does that matter?" Mary asked in frustration. "Apparently this frat throws the best before fall starts parties!"

"Party?" a familiar voice said near the entrance.

"Mom!" Mary exclaimed as she walked over to greet her mom with a hug.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Eva Blanchard said sweetly to her daughter. As she let go of Mary's embrace she walked over to Regina, extending her hands out to embrace her.

"Regina, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Hi Aunt Eva. I'm good." Regina replied with quick hug. "How was your drive?"

"Oh just horrid! I cannot be boxed up for too long. Three hours does not do my pores any good." Eva said with the most graceful tone. She was a beautiful woman, porcelain skin, sweet pink lips, and hair as dark as night just like Mary. She always carried herself with such poise and grace, almost queen like. Although Eva did not have a career of as big as Leopold Blanchard, her husband, or Regina's parents, she had her own interior design business that kept her quite busy. Of all the parents, Eva was the one who spent most of her time with the girls, she took them on day trips, museum tours all over New York, and was mostly in charge of their daily schedules. Regina grew up seeing Eva as a mother as well, always admiring the love and time that she gave to Mary. A hint of sadness always was found when she saw how Eva was always there for anything Mary needed, it always made her think of her mother, wishing Cora was there just like Mary had Eva.

"This is the last time I get a driver from an outside company. Your mother almost strangled the man for taking a wrong turn for what I believe was the 20th time!" Eva explained laughing.

"My mother?" Regina asked with a confused look. She was informed she would be coming in a week not today.

"Oh my, I wasn't supposed to say anything! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Eva gushed as she covered her mouth.

"Where did you park?" Regina asked with a glitter appearing in her eyes and a smile that she could not take away.

"Right out front, but-" before Eva could finish her sentence Regina darted out of the room to find her mother. She ran down the flight of stairs, not caring how loud her footsteps were. She opened the door to go outside and she saw her mother standing next to the car talking on the phone. Her hair in perfect voluminous curls, she wore a fitted black pencil skirt, a burgundy silk top that was tucked in her skirt, along with black Louboutins and a black pea coat covering her from the cold weather. Her mother stood there, full of the poise and elegance Regina had always seen in her.

"Mama..." Regina said softly with a smile smeared across her face, as a tears began to try and escape her eye.

Cora turned and smiled as she saw Regina. She told the person on the phone that she would call them back in a few minutes and hung up. As she turned to face Regina who was about 15 feet away from her she said with a smile "I told your Aunt Eva to keep it a secret. Let me guess, she couldn't help herself?"

All Regina could do was smile as she saw her mother standing in front of her, it had been a month since she saw her. The last time was before her parents left from Miami. Cora had been at different conferences all over the country lecturing on her new trial on what she called the "CM Method" that had been a success. Regina had been away from her mother for an entire month and she hated it. Without hesitation, she ran desperately up to her mother and embraced her in a tight hug that lasted for a few minutes. Both just wanting to feel each other's presence after what like seemed a lifetime.

"I've missed you so much mama." Regina said as her voice cracked, her head resting in the crook of her mother's neck. Almost as if taking in the scent, because who knew when the next time would be that she saw her. 

"So have I, my sweet girl." Cora replied softly. Cradling the back of her daughters head with one hand and the other wrapping it around her back.

After a few moments Cora wiped the tears off her daughter's cheeks.

"Now, we are Mills women, and we Mills women do not cry in public. But only this once I'll allow it." Cora said with a smile as she herself had Regina wiping tears from her cheeks.

All Regina could do was roll her eyes and grin at her mother. "Can we for just this once cut with the formalities mama? We are not at a Mills family dinner."

"I know my love, it's just habit you know." Cora replied cupping Regina's face, "Now, where is this dorm of yours? I am sure your Aunt Eva will already be on the phone with her assistant picking out the color scheme and who knows what else. She'll probably be wanting to demolish the bathroom and add in a miniature boutique. I mean, who needs a bathroom when you have an endless supply of Sunday luncheon hats, right?"

Both Mills women laughed as they walked into Apley Court. Both wrapped around each other's arms, making sure to be as close as possible. It was uncommon to see them like that in public, there were specific rules of behavior for families like the Mills and the Blanchards. They were families descended from old money, and old money came from very private small circles where there were different rules as to how a lady and a gentleman should act. The Blanchards were a bit more lenient in that respect, and they were known for that and no one seemed to mind. But for the Mills family, it was a demand. Regina never really understood why but as her mother always said, "Mother knows best." But for just this once, knowing that no one was around, they could break that rule and be just mother and daughter for a small walk.

As they made their way up to the dorm room, as expected Eva was on the phone with her assistant while Mary looked on Pinterest for decor inspiration. Both Cora and Regina gave each other a knowing look when Eva mentioned something about adding a boutique section somewhere in the already small living room.

"Alright Eva, I think we can worry about decor later on today. I am sure the girls need help putting all their things away." Cora said.

"Oh Cora dear, doesn't being back here bring back memories? It feels like it was just yesterday." Eva sighed.

As they all unpacked Cora and Eva shared stories of their time in Harvard. Of their favorite classes and most memorable times together. Both mother's gave the girls advice for their 4 years at Harvard. It was a sweet moment they shared together, as if a sort of parting ceremony, their final test on their journey to become woman. After a few hours of working, it was 9pm and both Cora and Eva were extremely tired and in need of sleep. They all decided to meet the next morning for brunch to discuss the week's plan and start setting up their rooms. Cora and Eva went back their hotel and Regina and Mary Margaret had started getting ready to go to their first college party.

"Regina, this is so exciting! Our first college party!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she curled her her long black locks.

"Okay Mary, relax." Regina commented as she stood against Mary's doorframe.

"You're ready so fast?" Mary asked in astonishment, "Honestly, how is it that you always look so good and can get ready so quick? I mean, come one, look at your hair, it's all curled and perfect!"

Regina wore a black skinny jeans, a loose thin white shirt and a black leather jacket, along with her curls shoulder length hair. She had decided to go simple with her makeup but just add on red lipstick for pop. She always liked to keep her make up simple, never really going farther than her red lipstick. As Regina chuckled at Mary's comment she took the curler from Mary's hands and she began to curl the locks that were a bit too far back for Mary's reach.

"You're planning to get plastered tonight aren't you Mary?" Regina stated.

"Regina! I am a Blanchard, we don't get plastered. But if I do, please stay close."

"How is it that you are at times the most timid person I know, but give you some alcohol and you become coyote ugly?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Regina." Mary said trying not to make eye contact with Regina with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure." Regina said rolling her eyes. "Alright Ms. Blanchard, you are all set to go and drink yourself through freshman year."

Mary gave Regina a look, Regina knowing she did not like her comment.

"Oh by the way, Ms. Mills, how is your dear boyfriend Daniel doing? Have you spoken to him at all?" Mary quipped in return.

"Really, Mary?"

"Yeah, I said it. I've got sass too you know?" Mary smirked at Regina. "Now come on, let's get plastered!" Mary said as she grabbed Regina's hand and they both headed out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blue Eyes

The party had been in full speed once they had arrived. It was a bit more laid back than expected. There was a pretty large crowd that filled up the entire building. It wasn't a wild party as Mary was thinking it might have been. Once they arrived they both grabbed a cup of spiked punch and found a corner to sit where they hung out and observed the crowds. Both Mary and Regina didn't know anyone at the party so they were tied to the hip to make sure they didn't disappear off with a random guy trying to take advantage of them.

"Okay, this is pretty chill. I expected a bit more but this will do." Mary huffed.

"Yeah, I could be doing better things than being here Mary."

"Oh come one, let me see if there's a better one somewhere else." Mary said as she took out her phone and began to look through the Harvard Facebook events.

"Well if it isn't the sister-cousins." A familiar sensual voice said.

"Mal! Hey!" Regina blurted as she hid her spiked punch and kicked Mary's leg to pay attention who then began to nervously hide her own. Since both being freshman, getting caught by their RA drinking was not a good start to the school year.

"Oh, Regina dear, don't worry about me when it comes to that." Mal started when she noticed Regina's nervousness "If it's any consolation, you'll be looking for me when you are in need of a good shot of tequila later on in the semester." she winked.

Both girls quickly relaxed and scooted closer to each other as they made space for Mal to sit with them.

"So is this how all Harvard parties are?" Mary asked taking of sip of her punch.

"This, is what all the average students at Harvard do. This is child's play compared to the real thing. I came here as obligation since I'm an RA and I'm required to attend parties to promote student fraternity" Mal mocked as she finished her sentence.

"So, where are the real parties then? Mary deviously asked.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you would be able to take 5 minutes in one." Mal smirked in reply.

"Oh, try me."

"What do you think Regina? You up for some sinful partying?"

"Actually, I think I might just turn in for the night. I bet Mary is up for it though."

"Oh come on, Regina, you gotta ease up a little, it's college, let's make it memorable. Let's just check it out!" Mary pleaded as she stood up to start head out.

Regina sat still, glaring at Mary. She knew Mary was right, but she was just not a crowds type of person. She was private and only comfortable with those close to her. Aside from that, Regina did not care to interact or hang around others. She decided to take a chance, after all, Mary was right, it was college a fresh new start so why not try and do some new things. Be a little open minded.

"Fine. Let's go." With a sigh and a smirk on her face she stood up and all three girls headed out the door.

Mal had called for a taxi, which drove them out of the school grounds. After about 10 minutes they made it to a gated entrance that read "Nolan Estate" on the above. Mal stepped out of the vehicle and punched in a code on the gate entrance. Once the gates opened, she prompted the driver to drive ahead until they made it to the circular driveway that would end at the entrance of the large victorian mansion.

"So who's house is this?" Mary asked as she stepped out of the taxi cab.

"This is David Nolan's little place." Mal replied playfully.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mary questioned as all three girls made it to the front door entrance.

"Boyfriend? Oh no, not my type. His father and mine know each other through business. His father has a law firm who exclusively work with the rich and mostly famous." Mal said as she rang the doorbell.

"David and I know eachother from family business meetings, mostly dinners here and there but we started talking more when he started Harvard last year. He is in the water polo team ladies, be prepared to see some hot men. I know I am." as Mal gave both girls a devilish wink, the main door began to open.

"Mal! You made it, I was beginning to get worried. Ella is already here and is asking for her drinking buddy." David said as he saw who Mal arrived with. "And who are these beautiful newcomers?"

"Come now David, don't scare off our little freshmans. This is Regina Mills, and Mary Blanchard." Mal introduced after taking a step and standing beside David.

"Regina, a pleasure." David shook Regina's hand first, then guiding and locking his sight toward the girl that had caught his attention. "Mary, now you, you I want to get to know."

"Oh Mary, it appears David has caught a sparkle in his eye for you." Mal said as she then noticed that Mary had also locked eyes with David and had a flirty smile on her lips. "And it appears you have caught the sparkle as well."

"Mal dear, I love you to pieces but, go inside before I kick you in." David joked.

"Fine, fine. Come Regina, let's see what fine specimens Ella has found for us." as Mal grabbed Regina's hand. Regina simply smiled at the sight of Mary so quickly smitten over the handsome guy.

"Have fun, Mary." Regina said slyly then turned to David with a stern look "You hurt her, I kick your ass." and then walked into the house with Mal.

As both ladies stepped into the lavish mansion, Regina could hear chatter and laughter coming from what seemed to be a living area.

"Now, Regina dear, stay close by and I'll show you around everyone." Mal hooked her arm around Regina's as they both walked into the luxurious living room. The party was very much reminiscent of a Jay Gatsby party, and the house was no exception. The grand living room had had three huge glass doors that were opened up for people to go about as they pleased. The doors gave entrance to the outside where there was an olympic size swimming pool where everyone was lounged and either smoking and drinking while hor d'oeuvres were passed around by the help. Both girls made their way to a sofa where Ella was already sitting with a boy who she seemed to be flirting with.

"Ella Crue, you mynx." Mal teased as Ella turned around to meet her.

"Mal, finally you've arrived darling, there are so many delicious specimens that I've been waiting for us to have a bite of, I was growing restless just ask David!" Mal said as she stood up and noticed Regina standing still hooked under Mals arm. "Now you, you are a sensual beauty that I'd love to have a taste of. What's your name?"

"Regina Mills." she said a bit taken aback, Regina had never experienced a person of the same sex compliment her with a lustful tone as Ella's.

"Regina. How erotic. Has anyone ever told you that you are a goddess walking this earth?" All Regina could do was smile and snicker and replied with a no.

"Ella is bisexual, and as you can tell, not afraid to show it." Mal started, knowing Regina would have questioned her later about it.

"I don't do with labels love, but if you want to get technical with me, yes why not. But back to our main topic of conversation." scanning Regina's body over with lustful eyes Ella continued, "Now you, Regina, are a breathtaking work of art."

"Thank you for your compliments, really Ella, but I unfortunately don't go that route." Regina smiled sweetly at Ella.

"Regina, just because you don't go that route does not mean that you can't have a little fun." Ella grinned devilishly at Regina as she hooked her arm around Regina's free arm, "But, anywho, not to worry, either way, you and I love, were going to be good friends, I can feel it."

"Shall we go on and introduce her to the boys Ella?"

"Thought you'd never asked Mal, I'm craving for a bite of Mr. Scarlett."

They made their way outside to lounging chairs where Will Scarlett, and Killian Jones sat with what seemed to be a bottle of rum as they refilled their glasses.

"Boys, we've got a surprise for you all. Look at the beauty that Mal has discovered for us." Ella said as they all sat down.

"I'm Regina."

"A beauty indeed. Pleasure, I'm Will and this is Killian. You go to Harvard?" Will asked.

"Freshman." Regina replied.

"Ah, just barely starting. You are going to need to attend David's party's to be able to make it through I say. Care for a drink ladies?" Will set three glass cups about to pour them when Regina asked. "Actually, you guys got any whiskey? I don't really do rum."

"Whiskey, eh? That would be Rob that's got that bottle. Now where is that bloody bastard?" Killian said.

"Robbie actually came tonight, now that is a miracle. He's not big on parties.. more of a small crowds type guy." Mal said to Regina. "And if I say, the hottest from the four boys."

"Oi! Don't wound me like that. I may have stubble by I do have a devilish smile." Killian grinned as he pour Mal and Ella's drinks.

"Killian, you my friend, are the handsomest of the four, of that I am sure." Mal smirked.

"Now where is that bloody whiskey hoarder. I'd actually like a crack of some myself." Will started looking around for his friend. Once he caught his eye he hollered "Oi, Rob you wanker get your arse over here."

Regina was not able to catch a glimpse of who Will was hollering to through the large crowds. A few seconds later she saw him as he made his way towards them. He was so handsome. He had light brown hair perfectly combed. He had stubble that made him look even more handsome, and even from where she was sitting she could see his eyes. They were a blue so beautiful even the ocean would be jealous. He wore back jeans and a forest green t-shirt that was tight around his chest and arms, showing of how built he was. Regina could not look away, especially from those eyes that seemed to reel her in more and more.

As he walked over carrying the bottle of whisky in one hand and his cup on the other he scanned the group he was headed to. Seeing that now Mal and Ella had joined them and noticing a raven-haired girl sitting between them who he noticed was looking at him.

 _"_ _Breathtaking."_ Robin thought to himself. He noticed her olive skin, how soft it looked and he fantasized what his lips must feel like to kiss it. As he got closer he noticed her luscious red lips and how perfectly they were shaped. He slightly licked his lips and took a deep breath, having a quick fantasy how kissing her lips might be like. He had been with girls before, pretty, beautiful ones, but he had never feasted his eyes on someone like her. As he approached closer his transe was cut off by the sound of his mates yapping to him to hand over the whiskey bottle.

"Alright alright, calm your knickers I'll pour some drinks." He poured some whiskey over four cups and handed them to Ella, Mal, Will and Killian. He took the fifth cup, held it out for the dark haired beauty and flirtatiously said "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting _you_. I doubt I'd ever forget if I had."

Regina smiled at him as she blushed, of all the compliments she had been given that day his was the one that gave her a burning feeling in her core. She took the whiskey cup from his hand and noticed the tattoo he had on his arm, it was a lion on a black shield. She thought it looked sexy on him. With her free hand she extended it out to shake his and nervously said, "Regina Mills."

"Robin Locksley." He replied with a wide smile that gave way to his charming dimples. As they're hands touched to greet each other it was as if they were both electrocuted at the same time. Their eyes stayed locked at each other, Regina felt her heart want to jump out of her chest and her body felt like ricocheting all over the place. There was a moment of silence as the other companions in the group noticed the obvious seeping tension between them. As their hands stayed together and their eyes remained locked, Robin began to rub his thumb on her hand. Regina then realized his actions and let out a quick gasp. They're connection was broken by a cough coming from Will who then said, "Blimey, you can feel the sexual tension all the way out to the parking lot."

"Shut it, you arse." Robin elbowed Will as he made him scoot over so he sat next to his two friends. All Regina could do was blush of the embarrassment. No guy had ever captivated her like that before.

"I told you he was the hottest one." Mal whispered in her ear. Regina gave Mal chuckle and took a sip of her whiskey. The rest of the conversation was light and fun. Regina found out the David, Will, and Robin were all in the water polo team and all sophomores. Killian was the only one that was in the sailing team. And that both Robin and Will were childhood friends who moved together from Essex. Throughout the night the conversations varied in topic and everyone laughed and retold Regina of different stories from the past year, from when they met to the different trips they went to together. Regina laughed as well, joining in on the conversation and asking questions trying to get to know everyone better. Throughout the whole time Robin was silent, only smiling or laughing when the conversation prompted it but never letting his sight waiver from Regina for more than a few seconds. Regina noticed as well as from time to time she would lock eyes with him, it was so hard for her to break her gaze from him but she didn't want to cause another tension filled moment so she forced herself to. She would give him a small smile or flirt devilishly with her eyes or lick her lips at the sight of him which filled Robins eyes with desire, which Regina noticed and then would cause her to smirk at the sight. The look he gave her didn't make Regina feel uncomfortable, on the contrary she quite liked that he observed her so intricately. He paid close attention to everything she did, how when she grinned her nose would scrunch up and how the scar on the top of her lip made her look utterly seductive. As the conversation went on Regina and Robin's gaze at each other became more passionate. Every time she locked eyes with Robin, she felt a pool of wetness grow in between her panties. As the minutes passed by and Robins gaze never severed all she felt like doing was relieve the ache that she felt within her panties, to have Robin relieve that stress. She had never felt like this towards someone so instantly before, it was riveting and she wanted to feel more of it. She caught herself wanting to lunge at Robin and undress him and have him have his way with her. Robin did not care to make it obvious to the rest of the group that all he did was gaze at Regina, this woman was breathtaking, and he wanting to take her all in. He wanted to kiss her delicate spots, memorize the smell of her hair, wrap himself around her and feel his body against hers, and she was making it extremely difficult to not want anything else. If just by a look she gave him, his core wanted to explode, he could not imagine what a simple touch of her lips against his could do to him.

David and Mary then made they're way to the group, both quite smitten and they came holding hands and Mary kept giggling and whatever nonsense David whispered in her ear. And even then Robins gaze wavered only for a few seconds until Regina could not stand the heat she felt in her core. She stood up excusing herself and asking David where the bathroom was. As she made her way into the house she looked from the corner of her eye through one of the glass doors that Robin had also stood up and was slowly following her. She smirked a bit and made her way into the bathroom closed the door and leaned against it shutting her eyes and focusing her attention to the need that her bundle of nerves craved. She murmured to herself, "Calm down Regina, you have a boyfriend."

As she soaked her hands with cold water and pressed it against her neck to try and calm down the heat that she felt, she heard banging on the door. A drunk girl, hollering her to hurry so she could use the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, being pushed to the side as the girl ran to the toilet and yelling at her to close the door. Regina mugged her off and slammed the door shut.

"Bitch." Regina huffed.

"Quite." says a voice.

Robin. He was leaned against the wall across from the bathroom his arms crossed over his chest and a smile beaming from ear to ear letting those darn dimples reel Regina in once again. Regina does not respond, she simply stands there, her hand still holding the doorknob from the closed bathroom. All she can do is stare at him once, the flames in her core reigniting as she looks at him up and down analyzing his body. His bulging muscles and his hard chest, she feels heat blaze about her body that she can't even find anything to say to him. His piercing blue eyes take her in, scanning her from black flats, to her toned legs, her well rounded breasts, her seductive red lips to meet her earthy brown eyes. He takes a gulp suddenly becoming nervous of being those close to her and both alone.

"So…" Regina breaks the silence.

"So?" Robin responds with a sly tone.

"I noticed, you know."

"Noticed what exactly?" Robin replies as he slowly gets closer to her, his crossed arms almost touching the peaks of her breasts, which Regina looks down to notice and Robin follows her view with a smirk.

"Your eyes." She says as she gazes in his crystal blue eyes, mesmerized. "Staring.. at me. Everywhere." Robin half chuckles and gets closer to her, now his crossed arms just barely touching the peaks of her breasts. She can feel it, the tip of his skin against her now sensitive nipples, even through her bra and thin shirt.

"Good. I wanted you to notice." He replies. "But, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one staring, was I?" He questions, getting even close to her, now his crossed arms now fall on his sides and she leans against the wall. Robin slowly getting closer to her. They are just about the same height, Robin about a few centimeters taller than her, just enough for her to have to look up a bit to gaze at his eyes. And she does, she looks into his eyes and she wants nothing more but to smash her lips on his and taste the whiskey in his mouth.

"You liked me staring, didn't you?" Robin whispered.

"You liked looking didn't you?" Regina licked her lips slowly as Robin saw her.

"I know we just met, but if you do that again, I won't be able to contain myself and I'll have to forget I am a gentleman and kiss you." Robin placed one hand against the wall Regina stood against cornering her from one side.

"Well if you do ever decide to kiss me, I hope you make it a good one." Regina then licked her lips once more, knowing well Robin's warning that he would kiss her if she did that again.

"I told you, I'd forget I was a gentleman." Robin whispered as she started to close the gap between their lips.

"Just kiss me." Regina whispered to him as she started to get closer to his lips.

"Regina?" she hear a familiar voice say from the end of the hall.

"Daniel!" Regina's heart dropped to her stomach as she knew she was caught red handed, about to cheat on her boyfriend with a complete stranger. She quickly separated herself from Robin and began to walk towards Daniel and she noticed that Robin was following behind her.

"What were you two doing?" Daniel asked.

"I uh, I was…" Regina could not find the words to explain. should she lie? Should she just tell him the truth? This was not the place to do that. She had to make an excuse until she could get him alone and then he would for sure ask.

"She was just feeling a little under the weather mate, we've been drinking whisky outside with David and the rest of the group and it was probably too strong for her. She did mention she hadn't eaten lunch and came to use the lav, maybe the whiskey didn't sit well with her I thought and just came to check on her, make sure everything was alright." Regina stared at Robin as he came up with the lie so quickly. She was relieved as the lie sounded so true no one could argue.

Daniel reached over to cup Regina's face with on hand. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Regina then moved her head off of Daniel's touch and sighed, "Yes, Daniel, I am fine. No need to worry. I think I just need fresh air now." She then turned to Robin, "Thank you Robin, for.. Well thank you."

"Ofcourse, milady. Feel better now." Robin replies with a smile that shows off his dashing dimples. He gently touches her arm and it gets her weak in the knees, but she does every effort to not let it show with Daniel standing beside them.

"Shall we go outside, then? Daniel prompted as he took Regina's hand. "Wouldn't want my girlfriend to not get the fresh air she needs."

Regina just smiled nervously and started walking outside with Daniel. She waited to sense Robin walking behind them but she did not. She looked back to see where he was and he had disappeared. Her heart dropped, not knowing if she would see him again, hoping she wouldn't because she knew the next time she would not be able to help herself and want to kiss him which was the reason why she was hoping to see him again.

...

I love this story guys... I've been working on it for a bit now and it's gotten a special place in my heart. All my stories are, but I just get so many ideas for this one for some reason. Please rate and let me know your thoughts - any and all!


	3. Chapter 3 - Yes No Maybe so

Regina woke the next morning feeling a knot in her stomach that she was not able to have go away. It was about 8am and Mary and her were set to meet their mothers at 10am for brunch. She got out of bed and took a shower and began to get ready. As she got ready she went through her phone and she saw that she had gotten friend requests from everyone last night she met. She smiled as she remembered everyone she had met and their time last night As she scrolled down and was accepting the friend requests she saw that Robin had requested her as well. The knot in her stomach grew as she remembered what happened between then. She hesitantly accepted his friend request and went to see his profile. There wasn't much to show. He didn't post that much she noticed, just like her. It was mostly pictures that he was tagged in. She was once again mesmerized by him and got lost in looking at his pictures.

"Regina? Almost ready?" she heard Mary holler.

"Uh yeah, I'll be right out!" Regina quickly placed her phone in her bag and walked out.

"Are they here yet?" Regina asked Mary who was sitting in the living room couch.

To their surprise when they returned from the party their dorm room was completely furnished with the most stylish decor. Both girls knew that was the works of Eva Blanchard.

"Yeah, aunt Cora said to wait here. They'll be up in a bit." Mary said as she was captivated by her phone.

"So, we have yet to talk about this David guy you are so smitten about." Regina teased as she sat next to Mary.

"I'm just texting him now. Oh, Regina, he is just so sweet and so utterly charming! We talked about so much last night. And we kissed. Oh my god, it was so perfect!" Mary gushed.

"Well, I am happy for you Mary. He seems to be a sweet guy. So, any plans for a first date yet?" Regina questioned.

"Well, he actually was just texting me about that. He wants to take me out tonight. He said there's this restaurant called Enchanted Forest that he thinks I would love."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Reply to the boy and tell him yes!" Regina said taking her phone out.

As Mary finished replying to David she then straightened herself to be in view of Regina and she gave her a sly smirk. Regina noticed and gave her a confused look, "What?"

"You know what." Mary said with a devious grin beginning to form.

"I have no idea why you are looking at me like that. Spit out whatever you want to say."

"Robin Locksley." Mary stated with a wide eyed grin.

"Yeah, so? What about him?" Regina responded with a perfect poker face, but Mary knew better.

"I heard all about that seeping sexual tension after you left to the bathroom."

"There was no seeping of any sort, Mary. The boys just like to make fun, that's all."

"Regina, I know you. And I know something happened, so tell me."

Regina sighed and knew that Mary was not going to back off. "Fine. If I tell you, promise that you will say nothing to no one, okay? I don't want this getting to anyone."

"Promise, now spill!

Regina smiled and she began,"I just saw him and I don't know I just felt this electricity in my core and those eyes, I just couldn't stop looking at them, Mary. They were like magnets."

Mary's smile grew wide,"And? What else happened?"

"Well, I had asked for whiskey and he served us all drinks and then he handed mine directly to me and he stared at me and I just felt like I could melt!"

"Well you sure looked like you were about to when David and I got there!" Mary commented.

"The entire time everyone else was talking he kept his eyes glued on me so intently. And then I couldn't take it anymore, and I went to the bathroom and I could see him following me. When I stepped outside he was there. He had that smile and-"

Regina was interrupted by the unlocking of the door. "Who is that?"

A blonde girl with bright green eyes stepped inside. She carried a duffle bag and wore a bright red leather jacket.

"Oh, hi. Um, Mal told me this is where I was assigned."

"Hi, yes she said that the third roomie was going to be arriving today. I'm Mary and this Regina." Mary got up to greet the girl.

"Names Emma, Emma Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Emma." Regina stood up and greeted her as well.

"So, which one's my room?"

"Oh right, this one right here. They're all the same size pretty much. Do you need help with your other suitcases?" Mary asked as she peeked outside to find the hallway empty.

"Nope, this is all me."

"Oh, you pack light." Mary replied.

"Got no choice." Emma said as she through her duffle bag in the room.

"So, when did you guys get here?" Emma asked.

"Yesterday. Do you live in Boston or out of state?" Mary asked.

"Mary's nosy if you haven't noticed." Regina said as she sat back down.

"Just getting to know our new roommate, that's all." Mary said as she sat as well. "Here sit with us. So, Boston native?"

"Uh, yeah, I've moved here and there too." Emma said a bit awkwardly.

"So what are you going to be studying?" Mary continued questioning.

Regina just gave a quick snicker knowing how awkward Emma must feel being interrogated.

"Criminal Justice."

"Oh, what got you interested in that?" Mary asked another questions and Regina could not take it anymore.

"Okay, enough, Mary you're badgering her with questions." She said as she started laughing. "I apologize for her Emma. She likes to make new friends."

"Oh Regina, I was just being friendly."

"So,are you two sisters?" Emma asked. "You sure act like you are."

"We were raised together so we pretty much are. Our parents are childhood friends." Regina explained.

They then heard a knock on the door. "That must be them." Regina said as she opened the door.

"Hello, mother. Aunt Eva." Regina greeted the two ladies as they stepped inside.

"Oh I see your other roommate has arrived." Eva said as she walked over to greet Ema. "Eva Blanchard, I'm Mary's mother. A pleasure to meet you darling."

"Emma Swan." Emma extended her hand out to Eva. Eva stood as if in a trance, thinking of something but, she quickly broke out of it and shook Emma's hand.

"Swan... what a pretty last name." Eva seemed a bit flustered and Cora took notice of it.

"Are you okay, Eva?"

"Oh yes, just probably in need of food that's all. Where are my manners, this is Cora Mills, Regina's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Emma." Cora said. "We are just about to go to brunch to a cafe nearby, care to join us?"

"Oh, I'm not quite settled, I just got here a few minutes before you."

"Oh nonsense, our treat. You must not have eaten breakfast if you just got here." Cora insisted.

"If you insist." Emma replied.

All five ladies stepped out of the dorm room, and made their way to the town car that was awaiting them. As they arrived to the cafe they all were seated and went over their plans for the new school year. Emma told them that she was studying criminal justice and she found out that Regina was looking to double major in Chemical & Physical Biology and Human Developmental and Regenerative Biology and Mary would be double majoring in Psychology and Childhood Education. She found out through Cora that they were expected to take rigorous courses and that their families expected no less.

"So, Emma, tell us about yourself. What's your family like?" Cora asked.

"Well, um.. Not much to tell. Don't really know them." Emma responded hesitantly as she began to pick at her food with her fork.

"Your parents aren't close to any if your family members?" Mary asked.

"No." Emma sighed as she knew that she would end up having to tell her roommates at one point. "I'm a foster kid. I grew up in the system."

"That must have been quite difficult for you." Eva said softly.

"Yeah, well, you learn to be tough."

"Well no matter what your past, you are getting a fresh start here. And you know what, you have us. We can be your family." Mary said sweetly.

"Thank you, Mary. Thank you all of you, you are very kind and have made me feel welcomed actually."

Once they were finished with their meals, they headed back to the dorms. Eva and Cora stayed for a bit to spend more time with the girls. Helping them do the last part of their unpacking and Eva insisted she stay until Mary would get ready for her date with David. Eva had squealed in happiness when Mary had commented she had met David and was rapidly falling for him after one night.

"Regina, have you spoken to Daniel? You've barely mentioned anything about him to me today." Cora asked as she helped her put away her clothes.

"Actually, I saw him yesterday. When ended up running into him at David Nolan's party." Regina replied.

"So how have you two been doing?" Cora asked as she sat on the bed.

"Uh.. fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you never really talk to me about him. You two have been dating for almost a year and you rarely mention him."

"Well, we're fine mother. There's nothing really to tell. We're just a normal couple that's all." Regina said quickly attempting to avoid the conversation all together.

"Regina, sweetheart. Sit down, come on." Cora stood up to bring Regina towards the bed.

"Talk to me." Cora pleaded.

"There's not much to tel,l mother. Daniel and I are fine. He is a sweet and caring guy. I am very lucky to be his girlfriend."

"Well that's good to hear, dear. I just knew you two were destined to be together. Since you two were kids you were inseparable. And look at you both now, dating, falling in love, hopefully getting married and-"

"Oh mama, I'm too young to think about that right now. Daniel and I are fine. Can we talk about something else? How is daddy? You've barely mentioned him to me."

Cora smiled. Regina was a daddy's girl and she knew it. She and her father had a unique bond. Cora did not mind one bit, she loved to know that the two people she loved most in the world were uniquely connected. "He is doing fine. He does miss you alot but he had a seminar to go to and will be trying to come in a few weeks to see you at least for the weekend."

"Regina! Come in here!" Mary hollered.

"Coming!"

As Regina went into Mary's room, she saw she was getting ready to leave for her date with David.

"Oh Regina, doesn't Mary look so perfect?" Eva gushed at her the sight of her daughter.

"She looks beautiful." Regina beamed at the sight of how excited Mary looked.

"Regina, honestly tell me how do I look?"

"You look perfect Mary. Wait, you're missing something." Regina walked over to her room and grabbed her jewelry box.

"Here. Let me put these on you." Regina took our a pair of pearl earrings and began to put them on Mary.

"Oh Regina, I can't their your grandmothers."

"Yes, which means I'll rip your heart out if you lose them tonight." Regina chucked as did everyone else.

It was 6:45 and David was set to pick Mary up at 7pm. Cora and Eva had left to their hotels to pack up and leave that same night. They would be catching the red eye as Cora was called for an emergency surgery set for the next morning.

"He has to be early. If he's not early, forget about him." Regina chuckled at Emma's comment. "What? It's true, it shows that he cares to just want to spend as much time with you."

"Okay, I agree. He has to be early." Regina said.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"That's him! He's early!" Mary stood up quickly about to open the door.

"No!" Regina whispered to her, "You can't be the one to open the door. You have to act casual. Go to your room, and we will call you when he's here. You can't look like you've been waiting for him for the past hour." Which funnily enough, Mary had been. But David would never know that.

Regina stood up to open the door once Mary had gotten into her room. "David, hi. Here to pick up Mary I assume?"

"You assume right. Hi, Regina." David gave Regina a kiss on her cheek and then he went over and introduced himself to Emma. Regina then went to get Mary, telling her to be cool and not squeal when she saw him because he looked quite handsome.

Once David was snapped out of his trance at the sight of Mary they headed out to enjoy their date. A few minutes after Mary had left, Regina and Emma stay lounging in the couch on their phones.

"So, got any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. Why?" Regina replied captivated by her phone. She had continued what she had halted that morning and was looking through Robin's Facebook page.

Emma stood up and walked over to the couch where Regina sat with Regina barely noticing. Emma peaked over to snoop at what was captivating Regina so much on her phone. "Oh, hello blue eyes."

Regina quickly locked her phone and mugged at Emma. "Sorry, just was wondering what was captivating you so much."

"It's nothing." Regina replied quickly.

"He for sure does not look like nothing. Who is he? Boyfriend?"

Regina snorted as soon as Emma finished her sentence."No. I already have a boyfriend."

"Hmm, someones said that with a ton of disappointment." Emma replied.

Regina sighed as she questioned whether to tell Emma or not about the inner turmoil. Mary knew some of it, but didn't really quite understand her. Mary's response was always _You two are meant to be together; It's always been meant to happen._ Yes, it was always meant to happen. Playdates growing up, both families equally as rich and prestigious. It came together from the perspective of an elitist, both the Mills and Colter family being in partnership ever since the Mayflower landed. Ofcourse it was assumed that Regina and Daniel were to be married. Almost as an expected marriage, no questions asked. Mary saw it that way as well, didn't really understand Regina's disinterest in all that. So Regina never really talked to Mary much about it. Mary didn't get it. Mary and Regina grew up a certain way, and Mary never questioned it, she saw it as a fairytale life that was both perfect and magical. Regina never really felt like she fit into that mold. But here was Emma, an outsider who from would understand her more because she was not clouded by the elitist and rich culture.

"Daniel is a good guy. I've known him since we were kids. We would always be together. We would play house, play getting married. He would always be the husband and I would be the bride." Regina said with a chuckle. "Everyone said when we got older we would get married. That we were destined to be. And I believed it. When I was 7." Regina said and got silent for a moment, as if not knowing if to continue or not.

"So what changed then?" Emma asked.

"I grew up."

"So why are you with him then?"

Regina gave a frustrated sigh. "I guess it's complicated. I care for Daniel. He is a really sweet and kind guy. He would move heaven and earth for me, I know it. I just.."

"You want the real thing." Emma finished her thought.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"And this Facebook hottie is it?"

Regina snorted once again at the mention of Robin. "I met him at David's party. We didn't even talk, I barely know him."

"But something happened."

"Nothing happened exactly. But.." Regina smiled widely as she remembered how Robin had backed her up against the wall and was about to kiss her.

"Something was about to happen." Emma teased.

"Well yeah, but then Daniel showed up."

"Dang, did he get mad?"

"No, no, Robin kinda lied and he believed him. He said I was feeling sick and he was checking up on me."

"I like this Robin already."

Both girls chuckled and Regina's phone ringed. A text from Mal. She was letting her know that she would be going to a kick back at the boys dorm suite. That she should go since Mary was on a date and to bring Emma along as well, since she knew she would have arrived by now.

"We should go! You'll probably see blue eyes again." Emma said.

"No. No, way. I'm with Daniel anyway."

"Yeah, so what? Come on, you said it yourself. It's different now. Why not give it a try with blue eyes and confirm whatever it was you felt last night. Life's too short. Live a little." Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's comment.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Regina. If not for you, do it for me. I just got here and I know no one aside from you and Mary. And besides, I need a good beer." Emma persuaded.

"Fine. Let's go." Regina said giving in.

Both of them got a cab and made their way over to the address that Mal had texted them. As the girls arrived they made their way towards the suite number. They could hear laughing and music playing in the background. They knocked and Killian answered the door.

"Well hello lass, fancy finding you here." Killian slurred with a wide grin once he saw Emma.

"Hi Killian, can we come in or are we going to be left out all night?" Regina asked smiling.

"Is that the beauty from last night that I hear?" Will asked as he came to the door. He shoved Killian and welcomed the girls in.

"Regina, darling. It is orgasmic every time I am able to feast my eyes on you." Ella said as she give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Drink, ladies?" Mal walked up to them with two glasses of whiskey. "Emma, glad you could make it. Let me show you around."

As Emma went over with Mal, Regina began to casually search the room with her eyes looking to see if she could spot Robin. Ella gave Regina a devious look.

"What?" Regina asked.

"He's not here, darling. He's out."

"He?" Regina asked trying to make it seem as if she didn't know who she was talking about. Ella then gave her a look that pretty much said _you know who I'm talking about_.

Regina responded with a chuckle as Ella then hooked her arm around her and they sat in an open area in the couch. Everyone talked and miggled, joked and drank more. It was nearing 10:00pm when they hear a shuffle at the door knob. Regina's heart stopped as she turned, accepting the small tingling feeling that hopefully it was Robin. To her dismay it was David and Mary. Both hand in hand smiling and greeting everyone. Will and Killian did not wait to tease them about the date and when they would finally be smashing together.

Regina beamed in happiness for Mary. She was happy to see that someone seemed to make Mary smile in that way that you could tell real love. She excused herself to the bathroom a few minutes later. She had abandoned the hope that she was going to be seeing Robin today. _Who am I kidding? I have a boyfriend. He probably is in a date, which makes him even more unavailable. I should be focused on Daniel, he is my boyfriend. NOT Robin._

As she came out of the bathroom and walked down the small hallway she heard more rustling and an opening and closing of the door. As she made her way to the end, her heart dropped as she saw Robin, he wore a blue button up shirt over a black jacket. He looked so handsome. She then noticed a girl, she was pretty, very pretty. She had caramel colored skin, brown perfectly wavy locks falling over her shoulders and a sweet smile. She stood close to Robin, Regina noticing Robin's arm hooked over waist and she put two and two together. They were together, maybe dating, maybe long term relationship, she didn't know and it frankly didn't matter. Regina was taken by Daniel and Robin apparently was also taken one way or the other. She then threw all hopeful thoughts of him and her together out the door. Even if she was with Daniel she had fantasized the thought that she would have ended up leaving Daniel to be with Robin. _Stupid girl._ She told herself.

Robin noticed Regina looking at his direction but not directly at him, he realized she was looking at the girl next to him. _Shit._ He thought to himself.

He looked at her trying to get their eyes to meet. Trying to get her to see him and give her some kind of unspoken message that it wasn't what it seemed. Once their eyes met, he saw that his message was not received. Regina only half smiled and raised her eyebrow. Her expression gave him an unspoken _Congrats._ She detached from his eyes and walked over to the kitchen where she began to create a new mix of margarita for the group.

She was had began to cut limes and lemons and mix in the sugar. She took the bottle of Don Julio and poured over some into the mix. She took a shot glass and downed herself one. She needed that. Helped her feel less tense after what she had seen.

"So, where's your boyfriend at today?" Robin asked walking in holding a cup of whiskey. He had that smile splattered on his face. The smile that turned her whole body to jelly and with his blue eyes sparkling like that.

"He's…" Regina paused. She did not know where Daniel was at all. Yes, Daniel went to Harvard as well so she assumed he lived somewhere on campus but she did know the faintest idea as to where. "Um, not sure we haven't really talked today yet."

"Hmm."

"Hm, what?" Regina questions as she drys her hands.

"It's just interesting is all."

"What is?"

"He's your boyfriend is he not? Which means you like him, or well, are in love with him." Robin says as he starts to take a step closer to her. "It's just.. If you were my girlfriend, I'd want to be with you all the time. Touch you. Feel you. Kiss you." Robin steps even closer to her, they are not toe to toe and Regina can smell him. She can smell his foresty aftershave and his cologne that god does things to her core.

"I'd never be able to get my hands off you." Robin confesses as his blue eyes pierce her deep brown.

"Well your girlfriend out there must be quite lucky then." Regina replied motioning over to the girl he came in with.

"Uh, Marian isn't my girlfriend." Robin replied quickly.

"She's not, huh? Sure seemed like it when you two came in." Regina bites back quickly.

Robin chucked,"Someone seems envious."

Regina scoffed, "Me? Envious? I don't need to be jealous of anyone. I already ha-"

"Have a boyfriend. Yes, you said that already."

Regina backed away a bit from Robin. She was getting a bit annoyed with him. Blue eyes and all she didn't like how he seemed to just mess around with her. Tease her with how much he would love to be with her but then confuse her altogether with the presence of what's her name, oh yes, Marian.

"What exactly do you want?" Regina asked with a stern look.

"I'd like to get to know you is all. I've become become, how do you say... bewitched with you, since I met you last night." Robin smiled at her, revealing his dashing set of dimples.

"Well, I am, how do you say.. Taken." Regina replied.

"That's not a problem to me."

"Ha, is that so?" Regina crossed her arms.

"That is so." Robin stepped closer, in attempts to cover the gap that she had a few seconds ago.

"Like I said, as it appears you have a girlfriend or whatever she is. So-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Then, what is she?" Regina questioned.

"Ah, so I see you are jealous."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I have nothing to be jealous of. I just simply would like to know in what type of relationship is it okay for you to attempt to kiss me last night and make it okay."

"If we're going to go there then, might I remind you that you were the one telling me to kiss you. So what does that make you in your relationship with Daniel?" Robin asked with a wide eyed grin. He was relishing in how apparently jealous Regina got.

"This is stupid, I don't owe you-"

"Robin sweetheart, come join the party." Marian said as she came into view in the kitchen and grabbed Robins arm.

Both Regina and Robin stepped away from each other, and an awkward silence filled the kitchen.

"And who is this?" Marian asked as she gave Robin a quick peck on the cheek. She looked at Regina up and down, taking her in and making sure to let her know she was stepping into her territory and was not wanted near Robin.

"Regina Mills." Regina replied quickly, almost as if biting back to Marians muggish looks towards her.

"Marian, I'm Robin's _girlfriend_." Regina gave Marian a smile and chuckled. _Ofcourse she is, that lying ass_ she thought to herself.

"Are you by chance Cora Mill's daughter?" Marian asked and she wrapped her arms around Robins waist which then had Robin place is arm around Marian. Clearly looking awkward in the situation.

"Yes, I am." Regina crossed her arms. Then gave Robin an unhappy look that was clear to him that he was caught in his lie. If only he was able to just explain the situation to Regina, he thought.

"Babe, you know that the Mills family is one of the oldest families in the country. Some families say they are descendants of Queen Victoria herself. They are quite a well-off family. Marriages only really done through approved families in their inner circles."

"Well, someone is well-aware of who I am. How do you know so much?" Regina was intrigued as to who this Marian was and how she knew things about her family. Yes, the Mills were descendants of Queen Victoria, and yes they were of very private social circles. Regina noticed the look in Robin's face when Marian commented those things, he seems to think that was sort of absurd and ridiculous. Regina couldn't agree more, to have to be approved to marry but only specific families. Well, she was already in that predicament wasn't she?

"Zelena is my best friend." Marian said proudly.

"Ah.. pity." Regina said with disgust.

"What, don't like your cousin?" Marian asked.

"Hmm, that's an understatement." Regina said as she poured herself a glass of margarita mix.

"Zelena's told me alot about you. I know a good amount to know that she has every right not to like you after everything you have done to her. Quite evil." Marian said as she grabbed tighter to Robins arm.

"A gossiper with jealousy issues. Hmm, careful not to turn green with envy next dear. Your boyfriend might want to be with me instead of you." Regina smirked.

She looked at Robin in the eyes and he did his best to not smile back at Regina."Just look at him, all pent up and needing just by looking at me."

Marian grew furious as she saw the lock Robin and Regina had with her right in between them.

"Bitch!" Marian said getting in front of Robin to get between their sights.

Regin smirked and gave an evil chuckle."Yeah, well that' what you get for talking shit about me, sweetheart. I am a Mills, I don't let anyone insult me."

Regina walked as she said "Bye, Robin."

As she walked out she heard Marian start to bicker with Robin and then they quickly walked out of the suite with Robin giving a big slam on the door. She did not know what came over her. That was quite unlike herself. She wasn't one for confrontation over a guy let alone treat a girl she barely knew like that. Was it that she automatically hated Marian for being associated to Zelena or that she came like a lion marking her territory over Robin which she hated just as much. Robin. Yes, she didn't want to admit herself but she knew that is was Robin. She grew frustrated over how Robin caused her to get riled up over another woman holding Robin the way she wanted to. But nonetheless she shook that all away, it wasn't meant to be. Hopefully her four years in Harvard would be good in avoiding Robin and Marians fury because she saw that the more she was around Robin the more she wanted him. She already felt all bursting with feelings and life. What was going on with her? Robin was something else, something adventurous and dangerous. She knew it was bad, but then again who the hell cares.

...

 **So much tension and angst going on with these two... but don't hold your breath - a bit a fluff comes your way!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Friends?

She stepped into her first class at Harvard University. She could feel the tingling sensation in the tip of her fingers as she held her textbook for her first class. Introduction to Romanticism. 6:05am. She'd make sure to pin this moment in her mind for future reference. She had to remember this day. A new beginning.

She was not worried about the load she was taking on, double majoring in addition to a minor. To any average student her load would be stress inducing, but to Regina Mills it was the norm. With a mixture of online and in person classes already on her schedule she had to get dean approval to add this early morning class since she had already maxed out her allowed credits per semester. In high school she was already set at a 4.5GPA because of her added college courses so the dean did not hesitate to approve. Regina was smart and everyone knew it. Whatever she took on, she excelled in.

The class was set up lecture style. She walked down the steps choosing to sit in one of the middle rows, three seats down from the aisle. This would be her spot. It had the perfect view of the projector, and what it seemed to be in good view if she got the misfortune to sit behind a crazy haired student. She liked sitting alone in class, too. So it was a perfect spot in the perfect seat where no one would want to sit right next to the aisle or too close to her. They would have to find another seat.

A few students had already showed up and were intently typing on their laptops. She opened up hers and began to get ready for her first class to start. After a few minutes, students began to trickle in and take their seats. She was hoping that no one she knew would be taking the class. This class was not part of her requisits, she chose to take this class for pure enjoyment. So she choose the earliest possible in hopes that all the people she knew would not want to take it. This of course was a little secret of hers. A little indulgence of sorts. But if she was quite honest, she was embarrassed. Embarrassed to be that girl to take a romanticism class because she loved all things epic and tragic love stories of galant handsome men, risking it all for the loves of their lives.

As she was entransed in her work, she heard movement of someone stepping into the same row as her. She looked up to see who the dreaded person looking to sit next to her would be.

"No." She said as she caught eye of the person who was was now sitting next to her.

"No, what? Not attending this class?" He replied with a smug smile. "I do believe I am."

"What are you doing here, Robin?"

With that smug smile still plastered on his face he says, "Well, taking Introduction to Romanticism, ofcourse. What are you doing here, Regina?"

She rolls her eyes. She's not going to give him the joy of entertaining him after what happened at the kick back. She had not seen him since then, and that was going on two weeks. That night she was all riled and enamoured with him. She went to Emma's room that night and told her everything that had happened.

" _Forget about him, Regina. He may be dreamy and all, but he doesn't seem to be very honest from what you're saying."_ she recalls. They had talked it over for about an hour or so in whispers between the two of them. Regina frustrated and angry from her behaviour that night. She had never acted like that before. She had been disrespectful to Marian and all because of Robin. She had felt possessive and jealous if she was being honest with herself.. That was not her. She was too prideful for that. She talked sense into herself and convinced herself that it was just not going to work. Even so, Robin had lied about his relationship with Marian and she was not here for romance. So no matter how weak in the knees she got with him, she was not going to pay attention to him.

"So, I haven't seen you at any of the get togethers since the one at the dorm." he says apparently intent in making conversation with her.

"I've been busy." she states blanky. Her eyes not leaving her computer as she works on her organic chemistry homework..

"Busy doing what? School just started today."

"My online classes already posted their syllabi, so I got a head start on stuff. And Daniel and I we-" she stopped and looked at him. Her face formed into a scowl. This was what his hold was over her she now realized. She could open up to him. Even if she didn't realize it, conversation with him had come easy the times they'd intereacted. She caught herself this time. She was about to tell him how her and Daniel went to see her parents in New York this weekend and how she was actually going to try be with him and give their relationship a real try.

"What's that look for?" he asks tilting his head trying to catch her sight.

"You just.." she sighs. Once again, the comfortableness eases in. But she halts it before she can say more. "Nothing."

"Tell me." he states and without hesitation he holds her hand and beings to thumb her knuckles. She feels a warmth and excitement begin to fill her core. The sweet sensation of his skin against hers.

 _No_ , she cannot be doing this.

She removes her hand from his grasp. She is now frustrated. What is this guy doing to her? She has to tell him to back off.

"Look, Robin. What happened at the party was a moment of weakness and nothing more. I am not interested in anything with you. We will be seeing each other at parties that's apparent... so please, why don't you just stop trying.." she paused. She wanted to kiss him. Sitting next to her, she could smell his fresh pine scent and see those eyes that made her melt. She swallowed hard making sure to remind herself of what she was supposed to be doing. What was she supposed to be doing, any way? Oh, yes, making him back off, right.

"Just stop trying to do whatever it is that you are doing. I am not interested in you like that." her face was as serious as she could possible make it. She had to make her statement believable. He believed her, right?

His smile grew wide, "You're such a bad liar, Regina Mills."

She sighed in resignation with a roll of her eyes.

"But, I try to be a gentleman. And I accept it when a lady says, no." He began to take out his books and laptop. "Why don't we just be friends, yeah? Better than nothing."

He gave her another smile, one that showed his teeth and his heart quenching dimples. This man was going to be the death of her. Blue eyes, dimples and now that damn smile. But being friends was somewhat of a halfway point, right? He'd stop doing whatever it was that he did to her. Hopefully that would work.

"Fine."

And that was that. The class began and both stayed silent the rest of the 2 hours. Regina, focusing on the lecture while Robin couldn't help but look at her from time to time. It was like he needed to recharge every few minutes from his need of her. _God, she's beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

Once class was over they both stepped out into the courtyard.

"So, I guess I'll see you for next class?" Regina asks.

"Or, would you care to join me for breakfast?" Robin smiles, "Just, as friends of course. I don't quite fancy these early morning classes. I don't get to eat breakfast and Will and Killian are still in their mathematics not go have a bite with my new friend."

Regina smiled, he was trying to hard to just be friends it was too cute. "I've got biology in 20 minutes and it's all the way across campus, sorry."

"It's 8am and you've already got another class? God, how many classes are you signed up for this semester?" he teased.

"Eight." she replied.

"What?! Are you seriously trying to drive yourself mad?" He asked in disbelief.

"I can handle it, I'm used to being busy and school has always come easy so..."

"Smart girl." He said with a flirty smile. She felt the flutter in her stomach again. She shook her head slightly and gave him a smile. For the first time, someone complimenting her intelligence did not make her uncomfortable, on the other hand it boosted her. But, of course, it had to come from the dashing blue eyed Brit.

"Well, you owe me a breakfast date then. _Just,_ as friends." He said with a reassuring smile.

Regina simply nodded,"See you next week, Robin."

*.*

And that's how it went on. The rest of the month and the two months after that. Robin did keep flirting with her, but it was not as apparent and it never went further than that. A sweet compliment here and there that would make her blush. He was a sly one when it came to keeping up appearances. And she found that she looked forward to their scheduled meetings primarily because it revolved around her favorite subject, and Robin for some reason just made her time so much more enjoyable.

Regina only saw him that one time a week and at some get togethers here and there. But she didn't go to many once school got into full force. Mary and Emma would bug her to come along but she wouldn't budge. But Daniel was always there with her keeping her company when the girls went out. They had grown up together either way, so they had a really good friendship. She had decided to give him a real chance and it was nice for the most part. He was a great boyfriend. He was caring and doting with her.

When she went to the get togethers she went with Daniel. She found that she was beginning to care for him, a bit romantically. He was all things a perfect boyfriend would be, how could one not swoon a bit over him? It wasn't strong, or passionate or full of lust but it was there. She loved Daniel, of course, they grew up together and had been lifelong best friends of sorts. But she was not _in_ _love_ with Daniel. But what she had with him was good, safe, sweet and Regina quite liked.

Mary and David had been official by then. Both disgustingly smitten with each other, they had already professed their undying love for one another. Regina could not be more happy for them. They had gone on a couple double dates which Regina tried multiple times to get out of but still went for Mary's sake.

At the get togethers Regina could tell Robin was not very happy with her and Daniel together. Even when Marian was around him trying to kiss him and be affectionate with him, he didn't reciprocate the affections. His jaw would clench when Daniel would wrap his arm around her waist and Regina would lean into the touch. Or when he would kiss her, in any form, he would become tense. At times, to the point where he would take a couple shots and then storm out of the party with Will and Killian on his trail. There never were any comments on either of their parts in regards to his behaviour. And that's how it stayed. They were in a good friendly relationship with a once a week class.

Regina had confessed to Emma about their class together and how they would spend time together after. She warned her it was dangerous, especially if she was trying to make it work with Daniel. But Regina told her that they had agreed to be _just friends_ and that it was nothing to worry about. Even then, Emma's warning remained.

They had gotten into the habit of walking Regina over to her next class after theirs finished and they got to get to know each other well on their morning walks. They found that they were similar in many things. They got pretty close, and they started talking about everything and anything and complained about what they wanted as well. The laughed and bantered. They both found that they tried to drag along the moment they had to part as much as possible. Maybe this was a bit dangerous Regina would think. But she would remind herself that nothing would happen, they were just friends.

During their walks, Regina found out that he had two sisters Belle and Tink (real name Grace) and youngest brother named John who was 15. They all currently lived in Nottingham with their mom was ill at the time. Robin would always be vauge or avoid the questions when Regina would ask exactly what she was sick with.

Everytime he talked about his family he got somber and a bit detached which caught Regina's eye. He always was full of wit and charm but when he began to talk about his family something would shift in him. To get him back to feeling more himself, Regina would lace her hand in his. Something she knew was dangerous for the both of them but she knew it eased and centered Robin. Everytime she did that, a slow smile would appear on his face. It was intimate and sweet. Their eyes would meet and they both knew this was the extent of their relationship so they would take it all in. Every walk.

*.*

It was now nearing the end of November, and students were leaving for Thanksgiving break. Mary and Regina were set to leave the next day to Grandmother Mill's estate in Hartford, Connecticut for Thanksgiving. They had invited Emma, telling her she was now automatically invited to any and all family events. David had left already to the Nolan Estate for his family's thanksgiving but would be meeting the next day for a quick get together. Mal and Ella were going to Mal's home in New York City. It seemed the entire group would be in the same city for the holidays.

As they exited Romanticism class, Regina asked. "So, my biology class is cancelled because of break. Is that breakfast offer still available?"

Robins beamed at the mention, "Of course! Have a specific place in mind?"

"There's this new cafe called 'Egg-celent' that apparently serves the most amazing eggs-benedict. Want to try them out?"

"Why not? Let's have a whack at those eggs." So both began walking through the school, crossing a few street lights having light fun conversation. It came so easy to them.

Once they arrived they were seated and ordered two orders of eggs-benedict. Regina had coffee and Robin an english tea.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Regina asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, the entire Thanksgiving concept is new to Will and me so we just stay here. Brits don't celebrate and either way we haven't the money to travel all the way to London and back for just 4 days."

"So, you and Will are staying here? That's no fun."

Robin nodded. "Like I said, it makes no sense to go for just four days, but even if it was for a longer trip, we haven't the money. So we'll just raid the fridges in all the nearby dorms and snatch all the fancy food all you rich kids let go to waste."

Regina shook her head at his humor. He was always making comical remarks at how rich they were and Regina loved it. They would make fun of how pompous rich culture was. Regina loved it, he understood her. Without realizing it, Robin knew Regina quite well... because he was just like her.

"How long has it been since you last saw your family?"

"Too long for me." He sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Since I left to come to uni here. I haven't gone back."

That was going in a year and a half. Regina could not imagine not seeing her family for that long. She knew she'd go insane if that was the case. So she wanted to help him, she wanted to see him happy and be able to spend time with his family. And she had the means to make it happen.

"Well let's go. I'll pay for it. Well we can take my family's plane. Will can come as well so he can see his too." Regina said excitedly.

"No, Regina." Robin replied quickly and without hesitation.

"Robin…come on, we can leave after Thanksgiving dinner and be back early morning for class. You can see your family!"

" _No._ " He stated firmly.

"Why not?"

"I won't accept charity, and trust me, neither does Will."

"Robin, do you really think of me like that? You're my friend, are you not? So, I want to do something nice for my friend. And I'd like to meet your family. I know you miss them." Regina said softly. He could see the honesty in her eyes. This woman, this beautiful, amazing woman. She had such a good heart. She was full of fire and passion, but she was also kind and tender. Something that he quite loved about her. She was both and it suited her so well.

"No, Regina." he stated in a pleading tone, begging her to stop insisting.

"Please, Robin. Say yes." She pressed her lips together as if almost in a slight whimper attempting to give him a sad puppy dog face. He wanted so bad to say no, because it was embarrassing for him and he didn't feel right about it. He would not accept something that expensive, not from her. But looking at her with that cute face, begging him, how could he deny _anything_ to this perfect woman.

"Fine." he said in resignation. 

"YES!" she raved in happiness. Which Robin loved to see. He reveled in the fact that he had caused this. He loved to see her like this, bursting with joy and giddy. It was too adorable not to love. Hell, it was hard not to love any part of her.

"I have one condition" he began, "I'd like to keep this between us. I just… I don't want people to think I'm taking advantage of your wealth and well… I'm not I hope you know that… just..."

"Of course I know that, Robin. I wouldn't be offering if I thought differently." she said giving him a reassuring smile. "I won't tell anyone. I'll just say I am in the mood for a bit of London culture. You know, me being so rich and pompous and all."

Robin rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Let's hope they believe you. You're a horrible liar after all."

"I am not!"

"You are, no use trying to denying it."

"Well you're a horrible liar too. You expect me to believe that Introduction to Romanticism is part of your major? And that you of all people would be interested in that type of class?"

"I am wounded, milady. I do have a heart, you know. And I actually quite like the class. One thing in particular that well… I find… breathtaking." She knew what he meant. He knew what he was referring to. Her. He gave her those eyes - that look that just made her believe he only had eyes for her. She was without words.

They looked at eachother. The Romanticism class had brought them together. They were very much glad it did. They both understood each other quite well and found that they had a special connection that they just didn't quite know how to put into words.

She wants to know, she just wants to know. So she asks, "Why did you really take the class?"

He smiles at her question. "Isn't it obvious, Regina?"

"No, actually." she crosses her arms and waits for his response.

He shakes his head and smiles in disbelief, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I was quite taken by you, and well still am. And I respect that you want to be friends. I have quite enjoyed our company. But well, in the beginning I wanted more - but still do.. - just well, you know where we're at - but I wanted to be with you.. - not that I still don't!" He was babbling. She chuckled at him. It was getting nervous and it was quite sweet.

"I get it, Robin. Don't worry. But my question now is, how did you know what class I was taking?"

He blushes at the question, 'I charmed a girl in admissions. Got her to give me the lists of your first class. I wanted you to be the first thing I saw in the morning. So I took the class, signed up and now we are here."

She was stunned. Shocked, and well she liked it. He went to all that trouble just to be with her for a class. Once a week. Early in the morning. Just to be able to be the first thing he saw. She blushed and his grin grew. He pretty much had declared he had feelings for her and still did. But here they were… just friends.

She decided to move on to another subject, this obviously was having her feel things for this man that she had just barely started learning to somewhat control.

"I'll call Martin to have the plane prepared."

"Not for Thanksgiving." He halted her before she could send instructions to Martin.

"What? Why?"

He paused and looked at her. Her face full of concern. He didn't want to talk about it, none of it, only Will knew.

"My mum's really sick right now. I know I told you she was sick, but it's not a bug… it's… much worse." He looked down at the table, not wanting Regina to see his eye start to become glassy with hot tears trying to push themselves out.

She reached to lace her hand with his. Once again, attempting to center him. "You don't have to tell me, Robin, if it's difficult for you."

"No, it's fine. I want to tell you. You are much closer now to me than most people, honestly. But maybe once we leave, yeah?" She smiled at that, she liked that she was one of his closest friends. Remembering something David had told her few days ago, she got an idea.

"I got an idea. Hold tight, okay?" She stood up and went towards their waitress. He was unsure of what was going on, but she talked to the waitress for about a minute or so. Then the waitress would go in and out of the kitchen and into an office. She spoke to Regina one last time before she looked over to Robin and waved him to come over with her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll see." she said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Alright, ready you two?" the waitress asked.

Regina grabbed hold of Robin's hand once again and laced their hands together. "Yes." she said firmly.

They followed the waitress down past the kitchen to the back of the store. They walked down a narrow hallway where it lead to a narrow staircase that ended at a door. The waitress opened the door to the roof of the building. There was railing lined about around the perimeter of the building which was decorated with various vines and lights hung across the building which at night would be quite romantic. There was low picnic table decorated with flowers at the center and soft cushions for chairs. There was a huge oak tree that shaded the entire roof. It was peaceful.

He looked towards Regina who had satisfied smile on her face. She motioned for them to take a seat. As they walked over to take a seat, the waitress let them know the food would be up soon.

"David told me about this place a few weeks ago. He's planning to bring Mary here for their 3 month anniversary. It's a lot better to talk here, don't you think?" He merely nodded and smiled at her.

"It must be quite romantic at sunset." He stated.

"Well it's romantic now in daylight, so yeah, it must at night." They both realized that they were in the a very romantic setting for them being _just friends_. They chuckled a bit, as if reading each other's minds. There was a moment of silence. It was comfortable. They stayed there, taking in the sun warming them, and the cool breeze of November. Both were bundled up quite well, and snow was yet to fall so it was bearable.

The waitress then brought over the food and they began to dig in. It was quite delicious, they both agreed this was a go-to place for eggs benedict. They chatted about many things while they ate. Mostly small talk. Robin had told Regina that his mum made the best eggs-benedict. But this were almost up to par.

As they relaxed and comfortable silence once again took over and Regina spoke. "So, if you don't want to go for Thanksgiving break, when do you think your mom will get better so we can go?"

"I honestly don't know." He raked his hair with his fingers and gave a distressed sigh. She could tell this was difficult for him, she knew he wanted to tell her and talk about it. So, she would be his support. She moved over to sit next to him. She laced her hand in his and stroked with her thumb. She cupped his cheek and turned him to look at her.

His eyes were glassy once again. His blue eyes looked distressed and sad. So sad.

"Hey, I'm here, see? It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." She lightly stroked his scruff to reassure him he was safe. Her voice so sweet and angelic to his ears.

"My mum's got a tumor in her heart.. It's malignant." Hot tears fell down his face. He had never felt this open with anyone, ever. But with Regina, it was so easy to be open and to let his heart to so vulnerable. Somehow, he knew that she would would not hurt him.

She wiped the tears away with her thumbs and he began to try and compose himself to continue explaining. She scooted closer to him and made sure that he felt her closeness. She wanted him to know he was there for him.

"They found it my last year of high school. They say it's difficult to remove so they won't operate. They keep trying to find different expert opinions to see what might work. So, were just waiting. But the longer we wait, the more at risk she is of dying."

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry, Robin. I can't imagine how it must feel, to be going through this and you're over here… so far away from your family." She wraps her arm around his back, stroking it softly, trying to give him all the comfort she can. She then wraps herself around him and gives him a tight hug which he reciprocates. The slightly break apart but she keeps one arm still wrapped across his waist she she continues to soothe. One of his arms remains as well across her back holding her close as if he let go of her he might fall apart.

"It's a bloody nightmare, but me being here is the reason why she can get the help." Regina grows confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Marian's father, he owns a bank in Essex where I was interning for a summer before coming to Harvard. I had decided not to go to Harvard, and we would use my college fund to help start my mum on treatments. But the money wasn't enough."

She continued to stroke his back softly and hold her hand to his tight.

"My dad is a no-good father. He divorce my mum a few years back and we asked if he was able to help with something but..he's a drunk, abusive, and well, of course he wasn't going to help. So, since I was working at the bank, I tried to see if I could get a loan one day. I was denied. A few days later I met Marian, she tried coming on to be and I rejected her. But, she wouldn't take no for answer."

He sighed again, "So, what happened?" Regina asked.

He looked at her with a seriousness in his eyes, "What I'm about to tell you, you have to promise to keep between us, Regina. I am not allowed to talk about it, with anyone. Will knows, because he was there when I was asked by Marian's father. I'm telling you this because… bollocks… I trust and care about you Regina. So, I want you to know. It's easy to talk to you. And this will explain to you why I lied to you about Marian that night at the kick back."

"I promise." she said nodding.

"Marian found out about my mum, I honestly don't know how. And so, she had her father make me a proposal. He pays for my mother's hospital bills, and I become Marian's boyfriend. I move to Harvard and be with her, and my mom gets the help she needs and I am able to pay for school with my college fund."

"Oh, Robin." Regina said in disbelief. That was an insane arrangement she thought. Disgusting and low from Marian and her fathers part. Using his sick mother to be his girlfriend. Regia was furious at Marian. She wanted to go find her and grab her by her hair and smash her head against a wall. But she remained composed, because Robin was distraught and opening his heart to her.

She then realized as well, that explained why Robin said he wasn't her boyfriend. It was pretty much an obligation, for his mom! But, Marian, that bitch! How could she be that low of a person to take advantage of Robin's desperate need. It was apparent now why her and Zelena were best friends.

"I know, I stooped that low to pretty much sell myself off. But I was desperate, Regina." He says trying to explain himself.

"Oh, Robin, I'm not judging you. In fact, I think it's quite an admirable thing. You're sacrificing a lot of yourself, for your mom. It's honorable in my books." She cleared new tears that formed his cheeks. "I would have done the same thing for my parents."

"It wouldn't be as hard if… if…ugh... if Marian just…" he couldn't find the words through his frustration.

"Wasn't such a bitch?" Regina finally said.

"Now, that's an understatement." they both chuckled.

"It makes sense now why she's best friends with my cousin. Both are just.. Just plain wicked." Her face grew with anger and brows furrows. She seethed at the thought of Zelena and Marian.

He smiled at her, "I've got to meet this cousin of yours that get you this riled up."

" _No_. Never." she said sternly as Robin chuckled.

He reached over and cupped her cheek sweetly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. The first time she felt his lips on her skin. It was riveting. The bit of his scruff scraping her skin along with the softness of his lips. It sent electricity all over her skin.

"Thank you, Regina... for listening."

"Always. We're friends, right? Dare I say, almost best friends?" She chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind being your best friend, your majesty." she rolls her eyes at his comment.

"I told you not to call me that." She slaps his arm.

"Hey, so, I was thinking you could come with us for Thanksgiving. Will too. So you guys spend it with me and my family. Then we meet up whole group together, yeah?" she asks as they being to stand up and get ready to leave.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose on-"

"Honestly, you won't impose. It's honestly, more for show than anything. My mom and dad, hate going to it and so do I. But, grandmother calls the shots." she says jokingly. "Either way, there's a room sitting room for "youth". Mary and I always hang out there and make fun and criticize all of the pompous airheaded boys and girls our age. Well, mostly I do. Mary just gasps at my comments." They head out the cafe and being walking to Regina's dorm building.

"Well, you're got yourself a partner, then." Robin says.

"I don't remember asking for one." She replies looking at him with a coy smile. 

"You didn't." He winks at her. He smiles in return and gives him a slight push, playfully trying to get him off balance as they walk.

"Oi! Careful there, Mills." Robin then responds with the same push towards her.

"You push like a girl, Locksley." She gives him one hard push and has him almost falling over but he steadies himself in time. He's shocked at what she just did. Before he can say anything, she looks at him with a smirk and winks at him and she is off - running and giggling.

Robin is off behind her catching up as they approach her dorm building and grabbing her by the waist and grunts _I'll show you, Mills._ He picks her up giving her a whirl that has her yelling in delight. Her arms wrapped around his neck to keep her secure and it's bliss.

He gives her a good three whirls when she starts yelling through her giggles to stop. He's grabbed her pretty tight and lowers her a bit - the tip of her toes barely feeling the ground. They're both breathless from the excitement now trying to catch their breaths. Robin's still got her wrapped tight from her waist and Regina held on tight on his neck.

His hands are all over her, wrapped around her waist and one hand slightly grabbing the top of her ass. She's so close to him, she can smell his pine scent, shes come to get accustomed to. She feels him all up against her and she just wants him, to lunge herself on his lips and feel him, finally.

They're close. The closest they have ever been. He has her so close that as he looks into her almond brown eyes he finds hues of yellows and reds that suit her quite well. Her lavender and vanilla scent filing his senses. God he was never had her this close, her body against his, and his arms wrapped around her damn perfect lips of hers. He wants to kiss her - bad.

But he remembers what she asked him the first day of class. He tries to be a gentleman and honor her wishes.

So he sets her down completely - eyes still locked on one another - he slowly moves his hands away from her body. He tries to memorize the feeling of every curve his hand goes over. He knows this will most likely never happen again. He wants to memorize this - the closeness and her scent and her lips and the little scar that's on her lip.

"God, I want to kiss you so bad." he's stunned at his own confession. He did not realize he actually said it aloud but by the wide eyes on Regina's face he knows he has.

"Robin… we talked about… this." she says with a whisper.

"I know… I just… it came out." His forehead meets hers. "I'm sorry. You just… drive me bloody crazy."

She looks up to him and and cups his face. He is so damn perfect she can't imagine how she had not already kissed him. She knows she can't so she does the next best thing.

She nears her lips to his face and give him a tender and slightly lingering kiss on his cheek. "Friends kiss on the cheek, right?" she states with a small smile giving him a _better than nothing_ look.

He smiles and moves his lips to kiss her forehead with the same tenderness he kissed him. "I'll only ever kiss you this way. You are not just my friend. You're Regina."

 _My Regina._ He thought.

The stay standing, close to one another. Taking in the sweet moment that this is. They want to remember it. But they also have to part.

"I'll uh… see you tomorrow, then?" Regina says.

"Uh.. yeah… just give me a call when you're coming over. We'll be ready." He says taking a gulp, trying to regain his senses.

"Martin, will… pick us up. I'll text you tonight what time he's coming."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you for, the breakfast, that well turned to lunch." Regina says nervously.

"Anytime." He smiles back.

"Bye, Robin." She doesn't want to leave, she wants to stay here, looking at him - being near him.

"Bye, Regina." And they both part ways.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wooden-Arrow Lake

_On our way now._ Read the text Regina sent to Robin.

"Martin, we are picking up two more people before heading to the airport. This is the address." Regina handed Martin a piece of paper with the address.

"Very well, Ms. Mills," Martin replied as he drove the SUV over to the pickup Robin and Will.

"Who else are we picking up?" Mary asked.

"Robin and Will," Regina replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whoa, what?" Regina did not reply to Mary's surprised remark. She simply remained on her phone trying to avoid the conversation because she knew she would ask more questions that would get into an argument she did not want to have. To Mary, Regina hadn't had any contact with Robin after the kickback. She was completely unaware of the fact that she was seeing him weekly and that they were now very close.

"Regina, not that I'm complaining, on the contrary, Robin and Will are great but, what brought this on? You know Will well, but you barely know Robin or even talk to him. Especially after the kickback you don't even mention anything at all about it." Mary said still stunned.

"Well, Robin and I share a class. We became friends and since Will and him aren't going home for the holidays I invited them to ours. Friends invite friends for the holidays. What's the big deal?" Regina said once again matter-of-fact. She did not turn to look at Mary still trying to cut the conversation short.

"You share a class? Since when?" Mary replied in a flustered tone.

"Since the beginning of the semester. What's the problem, Mary?"

"The problem… Regina the problem is that you have a boyfriend. And you apparently have the hots for Robin! It's dangerous and Daniel-"

"Okay, you know what, I'm going to stop you there. I've already heard it from Emma I don't need you to give me a speech too. Robin and I are just friends for god's sake. I am not cheating on Daniel and I do not plan to do anything that will cause me to cheat on him. Got it?"

Mary stays silent. She looked at Emma who was sitting in between them watching the conversation unfold, "You knew about this?"

"Yes," Emma replied hesitantly. She knew that it was upsetting Mary.

"Since when?" Mary asked both of them.

"Since, well… the first day of class?" Emma nervously.

"Regina, why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked.

"Because, Mary, it's not a big deal. I don't have feelings for Robin. I'm with Daniel, I didn't think it was anything to worry about." Emma gave her a look that. The look that told her to stop lying to herself because she did have feelings for Robin. But if she told Mary that, it would open up another can of worms that Mary would not understand.

"You should have told me. I'm your best friend." Mary said softly.

"I know, Mary, and I'm sorry about that. I just... well honestly, it's not a big deal. Promise." Regina gave her a reassuring smile.

Mary smiled in response. It seemed that eased the matter and Mary was now calmer.

"We've arrived, Ms. Mills."

"I'll go on and get them," Regina replied with a smile to the girls.

She quickly stepped out of the car and began walking inside the building to the boys' dorm room. Before knocking on the door of the dorm, she adjusted her blazer and hair. Why was she doing that? She thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her mind and knocked.

A few seconds later Will opened the door. "Good afternoon lass, here to drive me off into the sunset I presume?"

Regina smiled. Will always had a way with words. "Hi, Will. You guys all set?"

Will let her inside then and replied, "Almost, it appears Mr. Dashing and Handsome over there is taking his time trying to look right desirable for you gals."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Regina heard Robin say from inside his room. He then stepped into his living room with to his luggage in hand.

"I'll go on and get my stuff." Will said giving Regina a wink and a smile. What was that all about? She thought to herself.

"So, I hear you are trying to get all dashing for us?" Regina says as Robin steps out of his room with a duffle bag.

"Well, I do what I can," Robin said as he approached Regina with a wide smile.

"Hello." He said as he approached her. Her cheeks flushed and she felt chills crawl up her spine and her hands became sweaty as nervousness grew… she was happy to see him.

"Hello," she replied softly and a bit shaky. Which obviously, Robin noticed.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she replies with a smile. "Just… nothing, it's not a big deal."

She had not realized how close they had gotten. She backs away a foot so she can compose herself. She needs to stop this physical closeness with him or it will not end well, she thinks to herself.

"Alright, lovebirds. We all set to go now?" Will said as he casually walked towards the carrying his duffle bag.

"Lovebirds?" Regina questioned with her furrowed. Was it that obvious?

"Will, shut it with that," Robin replied with an upset tone.

"Alright, relax, only joking." Will raised both his hands as if in surrender.

"Okay, let's get going then," Regina replied as she walked out of the dorm.

.*.

After the hour and a half drive to Hartford, CT, they arrived at Regina's house. The house was a small mansion that Regina's grandmother chosen for Cora and Henry to live in whenever they came to visit her for holidays or any occasion. They had household staff that was mandated per grandmother Mills demands. It was an extravagant yet beautiful estate that left the Mary and Regina's friend's mouth wide open as they made their way to the driveway. Martin drove up the driveway to the front of the house where he dropped off the five of them.

"I will be parking the car around Ms. Mills, and I will take everyone's luggage up to their designated room in a few minutes," Martin said.

"Thank you Martin, and ask Frank to give you a hand. It's a lot of stuff." Martin nodded and drove off.

The rest of the group had already entered the house and Will and Emma stood looking at the entrance with jaws dropped.

"Holy shit, Regina, you're rich. Like the real type of rich." Emma said with eyes fixed on the huge glass chandelier that hung in the foyer. It was so elegant. The entire house was. The ceiling and walls were high, the stairs had the most elegant railings and the walls were of the most exquisite marble.

"Yes, well this is all my grandmothers doing, not my parents. She is quite adamant it letting people know of our wealth." Regina said also looking up at the elegant chandelier. All five of them seemed to be entranced by the hanging chandelier.

"Regina?" she heard a familiar voice call her name. She knew that voice. Her father.

"Daddy?" she replied back. Her smile grew one that Robin noticed. The smile that he knew meant that she was happy beyond belief.

An older man stepped into the foyer with a smile on his face.

"Daddy," Regina said softly as she walked briskly and lunged at him with a hug.H He picked her up and gave her a slow twirl.

"I've missed you, daddy." she croaked as they continued to hug and set her down.

Her father soothed her back in circles, "I've missed you too, darling."

It had been three months since she had last seen her father and she wanted to take this moment in. As they separated he cupped Regina's face and they shared a loving smile, he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were glassy and she shed a tear which her father quickly wiped away.

"Bollocks, makes me miss _my_ mum." Will said.

The group laughed in unison. Regina's father approached Will and greeted him, "Well, I'm sure you will see her very soon. I'm Henry Vega."

 _Vega? Isn't Regina's last name Mills_. Robin thought to himself.

"Will Scarlet, sir." They shake hands and Henry moves over to greet Emma.

"Emma Swan."

"Swan… sounds familiar. Are your parent's doctors?" Henry asks.

"Not that I know of, sir." He looked like he was trying to connect something or better yet, remember something.

He then dismissed the thought and moved over to give Mary a hug and let her know that her parents would be arriving in a few hours as well.

He moved on to greet Robin. He gave him a smile, "And you, I assume by default, are Robin."

"Guilty," he replied. He seemed a bit nervous. Well, who wouldn't be if you're meeting the father of the girl you've got the hots for?

"It's a please to meet you, sir. Regina has told me a lot about you. It's great to finally put a face to the name of the person she speaks so highly of."

"Well, thank you, Robin. I look forward to getting to know you all. Knowing my daughter, she must care for you all if she invited you." Regina simply smiled at her father's comment.

"Now, I must go back into my study for a bit. I've got work still needing my attention. I will see you all at dinner. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Henry turned to give Regina one last hug.

"Ms. Mills, the luggage has been organized. Would you like me to show your guests into their rooms?" Frank, the estate manager, asked.

As she turned to face Frank, her demeanor changed. She laced her hands together and straightened up.

"Yes, Frank, thank you. What time will my mother be arriving?"

Her voice changed, she became authoritative and so… poised. The group noticed Regina's posture and mannerism become so proper. It was as if she turned into a completely different person. She was so… regal.

"Mrs. Mills informed me that she would be arriving an hour prior to dinner."

"Very well, I'll make sure to oversee that dinner is to her liking. Please have the chef send me over the menu for approval."

"Of course, Ms. Mills."

"Also, I'd like to have the stables prepared for early tomorrow morning. I'd like to go riding. Please make sure that the riding instructor is available if our guests would like to take lessons as well."

"Yes, madam."

"We will also be making our way to Ella's atelier. I had called her personally to make arrangements to have selections prepared for all of us. Please confirm our appointment with her tomorrow and make sure that Martin has a vehicle prepared."

"Yes, madam. And might I add, it is a pleasure seeing you. The staff would like to bring to your attention that we share the sentiment that we hope that you are enjoying your time away in college."

Regina gave Frank a smile, "Thank you, Frank. Please let the staff know that I will make sure to greet them personally and give them my thanks before the end of the day."

"Very, well. If Ms. Mills guests will follow me, I will show you to your rooms. We've arranged to have you personals stowed away for your convenience."

"After you all are settled in, you can come back down here and we can go plan what you all would like to do before dinner. Alright?" Regina asked the group. They all stayed silent. They did not blink.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I think they're just taking in the regality that is Regina Mills," Mary noted.

"You give Downton Abbey a real run for their money, Regina." Emma teased.

"Your, majesty." Will bowed. Which then caused Robin to give him a shove.

"Oi, watch it mate," Robin said as he recalled that Regina did not like being called that.

"Only joking, Regina. But, if I may say, quite fancied you full of power and poise." Regina rolled her eyes at Wills comment.

They made their way to their designated rooms. They all agreed to rest for a few hours before dinner since they were a bit tired from the trip. By around five p.m., Regina changed into a black dress, it had tank straps that supported a bodice with a square neckline, a scooped back with a zipper traveling down to the hem of the dress, and a knitted seaming in front. It was fitted to her upper body and a flared full circular skirt that ended mid-thigh.

"So, Mary and Emma went for a walk. Will, is still snoring away so I guess it's just us two until dinner." she turned to see Robin smiling at her. He wore a navy blue button up with tan pants.

She stood up to face him, "Well, I was thinking of having us hang around and play pool for a bit until dinner was ready. I've checked in with the chef and dinner is almost ready. We just have to wait for my mother to arrive."

"Well, I do look forward to meeting your mother." she only smiles in response and then they stared at one another. Silence filling the living room.

"How about we head to the game room and wait there?" Regina asked.

"Lead the way, milady."

.*.

"Okay, so I don't really know how to play pool very well. My dad does and he's tried to teach me but I just can't get my aim right." Regina said as she prepared the game.

"Well, let me show you then. I dabble in bars here and there." He grinned at her.

As he approached her from behind he took both her hands and positioned them on the on the cue. As he leaned forward she followed, he positioned himself near her ear.

"So you just point at the target. Aim at the center of the ball, and look to where you want it to go. Make sure the cue is pointed in that direction… and just-"

"Regina!"

Regina looked up to see her mother standing at the entrance of the room. Her face was furrowed and she looked shocked.

 _Shit_. She quickly connected her mother's face with the position that Robin was holding Regina in and they broke themselves apart, "Mother, you're here."

"Yes… I am." Cora replied; her voice was steady but Regina knew - she was not happy.

"We were just playing pool, and Robin was just teaching me." Cora's face didn't go away. In fact, now instead of looking at Regina, she moved to look at Robin.

Robin, in attempts to diffuse whatever argument may have arisen he walks towards Cora to greet her.

"Robin Locksley, at your service ma'am. I'm a friend of Regina's." Robin extended his hand out to greet Cora.

"Cora Mills," she replied coldly.

"Regina, have you checked in on dinner. The table is already set, we should have ours guests know. Your Aunt Eva and Uncle Leopold are also here, please let Mary know." Cora said with a smile.

"Yes, mother." Regina walked out the room with Robin behind her.

Cora Mills was a formidable and poised woman, and that was evident from just a few seconds Robin had spent with her. He saw now where Regina got her regality from. She looked almost like the spitting image of her mother.

"So that was your mum?" Robin asked as they walked towards the living room.

"Yes." Regina bit back.

She halted in her steps. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her temples.

"You alright, love?"

She sighed. Emma was right. Mary was right. Here he is calling her love. She has a boyfriend that she honestly, has taken to quite like… so why is she here? Alone with him and getting caught by her mother in a very compromising position.

"I'm fine," she responds a bit harsh.

"You sure, love?" She looks at him and she sees his worried look. He's seriously so sweet it makes her want to just melt in his arms.

"Yes, just…" She has to do it. "We're just friends, Robin. I know you don't call other girls who are your friends _love_ … so… please don't do that with me."

"Regina… I'm sorry, I only-… I-... fuck." She sees the resigned look on his face.

"I'll make sure to watch how I speak to you. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I am to blame for this too… let's just try to be less…." Affectionate? Obsessed with each other? Handsy?

"Less," he states. She sees that he understands what he's talking to her about. Nothing else needs to be said. She only nods in response.

"Let's get going." She prompts and they resume the walk. This time in silence. But the silence is different. Distant.

.*.

She felt frazzled and upset. She had let her feelings get the best of her. Now, she was going to have to make sure and keep her distance from him. She knew her mother was going to talk to her, the reaction in her face said it all. She sighed in frustration and continued walking a bit faster, trying to keep a distance from Robin.

Once they arrived in the sitting room, Eva and Leopold were sitting, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Aunt Eva, Uncle Leo, It's good to see you both." Regina walked over to greet them.

"Hello, sweetheart," Eva said as she gave her a hug. Leopold then followed and gave her a hug as well.

"And who is your this dashing young man, Regina?" Eva asked as she moved to meet Robin.

"Oh, where are my manners. This is Robin Locksley. He's going to Harvard as well, Mary and I met him through our connection with David."

"So, you know David, then? Will he be attending Thanksgiving, Regina? I'd finally like to meet him properly." Leopold said as he shook Robins' hand.

"Oh, Leo, relax. David is a great catch, Mary has chosen well." Eva said she grabbed Leo's arm.

"I do believe he will coming after Thanksgiving to spend some time with Mary."

"After Thanksgiving?! Why isn't he here now if he's so swooned over my daughter then?"

Regina chuckled at her uncle - always being defensive and protective of Mary. He was a great father and husband. Regina was fond of her uncle, mainly because he had the potty mouth that drove her grandmother furious. Her parents would always tell her that of the four of them, he was the most rebellious one. Always in parties and with girls. When he met Eva, something changed. He fell in love and settled down. They were the perfect loving couple.

"Trust me, Uncle Leo, if David could be here he would. We asked grandmother Lydia if it was alright but she said no."

"Why in the hell would your mother say no?"

"I believe it may be because he's a Nolan." Regina cringed a bit - knowing the reaction that would soon be coming from her uncle.

"And what in the fuck does that matter? Honestly, your grandmother and her antiquated rules, drives me off the wall, Regina." he huffed and seated himself.

"Well aren't you the gracious one, Leo," Cora said as she stepped into the sitting room.

"Cora, do you hear this?" He sat up approaching her.

"Yes, I can hear you all the way in the kitchen. You practically brought the fish back to like with your shrieks," she responded coolly. She was so poised.

"Come on, Cora. Don't you have anything to say about this? You of all people should."

"I have nothing to say on the matter. My mother decides whatever she thinks is best."

"Cora don't you see, this is happening all over again; now with my daughter!"

"Leo, we have guests. My daughter is present." Her response had a bite that straightened Leo quickly. She gave him a look. Her face said it all. She fumed but somehow remained so calm and composed.

"What is he talking about, mother?

Cora turned to look at Regina, her face turned tender as she looked at her daughter. She gave her a soft smile, "Nothing of importance."

She went over to Regina and grabbed both her hands running her thumbs over them, "Please go on and find your friends. Dinner will be served in a few minutes."

.*.

After finding her friends they all headed to the dining room. Cora, Henry, Eva, and Leo sat chatting as the group arrived.

Mary greeted her parents and had introduced Will who, as he greeted Eva, blurted out that he thought she was gorgeous. Eva blushed while Leo gave Will a stern look that turned into a smile. He congratulated him for having a fine taste just like him.

"And this is Emma Swan," Mary said.

Leo's eyes widened as he extended out his hand to shake it, "Emma. Swan."

Emma grew uncomfortable as he remained to stare at her.

"Daddy?" Mary said and Leo's shifted to Mary. "Emma needs her hand back now."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that Emma. It's a pleasure meeting you."

As everyone sat down, there was a silence. A very awkward silence after a few seconds Cora broke. The dinner proceeded with light conversation. The parents getting to know more of the girls' friends. As they finished dinner, everyone headed to the drawing room for coffee.

Emma had become a little uncomfortable with the way Leo would keep staring at her but said nothing. She didn't want to cause a scene or tell Mary that her father was being a creep. So she did her best to ignore it.

As the night ended, Leo and Eva bid everyone goodbye. Kissing their daughter on the cheek and letting them know that they would be seeing everyone at Thanksgiving dinner.

The rest of the group remained in the drawing room. Henry talked with Robin and Will about their life in England and what they wanted to do when they grew up. He found out that Will wanted to go into law and Robin wanted to go into business.

It was nearing nine p.m. when Mary and Emma bid the group good night and went over to their rooms.

As Henry stood he said to Robin and Will, "Well gentlemen, as much as I have enjoyed our conversation, I do believe as tradition states, I am due for a nightcap with my dear daughter." Henry then turned to Regina. "Sweetheart, as usual, 10 minutes, yes?"

"Yes, daddy. I'll be right over."

"Nightcap?" Robin said with a smile as he looked at Regina.

"Regina and her father have a standing tradition to have a nightcap on the first day of seeing each other after a long time," Cora said. "They connect over their love for whiskey."

"Do you join them, Mrs. Mills?" Robin asked.

"Not always. I do when I can, but as Regina may have told you, my job is very demanding. Even then, I like them to have their alone time together. I'm still a bit adamant about Regina drinking while not having turned 21 yet, but she's with her father and she has learned to be responsible. So I think that once in a while doesn't hurt."

"That's very open for you as a parent. Back in England, my mother would have smacked the living daylights out of me if she saw me take a drink before turning 18," he said. He gave them a slight smile as if doing his best to keep a face for Regina's mother. But Regina knew that talking about his mother was difficult for him.

"Regina knows what she can and can't do as a part of the Mills family. Don't you, Regina?" Cora said as she turned to look at Regina. Cora smiled as she looked at her, but she was her mother's daughter and she knew better. That look let her know that they still have a conversation pending.

"Well, I do believe I will be calling it a night as well. Ms. Mills, thank you for your generosity in letting Will and I join your family for Thanksgiving."

"Well, thank you for accepting the offer. Have a good night, Robin."

Robin nodded and moved to look at Regina, "Good night, Regina."

He gave her the smile, that damn beautiful smile that made her so uncomfortable. She began to fiddle with her fingers, "Good night, Robin."

Robin nodded and made his way out. As he made his way out in the distance he heard Cora say, "So, I do believe I am owed an explanation for all of this."

.*.

It had been about an hour since he had gotten to his room. He had showered, changed and called his sister to see any updates on his mother. Nothing. If anything his mother got worse. She had a burning fever from her immune system being compromised.

He was so frustrated and angry. How could they not be able to find anything still? No other treatments or alternatives. He was doing this - selling himself off - in hopes that something better would happen. It all seemed not.

Tears pricked his eyes and he let out a frustrated growl as he covered his face.

He needed a bit of fresh air to calm down and some water. He was only wearing his pajama pants so, being a guest in a home, he decided to put on his white tank.

As he made his way down the hall he heard raised voices coming from a room. He assumed that it was Henry's study since he could hear Regina's familiar voice. He slowly halted his steps as he began to listen to the conversation.

"Mother, please. There was no harm in this."

"You brought boys without informing me, Regina. Imagine what would have happened if your grandmother was here. You know better than this."

"I let Daddy know, mama."

 _Mama? That's the first time he hears her call her that_ , he thought.

"You know the rules, Regina. It's not proper of you to invite boys to sleep here. We could have arranged for them to stay in the guest house or hotel if you wanted them here that much. What has gotten into you?"

He heard Regina give a frustrated sigh and stay silent.

"Cora, honey, it was a simple mistake. Regina knows what's expected of her. Please, I don't want you two fighting." Henry pleaded.

"If Regina knows what is expected of her, she would know that being alone, in a room with a boy, holding her in a quite compromising position should not have happened. Right, Regina?"

"Nothing happened between me and Robin. We are just friends."

"Does Daniel know this?" Cora asked.

"What does Daniel have to do with this? He's not my keeper." He snickered at that comment. He liked that about her. She was so independent.

"No, but he is your boyfriend. Why was he not invited to this?"

"He had to stay behind to do a few things. We have arranged to meet tomorrow after the fittings at Ella's."

Robin was disappointed at that. Now he had to bear witness to Daniel all over Regina. That was going to be hell.

"Regina, what's really going on with you and Robin? You have never done this. You've never brought boys here, you know how this family works."

"Ugh… _mother_. Please, drop it." Regina growled at her.

"Do not speak to me like that. I have taught you better than that."

"And you have also taught me to be kind and good. Which is what I am doing."

"Do you like him?" Cora asked ignoring Regina's explanation. "Do not lie to me Regina, you know that I always know when you lie."

He didn't hear a response.

He only heard Cora sigh and mutter off "Shit. Are you fucking kidding me?"

For the first time, he had heard Cora cuss and it was just weird. He assumed based on what he had seen of Cora - which her speaking this way, meant that whatever was happening was bad. Really bad.

There was a silence for a moment and he then heard sniffling and whimpers. Regina. He wanted to barge into the room and just hug her and wipe her tears away. But he couldn't. He was so confused at what was going on. What was so bad about her inviting them?

"It's okay, sweetheart." He heard Henry tell Regina. Good, she was being comforted.

Then Cora asked, "I don't recognize their last names either way, how did you get your grandmother to approve them and not David Nolan?

No response.

"Oh, Regina, don't tell me you didn't ask your grandmother?"

"I didn't know what to do, I knew she was going to say no. I thought that maybe if we showed up she couldn't turn them away." He heard her say in a croak.

"You stupid girl."

"Do not speak to her like that, Cora." Henry barked back. "You may be mad, but this is no way to speak to her. She is young and she will make mistakes."

Cora only sighed.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I just… they're my friends. I-" Regina could not speak as she continued to sob.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you have such a good and open heart. I'm sorry for speaking to you that way, I just lost my temper. But Regina, you need to understand who we are."

"Mama, that's the thing, why do we have to be this way? When it's just us three you act different and so does daddy, but when we're in public we act as if we're robots. Grandmother wants to live that way that's how she chooses but what about us? Why can't we just be who we want to be? Why can't we just be with who we want?" she asked with a raised voice.

"Why does that last question mean?"

 _Yes, what did she mean?_ Robin thought.

As he stood there he heard the clearing of a throat and he turned. It was Martin.

"Mr. Locksley, is there something that I can assist you with?" Martin asked.

"Uh-" Shit, caught in the act. "No, Martin thank you, I was just looking to get a glass of water."

"Ah, I see, well you won't-" Martin was interrupted by the yelling that came inside the room.

"I said no, mother!"

"Regina, come back here. We are not finished!" Cora barked back.

"Well, I am!" she swung the door open with a furious look on her face.

She must not have realized Robin was there because she ran right onto him. She crashed right into his chest with Robin quickly wrapping his arms around her to secure her if they were to fall over.

She looked up to see who she had crashed into. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet from what it appeared fresh tears.

"Robin," she said softly. He loved when she said his name.

Cora, who had, followed Regina out the door simply started at the scene. Her face was stern once again.

"Robin, we had thought you went up to rest," Cora remarked.

"Yes, well, I was looking for a cup of water. I apologize, I got a bit lost."

"I found Mr. Locksley looking for the kitchen out in the east corridor and I took it upon me to direct him in the right direction ma'am. We were just headed that way."

"Ah, I see. You can be on your way then, Martin, thank you."

"Regina, you and I are not finished," Cora said.

"Mother, I think we've had more than a conversation for tonight. I just need some time alone." Regina said as she then looked at Martin.

"Martin, Wooden-arrow Lake, ten minutes?" Regina asked him.

"Of course, ma'am. I'll bring the jag 'round."

She bid both her parents good night with a kiss. Even when they fought they still showed affection towards each other. The scene was quite sweet. She turned and looked at Robin. She simply sighed and walked off to her room.

As Martin and Robin walked towards the kitchen Robin asked. "What's Wooden-arrow Lake?"

"It's a lake Mr. Vega owns. About half hour away. He would take Ms. Mills fishing when she was younger. Now, whenever Ms. Mills is having a difficult time, she likes to be driven around - just driving. But whenever it's really serious, she chooses a specific destination."

"Does she usually go alone?" Robin asked as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Before she would take Ms. Mary but, as she has gotten older she has been choosing to drive herself and go alone," Martin said as he filled a cup with water for Robin.

"Why?"

Martin smiled, "Ms. Mills is a very complicated young lady. I think that she is growing up, and she no longer needs her best friend to be there for her, maybe she needs something more… or someone _else_ more."

He saw Martin's face, was he thinking what he thought he was thinking?

"Well, I must be on my leave now. I must not leave Ms. Mills waiting." Martin then made his way out of the kitchen.

"Martin, wait!" Robin hollered as Martin turned around with a wide smile.

"Yes, Mr. Locksley."

"Uhh…I was wondering…" Robin didn't know how to phrase it. Does he just ask or does he make something up?

"You were wondering if you could get a ride out of the estate." Robin did not reply.

Martin simply smiled at him, "Why yes, Mr. Locksley, you can. I do believe Ms. Mills is taking a car out of the estate as well. Perhaps I can drive the both of you out if Ms. Mills is alright with that."

Martin raised his eyebrows. Yes, he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Take me to her," Robin said. Not asking - demanding.

Martin's smile only grew wider, "If you insist, Mr. Locksley."

.*.

She stood there, in a black pea coat, her dark skinny jeans, black ankle boots and navy blue blouse. Her hair was raised up in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses to Robin's surprise.

They had fortunately walked by the hall that leads to his room where he quickly put on jeans and a zip-up sweater and brown calf boots.

She was on her phone, waiting for Martin to bring the jag over.

She looked so fucking beautiful. It was dark out but her olive skin glowed against the night. Her hair dark hair shined in the moonlight giving it slight streaks of silver and dark navy blues. She had freshened up it seemed and had applied a red lipstick that - god, look so delicious on her.

She looked up to meet Martins gaze as she walked passed her over to bring the card and then noticed Robin behind him.

"No.," she said with a sigh.

"No, what? No coming along?" Robin replied with a smile.

She simply stayed silent. She was upset, it was the first time he really saw her upset to the point where she didn't want to reply back.

He approached her slowly. She was upset, and she looked tired and… sad. She remained standing, not backing away after he approached her.

He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes taking in his touch. She felt like she could count with her fingers the times they had touched in this way. Not enough times.

He was expecting her to say something or push him away but she remained there. She was slightly leaning against his touch - she responded well to him.

"Do you want to go alone?" he asked. She remained silent staring at him in his eyes. She didn't want to say it - but no, hell no she didn't. She wanted to go with him on one of their twenty minute walks like at school and just tell him everything. She wanted him to hug her and kiss her forehead the way he promised he would only do to her.

She remained silent.

Nothing needed to be said.

Martin brought the car to park and stepped out. He stood there looking at the scene with a smile on his face.

"Alright, then Martin would you be so kind as to escort us to this lake Ms. Mills wishes to go to?" Robin said as he removed his hand from her cheek.

"Of course Mr, Locksley. Ms. Mills is this alright with you?" Martin asked looking at Regina.

She nodded.

Robin opened the door for Regina to step inside. He then followed after her.

She moved to the other end of the car and buckled herself. Her gaze focused on the door windows. Not looking at Robin or Martin.

Robin sat at the opposing end of her and buckled himself his gaze steady on her.

Martin stepper inside as well and look at the couple from his rearview mirror. He smiled and shook his head slightly.

The car ride was silent for the first half hour. Regina still looking out the window and Robin still looking at her.

Robin broke his gaze for the first time and looked at Martin from the rearview mirror.

Martin raised his brows and moved his head in the direction of Regina motioning Robin to man up and do something.

Robin unbuckled his seat belt and moved slowly to Regina's side. There was still a bit of space between them, he made sure to keep it that way in case she did not want to closeness.

She felt the shift in his side and she turned to see him approaching her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asked.

She sighed again, "Not now."

They looked at each other for a moment and he saw the sadness in her eyes. She turned back to look at the window and Robin continued to look at her.

.*.

The lake house was small and modest. It had white vinyl sidings all around with a blue-green door at the center, two windows with shutters of the same color. The gable roof was decorated with French stone roof tiles. On the left side was chimney made of stacked stone. Across the roof were three smaller windows that gave view to three bedrooms on the second floor. The house was surrounded by tall forest trees.

As they stepped inside Regina hung her pea coat and walked through the house to the backyard. She remained silent as Robin watched her a bit hesitant as to what to do or say to her.

Martin closed the door behind them and turned on the rest of the house lights and set the heater through the house.

Martin then walked over to Regina, who now was sitting outside in one of the couches in the deck. The lit the fireplace and Robin noticed that he was speaking to Regina. He began to walk over to the deck and stopped as he saw Martin looking at him and begin to walk inside the house.

Martin closed the sliding door and smiled at him, "Don't be nervous, lad."

"I-... I'm not."

Martin shook his head with a grin, "Look, Ms. Mills let you come all the way over here. She did not push you away. I've known the young lady since the day she was born, if she didn't want you here, she would have made it known by now."

Robin looked towards Regina; she was now covered in a knitted blanket, her shoes on the ground and her chin to her knees. She looked to where Robin was and then looked away.

"Ms. Mill has let me know to be on my way since there is a car in the garage that you two can take back to the estate. Goodnight Mr. Locklsey." Martin said as he walked to the door.

"Good night, Martin."

"Oh, and Mr. Locksley, take care of our girl." Robin nodded in response.

He was nervous. Why, god, why was he nervous?

He stepped onto the deck and silently walked to the couch at the other side of the fireplace. Regina, still silent, looked up to meet his gaze.

Her gaze shifted back to the fireplace, "Why did you come?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, were friends, so I wanted to be here for you," he replied with a soft smile.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"My mother was infuriating today."

"Is she normally like that?"

"No. We're quite close. Very alike too, both with the same temper, so arguments end up very heated, like tonight. She has my father to calm her down and ease her. I come here."

"I'd thought that Mary would come with you. But when Martin told me you've recently chosen to go alone…"

She smiled slightly; a barely noticeable one.

"I love Mary. She's like my sister. But I've realized we are becoming quite different, and this, well, she wouldn't understand. What I want… what I… _feel_... " She seemed to get agitated.

"What do you feel?"

"I just… I feel… I feel so suffocated." She breathed out and her eyes began to water.

"Hey…" Robin got up and went to sit next to her.

"It's alright. Everything will work itself out... somehow." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

She loved the way he smelled, it seemed to calm her.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he stroked her cheek softly. He gave her a sweet smile.

"You don't know that."

"Well, what I do know is that you are a very independent woman. I quite like that about you." She smiled at his compliment.

"You will find the right path for your life - that path that you want. Whatever and whoever that may be. Just follow your heart."

She smiled at him with a defeated sigh. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it is."

She chuckled, "You're not going to give it up are you?"

"Since it's getting you smiling, no, I'm not."

"I am a Mills. I don't get to follow my heart. This family - my family - is… we just have expectations to uphold. Like today, with Frank. I am expected to uphold the image of a lady. I am expected to be poised, proper and hold myself above the peasantry."

"Well, that's quite stupid if you ask me."

"Tell that to my grandmother."

"Well, when I meet her for Thanksgiving I'll make sure to give her a piece of my mind."

Regina gave him a glare and smiled. He chuckled. "I'm only joking, love. If your mother is any indication of the fury that the Mills woman hold, I won't light any matches to your grandmother."

She remained silent and her face got serious.

"I told you not to call me that."

Oh. Right.

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. This all was getting too difficult. He couldn't help but be affectionate with her. He couldn't help himself, it came naturally.

She stood up and faced him, still wrapped up in the blanket, "Why did you come?"

"I told you, I am your friend, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She turned and walked back into the house. He stood up and followed her.

She turned and he saw the anger in her eyes, "Will you stop following me? Everywhere, you just follow me. You're always around!"

"Regina, I just…" He couldn't find the words to tell her he cared for her. That he just wanted to love her and make sure she was okay and happy and take away all her sadness.

"Everywhere I go you're there! You watch me, you wait for me, and you… _why_ are you here?"

Why, in the hell, did she keep asking that same damn question? He was growing a bit irritated with her.

"I told you -"

"No! Don't lie to me, tell me the truth!"

She was leaning against the island in the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"You want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"You don't think that I wish I wasn't around you? That I stay away from you as far as possible? That I wish that I wouldn't want you… that I wouldn't _need_ you! But you asked me to back away so I have. I am just your friend."

Well, she didn't expect that.

He approached her, he could tell that she had gotten a bit shocked by his statement, but she had riled him up and there was no going back now.

"You have a boyfriend. Do you not understand how difficult and infuriating it is for me to see him hold you, kiss you, smile at you the way I want to."

"Robin I-"

"No. You wanted to truth so I am going to give it to you."

She stayed silent. He approached her, bodies touching one another. Her heartbeat was going erratic. He cupped the back of her head running his fingers through her hair.

"Regina, I want to be with you. It drives me mad when I see you with him. I want to be the one to hold you around your waist."

He moves his hand to grip her waist.

"I want to be the one to kiss you."

He kisses her forehead tenderly and she closes her eyes taking in his touch. Her body feels every inch of him all over her.

He slowly removes himself from her and takes two steps back.

"I want you, because of you. You're so bloody brilliant, so stunning. Fuck, Regina, I want to kiss you so bloody bad right now and all the time. I want to hold you, make you feel safe."

"We can't, we-"

"I know we can't! Not just because of your family or Daniel. I can't give in because of my duty to my family. If Marian or her father were to find out about us, that I am here with you or want to be with you, she would get everything cut off. You're not the only one with a responsibility."

She had not realized what was at stake for him as well. His mother's life.

She approached him slowly, she laced her hand with his and cupped his face with the other.

They looked at each other in the eyes. Gazes locked, as they both saw the same thing. Sadness. Behind that sadness was this yearning need for one another. Their foreheads met and both closed their eyes taking in the touch of the other.

"We are in quite a predicament, aren't we?" She said.

He remained silent. She let go of his hand and cupped the other side of his face so that she could look at him.

"How about we have this. This moment. Just one minute. As if there are no problems and were just here. You and me." she swallowed nervously waiting for him to respond to her proposal.

He breathed out and smiled. He took her hand and led her to the couch where he sat her next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her in closer to him.

He kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek. She laid her head on his chest taking in his scent and the warmth of his body against hers.

He kissed her forehead again, this time, the kiss lingering a bit longer. She kissed his cheek in return, following the same motion. She then kissed his jawline, her lips grazing down to kiss his neck.

He looked at her, and delve his fingers in her hair.

"Mm," she hummed in response to his touch.

He arched her head slowly and kissed her cheek as well, then her jawline, running down to her neck and giving her slow, soft, peppered kisses.

Her breath was heavy and her heartbeat thumped out of her chest. She was flushed and growing needy in her core from his touch.

He ran his hand down from her neck to her back and under her top caressing her back as he continued to kiss her neck her chest. Her shirt was low cut which provided great access for him to continue kissing her.

He delves down to the space between the breasts and she began to stroke his hair and sigh in pleasure.

"Robin…" she gasped softly.

He brought his gaze back to her.

"Sorry… I-"

She smiled at him, "I wasn't saying to stop. I want you to kiss me."

"God I've wanted so badly for you to say that."

He was about to kiss her when she placed her fingers on his lips.

He groaned in desperation and she chuckled at him.

"I just… do you remember what I told you the night we met when you were about to kiss me?" she asked as she sits up and sits on his legs and straddles him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"How could I forget?" He said nervously.

"Are you nervous?"

"Regina, I've been wanting to kiss you the way I just did since the moment I laid eyes on you. Now, you're here on top of me, with my hands on your hips. It's just too good to be true."

She gave him a coy smile, "Well, Lockelsy, believe it. It's just us two; together."

She got closer to him, her lips barely grazed his, and "Do you remember what I told you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he replied with a shaky voice. He was ready to explode with the need and desire for her. This woman was a tease.

"So," she said as she looked into his eyes, "Make it a good one."

And with that, he kissed her. Their cores ignited in flames as the feeling of their lips and tongue playing with one another. The need in their cores skyrocketed like fireworks.

He moved slid his hand under her shirt once again caressing her back and slid it down to cup her ass that sat on high thighs. She began to unzip his jacket. She needed to feel him, his skin his touch. As she unzips his sweater, he moves his hands to caress her torso and move up to her bra.

"Take it off." She demands.

He nods and does so. Once his sweater is off and he removes her top she lays back to gaze at her. Her red lipstick is smudged a bit, her eyes dark with desire and her bra. God, her bra.

She's wearing a black lace bra. The material so thin you can see the coloring of her nipples. He grazes his hand over them as he feels them harden even more.

Regina's head falls back in response to the pleasure his hands give her.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." He breathes.

She smiles and kisses him again.

"I don't…" Regina can't find the words to tell him. They're already almost half naked and she's already soaked and he's quite hard himself - she can feel it since she's been grinding on him.

"I'm not ready." She confesses.

"You mean, you've never done this before?" He cups her face.

Her gaze breaks from his and she looks down and shakes her head in a no.

"Hey," he grabs hold of her chin.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I want you to be comfortable. I will not push you."

She nods and gives him a shy smile.

"There's my love." She smiles at his comment.

"Your love." She replies.

"Yes, you are my love."

...

Reviewww please and thank youuu :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Mills Thanksgiving Dinner

Their kissing. God, they love their kissing. It's sweet and lustful and utterly intimate. She's wet, she can feel her heat in her core releasing and screaming her to take him and open for him but she's not ready. She's never gotten this far with anyone and it's just all new for her and she's slightly scared, not of Robin but of the newness of it and uncertainty. He's been such a gentleman and she's very grateful. It's as if he's perfectly happy just being with her, bodies touch even if it is over clothes. But her jacket and top are laying on the floor and so is his sweater off. Only Regina's lacey bar and Robin's white tank to keep them from completely touching.

She's panting and moaning softly as she feels Robin cherish her with kisses all around. God, he makes her feel so wanted and desired. Something that she has never really felt before. Her past boy experiences have only been small pecks and hugging and hand holding but nothing quote as intimate as this. He mutters words and phrases of how perfect and sexy and beautiful she is. How he wants only her and has wanted to cherish her since the moment he laid eyes on her. Regina, takes it all in, takes it in with such openness.

He's laid her down and hovered over her as he's been cherishing her and kissing and suckling her bared body for the past few minutes moving from kissing her lips to her torso, arms, neck, and anywhere else he can muster. He moves to kissing her and then he pauses, he looks at her earthy browns and his heart feels like it will jump out of his chest. It's all so surreal and so perfect.

A blinding light hits his eyes and he looks up to see light coming through the window facing the drive way. He hears the sound of a car engine being turned off and the opening of what he believes is the car door.

"Someone's here." He says as brings himself to a standing position and begins to look for their clothes.

Regina doesn't know what brings her back up to reality, Robin separating himself from her or the fact that they are almost half naked and someone is approaching the house. She rises with a heartbeat stampeding across her chest, they're going to get caught –shit.

"N-No one is supposed to be staying here. No one ever does, just me or my parents." she says.

As Robin hands her her clothes and he starts to zip up his sweater, he says, "Well whoever it is they have a key because the lock is being undone."

She's got about a thousand different scenarios going through her head about who it could be, why they're there and the ending of this scene. She's confused and nervous and she blurts to Robin, "Hide!"

But it's too late. The door has been opened and to Regina's unfortunate luck, it's the last person she would have thought of.

"Zelena," She snarls.

"My, my, my, if it isn't my favorite cousin," a curly red-hair girl walks in. She's got piercing blue eyes and cherry red lips. She's beautiful, she has a cream complexion and a very regal disposition just like the rest of the Mills women. She had an English accent that caught Robin's attention, as the rest of the Mills family he had an American accent.

"What are you doing here, Zelena?" Regina huffs as she begins to gather her bag and keys.

"Well, Aunt Cora let me know you had some pestering friends coming over and well, I don't care to reside among the rabble so she let me stay here for the holidays."

"Rabble?" Robin scoffs.

"Yes, I assume you are one of those? Hmm, Regina, you do know how to pick them. Let me guess, Daniel isn't here floundering himself on you so you found yourself a little treat?" Zelena says as she eyes Robin.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. As a matter of fact, whatever I am doing is none of your concern," she says.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "Well, I hope Aunt Cora doesn't find out. I am sure she'd be devastated to know she raised a little whore."

"Whore? Regina isn't-,"

"I can defend myself, Robin," Regina tells him sternly.

"Look, Zelena, I am sure that once I leave this house you're going to call my mother and tell her about this. That is, after all, what you do best. But let me make this clear," with fury burning in Regina's eyes she approached Zelena. Before she was about to speak Zelena rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Regina, just leave. You're trying to be intimidating but you just look ridiculous. You're already an embarrassment, whoring yourself off with this commoner."

Regina fumed but she kept herself composed, she was very much Cora Mills daughter, "Do. Not. Push."

"Leave," Zelena sneered. Regina pushed passed her and slammed the door shut, not speaking or looking to Robin.

He just stood there taking in the weirdly vicious and composed scene. They hated each other, it was quite evident. He'd never seen Regina that angry.

"Well," Zelena looked at him with a mug face, "What are you waiting for? Go run after her, sad puppy dog."

Robin huffed and started making his way to the door, as he opened it, he heard Zelena say "You're Marian's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Robin nodded and he saw a devil-like smirk appear on Zelena's face as she said, "This is going to be fun."

.*.

The drive back was quiet and tension was thick. He knew she wasn't mad at him but he couldn't help feel to blame. Her cousin, who she clearly disliked, had caught them in a very compromising situation and he couldn't help but feel responsible. If he had not come along in the first place, she wouldn't be in the predicament but, hell, it's Regina, he needed to be with her – wanted to be with her.

"I'm sorry," He breathed out.

She remained silent with eyes pierced on the road as she drove on. They remained silent the rest of the way, when they arrived they parked the car in the garage and made their way into the house in silence. The main lights were all turned off and what was only left were tiny lamps in random areas of the house making sure to provide enough light for walking.

They were now in the foyer and Regina halted her steps and turned to face Robin, who was falling a few steps behind her. She paused, still trying to compose herself.

"I can walk myself to my room, Robin. I think it's best we part ways for tonight," she said.

He simply nodded and looked at her eyes," I'm sorry, Regina, if I caused you any trouble tonight."

Regina shook her head softly and moved to give Robin a soft kiss on his cheek, "Good night, Robin."

She walked back to her room and Robin turned in the opposite direction to walk towards his.

.*.

He awoke the next morning groggy and with burning eyes. He had not been able to get much sleep had stayed up worried for Regina and grinning in delight at the turn of events that happened the night before. He showered and changed for breakfast. He remembered that Regina had told Frank that she would be riding this morning, he smiled and made a note to himself to join her even if it simply was to watch her.

He made it to the dining table and everyone sat in the table having breakfast except for Regina. He greeted everyone and seated himself. Cora and Henry lead the conversation asking the young kids about their time in college and how they were liking it. As conversation went on, Robin began to wonder where Regina was. He asked Will, who sat next to him, if she had come down for breakfast and he simply shrugged not knowing.

He finished eating as quickly as possible, making sure to be able to go see if Regina was riding. As he was about to stand he heard laughter and yelping coming from the nearing hall. Everyone turned to see what was the source of the noise and the reaction was a mixture of delight, awkwardness and heartache coming from Robin.

Regina was being carried by a grinning Daniel, he had her lifted from the ground, his arms tightly wrapped from under her buttocks and her arms hung over his shoulders as they smiled at each other. The sight made Robin remember the day after the café how he had twirled her around and held her in the same position Daniel was now.

"Daniel, put me down," Regina said as she yelped.

"Give me a kiss first," he said.

She gave him a peck and both grinned at each other. He let her stand back on the ground and they both turned to see the audience they had.

"Good morning lovebirds," Cora said smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mills," Daniel stepped into the dining room and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you two eaten?" Henry asked.

"Daniel actually surprised me with a picnic breakfast in the stables," Regina said as she stood in the entrance of the dining room. She met eyes with Robin for less than half a second but that was all that was needed to see the heartbroken look in his face.

"Well that was very romantic of you, Daniel," Henry said, "Wouldn't want anything less coming from my daughter's boyfriend."

"She deserves it all, Henry," Daniel said as he made his way to Regina and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Now, Regina and I will go on and freshen up and we will be back down to meet you all for Ella's?"

They all nodded in agreement and they parted.

An hour or so later, the group was in the den playing pool. Henry and Cora had left to work for an emergency surgery and let them know they'd may not return for dinner and to not wait up. Frank stepped into the den letting the group know that Regina and Daniel were ready and waiting for them in the car.

"So, what happened last night with you two?" Will asked as he and Robin walked behind Emma and Mary.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid mate. You left when she left and came back when she did."

Robin huffed, "Nothing happened. Drop it, alright?"

Will raised is hands in defeat and they continued walking in silence. The car ride was no different. They all gathered in the limousine, it being the only place to fit all six of them and Regina and Daniel were scooted together in one corner. Robin remained silent the whole time with only Will, Mary and Emma the ones leading the conversation.

Regina would meet Robin's eyes with a nervous look every few minutes or so, then moving to focus on Daniel and her conversation with him. She'd giggled and smile at her conversation with him. They had chemistry it was evident. Robin simply seethed in silence. He didn't get it. He was confused but most of all hurt.

They arrived at Ella's atelier and were greeted by Ella herself. Regina had let her know of the people arriving and she had already picked out selections for them to try. The atelier was beautiful, she had dresses hung in mannequins all around. All the dressed glittered and were of the most lavish fabrics. Gus and Jaq, the head seamstresses at the atelier, brought out the selections and hung them on the dressing rooms assigned to them.

"So, these are approved by my grandmother's liking, right? You know how particular she is about this," Regina asked Ella as they all took seats in the fitting area.

"Yes, trust me, this is not my first Mills Thanksgiving dinner." She replied.

Emma had loved a green A-line dress that reached just under her ankles. It had had a deep V in her back that she quite loved. It fit snug around her waist with a silver belt to accentuate her waist. Mary went with the cream-colored dress, it was strapless and had a heart shaped top. When Regina stepped out Robin could not take his eyes off her. She wore a Royal Blue cocktail dress with a half V and lace up backing. She looked beautiful and Robin was head over heels taken in by the sight of her. Will and Robin both tried on a few suits and in the end, went with a black piece with a red tie for Will and a dark blue with a black bowtie for Robin.

The rest of the day went on calmly. They returned to the house where they enjoyed some time in the indoor pool and played some tennis. Robin remained a sort of stoic expression all day and Regina did not to talk to him much if only meeting his eyes a few times. She did not want to. It was all too awkward and complicated. She could tell by the look in his face that speaking to him would just make things worse. So, she chose not to.

She enjoyed her time with Daniel. He was a sweet and caring boyfriend. They, after all, had known each other since childhood and the conversation flowed easily. She truly did care for Daniel. He was so sweet and loving to her, she was reassuring in their kisses and he was just such a _good guy_. He kissed her sweetly and she didn't deny that it made her heart flutter at times. He was a comfort that Regina liked. He was attentive and _just so_ … Daniel like. So sweet and good to her he was. She felt guilt take hold of her throughout the day when he would tell her how beautiful she was. When he would give her a peck she'd feel the knot of guilt grow bigger when she reminded herself of the kisses Robin had given her the night before. It wasn't fair to Daniel, to lie to him in such a way. But here he was, sitting next to her, holding her close as they whole group sat along the bon fire in the pool house sipping whiskey, talking and making s-mores.

He rubbed her back slowly and sweetly, a very Daniel thing to do. He had made her a s-more with almond shavings mixed in the chocolate just like she liked it. He knew her, what she liked and disliked, the type of humor she spoke with and everything from her favorite book to her most hated vegetable as a child. Everything - he knew her. There was a sweet comfort in that and that she just loved it. She loved Daniel like a brother, for a long time she had only seen him that way. But in the recent months, with the great dedication that he had taken in expressing and proving his adoration and love for her, she was beginning to care for him greatly. She couldn't say she loved him yet, but if it kept going she knew eventually, she could.

Across the warm bon-fire was Robin. His eyebrows furrowed and gaze intent on the fire. He'd switch from his phone, send a text and move back to the fire – occasionally meeting Regina's gaze. Robin, she had felt it the moment she locked into his drowning blue eyes. It was instant, lustful and oh so passionate. She had felt this fire burning in her, an earth-shattering tremble all over her body as he had kissed her the night before. They're connection was different. It was a raw feeling that she knew both felt in their veins. The need for one another. It was as if one look from him, she would feel the magic of the entire world souring inside of her. But their situations were complicated and strained. It was an impossibility she knew would only get complicated it messed with.

.*.

They were all hurried and getting ready for the highly awaited Mills Thanksgiving Dinner. There would menus, assigned seating, a seven-course meal and much talk about rich nonsense, elegance and bragging of exclusive trips done throughout the year.

The drive was about forty-minutes to get to the entrance of the gated estate. They drove up the entrance that was covered in trees all around. What was it with rich people and long drive ways?

The estate felt like it was a city of it's own. The Nolan Estate was a puny little thing in comparison the Mills mansion.

"Alright, I take back what I said about your house, Regina," Emma said in awe, " _This_ is the house that gives Downton Abby a run for its money."

"If you told me her majesty lived here, I'd bloody believe you," Will said.

The house was so grand and lavish, it was spewing with royal money. There were paintings in different areas of the house, all different relatives of generations past. Grand chandeliers with sparkling diamonds all around hung in the foyer and in different areas of the house. There was an entire staff moving and bustling gracefully attending to all the guests. It was an elegant clearly royal affair.

They were approached by an older woman dressed in red wine dress suit that appeared to be made of the finest silk. She had dark brown eyes and jet-black hair that was elegantly tied up. She looked to be about in her late seventies but somehow still looked to be young and full of regality just like Regina and Cora.

"Regina, darling, my sweet," she approached Regina with a hug.

"Hello, grandmother," Regina greeted with a kiss.

"Cora. Henry," she said coldly.

"Hello, mother," Cora replied blankly, "You've done a magnificent job with the decorations. Quite elegant."

"As it should be, we are Mills after all," she said as she turned her gaze to the group of youth.

"Oh, grandmother, I'd like to present to you my friends from school," Regina said making presentations.

Lydia Mills was nice to Regina's friends. But, it was clear to Robin she was only doing it to keep up appearances for the last-minute, uninvited guests.

"Regina, dear, your friends can go over to the youth drawing room and you can join us in the adult area. It's high time you began interacting with members in our circle. Daniel is in there waiting for you," Lydia said.

"But, grandmother, I brought my friends to be with them. I can't leave them," Regina said.

"Nonsense, Mary is here and she can keep them company. You and Daniel must be seen together, it's only right," she replied.

Cora stepped forward and held Regina's arm, "Mother, Regina and Daniel can be with their friends, please. They don't need to listen to adult conversation just yet."

"Cora, Regina will do as I say. Now, come on dear. Mary please show your friends to their area," Lydia said and hooked her arm over Regina and guided her into the room.

Cora turned to look at Mary and then the rest of the group. She smiled apologetically at them and let Mary know to take them into the youth room.

The group sat in the grand couch all moping. They were the eldest people in the room, the eldest after them was a young girl no more than 13 years old. The girl huffed as she sat across from them saying she was old enough to be in the adult room. Once they all sat, they talked about the apparent coldness of Lydia and when they wanted to grab drinks they were given apple cider.

"What a bitch," Will said as he sipped his apple cider, "And we've got to drink this shit?"

"Why does Regina have to go in that room, it's like if it's a cult or something," Emma said.

"It's just the way things are for our families. There's an order for it… it's just how it is," Mary said definitely, it was absurd to Mary why they would question something so clear.

"Well if you ask me, that's a load of shit," Will said and a few younger kids gasped at his words. Robin chuckled at the sight, these kids clearly were very sheltered.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm fed up being here. I don't fancy being treated like an outsider. And I quite need a good cup of gin," Will said eyeing them all as he stood. Emma stood right behind him and Robin shrugged and followed their stance.

"But were supposed to stay here," Mary said apprehensively.

"You can stay if you want Mary, but were going to go see what all these rich people like to drink," Emma said with a wink and the three were off. Mary hesitant at first, huffed and followed behind.

.*.

Regina huffed and fidgeted in place. She was upset at the way her grandmother spoke to her friends and forced her to be in the same room as these boring adults. Daniel, being perfect as he was, kept her entertained making sure to give a quick jab at the old people standing around and their superficial conversations.

"Let's sneak away to the others, Daniel," Regina whispered in his ear.

"As much as I'd like to make your wish come true, I am sure your grandmother would find us with her hawk vision," Daniel said.

Regina huffed in annoyance, "I don't understand her insistence on making me talk to these people."

Daniel cupped her cheek sweetly and smiled at her, "How about if we make it past this boring dinner, I take you for a drive to Luna's for late night beignets? I know how much you love them."

Regina looked his ice blue eyes and saw such sweetness and love for her. She had never noticed them up until now and she felt her heart skip a beat. She gave him a kiss willingly with want and she felt it in her heart, the likeness and affection she had for Daniel growing.

"Now that's what we like to see, young love!" Said a voice near them.

They parted lips to see and looked towards the man standing near them. Stefan Rose stood in front of them with his wife wrapped snuggly next to him. Regina had always gotten along with their daughter Aurora but had never really interacted with them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Rose, it's a pleasure to see you both," Daniel greeted.

"You two look so in love. Oh Stefan, do you remember when we were their age?" Mrs. Rose said.

"Quite well. You two will make a fine couple and finally joining your two families after so many failed attempts. You two though, you two look like you are the golden ticket," Mr. Rose said. She noticed Mrs. Rose elbow her husband who grimaced a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked.

Mr. Rose cleared his throat and shook his head, "I believe I've spoken too much. It must be the whiskey talking."

As they tried to excuse themselves, Regina halted them insisting on asking them what they meant but she was told that it was not for them to speak about.

"What did they mean by failed attempts?" Regina asked Daniel.

"I've got no clue," He started, "But look who decided to sneak in." Daniel pointed towards the four people entering the drawing room. She grinned as she saw her friends.

They made their way over to them and joined in on some gin that was generously being filled in their cups by Will.

They laughed and joked as the night went on. Regina seemed to start to ease into the night a bit, even Robin began to relax a bit more. But to Regina's bad luck, she saw the dreaded red-head enter the room. She greeted everyone with kisses and laughter, and Regina found it disgusting. Zelena turned to look at her and a smirk grew. She began to walk towards the group and right behind her was Marian with a smile on her face as well.

"Regina, aren't you going to introduce me to your little pets?" Zelena asked.

"Go bother someone else, Zelena," Regina said as she saw Marian hook her arm over Robins and give him a peck on the lips to which Robin smiled at her. It was a strained smile but a smile all the same. It made Regina ting with anger reminding herself of what Robin had confessed to her just a few days ago.

Zelena turned to look at Robin and Marian and back to Regina and a wicked smile appeared on her face, "Regina, why the glum face?"

"No reason, just hate these dinners," she said as she leaned into Daniel.

"Or you hate seeing Marian with Robin?" she said cooly.

What the fuck did she say that for? Regina felt a cold rush run over her.

"What are you talking about Zelena?" Marian asked as she gave Regina a glare.

Without thinking Regina spoke, "She's not talking about anything. I have no feelings for Robin if that's your questions. Daniel is my boyfriend and we are very happy together. We are falling in love."

She saw the drop in Robin's eyes as she uttered those words.

"It didn't look like that last night," Zelena pushed again and Regina grew hot with anger.

"Zelena, _stop it."_

"What happened last night?" Daniel asked looking at Regina.

She sighed, she was getting tired of the explanations and Zelena here blurting everything just made it all worse.

"I got in an argument with my mom yesterday, Robin went to the lake with me to help me vent," she said as she gave him a peck, "He's just a good friend." The last sentence a whisper that she hoped Robin wouldn't here but as she saw that he held Marian tighter she knew that he had.

She looked at Robin and he remained silent, trying to not make eye contact with her. Her heart fell and she knew he was upset with the entire situation. She heard the clicking of glass and it was her grandmother calling the group to attention.

"As dinner is just about to be served, I wanted to thank you all for attending our annual thanksgiving dinner. It's an honor and privilege to share a meal with such distinguished families and friends. This thanksgiving, is a very special one," She met Regina's eyes and extended her hand out, "Regina, Daniel, come please."

She looked at Daniel who simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, she knew what he was thinking – better do what the woman says.

As Lydia grabbed hold of Regina's hand she beamed with pride as she spoke, "I'd like to formally announce the courting of my granddaughter Regina to the young Daniel Colter. They are to be married and make a beautiful family in the very near future. Congratulations to you both." Lydia clapped gracefully as the rest of the group followed.

Regina felt uncomfortable and out of place. She hated being the spotlight and she loathed it even more now as the group clapped for her. Daniel knew and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back and smiled for both of them, making sure to greet and speak to everyone approaching to congratulate as he knew she did not want to go through any of this.

Regina saw Daniels happy smile as he took in all the congratulations and praise of how a perfect couple they made. Behind the crowds, she saw Robin. Marian hugging him tightly and Robin reciprocating that action with a fake affectionate face. Her hands clammed and she saw the sadness in his eyes and for the first time in the entire day he met her eyes and she knew it, he was broke hearted. She felt it too, her heart breaking because they had shared such an intimate and beautiful thing and now he was far away and heart broken and she was here next to such a sweet guy who clearly loved her being congratulated.

It was all too much for her and she felt like she was going to explode, all her feelings and confusing mixing in all at once and she quickly excused herself leaving a confused Daniel. She walked across the drawing room grabbing hold of Emma's arm and pulling her to match her brisk steps.

"Whoa, what the hell Regina. This gin is one hundred years old, can't go wasting it," Emma said as Regina continued to latch onto her. She exited the house through the kitchens and the cold November air met her hot face and she felt like she could breathe again.

"I kissed him," she blurted.

"Who?"

"Robin, last night, we kissed and we almost…" Regina trailed off as Emma's eyes widened knowing full well the end of that sentence.

"Shit so what Zelena said was true?" she said as she handed Regina the last of her gin.

Regina took that last swig of it and felt the burn ease her nerves. She closed her eyes and tried to refocus her emotions. She was a Mills and these type of outburst were not allowed. She wanted to cry, yell, and hit something or someone because she was angry and so frustrated. She knew what she felt but she didn't want to accept it. Someone but she couldn't. So she kept it all inside, put it to sleep. Her eyes opened and she breathed out.

"What are you going to do?" Emma finally asked.

"Nothing, "she replied.

"What about Daniel and Robin? It's not fair to either of them."

"He wouldn't look at me all day. I would look at him and I knew that he knew I was looking at him but he wouldn't look at me and it just…" Regina huffed, "Fuck all of this."

She wouldn't say it, that it broke her heart too, but just as it broke her heart, it swelled with Daniel. This was where she was, it was a tearing that she had never imagined would be possible.

.*.

She lay in her bed emotionally exhausted and upset at herself. The events that transpired over dinner still full in her head. To her dismay, Robin remained in the same form the rest of the night and, once they arrived back, went straight to his room. The dinner did not get any better for her either as sitting for the first time in the adult area she continued to hear talk about how her mother could do better than her father or that it was a shame the arrangement she had with Daniel's father never worked out. Regina had never really heard the story about how her parents met in much detail but now, she had questions that she knew her parents would have to answer.

It was late though, and her head was full with it all. She would speak to her parents in the morning. She grabbed her phone and began to write a text but quickly withdraw before pressing send. She grabbed her robe and stepped out of her room.

The knock on the door was light but hard enough to so that the other person could hear. She heard the creaking of the bed and the door opened and Robin stood there looking at her with a very blank face.

"Hello, Regina." He said.

"I was hoping we could talk." She whispered.

He opened the door wider and he extended his hand out to let her in, "By all means, it's your house anyway."

His annoyance and irritation was there and she could feel it crawling up her skin. She sighed and walked in. There was silence for a few minutes both just standing a few feet away and Robin avoiding eye contact. Neither willing to open or knowing how exactly to start.

"I'm sorry about today and yesterday…" she began.

He halted her, "You don't owe me an explanation. We're just friends, don't you remember?" His words hurt her more than she realized. He was placing distance between them for the first time and it broke her.

"What I said, it was only because Zelena-," she was halted once again by his hand.

"Regina, like I said. I don't need an explanation, we are _friends,"_ he said with a pained look in his face, "I am not your lover, or your boyfriend. Stop acting like I am so."

"I'm not acting-," he interrupted her once again.

"Stop. Please," he closed his eyes and gave out a sigh.

She closed the distance between them and cupped his face. Her eyes had begun to water which she had not realized, "You're not my boyfriend or my lover, and I know that. You're Robin… just Robin, and I'm Regina… just Regina."

He looked at her for the first time since she stepped into the room and his angry face washed away into a distraught sad one.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with Marian to New York. We will meet you at Mal's," he said as she detached her hands from his face, "Congrats to you and Daniel."

He made his way to the door, opening it for her and standing there, waiting for her to leave. He wouldn't look at her and she wanted to yell and scream at him but it was the middle of the night and she'd risked waking the whole corridor.

She stood there looking at him, a hopelessness filled her and she wiped a tear that spilled just a bit out of her lid. She had never felt a pain like this before and she became angry at him for making her feel this way. Not just him though, at herself too, she was to blame too for the pain she caused him. She walked passed him and gave him an angry push at his arm that moved him from his place.

"Fuck you," she bit at him and marched out.

...

 _ **Please review...**_

 _ **I got myself upset at this one... but I had to guys. Sorry.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets and Spite

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places." – Roald Dahl

* * *

The door was opened slightly and she heard the whispering of voices coming from inside. She was hoping that the conversation she planned to have would end well. She had fought with them two nights prior and she was hoping to have this topic of conversation run smoothly. They normally got along very well and loved spending time together but recently, given the circumstances, they were becoming slightly distant which she didn't like. She missed her parents and hated fighting with them but she also needed answers. So, she took hold of as much courage as she could and knocked softly, "Mother? Daddy?"

The door opened to reveal her father, "Regina, sweetheart, are you all set to go?"

"Oh, not yet, I was actually coming to talk to both of you."

"Of course, your mother and I were just having some coffee before breakfast. Come sit with us," Her father replied.

After pouring herself a cup of coffee she nervously stirred the drink as her parents looked at her waiting for her to begin speaking.

Cora raised her brows nudging her to speak. She assumed that Zelena did not tell her mother about the scene at Wood-Arrow Lake since Cora had not brought it up at all, so she felt more at ease on that end.

"I spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Rose yesterday. Mr. Rose mentioned something that confused me. He said that Daniel and I would finally be joining the Colters and Mills after many failed attempts. I just... I want to know if you knew what he meant by that."

She saw the unease in her parents eyes as she spoke those words and for the first time she noticed her mother fidget in her place uncomfortably. Cora looked to Henry who nodded and grabbed her hand in support. He nodded slightly at her and Cora looked back to Regina who waited for whatever they were keeping that seemed to make her mother lose composure.

After moments Cora spoke, "Regina, it's really not an important topic worth talking about."

"What do you mean? It's obviously something important if it makes you get like this uncomfortable, mother."

"It's just that it's was such a long time ago and it meant nothing, really. Stefan was just probably too inebriated to measure his conversation with you."

"I have a right to know, mother. I can't help it when I hear people talk so badly about daddy at a dinner," she responded. She was getting a tab bit annoyed that no one was being up front with her. She disliked that more than anything; she didn't like when people were dishonest with her and kept things that she should rightfully know.

"What are you talking about?" Cora inquired.

Regina huffed slightly, "I kept hearing all through dinner how…," She didn't want to say it. She knew what the people were saying were wrong and she cared too much about her father to speak about the fowl things people said about him.

"What did you hear, Regina?" Her father pressed.

"It's… uh,"

"It's okay, Regina. What did you hear last night?" Her father encouraged.

"They said that mother could do better than you… among other stupid things."

They remained silent for a moment, all three simply sitting in the silence. Cora placed her cup on the center table and stood slowly. She flattened her skirt and took a deep breath as she stepped to sit next to Regina. She grabbed hold of one of Regina's hands and held onto it tightly with both her hands and looked at Regina with the upmost love a mother could have for their child.

"Regina, don't ever mind what those people say. This here, us, this is what matters and nothing else."

"I know that, Mama. That doesn't explain why people were saying those things and what the hell did Mr. Rose mean? That's what I want to know," Regina demanded. She could see right through Cora and the attempt she was making to divert the conversation. Regina was not going to take a random response as an answer.

Cora removed her hands from Regina's and sighed in appeasement," First off, mind your language. Secondly, yes, Daniel's father and I did date for a bit but not long. I met your father, we got together and we had you. That's the story."

That wasn't enough for Regina though, given her mother's hard to read expression she knew there was more, but she would not push on that end. She had one question that had been bugging her that she knew was connected to this topic so she would ask that and figure the rest out on her own, well, try to at least.

"Why don't I have daddy's last name?"

The question brought a chuckle to her parents and shaking of heads in amusement of the inquisitiveness their daughter suddenly had.

"We've discussed that before sweetheart. You know that I-,"

"Be honest with this mother, at least in this," Regina said and Cora's brows furrowed as she tensed.

"Regina, do not insinuate that I lie to you. That's not the case."

Regina's arms crossed, "I am not stupid or a child anymore. I know what type of family we are in. I know that Daddy's family is not part of that damn circle grandmother loves so much because they're not wealthy and their last names aren't prestigious. I noticed things growing up that I've never questioned but I am now. So, please, respect me enough to tell me the truth about all of this."

"Many things we do not tell you are because we feel it's best not to." Henry added in.

Regina huffed in annoyance. This conversation was going nowhere and she needed honesty, "I just would like to know the truth about all of this. How hard is that for you both to do?!"

"Regina, calm down," Henry begged, "How about for Spring Break next semester, we all spend some time together and discuss all of this." At that moment Cora looked at Henry with fear evident in her gaze. Henry nodded towards her both exchanging unspoken words as he then turned to Regina, "Your mother and I need to discuss things first. We just ask that you be patient with us. Can you do that for us?"

Spring Break… great. She had promised Robin she would fly with him to Essex to see his family. Even if they were fighting she was keeping her promise to him. Even if Robin did not want to go, she had a plan in mind was starting to be set in motion and she was going to make sure it was seen through. She now had to tell her parents about her plan and was going to then have to deal with her mother's disapproval to her relationship with Robin.

"I can't for Spring Break, I… I have plans," she replied hesitantly.

"Oh, and what plans are those?" Cora asked.

"Uh… Robin and I are going to Essex for Spring Break," she said as she winced knowing full well her mother's fury approached.

"What?!" Cora exclaimed, "Regina, when were you going to tell us about this?"

She sighed, she didn't want to do this right now but she knew there was no other way out now, "I was going to talk to you both eventually. It's just… Robin, he… His mother is sick and I wanted him to go see her. He hasn't seen her in over a year and…"

"Oh, that's horrible… Are they getting her help?"

"Yeah, that's one thing that I also wanted to talk to you about but that's on another day. Going back to the discussion that I was trying to have –,"

"Before you continue, I need to make one thing clear on this Robin situation - Regina, you are with Daniel, "Cora began. Her tone was serious. It gave her a chill down her spine that she had never felt before when her mother spoke to her, "The closeness that it appears you have with Robin is not proper of a Mills."

She scoffed in response to her mother's comment, "What the hell is so wrong with being friends with Robin?"

"Mind your language," Cora bit, "Daniel is your boyfriend and it's not-,"

"What if I don't want to be with Daniel, what if I want to be with Robin? What's so wrong with that?" She had gotten so upset she didn't realize she blurted out what she said. It was too late when she realized and she saw the surprised look in her father's face along with the pressing of her mother's furrowed brows. This was not good.

"That will not be happening, not now, not _ever._ Do you understand me, Regina?" Cora spoke sternly.

"No, I don't understand," She was tired of being told what to do. She didn't understand what came over her, maybe the fact that she was being told who to be with, or the fact that she was tired of not being given honesty but she was fed up and she wanted to speak her mind, "What is so wrong with being with someone like Robin? You're with daddy and you two were of the same social class, you two got married, _how_ is it wrong?"

"That's different!"

"Bullshit!"

"Regina, you will not speak to your mother in that manner, do you understand me?" Henry said sternly. Her father very rarely spoke to her in harsh manner. She could count with her one hand the times he had given her a stern talking to, that was usually her mother, but this time she froze at her father's words.

"She is you mother, Regina. You will give her the respect she is owed. Now, we understand this is all unsettling for you, but you must understand that we need to discuss things first. Give us time, Regina, we ask that of you. Can you do that for us?"

Regina nodded angrily stood, "May I be excused now? I believe, I've finished speaking."

Cora stood and looked at Regina as she cupped her face softly, "Regina, you are my life… you are my everything. Please know that what we do, whether we tell your or not, is for your own good."

Although seething in anger, she couldn't deny the loving gaze along with the honest words her mother spoke. She slightly melted in her mother's gaze and nodded. She hugged both her parents and bid them goodbye. Although they had argued she knew it was going to be a while until the next time she saw them and wanted to leave on a good note. She promised to call them to check in as she always did and went on her way.

As the door closed, Cora's knees buckled and she was unable to stay standing. She bursted out sobbing as Henry wrapped her in his arms and attempted to soothe her. He was the only one in her life that had ever seen her at her most broken. A few minutes passed as Cora was able to compose herself. Henry, being an attentive and understanding husband, gave her the time she needed. When she was ready she would speak what he knew she would say.

"Do we have to tell her?"

Henry wrapped her tighter in his arms, attempting to soothe her, "Yes. She deserves to know even if we have not been able to find a solution."

"I didn't want to believe Zelena when she told me about what happened at the lake house, but after hearing what Regina said, it must be true."

"Hey," Henry cupped her cheek, "We will figure this all out together, as we always have."

She nodded and Henry wrapped her tighter in his arms. They sat there holding each other until Frank let them know that the young group was leaving.

.*.

The ride to New York was alright, the one thing that got Regina excited was that Marian ended up not going. In addition to the fact that Daniel also left back to Harvard early, it was hopefully going to be a tensionless mini-trip. Robin still chose to go in the car that Marian had arranged for them and Will went along with him being his loyal friend. David arrived that morning and went in the same car as Mary and Killian along with Ella and Mal were already waiting for them in New York. Emma and Regina went in the same care as Mary and David. Thankfully, the car was big enough for Mary and David to have their own seat aisle all to themselves. Martin drove and Emma and Regina sat together.

The cars all were equipped with Wi-Fi, so while Mary and David made out in the back like bunnies, Regina did homework and Emma whined about her college sponsor not returning her emails.

"Why don't you just ask the financial aid office to get you your sponsor information. Maybe a phone number? I assume since the foundation pays them they must have a contact that you can get," Regina said.

"I've tried with financial aid office and they said they can't because of confidentiality or some shit like that. I need to make sure they got my progress reports or else I'll probably won't be able to enroll for classes for next semester."

"But didn't you get a full ride for all four years? So, why worry?" Regina asked.

"When you're an orphan, you worry."

"What's the name of foundation again?" Regina asked as she opened an internet browser.

"Adventures in Wonderland Foundation, why?"

"Just a minute…," Regina said and she began to type and click on her laptop. She opened her bag and wrote out a phone number for Emma, "Recipient Customer Service line, call them and check for the progress reports."

"I seriously believe you could hack the CIA if you set your mind to it," Emma chuckled and dialed.

The issue had been resolved and Emma was able to relax. Regina enjoyed the silence that came after David and Mary finally stopped smacking their lips and ogling at each other. They had fallen asleep and she was finally able to do homework in peace.

"So…," Emma whispered, "What's going to happen with your two lovers?"

Regina sighed as she closed her laptop, "I don't know. I'm frustrated mostly. I… I uh, went to Robin's room last night to explain the whole Zelena situation and he was just so short with me. He kept saying that we were just friends…"

"My question is, it's not fair to lead them both on, so, what's going to happen?"

"I'm with Daniel, I mean we were literally presented to "society" as a couple and he's kind and sweet with me. I don't love him like that but he's good…"

"But Mr. Blues Eyes?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow to which Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know what I want… what my heart says… but it's not that simple," Regina said.

"Love isn't simple… if it was, it wouldn't be special."

.*.

Robin was still not speaking to Regina once they had arrived in New York and was definitely avoiding her. He kept his distance along with mostly talking to the guys or the other girls, anyone who wasn't Regina. It was evident to everyone in the group that he was avoiding her. She had hoped that since Daniel had not tagged along to their little New York trip that he would be a bit more open but, to hearts dismay, it was not the case. She missed him - her friend. Feelings and lustful thoughts aside, Robin and her were good friends. They got to know each other and like many of the same things, and she missed him being her friend.

She had decided, though, that it was not going to spoil her time and she was still going to have fun with her friends, even if one was being a jerk. They were at Jefferson Madd's atelier where they were set to meet Mal and Ella. They were hanging out, waiting for Killian to arrive so they could go explore the city a bit before going to the night club.

When Jefferson saw Regina for the first time, he gasped at the sight of her. He had walked up and gracefully took her by the hand and twirled her side to side as he admired her.

"Mal, sweetheart, I am fuming with anger for keeping this exquisite artwork hidden from me. Oh, the collections that I am coming up with for you to model… they're inspired!"

"Dad, relax before the old-money highborn society jails you for stealing one of their own," Mal began, "She's a Mills, off limits."

"Mills, you say? Hmm, bring Lydia Mills on, I know a few Mills secrets to get her doing my bidding." Jefferson smirked.

"Really? Do tell," Regina said.

Jefferson giggled as he began to whisper, "I don't kiss and tell; but, a long time ago (before you were born probably), there was a Mills girl that we supposed to marry this other high born (don't quite remember the name) but she married a celebrity from Hollywood and ran off with him… saying it was true love. The girl ended up getting pregnant and the man left her… she was shamed and never married. The baby was orphaned off because it was apparently a bastard to them… ridiculous and barbaric leaving a child motherless, honestly."

"That's horrible. What was the girls name?"

"Catherine? Or Cassandra? ," He said trying to remember, "No, probably a Louisa… oh I have no clue!"

Regina chuckled, "We have no one by any of those names."

Jefferson smirked, "You highborns and your secrets, of course you don't. Not anymore, anyway."

Jefferson treated everyone to lunch that day. They went to the Empire State Building, the Brooklyn Bridge and the MOMA. She loved Vincent Van Gogh. Robin still did not talk to her and now it was just annoying. So she was standing simply looking at the Starry Night painting. She would come to the MOMA since she was young and just sit and look at that painting. There was something so peaceful and solitary about it that she loved.

Her trance was interrupted by a voice, "You two don't hide it very well."

She turned to see a smiling Jefferson, "What?"

"You and the somber blue eyes. He keeps looking at you when you're not looking at him."

"W-What?"

"The others don't really see it, but I do. My, my, you two would make adorable children, "Jefferson said.

Regina chuckled nervously, yeah, he went there and she was caught off guard, "Robin and I are just friends."

He chuckled, "And I'm not gay, sure. Tell me, what's with you two? Mal says she can see it too."

Regina sighed as she shrugged, "He's mad at me."

"Because you're with the Colter boy."

She turned to face him in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"I must be aware about what happens in certain circles. I assume the announcement of your future marriage to the Colter boy is the problem."

"Among other things… but that's mainly it."

"You want some advice?" Jefferson asks.

Regina smiles, "If I say no, will you tell me anyway?" Jefferson nodded in response as he chuckled.

"Be with him either way."

"I can't do that. It's wrong… to Daniel."

Jefferson shrugged, "So, break up with him."

She shook her head, "You know my family. I assume you know the rules of their circles. You don't do that. It's not a concept they understand."

Jefferson smiled, "You're young. I get it, especially with a family like yours. But if there is anything I've learned in my life is to do whatever the hell you want… especially if it feels right."

.*.

Mary and David had decided to go on a date on their own to spend time together. David had a special night planned – have sex pretty much. Those two would make out anywhere and everywhere, and they were rightly teased for it.

Killian had nervously asked Emma to dance and they were now off on a corner, batting flirty eyes at each other and kissing through their tipsiness. Everyone hooted at them both once Killian got the courage to ask her. He had been pining for her since he met her and Emma had just been waiting for him to man up.

Regina was seething in her seat, though. The music was blasting and she couldn't take it anymore. After ignoring her all day he was not grinding on some random blonde. He wasn't even looking in her direction but she knew, he had a revengeful smug on his face. It was just Ella, Mal, and her sitting in the high chairs while Will nursing a drink while talking to another blonde.

Regina wore a tight red-wine leather dress that ended mid-thigh, it was bralette style where the cups hugged her breasts tightly. It hugged her every curve and made her look utterly sexy. When she entered the club everyone looked at her, she looked hot. She had to admit that she had worn this outfit to spite Robin for being spiteful to her. If he wanted to play that game, hell, she could too – and better. It was his move though it seemed and there he was grinding and touching that damn blonder and smirking at her. It made Regina's blood boil.

"Don't let him get to you, darling," Ella said in her ear, "He's doing it out of spite."

"Why don't we have a bit of revenge of our own?" Mal said as she took Regina's hand and walked her to the dance floor with Ella behind Regina as she began to dance and hold onto her hips.

They danced and grinded on each other. They were all pretty drunk already. The music kissed her everywhere and the feeling of Mal and Ella's body next to her, touching her hips and arms was enticing. Regina wasn't bisexual per say, but she knew that she was open to things. She didn't really care for labels and appreciated a good looking women like Mal and Ella dancing with her. She didn't deny that when someone hot, male or female, was touching you and dancing with you in the way that Ella and Mal were, it made you feel lustful things and she knew that far off on the side Robin could see that.

As Ella danced behind she whispered to her, "Do you trust us?"

She looked to both of them and nodded with a smile. Ella began to kiss her bare shoulders and she rubbed against her back and caressed her through her thigh to her ass and back. Regina smirked and leaned in to Ella's touch. She looked to see from the corner of her eye if Robin noticed and her smirk grew as she saw that his eyes were wide and glued to the sight before them. Mal got closer to her and began to kiss her neck and chest. Regina's dress barely held her breasts so Mal went down to the kiss the valley of her breasts. It was all so lustful and sexual and she loved it, she loved it more because she knew that Robin had kissed her there a few days before and he would be seething.

Mal looked at her with a smirk as she whispered in her ear, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Regina smiled and nodded. That was going to be the cherry on the top. Mal kissed her sensually as she slowly moved her hand to kneed her breasts. From the corner of her eye she saw him, he was definitely angry. They locked eyes and he saw the anger in his eyes. He took the blonde he was dancing with and smacked his lips on her and grabbed her ass and touched her all over.

"S-Stop," Regina said as she removed herself from both of them.

"Did he notice?" Ella asked.

"Yes," Regina said softly as she saw Robin leave with the girl into the back of the night club.

"Shit," she didn't know what to do. Should she follow him and explain? Why the hell should she do that anyway? What the fuck was going on?

"You should go talk to him now, he bet he cares to talk to you now," Mal said.

Regina nodded and walked briskly through the same way Robin went out the back of the club. She opened the door and saw the girl Robin was with leaning against the wall by herself smoking a cigar.

"Where's the guy you were with?" she asked her.

"Jackass took me outside and just fucking left me," she replied.

Regina walked down the little alley onto the street to see if he was standing nearby – nothing. He was gone.

.*.

She knew he was pissed. Why else leave like that if he wasn't. The next day Robin was nowhere to be found. Turned out he had left on a Greyhound bus back to Harvard that same night. He had texted Will to let him know. She didn't know if to text him or to go to his dorm. So, she stayed away. She told herself that she would see him during Romanticism class and would talk to him then, maybe give him time to cool off. Once class was back in session everyone went back to their usual schedules. The first day back broke her. Robin indeed went to class, but did not sit near her. He went in right when class started and left right the minute it finished. For weeks it was like that. She purposely went to kickbacks more often to see if he would be there but he would either not be there or be with Marian.

The entire time she had been in a foul mood. She was short tempered and annoyed with everyone. When Daniel would come see her they got into arguments over stupid things. He would ask her what was wrong since she was usually easy going and she would just tell him to give her space. She felt bad for being mean to Daniel but, she wouldn't help it. She missed him – Robin. She wanted to talk to him and clear the air but he was good at sneaking around her and avoiding.

It was the week before dead week and school and students filled the many libraries of the school. Regina found the third floor of the library the quietest and that's where she was. She sat alone in a table she found that was very well hidden by shelves but had the brightest, most open view provided by a large window. Her books were laid out and she was working on her organic chemistry project. She was fairly done with all her final assignments and she was just now reviewing certain points. While others crammed and stressed, school came easy to her.

From the corner of her eye she noticed the chair move and she looked up to see Will sitting down.

"Hi, Will," she greeted him.

"Hello, lass. How are things?"

"I'm okay. You? Ready for finals?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Not even close. I'm bloody well going to fail at least two classes."

Regina chuckled, "I can always help you study if you like."

"Thanks lass, I'd appreciate that. That's not what I'm here about though."

"Oh?"

"As you American's say it, I'm not going to beat around the bush. The bloke's bloody miserable."

"What?"

Will sighed, "I know about you two."

"Will, I don't know what you mean, but…"

"Regina, it's alright. Trust me, I get it. The situation with Robin's mum, and your bloody family. It's like a damn Romeo and Juliet story… minus the dying."

"I'm with Daniel, Will. And Robin-,"

"Is bloody miserable!" he shouted and the quick shushing of the librarian came from behind him.

"What do you expect me to do? You saw how he was avoiding me on the New York trip and -,"

"I also saw what happened with Ella and Mal," He said and Regina remained silent. He was right.

"Look, this whole situation is shit, trust me. But I've seen how he's been and he's in the worst mood I've ever seen him. And I bet so have you."

"Yeah, well, it's his fault. He stopped talking to me first," Regina said as she began to pack her things.

"Yeah, but the whole thing with Daniel during Thanksgivings, that was you, no?"

Regina chuckled, "You're quick to point the finger, aren't you?"

"Only point out what I see."

Her things were packed up and they both sat in silence.

"I think it would be good to talk to him, for both of you. You two obviously like one another, a lot of us can see it. Just… work out and do what you can," Will said as he began to stand, "Because, shit, Emma and I agree, we would like a bit of peace and less whining in both dorms."

Regina chuckled as Will kissed her on the cheek and made his way out. She sat there and took in the conversation they had and what he said. She thought and thought. What should she do?

.*.

Her last class of the day was Organic Chemistry. It was 4:40 and the class started at 5PM. Since it was the week before dead week, it was mostly studying. The conversation with Will had remained in her head all day and it kept bugging her. She felt nervous and nauseas, why? Her class started in twenty minutes but she had this gnawing feeling, this need to walk towards Robins dorm. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know if she should and what she would say.

She waited outside of her class, sitting on a nearby bench. It was 4:53pm, class was going to start soon and her leg was jumping up and down anxiously. The gnawing feeling in her gut and nervousness didn't go away. Students were trickling into the class but she stayed outside. Sitting, waiting for her decision to be made. What was she doing, Regina never missed class. At 4:48PM she found herself outside of the science building trekking through the cold weather walking towards his dorm. She didn't remember much, next thing she knew, the nervousness was still there and she was standing in front of the door to his dorm. She didn't think much all she knew next was that she was knocking and thing she heard the laughter of people coming from inside. Shit, there's people there. She was about to bolt but the door was opened and a grinning Will appeared.

"Hello, again, lass," Will smiled.

"Oh, uh, I can come back-,"

"Oh no you don't!" he said and grabbed her arm and brought her inside. As she stepped inside and she saw that Killian, David, and Robin were sitting in the living room nursing beers. Robin looked at her with a face expression that was hard to read; and she looked back at him, with an anxiety bursting inside her.

"Alright, men, time for a bar run for a few hours. Robin, stay here," Will ordered. To Regina's surprise, the other boys seemed to be unfazed by the situation. What exactly did they know? David and Killian greeted and bid her goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. In the past few months she had gotten along well with the boys and was now quite happy to know that two of her friends were with good guys.

Robin remained seated looking at Regina as he held a beer in hand. Will gave him a slight punch, "Be nice to her, or deal with me, you hear?"

Regina smiled at Will who gave her a kiss on her cheek and made his way out. As the door closed, silence filled the room and Regina remained standing as Robin continued to look at her, his gaze piercing her making her feel completely visible to him in every way. She was nervous and didn't know exactly what to start saying or where the purpose of her visit was but she was here so she may as well just get it over with.

She walked to sit at the couch opposite of Robin. His eyes followed her the entire time.

"You left early, when we were in New York."

"I did," he replied moments later.

"We haven't talked in weeks," she said with a nervous chuckle. Robin simply remained silent at the statement.

She should at least apologize for making him upset. If he wasn't going to talk to her, at least she would say her piece and get on with it, "Robin, I just wanted to apologize about Mal and Ella… at the club… I…,"

"You don't need to apologize to me."

She was getting frustrated with how distant and cold he was making this conversation, "Stop acting like this, Robin, and just talk to me, please. You've ignored me and haven't talked to me for weeks."

"I think it's best that way."

"No, it's not." she couldn't believe she was hearing this from him.

"I think it's best if we stay away from one another. You are with Daniel, and I'll just stay away so you can be happy with him," he said as he stood and began to clear the coffee table of beers.

He walked over to the trash and Regina stood up and followed him, "Can you just stop for a minute. Just… look at me."

He ignored her request and continued cleaning the table, "I think it's best you go."

"Robin!"

He turned and she saw the upset look he had, "Please, Regina, this is already difficult as it is."

"No. You are going to listen to me, because you have been ignoring me for weeks."

"You've got Daniel to listen to you, Regina. Go with him."

She scoffed, "Stop with this whole Daniel thing."

In that moment he turned around raised his voice, "This is all because of Daniel! You're with Daniel, Regina. You can't just act like it's not true. And I can't act like it doesn't make my blood boil when I see you with him. When he fucking kisses you and I can't even hold your hand!"

Her heart was beating erratically and her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

"I didn't-,"

"Yes, you told me before that you didn't intend for any of that to happen. Unfortunately, that's the reality. That's why you can't be here. We need to move on from whatever this was never going to be."

"What, so you can move on to that stupid blonde from the club?"

"Oh, don't come with that bullshit, you looked pretty happy with Mal and Ella."

This was ridiculous and getting nowhere, "I only did that because you were with that stupid blonde out of spite! Don't act like you didn't know what I was doing."

"This is pointless. We just need to act like none of this ever happened. You go be with Daniel and I'll mind my own."

She just wanted him to listen to her. This idiot was not listening to her and she was getting tired of how stubborn he was. She wanted him to know how she felt, "I miss you, Robin! God, will you just listen to me! I miss talking to you and seeing you. You're my friend too. I miss you walking me to class and laughing and venting with me and just… I miss _you_!"

He stood in silence looking at her. She could tell his anger left him and it was replaced with sadness. He let out a frustrated sigh and fisted his hands. He mumbled curse words and looked like he wanted to punch something from his frustration. He kicked the wall hard with his foot and it made a good sized dent. He put his hands in his pockets and then raked his hair with one.

She wasn't sure what to do or say. She took a few steps forward and softly spoke, "Robin…"

There was nothing more she could say, he darted up to her and smashed his lips on hers. He kissed her hard and pushed her closer to him. She moaned at the sensation of his kiss and in sync both opened their mouths for one another and their kiss intensified. Oh, how they missed each other. Their tongues played with each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her close to his body. It was bliss and utterly passionate. He ran his hand on her hair and slightly pulled at its roots and she moaned as she continued to kiss. The feeling of his hands around her waist, the scent of his cologne, it had her feeling a sensation in her core that she had only felt one time before – with him. She wanted him, her body called for him and she can feel the need for him _everywhere._

They parted lips as they came up for air and their foreheads touched. He let out a sigh as who brought her closer to him, taking in her scent and the feel of her body near his, "I bloody miss you too, Regina."

She smiled at his confession and placed her hands at the side of his face as she thumbed his cheeks. She didn't care about anything else, just here in that moment with him. She kissed him again, deeper, hungrier for him.

They kissed hard and full of passion and lust. She pulled at his hair from the fireworks that burst inside her body from the feel of his body against her, oh how she loved to be like this with him. Kissing him and being in his arms. He lifted her up quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss hard and full of tongue. He threw off whatever was on the table and there was clattering of containers and breaking of glass on the floor but he didn't care. She was here with him and she was kissing him and had her body pressed tight against his. He set her on the table roughly and hungrily kissed on her neck and his hands roamed all over her waist and thighs and grabbed her breasts over her shirt and kneaded them softly. She moaned and panted as he caressed her curves and he found that he loved that sound – the sound that he made her do with his touch as she became like putty in his hands.

She delved her hand under his shirt and raked her fingers over his muscles. God, he was hot and built. He moved his hand under her shirt and kneaded her breasts over her bra and she moaned softly against his lips. He wanted to hear more, he loved to hear her moan at his touch.

"Take me to your bed," she breathed as he peppered roughly kissed on her neck.

He didn't need to be asked twice; he lifted her up quickly (she was so light and dainty she felt like a feather to him) and she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him all over his face and neck and began to pull off his shirt. She kissed his shoulder and sucked deeper on one pulse point and he moaned and grabbed her ass tightly kneading it and made her moan as she sucked at his pulse point. That would leave a mark but she didn't care – neither did he. He was so hard already and she was growing wet by the second. Their bodies responded so perfectly to their kissed and touches.

He closed the door to his room and laid her gently on the full-sized bed. She took off her jacket and he moved her shirt up as he kissed her belly all over and gripped her hips tightly. She took off her shirt and was left in the bra – _that_ _bra_. He recognized it immediately. The black bra from the lake, god, she looked so sexy in that one. It was black but so thin and see through you could see her nipples. He looked at her and back at the bra and she smiled lovingly at him. He kissed her lips and then trailed down to neck as she arched to give him better access. She took in the feel of his lips against her skin and she moaned softly, "Robin..."

"Yes, baby?" he said as he continued to move on as he kissed the valley of her breasts and kneaded both of her breasts with his hands. She was so wet and horny it was driving her wild.

She was about to speak but was moaned instead as she felt the sucking of his mouth on one of her breasts. Her bra was still on but she could feel him through the lacey bra.

"Take it off," she said softly, and he did quickly.

Once he removed it she was completely bare-chested to him. He looked at her in the most loving way, "Bloody hell, you're so fucking beautiful." Without hesitation he moved to suck on nipple that were now hardened. He sucked one breast hungrily and teased it with his tongue as he kneaded and twisted the other nipple in his hand. She moaned out his name, and he was rock hard now from the sight of her and how sexy she moaned his name.

She moved him up to kiss him and said softly, "Not all the way… I'm not…"

He kissed her in sweet reverence and cupped her face, "Whatever you are comfortable with, love. You tell me when to stop and I will. I promise you."

She nodded and caressed his hard muscles as she bit her lip, "You're so sexy."

She never knew she could have this sensual and erotic side to herself but, here, with Robin she somehow felt so open to be this way - it felt so _right._

He bit his lip at her statement, "You're so fucking gorgeous."

He kissed her hard and she began to rub against his thigh. The sensation was maddening and she wanted him to know how she made him feel. She wanted to feel him there, to touch her and feel how wet she was for him.

"Touch me, Robin, please."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded in response.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off to the floor. The sight of her lace black panties had his bulge pulsing in want for her. He looked at her and saw she smiled timidly at him, "You're so perfect," he confessed.

He kissed her hip and moved her panties slightly down and kissed her more. He kissed her lips and moved his fingers slowly to feel her and she let out a gasp at his touch. She was soaking wet for him, "Babe, you're so wet. God, I want to make you cum."

"Make me cum, Robin, please, make me cum." Regina moaned.

He touched her bundle of nerves and she moaned and arched her back as he played with her clit. She moaned his name as she teased and gave her clit the needing attention it deserved, "Yes… Robin… oh, god, yes that feels so good."

He sucked her nipples and moved to kiss her lips and back to twist and suck lovingly on her nipples. She moaned and bucked at his touch. God, he was so hard, but it didn't matter, being here with her like this, it was heaven. He wanted to drink her in.

She wanted him, she had never gone this far with anyone – ever. She loved feeling his fingers on her clit, teasing and making her body feel wild and loved. She unbuckled his hands fast, she wanted to feel him. This was all new to her, but she felt so comfortable doing this with him, telling him things, now she wanted to please him like he was pleasing her.

"It's okay, baby, I don't need-," She kissed him hard before he could finish his sentence.

"I want to, Robin. Let me," she whispered on his lips and he returned her kiss.

She helped him take off his pants and boxers, she looked down and saw his cock, so big and hard. It made her even more wet and wanting him, "That's what you do to me, Regina. Since the moment at I saw you for the first time, that's what you did to me," he confessed.

She gaze did not move from his and she moved to gently wrap her fingers around his cock and ran her thumb over his tip. He let out a pleasured moan, "Oh, babe, I love that. Don't stop."

"I want you to cum for me, Robin." She said as she began to pump his cock slowly.

He loved the feeling of her hand on him, he knew he wouldn't last. He wanted to please her too, so he continued to play with her folds and she let out a moan that had him getting closer to his climax. He wanted to please her and make her scream in pleasure. It didn't take long before both of them were moan louder.

"Oh yes, Robin! I'm almost there. Yes!"

He kissed her hard as she pumped him generously, "Fu.. Regina, ah!.. So good!"

It was magical, they came together - in sync. Their bodies writhing unison to each other's touch. As she came down from her high, she felt a wetness on her belly. She looked down and saw Robin's seed running through on her belly. Robin left the bed and took a wash cloth from the bathroom and came back to clean her off.

"Sorry, about that," he said sheepishly.

She smiled, "It's okay."

He laid next to her and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled close to him, her head laid on his chest and she wrapped her arm around his torso. He kissed her forehead and she looked at him as she rested her chin on his chest. He smiled at her once again and felt so completely at peace, laying here with her. They laid in silence looking at one another with smiles plastered on their faces. Robin moved a loose hair over her ear and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I love this," she said softly.

He wrapped her up closer to him and flipped her to the other side of the bed as she yelped and laughed. Their foreheads touched, "I never want this to end," he confessed.

She cupped his cheek and thumbed it as she gazed into his sweet blue eyes, "I'm going to break up with Daniel."

Robin's eyes widened, "Your family. Don't do this because of me-,"

She halted his comment, "I'm not doing this because of you, well, yes and no."

"Explain," he chuckled.

He caressed her bare back as she began to explain what she had heard during Thanksgiving and about the conversation with her parents. She told him she was suspicious of her parents and what they were hiding.

"Why do you think they are keeping it secret?" he asked as she brought in a glass of water for them. He had put his boxers back on and she lay with her panties and a t-shirt of his. It smelled like him, of pine and sandalwood, she loved it - it was him.

"That's what confuses me. There must be something. I deserve to know why I am being pushed to be with Daniel." She sat next to him with his back against his chest and she laid her head on the crook of his neck. He wrapped her in his arms closely and kissed her forehead, cheek, and gave her a couple kisses as she smiled at how affectionate he was towards her.

"My whole point is that all of this was not my choice. And I am not going to let anyone tell me what I do with my life. I am doing this for me. And maybe, partly… because I like you…" she said sheepishly.

He grinned at her confession, "I quite like you too."

"You better," she glared teasingly.

After a silent moment of languid kisses and caresses Robin spoke, "Regina, I want you to know that I don't prefer to keep this between us all secret, but -,"

"I know, it's okay, Robin. We can't let anything happen to your mom. I'm okay with it."

"I promise, once all this is behind, I'll date you properly how you deserve."

She smirked, "I completely believe you will, but your mom comes first. How is she by the way? Any progress?"

He raked his hair in frustration, which Regina noticed, "No change. She got a bit sick during Thanksgiving but she's a bit better now. I just… I wish something could be done."

She sat up and brought him close to her chest and she wrapped him up in her arms and stroked his hair lovingly, "Something will come up, Robin. It's just a matter of time I bet."

He nodded and they stayed there in silence. It was so comfortable and she loved being here with him. She felt she was meant to be here, with him. She thought that maybe it sounded crazy but just shook her head. They dozed off for a bit and were woken by Will who was yelling Robin's name and something about broken bottles.

She hurried to put on her clothes as she whispered to Robin who stirring, "They're back, Robin! They can't see me here, what are they going to think!"

"It's alright love, they know. They understand…," he said as he put on a t-shirt.

"What do you mean they understand? What the hell did you tell them?"

"They know about Marian and they get the situation with your family. Trust me, it's okay, don't worry. If anything, they want us to be together. They won't think of you differently, darling," Robin said as he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and gave her a light eskimo kiss. Her brown orbs looked up at him lovingly.

"It's just…"

"Hey, it's alright, babe. If they did have something to say, they'd have me to deal with. Don't you worry about that."

She nodded as she finished getting dressed. She was looking for her bookbag and phone and realized that she had left it outside on the coffee table.

Robin walked out first and held onto her hand. God, this was embarrassing. Even if they were okay and understood the situation – still it was embarrassing for her.

"Oi you two, next time you decide to get your jollies on will you at least put the glass bottles away. I've got to recycle them, not all of us are rich here, we've got to figure out for money."

"Will, shut it mate. I'll pay you for the bottles," Robin glared at him.

Will's attitude changed the second Robin spoke, "Ok. Break as many bottles as you like then."

Regina grabbed her things and said, "I should go, it's already a bit late."

"Are you sure? I can make you a bit of dinner."

"Don't eat anything he cooks ya? He's rubbish at cooking!" Will hollered from his room.

"Sod off, Will!" Robin yelled back and rolled his eyes.

"You made up," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Killian as he said, "Good." He smiled as he walked over to the get a glass of water. He remained smirking as he then went back into his room and said, "Tell Emma she owes me $20. I win."

She turned to Robin in confusion, "Why $20?"

Before Robin could speak, Will hollered from his room, "They bet that you two would make up before or after finals. Killian won! I get $30 since you got your jollies on too."

"Will, sod fucking off, mate!" Robin yelled.

Regina laughed at the interaction and couldn't help but see how Robin and Will acted like an old married couple.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, "Nothing. Will you walk me out?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get a quick bite? You must be hungry."

"I'm okay. I've got leftovers so if I get hungry I'll eat that. Now come walk me out," Regina grabbed his arm and they walked down the hall.

"We should go 'round back, less prying eyes," Robin said.

"Good idea," Regina grinned, "Race ya!" And Regina ran off giggling and looking back at him.

They made it to the back of the building. Regina giggled as she leaned against the cement wall. She closed her eyes and took in the cold air against her cheeks. She loved the cold. It just felt like you could breathe better.

He stood a foot away from her just looking at her as her eyes were closed and he couldn't help but see how beautiful she was. She did things to him that, in his short life, he had never felt before. As her eyes remained closed, he stroked her cheek tenderly. She smiled softly and leaned into the touch of his hands. It felt so perfect, together, it felt blissful.

"You're so beautiful, Regina."

She smiled and brought put her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and she felt his hands on her waist. He pushed her against the wall and he sucked on her bottom lip and nipped it slightly. Their foreheads touched as they both smiled at the small heaven they had between them.

"Let me walk you to your dorm, darling. It's dark out."

"Are you sure that's wise? What if someone sees us? It's too risky."

"I don't want you walking alone in the dark, babe."

She bit her lip, "You keep calling me that…"

"What?"

"Babe… darling… love."

"Is that a problem? I know I wasn't allowed before, but-,"

"I love it."

"Good. Now, let me walk you to your dorm."

"Robin…"

"No arguing, milady. Now come on," he took her hand and brought her close to him as he covered her with his jacket.

The school was quiet and the walk was nice. They talked and laughed and caught up on past weeks that they weren't talking.

They arrived at the dorm building and kissed a bit more before she let him know she had to go.

He hugged her before leaving and ran his hand through her hair and she slightly moaned at the feeling, "If you keep doing that I'll have to ravish you here and now."

"I dare you to try," she said as she bit her lip.

He groaned at words and kissed her hungrily. She let go with a pop of the lips, "I have to go. I'll text you later. Maybe we can do secret-brunch? At Egg-celent?"

"My treat," he said and she nodded. She kissed him one last time before she backed away slowly and into her dorm.

.*.

When she came into the room Emma sat in the couch with an angry look in her face. It was nearing 11pm and she knew she would ask where she had been all day. She wasn't going to give anything away. Not yet at least.

"Hey," Regina said.

"Wow, the Queen decides to let us feast in her glory! Where have you been?"

Regina smirked, "Killian told me to let you know you owe him $20."

"Holy shit. When?"

"Just now, well, a few hours ago. I'll tell you later, though."

"Regina, spill the beans, _now._ " Emma demanded.

"No. I'll tell you later. Now, what's got you so upset?"

"Guess." Emma glared.

"Sponsor?"

"The ass won't return my e-mails. I asked him if I could meet him. I don't know who the hell he is and I have to be e-mailing him weekly what I do. I should know who I am e-mailing at least. It's bullshit."

"Have you talked to the foundation?"

"They say the same shit, it's up to the sponsors discretion."

"Well, what's the e-mail say. No signature block with a name or anything?" Regina asked.

"Nothing."

"Let me see," she said as she took the laptop. She began perusing through the e-mails to see if there might be any clues. There was nothing. The person didn't leave a signature block with a phone number or anything. One thing that did catch Regina's attention was the e-mail address.

"This e-mail address, is it from the foundation or the sponsors personal one?"

"What do you mean?"

"The e-mails you've exchanged with the people at the foundation end with this person is ends with . So, the question is, where is this e-mail from?"

"I know, that's weird. It's such a weird e-mail, as , why the hell did I never think of that?"

"Maybe because you've been making bets with Killian about me and Robin," Regina glared as Emma's lips pursed and she gave her an apologetic look.

"So, I have more news," Regina said, "I'm going to break up with Daniel."

"Woah, that's a huge. Are you sure?"

"Yes. And before you say anything, I'm not doing this for Robin. Yes, he's a factor that pushed me towards it, but the final decision was made for me."

"I'm proud of you Gina," Emma began, "Whatever the reason, as long as you are happy that's what matters. One thing though; are you going to tell Mary about all this?"

She let out an annoyed sigh, "Do I have to?"

"Look I'm just asking because she has been asking me questions that are not mine to answer?"

Regina's brows furrowed, "And what kind of questions is she asking?"

"Just… just talk to her Regina. She's been in kind of a snappy mood with me, I honestly don't know why, but she's been asking stuff."

Regina huffed. Why couldn't Mary just ask her herself? What was the problem that she had to go and sneak around and ask other people?

"Look," Emma began, "I haven't known you two long, but I know you two grew up practically like sisters and… she's your best friend. She's known you the longest of all of us and I think she just deserves to know what's going on, out of respect to your friendship, ya know?"

"It's just frustrating talking to her about this. It's like she's in fairytale land thinking that just because that when we were growing up, everyone said Daniel and I were meant to be, now it's an abomination if I decide not to. I just don't want to deal with all that drama, I have enough with my mother."

"Are you sure it's just that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just maybe since you see her as your little sister maybe you just don't want to see her be disappointed in you. You're maybe trying to protect her. Just a thought," Emma said.

She scoffed in response, "I'm not trying to do anything of the sort."

"Then why don't you just tell her."

Emma stood and walked towards her room, "Just think about it Regina, Mary loves you very much. I'm sure she will understand and be very supportive."

Regina stayed in silence sitting in the couch after Emma left. She looked onto the ceiling contemplating everything that happened today and having to tell Mary about it all. Emma was right, in the end, Mary was like her little sister; she loved her as her own. She remembered what Mary asked her the day they drove up to Apley Court for the first time. She remembered Mary asking her, as tears weld in her eyes, if she thought that things would change between them. Regina had told her no, and she knew she had to do what she could to make sure that her and her little sister's relationship remained strong.

/

 _ **Long chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it all! I loved writing it and developing the storyline. It was my first time writing smut of any kind so I hope I did it well! Please rate or comment! I take all and any feedback! I love the support you all have showed me. Finally done with this past semester, so I am trying to write in some more before summer classes start and I get busy again.**_

 _ **What do you both think of the pickle that Robin and Regina are in?**_

 _ **What about the situation with Regina's parents? What could be lurking, hmm?**_

 _ **How will Regina break it all to Daniel?**_

 _ **How will Mary react to Regina's situation and will Mary be supportive?**_

 _ **& lastly, why do Zelena and Regina hate each other so much? **_

_**Yes, so many questions and so many more chapters to discover it all! Some will be discovered in the next chapters! Stay tuned!**_

 _ **-Nan xo**_


	8. Chapter 8 -Gifts of All Shapes and Sizes

Daniel was going to be in Florida until New Years- great. He had left so quickly that she found out once he already was in the swampy state. It had turned out that his grandfather had gotten pretty exuberant at a local strip club and suffered a mild heart attack. As Daniel explained to her the situation over the phone, all she could do was laugh uncontrollably at the news. Typical Edward Colter – a pig that got what he deserved. He was known among circles for being a philanderer even in his elderly age and Regina found the whole concept of Edward Colter disgusting.

In truth, she could care less for the fact that Edward had gotten a slight heart attack over the tits of a possibly teenage mom. It frustrated her that she was not able to speak to Daniel face to face. She cared for Daniel and she respected their friendship enough to break it to him face to face and so, she was going to have to wait until the old head of the Colter's was better.

One battle she was preparing for, though, was Mary. She sat anxiously stirring her cup of black coffee as she looked to Mary who was texting away as she ignored her eggs and toast.

"David?" Regina asked pointing towards Mary's phone.

Mary nodded at her question but didn't look at her to give her a verbal response. After her conversation with Emma, and given how much she knows Mary, she knows that she's just trying to give her the cold shoulder.

Regina sipped her coffee as she said, "So, I hear you have questions for me."

Mary looked up and shrugged, "Yes, I'd like to know what's going on with my sister even if it is from someone else."

"Mary, you can just ask me."

"Really, Regina?" Mary responded bitterly as she placed her phone down, "Or are you just going to dismiss me like you have done in the past? Because it appears that _everyone_ knows what's going on in your life aside from. Maybe I should just move out so you can let Mal and Ella move in here. I bet you'd prefer that wouldn't you."

"Mary, stop being dramatic. You can't blame me for finding friends that I have bonded and connected with. I wouldn't if it was the case with you. And if I've dismissed you it's because you've been judgmental and I don't want that. I would hope that you'd understand and be on my side."

Mary scoffed, "Be on your side so you can cheat on Daniel with Robin? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Her words brought a surprise to her. Shit. How did she find out? Regina had no words to give to her.

"Right, you thought I didn't know," Mary said with a scoff, "Well, it seems like I'm closer to Zelena than you these days."

Great, Zelena was up to her typical tricks, "You're listening to Zelena now?"

"And what's wrong with that? At least she talks to me upfront about things. Unlike you. I know about what happened at the lake. How could you do this to Daniel? He is so good. He doesn't deserve this."

"Mary, I'm not trying to hide anything from you. That's why I'm speaking to you now. And I know Daniel is a great guy, that's why I am planning to talk to him and be honest about everything and end it," Regina replied. She valued Daniels friendship and she knew that she had to do the right thing and speak to him about all of this. She hoped Mary would stop being so judgmental and be more understanding. If her and David were in that situation she would support them no matter what.

"You're breaking up with him?! Why?"

"Mary, I don't want to be with Daniel. I never did."

"You two are meant to be Regina, since you were little. It's… expected."

She couldn't believe her words, _expected?_ Seriously?

"Are you seriously hearing yourself? You sound… like my grandmother!"

Mary crossed her arms as she huffed dismissing Regina, "Regina, you're a Mills and… our families need to stay together it's only logical that you stay with a someone of your status – of the same social class."

"Are you seriously hearing yourself? You're with a Nolan, Mary! That doesn't run within our families. The Nolan's are new money… it's the same as me and Robin. Imagine if you and David were in the same situation. When you were being forced to be with someone else that you didn't want to be with."

"It's not the same. And it would be different because David and I are in love. You and Robin…," She paused giving Regina a judgmental glare, "either way he's with Marian. Do you really want that? He fools around with her and acts like their together but then you two go and make out behind closed doors."

"You don't know everything Mary and that's not my story to tell anyway. Robin is different. "Regina said. She was getting angry now; she didn't understand why Mary was saying those things – she seemed different. But Regna couldn't help not to ignore her words, she sounded like Zelena and her grandmother – always about status and money, "And you're only saying it's different because David's family is well-off. It's the same thing, you're just too much of a naïve little girl to see the truth. You still live in that stupid fairytale world when we were kids, you need to grow up Mary."

"I am not naïve!"

"Yes, you are. You have yet to realize that money and status and those stupid private circles that our grandparents love so much are meaningless. That all those rules and expectations they have for us are only in place to imprison us into that world!"

"Regina, you are Mills and I am a Blanchard… that means something in this world. We have an image to uphold among others."

"Fuck the Mills and the Blanchards! What's the point of having money and a high born last name if you are forced to live like a caged bird doing other's wishes. That's no life that I want. I want to be free."

"You just think like that because of your father! He's never understood our life and-"

"Don't ever talk about my dad like that!" she growled in fury, "You know nothing and you're just a stupid spoiled brat! I don't know you who are."

She was fuming and she didn't care what had come out of her mouth; all she knew was that she couldn't stand being in the same room as Mary and that her cheeks were wet and her eyes scorched with hot tears spilling down. Her heart hurt, it was in pain and it was broken. She thought Mary would have reacted better but she was wrong. She didn't know who this person was; Mary never cared about status or circles. Yes, she loved the lavish life they lived but Mary would never think that way.

She stood ignoring Mary's pleading apologies, "Regina please stay, I'm sorry! Where are you going?"

"Away from you. Honestly, I don't want to talk to you, I don't know who you are. My best friend… my- the girl I thought was my sister would never speak like that."

With that she turned away from Mary and closed the door. She walked out of Apley Court confused and angry but most of all hurt; the one person in her life that she hoped would have supported her was turned into a miniature Zelena and she just couldn't stand the sight.

.*.

He had texted her a few times. Asked her how she slept and that he missed her. That he couldn't wait to see her again. She felt bad for ignoring the calls but she was too riled up and angry at Mary to think straight. She really had the audacity to bring her father into the issue. She just couldn't believe it. It was so unlike her to be so hurtful and self-righteous.

Mary had called her twice as well and she just ignored her. She sent Robin a short text stating ' _Not a good day so far. I'll talk to you later. Just need space.'_

She did want space, but not from him. She needed his comforting arms surrounding her and his calloused hands and strong arms and loving words to calm her and ease her tension. She needed him – just him. But if she sought him out, she would have to explain to him the whole ordeal with Mary and he would come into the knowledge what Mary thought he was lower than them - and that was just plain stupid. She knew he cared for Mary because Regina loved her and so did David. Him and David had become very close friends and valued him as a friend and a person very much. It was all too hard to explain and re-live anyway. So, she clicked the send button and turned off her phone.

.*.

He didn't get it; he thought that after the night before, she would be more welcoming to his attentions. That was not the case though; he worried about her and wanted to see what he could do to make her feel better. Whatever had happened that morning he wanted to know what he could do. He had attempted to call her after the text she sent but it went straight to voicemail without a single ring which meant she had turned her phone off. It was dead week and so classes were still in session. Knowing Regina, if he was going to talk to her, he was going to do it until she finished her last class. That was until 3pm today. So, he would do that and wait until then.

To pass the time after his classes were finished, he decided to have lunch with David and catch up. He was becoming very close to him and had confided in him the situation that was going on with his mom and Marian. He realized that the guys were trusting and were very supportive of the situation.

"So, how are you and Mary doing? Still rocking the love boat?" Robin asked.

"Were great. She's amazing and sweet and just perfect," David gleamed. Yes, he was head over heels in love – he looked like an idiot.

"So, you and Regina made up I take it?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, we made up and we spent some time together." Robin couldn't hide the giddy look in his face, "God, I'm falling for her hard and it's maddening."

David chuckled, "It appears those two girls have us wrapped around our fingers, don't they?"

"It's crazy, we've barely spent time actually together, like dating properly and it's like…," he couldn't find the words to explain it; because there were not, it was more this knowing – a feeling. Like coming up for fresh air on a hot day, that comfort of being home and secure. It felt like your life was aligned in the correct path, like you were exactly where you were meant to be and it was so right and so great. It was like the last piece of a puzzle was placed and you saw this beautiful picture in it, and it all made sense in the world.

"You mean love?" David prompted.

Robin grinned sheepishly and smiled at his friend. Yes, the guy was falling for Regina and you could see it in his dimpled smile.

After they ate they talked about their plans for the holidays and for new year's. David let him know that he would be going to London for a few days before schools started for a business trip with his father and wanted him to go with him. Since Robin was flying home for the holidays, he would arrange for him to be picked up and flown to where David and his father would be. Since Robin was interested in business he wanted him to meet his father and help him get a leg up before he graduated college.

"David, that means a lot to me, truly." Robin said.

"I consider you a close friend, Robin," David began, "So, have you gotten a Christmas gift for Regina yet?"

"Yes, I have. I had it for a while now. Before Thanksgiving. With my part-time job at the bar near campus, I was able to get her something. It's not expensive or anything, but-," David noticed the anxiously look in Robin's face. He knew Regina for some time and knew that Robin had nothing to worry about. So, he decided to cut him off before to ease his mind.

"Regina isn't that kind of girl, Robin. Trust me, I can tell. I'm sure she will love anything you give her."

Robin smiled at David's words, "Thanks. I just… I want to give her everything. Does that sound crazy?"

David shook his head, "You're a love-sick puppy, man."

.*.

He was waiting for her class to finish. He sat outside of the class on a nearby bench on his phone. He'd just gotten off the phone with his brother John who had explained to him his mother's current situation. She was still stable, which was a good sign. He would let Regina know of the some-what good news. As the last few of Regina's classmates exited the classroom, Robin noticed she was not in the group. He made his way outside of the building and attempted to call her. This time she answered.

" _Hi."_ She answered softly.

" _Hi, babe. You alright? I was looking to meet after your class but you're not here."_

" _Yeah, sorry. It's been an annoying day. I left early. I actually was walking to your dorm."_ Regina replied.

" _Can't stay away from me, huh?"_ he said with a smirk. He knew it, just knew that she had rolled her eyes at that comment.

" _Someone's got a big ego."_

" _That's your fault."_

" _Are you going to come meet me or am I going to be kept waiting all day, Locksley?"_ Yeah, he liked her quick-witted humor.

" _On my way, milady. Don't fret, your prince charming is coming to the rescue_." He said jokingly and in return she gave him a chuckle and a scoff.

Once he had made his way inside the dorm, he found Regina sitting on the couch doing some homework. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even hear the door open. He stood there for a bit taking her in, just the sight of her and it made him feel that same feeling he couldn't explain.

"God, you're beautiful." He breathed out and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. The bluest of blue she had ever seen meeting the earthiest brown.

She looked sad. He could tell in her eyes. She didn't respond to his admission and she simply put her book down and stood to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of the feel of him. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her hair. They hugged for a moment, snugging into each other's touch and taking in each other's scent.

"Tell me what's happened, love," he murmured against her ear. This is where she wanted to be. In this moment with him.

They laid in his bed snuggled together with her head laid against the crook of his neck. She had told him everything that happened with Mary (he had pressed on telling him everything - he knew something was off with her) and her thoughts on having to tell Daniel about it all. He had listened actively and she appreciated him greatly for it. After she had finished speaking they drew into silence for a bit. He ran his fingers through her hair softly, easing her worries and kissing her forehead every few minutes.

"What do you think of all this, Regina?" he asked moments later.

She looked up to him, "I'm going to talk to Daniel. He's been my friends since I can remember. I've shared a lifelong friendship with him and I truly do care for him. He's like a brother to me."

Robin felt a sense of relief that she saw Daniel only as a friend, quite literally friend zoning him. He was relieved that there were no true feelings for Daniel from her part.

"I do have to confess to you that I was starting to have a slight crush on him." She said and with that; his relief was obliterated and his heart sagged.

She noticed his pained look at the utterance of the dreaded confession. He didn't respond at all, simply took in her words. But she wanted to provide him with reassurance. She believed in honesty and she wanted to do things right both with Robin and Daniel. She cupped Robin's cheek and kissed his lips – sealing away his worries with an affirmation of her affection for him.

"I was forcing myself to like him you could say. Daniel is such a gentleman, a sweet guy that I know any girl would be lucky to have him. And while those qualities would make any girl feel special and wanted, it never compared to what I have felt the few times I have been with you."

Robin smiled a relieved grin at her and gave her kiss on her lips in return, "I've never felt this way with anyone – ever," he said as he released from her lips.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Regina began, "But, I think that for now, until I talk to Daniel, we shouldn't be physical. It's just… I respect Daniel, and I technically cheated on him."

"You did no such thing, Regina. You didn't want to be with him." Robin defended, cupping her cheek.

"No, Robin. I did cheat on him, I may not have wanted to be with him but I never voiced that and I was in a relationship with him. It's not right, and I don't want to be that person. I want to do it right. Not just for Daniel, but out of respect for myself." He looked disappointed at her words; how in the hell was he going to be able to last not hugging or kissing her if he had just been able to do that a few hours ago yesterday? This was insanity.

She realized she was good at reading his face, he was disappointed even they he was nodding at her in agreement. He was so good; he was respecting her wishes and choice even if it wasn't what he wanted.

"Just until New Years. Then, starting January, I am all yours," she smirked.

"You quite better be," he said, "Now, I've got some news too. I'm going to see my mum this holiday. I'm flying right after classes end next morning. Don't get mad… I'm going with Marian."

Her brows furrowed and immediately he was there doing damage control, "I had planned this while we weren't talking. Marian said it was her good excuse to do shopping in Paris for her. She's leaving me in Essex and she will go to Paris. We _won't_ be together."

At bringing up Marian into the conversation, a thought that had been nudging her since they were getting closer came to her mind, "Have you two… you know?"

"What?"

"Had sex?" she said timidly.

He nodded embarrassingly. God, this was torture to tell her, "I'll be honest, yes, we have. But since I met you, I stopped. She's been upset with me and been making things difficult but nothing I can't handle."

She wasn't stupid. She knew with the role of being in a relationship came sex. It was a given – but it still sting ed. She knew though, that Robin didn't do it out of want but out of need. She was pretty relieved when he said that he had stopped when he met her, it meant to her that he had been serious from the beginning.

"And your mom, how is she?"

"Stable… it's good news. Means nothing bad has happened at least, right?" and she nodded.

"We are still on for Spring Break, right? We're going to see your mom."

"Yes. Thank you for that Regina, you have no idea how much it means to me."

They talked and talked until the darkness of winter covered the skies. They laughed and snacked on semi-burnt grilled cheese that Robin made (yeah, Will was right – he can't cook) and delicious cold beer. Laughs, kisses and loving gazes filled Robin's room. They had agreed they'd spend this last night in whatever way they wanted, because this was going to be the last time until the beginning of the New Year that they would be like this. They had put relaxing music in the background as they talked and enjoyed each others company. Songs played from Regina's iPhone, songs randomly from her Pandora station.

So, after eating and kissing each other hungrily, they found themselves with their clothes on the floor, Regina bare chested with only silky panties to cover her and Robin naked, his member pulsing wildly wanting entrance in Regina's core. He lovingly sucked on her pebbled nipples hearing whispered moans release from Regina as her back arched in need of him. The pulsing need in between her thighs found his cock and rubbed against it causing Robin to growl and slightly bight on her nipple and pitch the other. A delicious whimper escaped her mouth and he knew, she was his.

"Robin. Oh god, I want you." She moaned as she rubbed with more fever against his cock.

He trailed kisses down the valley of her plump breasts. He trailed down her belly giving her kisses his hands reached up to take hear breasts in his hands. Kneading them and running thumbs over her pearled nipples as he tightened on them causing her to release a sexually aroused whimper that, he knew, had him seeping pre-cum uncontrollably.

He trailed down to her core and pressed a kiss over her silk panties right on her clit and her thighs tightened his head to keep him there. She was on fire, her core wanted him, it demanded him and she would give it what it needed.

He hooked his fingers at the waistband of her panties kissed down as she removed them completely.

"Robin… _please_." She pleaded him. She was pulsating with desire for him.

"Tell me what you want, darling. I'll give it to you," he murmured as he kissed the softness of her thighs.

"You…," she moaned in whispered breaths. As she quickened her breaths in nee, song came up that when listening to it recently, she would thing of Robin. It started slow tempo, bass and guitar strumming as they both continued to enjoy each others touch. As the piano harmonized with the other instruments, the voice in the song sang slowly.

 _If I ain't got nothing, I got you_ _  
_ _If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you_

He continued to kiss her thighs he parted her thighs a bit more to see her bundles in want for him, "I want to taste you. You're gorgeous, Regina you know that?" he said with heat and dark eyes full of lust.

She blushed at his confessions and bucked slightly nudging him to tend to her burning need, "Show me." She said softly.

 _And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through_

 _'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us_

With that he took hold of her thighs and hooked them over his shoulders and gripped her hips tightly. He pressed a kiss to her clit first, lovingly and then his tongue licked up her clit and she bucked in response, "Fuck, Robin… more please …baby more that's so good."

He did as she asked and sucked on her clit and the most delicious moan escaped her mouth. He moved his hands to play with her breasts, pulling and teasing at her nipples and he sucked and licked her wanting clit. She bucked towards his face as she pleaded him, "Don't stop Robin… please baby don't ever stop. It's so good Robin, you make me feel so good."

"You taste so good, babe. So fucking delicious, I could eat you all day." He said as he had released a long suck that had her tightening her grip on the sheets. She was close – so close. She wanted him, she wanted all of him and she knew she was ready.

 _When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go_ _  
_ _Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, let our love heal us all_ _  
_ _Right now baby make love to me me me me me_ _  
_ _Oh oh make love to me_

"I want you, Robin, please, baby." She begged as he came up to give her a kiss. She tasted herself on him and she found it so sexy and erotic.

"You have me, my love."

"I want you… inside. Please."

"A-Are you sure? You deserve a perfect first time, Regina. Something special."

She knew she wanted her first time to be with him. She didn't care when, all she knew was that she wanted it to be with him. She had not felt ready before but here, being with him in this intimate and passionate moment there was nothing more perfect – he was perfect.

She smiled at him and kissed him bringing his body closer to hers. As their lips parted she spoke, "You are special to me. With you, it's perfect." She looked at his hungry eyes and bit her lip, "Make love to me, Robin."

Their lips met softly and he said, "I'm clean, I-,"

"I trust you." She admitted. He nodded and began to move off the bed to get a condom but she halted him with a pull of his arms, "I'm on the pill."

He moved back to position himself on top of her, "You tell me when to stop Regina. If I hurt you-,"

"I tell you, I promise." And with that he plunged his lips on hers. Kissing rough and needing, he sucked on her bottom lip and a heat grew in between her thighs; a fire that she wanted him to calm.

"Robin… please." She moaned. He didn't need motivation, god, he was hard as a rock from the plain sight of her nakedness – from her deliciously plump breasts to her needing bundle of nerves calling for him.

She opened her legs for him and felt his erection run slowly down her bundles and it caused her to buck slightly. He prompted her to wrap her legs around his waist and he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Her hot, soaking wanting entrance. He was having a difficult time not releasing just by the feel of her sweet entrance at his tip.

He dipped slightly in her, giving her time to adjust to his size because he was big.

"More… please, baby." Regina whimpered.

He slowly slid inside her, she tightened around his shaft as he slid inside and he stopped, "Relax, my love. It will feel better."

She nodded and he kissed her, "Look at me, Regina. Stay on me. It's me and you."

He slid slowly inside her, filling her completely as she gasped mouth opened at the feel of her taking him in. It had hurt at first but as he slowly moved in and out of her, giving her time to adjust and feel the pleasure of him; she began to love that feeling. She felt full of him, "Y-Youu're… so big, Robin."

"Does it hurt, darling?" she shook her head and he began to feel her attempting to move them to a slow rhythm.

"More, Robin. Please, baby," she moaned. She trailed her hand up her tits and began to massage the wanting nipples. He dipped down to suck on the other as she moaned in pleasure of his moving at slightly quicker pace inside her, filling her slowly to the hilt. She had never felt a pleasure like that; they weren't even finished and she knew she wanted to feel it again – over and over.

With their bodies filling one another; in motions expressing their affections and their unspoken growing love the song continued marking their moment. Imprinting it within the walls praising their bubble of intimacy.

 _Baby we ain't got nothing but love_ _  
_ _And darling you got enough for the both of us ooh_ _  
_ _Make love to me when my days look low_ _  
_ _Pull me in close and don't let me go_

Robin' growled groans filled the room, "Fuck sweetheart. I love how you feel. So tight… fuck, so warm and tight. God, I love it, darling."

"Robiiin…," she was close, god she was going to come soon. Her stomach tightened and she began to feel the tingling of her body reaching the cusp of her soon to be orgasm.

"Tell me when you're going to come, darling, I'm so close, I won' t be able to wait longer, love. You're so good, I won't last my love."

Their eyes met in an intense gaze, Robin continued to pump into her, lovingly taking his cock to her g-spot and Regina couldn't take it, the feeling of him inside her filing her up.

As the last part of the song played, their muffled moans and breaths growing louder. Sweated bodies so closed as they become one.

 _Make love to me so when the worlds at war_ _  
_ _Let our love heal us all_ _  
_ _Help me let down my guard_ _  
_ _Make love to me me me me me_ _  
_ _Oh oh make love to me me me me me_

"Robin! Robin! Robiiiin Oh! Yes!" Her body tightened around him and she pushed herself closer to him. Moaning as she crashed her lips on his; her legs tightened around him harder and she pushed him inside her roughly one, twice, thrice as her orgasm reached her, electrifying her body. Then she felt him growl and his pace decreased; pumping in slowly and stilling his movement spilling his seed in her. She felt the thrust of him inside her, at the hilt of her his seed swam around her, filling her walls coating her with him, claiming her as his. She gifted him with her virginity and with every fiber of her being, she knew that he had gifted her the love and tenderness she had always wanted in return.

.*.

After spending half the night with Robin for the first time, Robin dropped her off in front of her building. Both smitten, kissing each other generously, wrapping one another in their arms and taking in the beautiful moment that they shared. Robin had asked her a few times if he had been gentle with her and she kept reassuring him that it had been more than perfect. With a bite of her lips, she whispered into his ear that she couldn't wait for him to take her again soon – over and over again.

She had been a bit hesitant about sex before Robin. She was secretly a romantic but wouldn't show it and had hoped that the person who would be her first would be nothing but a proper gentleman and who was loving and gentle. Life couldn't have been more generous that to have it be with Robin - who exceeded all her hopes.

The days following that night, her and Robin had struggled to stay away from each other let alone be less physical. They had made an effort to meet in public so that they wouldn't be inclined to kiss or hug more than they should. But she wanted him, she craved him – her body needed more of him. After their night it was driving her wild to not be near him.

They had spoken on the phone at night a few times when Robin was working a late night at the bar. She had wondered how he had been able to work at a bar when he wasn't even of age and he simply told her that he worked his charms with the owner. But then Will had hollered over the phone that he had gotten a fake ID.

They had met for secret-lunch at Egg-celent that Saturday but the rest of the week they had only texted and called at night. Marian had decided to stick around with Robin a bit more than usual. Everyone in their group of friends agreed that Marian had gone to all that trouble of blackmailing Robin with his mother's illness just so that she had a boy toy. No one liked her. Regina would start to close off from Robin when she found out that he would be with Marian for a couple more hours during some days but Robin would reassure her he wouldn't let anything happen. Regina still wasn't very happy, but she would try to get over it because she knew that it was only temporary and that it was to make sure that Robin's mother was getting treatment.

She hadn't spoken to Mary for a few days now. It had been quite awkward in the dorm. She had told Emma about the argument and all the things that were said. She was also pretty shocked at Mary's behavior as well. Mary had been to herself the whole time and hadn't really spoke to anyone. Regina was still upset with her and was not in the mood to interact with her. She had not realized that this was the first time in all their years of friendship that they had a breaking off this bad. Regina was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, they would begin to grow apart. It hurt her heart deeply because Mary had always been a constant companion in her life. She would just have to wait and see how time helped heal and bring them back together.

It was the last day of fall semester. Robin had asked Regina if it was okay to give her the Christmas gift he had planned for her a few months in advance since they would not be seeing each other for Christmas. He had told her he wanted to take her to a little mini get away for a few hours as a little farewell since he would not be seeing her for a while. She was hesitant at first given the situation and the distance they were trying to place in the meantime but she missed him so much and just wanted to be held by him for a few hours if just that.

He had informed her to dress comfortable. Preferably jeans as he let her know they would be sitting mostly. So, that's what she did. She had gone with black jeans and a crème colored cashmere sweater and over a floral black leather jacket. As she was putting on her coat, he had texted her that he was waiting for her in their usual spot – behind the dorm building. She quickly grabbed her phone, the gift bag for Robin and ran out.

She wasn't sure where they were going but he had let her know that it was walking distance. As they walked they talked about Regina's varied taste in music and how he was not sure she had a specific taste to begin with.

"Seriously, how is it that you can love David Bowie but then also have an inexplicable addiction to Beyoncé while loving Bach's Suite 1? Not even the same genre."

Regina laughed through the cold air, "I'm telling you, it's about the songs. It has nothing to do with the genre. If you find a song that sticks… it just sticks."

"And you also said you like Spanish music, right?"

"Yes, how can I not? My dad is Cuban and Puerto Rican. I literally have salsa running through my veins. I grew up listening to Spanish music. It's honestly not any different from music that's in English."

"So, you can dance?" he prompted.

"It's not my choice, but, my Mima Isabel made me learn every summer I would visit her. I had to learn everything from merengue all the way to cumbia."

"You'll have to show me those moves one day," he smirked as he kissed her cheek.

Regina replied in a heartly laugh, "You'll wait for some time then Locksley, I only dance when I visit my grandmother. My Papito Pablo has to pry me off my seat sometimes."

"Mima Isabel and Papito Pablo? That's your…?"

"My grandmother. But in Spanish you can refer to grandparents as Mama or Mamita, Papa or Papito or the usual Abuela or Abuelo. It usually depends what nationality you are. My other cousins would always call my grandmother Mima so it just stuck I guess." She explained.

"Are you close to your grandparents?" he asked as the placed his hand around her waist bringing her.

"Very. She actually makes a point to talk to me once a week. She can be too loving at types. Typical Latina grandmothers. But it's sweet. A lot different that the Mills that's for sure." She replied disappointedly.

"I was curious to know, why is your dad's last name Vega and yours is Mills?"

She huffed sarcastically, "I wish I knew. My mother tells me it's because she wanted to be unconventional and have their children have the mother's last name instead of the father's. For feminisms sake, you could say. I for one, think that's bull. My parents are equals. I've seen their relationship my entire life. That's not them."

"You think that's part of that whole secret their keeping from you?"

"I think so," she replied. He noticed her silence given the conversation and then she said, "I'm sorry, can we talk about something else? I rather not talk about things that are frustrating me right now."

He brought them to a halt and said, "Well, you are in luck because we have arrived." He pointed towards the building they had halted in front of.

"The Astrophysics Building?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled at her, "Yes, we are going to fly to outer space. Ready to suite up and be a spaceman just like Bowie?" he said as he strolled her into the building.

As they made their way inside a guy, who appeared to be a student, greeted them in whispers as he guided them down a hallway.

She was wondering what was going on. It was pretty late at night and most of the faculty had gone for the holidays,

"Are we allowed to be here?" she whispered to Robin.

"As long as we don't get caught," he replied dangerously. She felt an excitement fill her whole body as she clutched tighter to Robin's arm.

The guy opened the door to the dome shaped room that had an enormous metal telescope staring into the star filled night sky. As she walked inside she was in awe at the glittering night sky. As she scanned the room she saw a picnic setting right under the telescope.

A red and while plaid blanket laid with a wooden picnic basket and scattered around were tea-light candles. There was already slow tempo music playing in the background. She took in the sight, Robin had outdone himself. She couldn't help but feel the swell of her heart at the sight of Robin's gesture to her.

She felt a hand land on the small of her back and she turned to see a nervously smiling Robin.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he bit his lip with nerves.

She turned to face him and she cupped his cheeks giving him a soft kiss, "It's perfect. Beautiful." She whispered with a smile.

"Come," he said drawing her towards the picnic setting. As they sat down he began to pull out the food he had back for them, "I've got macaroons for dessert (I know you like the coffee ones), champagne, sparkling water, some cut fruit and tomato and mozzarella paninis."

She bit her lip at the sight of all the delicious food. It was apparent that he had paid attention to what she liked because all that he had selected were things that she had mentioned she liked to eat, "It's all so perfect, Robin. It looks delicious."

Robin's smile grew at her liking of the food. He felt relieved that she liked what he had done. He then remembered what David had told him that Regina was different. That she would like what he had given her and that money was not important. With that, he felt a bit more relaxed and served them some champagne and toasted to the new year and Christmas.

As they ate the talked more about their families and the things they liked. Robin told her about Belle love for books and desire to be a writer and Tinks aspirations to be a fashion designer. He also talked a bit longer about John and how much he loved his little brother. He told her about their bond as siblings and how John and Belle were the most alike while Tink and him were the ones that looked alike. Robin and Tink looked most like their mother and Belle and John were the ones that looked like their father. Fair skinned and dark brown hair and hazelled eyes to match.

The conversation of his father came after that and she told him that he had left their when John had just been born. They didn't know much about him just that they didn't have his last name. Their last name, Locksley, came from their mother. His mother had fallen deeply in love with her father but he was never a committed partner and would only come back when he pleased. The last time she let him do that was the time that John was born. Her mother took all of her four kids and cared and raised them by herself. Never asking anything from their deadbeat father.

She knew that talking about his family was difficult as he missed them all dearly. She took hold of his hand and kissed it tenderly, soothing it at he spoke of his family and the love he had for them.

Just as her, he didn't want to dwell on depressing talk on their time together – he wanted to cherish happily the moments with her.

"Shall we take a wack at this contraption here?" he asked as helped her stand and walked towards the giant telescope.

He positioned Regina right under it and instructed her as best he could on how to look into it. He had to take a quick lesson from his friend a few days ago and he hoped he had remembered correctly. He knew he had as the confirmation came from Regina's wide grin and amazed gasps.

"Robin, that's Jupiter!" she gasped.

He adjusted the telescope a bit and another gasp came, "Is that…"

"Orion Nebula, and just under it is Orion's Belt. See it?"

"It's beautiful." She hummed softly.

"Stunning." He replied as he looked at her. He couldn't help it. This girl was all and more than he had ever imagined. The mere excitement she expressed for stars and the setting he had prepared for her turned her giddy with happiness and he couldn't help but feel that he wanted to have her happy all the time. They continued to look at different constellations and, planets and stars for a few more minutes.

They sat back down in the picnic blanket and Robin took out the coffee macaroons and fed her one as she took a sip of champagne. The attentions he gave her had her smiling shyly as she was never used to being dined so lovingly. The night could not have been more perfect she thought.

"Now, presents," he said as he looked through the basket.

"Oh, Robin that has been more than an amazing gift already. You spoil me." Regina said as she began to grab her gift bag that she had for him.

"I just want to show you how much I care for you." Robin said giving her a peck in her lips.

"I'll go first!" Regina said handing him the small gift bag.

She bit her lip nervously as she saw him remove the tissue paper. He smiled as she took one item out of the bag, it was a tiny box that had a ribbon wrapped around it. He opened it up and smiled at it, "Regina, this is so awesome."

"If you're going to listen to music, you have to experience it properly." She said. He took out of the box a Sony vintage navy-blue Walkman cassette player with parring headphones.

"Open it," she encouraged. He opened it to find a cassette tape already inside labeled "Regina's Mix for Robin #1"

"So you can experience the songs the way they should be," she smiled at him. He gave her another kiss and another after that thanking her in whispers.

"There's more inside," she said and he dug in to see what else lay hidden.

He took out a rectangular shaped item wrapped in Christmas paper with another bow on it. He unwrapped it and looked up at her biting his lip, "This is the book?"

She nodded, "So you can be the judge." They had talked about the book "Like Water for Chocolate" and the forbidden love of the two main characters. Robin had never read the book, so in one of their walks Regina explained to him the plot about how the youngest girl had a duty to take care of her parents in old age and to never marry. While the love of her life married her oldest sister and they both had a torrid affair with magical sex in the nights. Robin couldn't understand how they both didn't just run off together to be in love. While, Regina told him it wasn't that easy and that the girls sense of duty and love of family kept her from following her heart. He said that he would have to read it one day so they could discuss it objectively. So, now, he planned to read it over the break and return next semester full of points to discuss.

"There's one more thing!" Regina said. As he dug in for the last of the gift he took out a wooden cubed box. He opened it to find a Christopher Ward C1 Classic Chronometer watch with a handcrafted leather band. It was a watch he had been wanting for a long time and he had never told her anything about it.

"I noticed you were eyeing it while in New York. Will confirmed my suspicions." She said as she smiled at him. He was in disbelief. This was an _expensive_ watch, and he felt like it was too grand a gift to accept even if it wasn't making a dent in Regina's bank account.

"Darling, I love it. Truly. But it's too much, I can't accept it, love."

"No, Robin, take it. Please." She persuaded.

"Darling it's like one grand. I can't," he replied.

She was not going to hear anything from him. She kissed him fervently, delving her hands in his scalp causing a moan to escape his mouth that was now filled with her adventurous tongue. She their lips parted, she spoke close enough to his lips that brushed against hers, "You are keeping it. You will wear it when we make love you. Only that. Got it?"

Well, shit. He wasn't going to say no to that. This sexual side of Regina that had appeared after her first time was rough and so erotic. It gave his a throbbing sensation in his member just think of how lustful she had become. So, in return he kissed her back slipping his tongue in her, playing lovingly with her lips and sucking slightly as he parted. He moved to hand the gift he had for her.

The wrapping was golden with a black lace ribbon around it. She unwrapped it carefully and opened the box; she gasped at the sight of what he had given her.

"Since your birthday is in February. It's your birthstone," Robin explained. It was a beautiful Meira T Rose Gold Rough Amethyst pendant necklace with tiny diamonds around the rim of the stone. The stone was a deep purple with a shade of soft lilac at the edges of the pendant.

"Oh, Robin, this is so beautiful. I love it!" she said as tears pricked her eyes.

She turned around prompting him to put it on her and as he locked it, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She turned around and smashed her lips on his. Letting him know in between kisses how much she loved her gift and that tonight was the most special Christmas night she ever had.

.*.

She opened the door to her dorm. All lights turned off and she could hear the creek of the wooden floors as she dreaded carefully to her room. She had a wonderful night with Robin. She couldn't help but gleam at their time together. They had parted hesitantly not wanting to leave each other kisses or embrace. After minutes of back and forth kisses, goodbyes, happy new years and merry Christmases, they parted ways for the night.

As she walked passed their small living room, she noticed from under the door of Mary's room that her light was still on. She heard sniffling and whimpers coming from inside. She stood next to the door leaning her ear in to see if she was okay. She heard muffled cries and sniffles from inside. Her sisterly instinct kicked in, wanting to make sure she was okay. Even if they were fighting, if Mary was not well, she would be there for her.

She knocked softly, "Mary, is everything okay?"

She heard a clearing of Mary's voice as she said brokenly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Okay, she was fine. Regina took a step back and pursed her lips in hesitation. She couldn't just leave her like that. So, she opened cautiously. Mary laid on her bed cocooned in blankets with whimpers and reddened tear-filled eyes.

Regina walked towards the side of the bed and began to soothe Mary's shoulder, "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Mary looked at Regina with the most heartbroken eyes, "D-David broke up w-with me."

"What?! Why?" This couldn't be true. They were both so in love. How could something like this happened? _What_ had happened?

"I told him about our f-fight… and what I said to you about Robin. H-He said he couldn't be with someone l-like m-me who thought like t-tha-at. T-that cared about socials-s-s classes and i-image." She said as she broke in sobs. Regina quickly took off her shoes and dipped into the blankets with her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting Mary," she said softly, "We can talk to David see what can be done. You two are so in love. It can't be the end."

As Mary sobbed she attempted to speak, "You were right, Regina, I'm just a stupid naïve girl. I'm s-sorry, Regina. I'm s-so sorry-y."

/

 _ **So, here we are at the next chapter. I hope you all like the sweetness of Robin and Regina. Regina's music tastes stem from my own. I am also Latina who is fluent in both Spanish and English so given Lana's background I wanted to emphasize that as part of her Regina's life and make it known since it will also be important to the plot later on. Thank you for the support and the comments and feedback. I read it all!**_

 _ **We have some major drama coming for the next chapter – and a mini spoiler – a big secret will be revealed!**_

 _ **What did you all think of the fight with Mary and Regina?**_

 _ **What about Regina's first time? I've never really written smut so I hope I did well and you all like it.**_

 _ **What about their little picnic? I thought it was so cute!**_

 _ **Lastly, poor Mary got dumped by David because of her thoughts of wealth and social classes. Do you think he was right to break up with her for that?**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **BTW: my insta and twitter handle are lanaismykhaleesi if you wanna follow : )**_

 _ **Nan xx**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Legacy

Mary was devastated. She kept apologizing to Regina over and over through her sobs until she had fallen asleep. Regina had told her over and over that she had forgiven her; how could she not over how distraught Mary was?

The next morning, Martin arrived to help the girls stow their luggage in the town car and head to the airport.

Emma had bid farewell to Killian who was also leaving back to Europe to see his family. They had spent the night together, Emma came back just as the sun was rising with a glittering new bracelet and swollen lips and slightly disheveled hair. Regina had told Emma that she was going to be staying with her for the holidays and all other times that the school was out. Emma had told her that she didn't have to and that she didn't want to be a burden to her family and that she could stay back. Regina told her that she needed to accept the fact that she was going to be part of her family; she saw her as a sister and she was not going to let her go that easily. After all, Emma was one of the reasons why Regina was now able to remain sane at the dreaded dinners with her pompous family.

Before the family jet took off, Mary had called David twice since they had left the school and David still had not answered. She kept leaving voicemails apologizing through a cracked voice and sniffles.

Regina had texted Robin telling him of the news and he texted her back telling her that he would talk to David when they would meet in Essex.

Once they arrived in New York, Martin had a car ready in the garage to drive them off to drop off Mary at her house and to Regina's house. Both homes were luxuriously nestled in the Upper East Side. Her parents had specifically chosen to live as close to the hospital as possible given the type of work they did, emergencies were common and the need to get to the hospital as fast as possible was a priority.

Emma and Regina were both worried about Mary and her condition. Mary had let them know that she was okay and that she just wanted to rest and that she would see them later that night. As they parked in front of Regina's house, Emma could tell the difference from the house they had in Hartford.

"Now, the house in Hartford was my grandmother's doing; this house… this is my home." Regina said as she made her way out the car.

It was a typical home in the Upper East Side, but slightly simpler. It had a black fence and greenery all around. Flowers and bushes of varied types growing around. Regina missed her home. This was where she was born, where she grew up. There were small coffee shops and boutiques right across the street from the house. As she scanned around telling Emma about the different places she had gone to as a child, in a small coffee shop, she noticed her mother sitting with a man who was not her father. The man's back was turned to her and her mother had a serious look on her face. The man handed her a manila envelope and her mother took it and placed it in her bag. As they continued talking, Cora began to smile and laugh. Who was this man? And where was her father? The man then placed his hand on Cora's already extended hand on the table. This was not happening.

"Holy shit, is that your mom?" Emma asked.

"Yeah…," she was going to find out what was going on. She turned to Emma, "Here's the keys, go inside and have Dorota show you to your room. Make yourself at home, okay? I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll show her the ropes, Ms. Mills not to worry," Martin reassured. She nodded and stepped down the stairs crossing the streets with intention.

She couldn't make out what they were saying as the man's back was still in her view. Her heart was beating erratically at the sight, was her mother cheating on her father? How could she do this to him? But her mother could have friends that were men, there was nothing wrong with that – but the hand holding? That was not okay. As she approached she saw that her mother noticed she was there and walking towards her. She said something to the man who turned around and as she saw his face, she smiled in relief – it was Jefferson Madd.

"Jefferson? I didn't know you knew my mother," she said as he stood up to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Regina, darling, you look beautiful as the last time I saw you." He said as he motioned for the waiter to bring them an extra chair. She greeted her mother with a kiss.

"Oh, I won't be staying. I just saw my mother here and wanted to say hi," she said. Yes, it wasn't totally obvious that she thought her mother was cheating on her father. But a semi-good excuse, right?

"We were just talking about you and Mal; how you two have become close friends just like your mother and I did back in college." Jefferson said.

"You two knew each other in college?" Regina asked with eyebrows raised, "I never would have guessed that."

"Yes, we were the best of friends – still are." Jefferson said. Regina was taken aback, she would have never of thought that her mother would be friends with Jefferson of all people. It surprised her because in that moment she realized that she didn't really know much of her mother's social life.

"Jefferson and I have remained close throughout the years, he was actually one of the people there in the hospital waiting for your birth." Cora said. So, they were really close then. She knew how private her mother was and to have someone be there on the day Cora Mills gave birth was a big thing. She knew that she had not even let her own mother be in the hospital with her. So, to hear this, was quite a surprise.

"Why… Why have I never met you until recently?" Regina asked. If they were that close then she would have met him a long time ago. She had met her mother's acquaintances more than once at get togethers so she was confused at that.

A slight awkwardness set in at the question. Neither willing to answer and Regina noticed the tentative look in their faces at the question. Great, more secrets.

"We just never really arranged for it," Jefferson began, "With raising of kids we barely made time to see one another once a year and with our career on the rise even less. Now, that you all are in college and our careers are more established we've made time to see one another more often."

Regina turned to Cora waiting to see her response but stayed silent at Jefferson's answer. It was obvious they were hiding something. All these people were horrible at lying.

There was silence for a moment, then Jefferson said, "Well, I must be off. Cora, darling, please call me and let me know how it all works out," he turned to Regina and gave her a kiss, "You are just glowing, darling. See you all soon."

As Jefferson left, Cora began to grab her bag and stand, "You are glowing sweetheart, what's gotten you so bright?"

Well, I had sex for the first time, could be that, Regina thought.

"New juice cleanse." She replied simply.

.*.

Cora sat in her study the next day sifting through some patient files. Regina knocked softly as she opened the door slightly.

"Mama, are you busy?" Regina asked timidly. She knew there was a pending conversation to be had and she was willing to give her parents time this winter break. If they weren't going to talk to her before she left back to school, she would approach them then.

"Just looking through some patient files. Come in, sweetheart." Regina walked over to sit in front of the desk. Her mother's office was beautiful, it was very modern but always had a touch of sophistication to it. Not just her office, but the entire house. It wasn't lavish in any way, it was a simple home. Yes, all the furniture and decorations were fashion forward but there was the touch of a family in every room that gave it comfort.

"I was just checking about the situation in Europe," Regina said, "Since I am planning to go during spring break, I wanted to see if there was anything that could be done while I was over there."

"I think that we should have definite answers by them, but I must warn you Regina, what I am beginning to discover is not pretty," Cora said handing her over paperwork.

Regina's read over the copies her mother handed to her. Re-reading the documents as she gasped and eyes widened, "Is this… what I think it is?"

Cora nodded, "This is immoral and horrifying, Regina. I am putting a stop to this."

As she read over the paperwork, she couldn't believe what she was reading. It made her heart break at the realization. People were horrible human beings, especially those with money.

"Regina," Cora said as she moved to sit next to her. She grabbed hold of her hands and held them tightly, "I need you to promise me that you will not utter a word of this to anyone at all. Not even him. Can you do that for me?"

Regina nodded as she attempted to compose herself. At that moment, her father walked in greeting both of his favorite girls, "Hello, my darlings."

"Hi Daddy, we were just talking. Want to join us?" Regina asked.

He made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured over three cups with whiskey and three ice cubes. He set two towards both his girls and they clicked glasses and sipped the cold liquor.

"So, I have news, Regina," Cora began, "Zelena is staying with us over the holidays." Cora said with a grimace knowing the fit her daughter would throw at having to spend time with her cousin.

"Mama, seriously? Why?" Regina whined, "All she does is cause drama - she's insufferable."

"Regina, she's had a hard time the past years with her parent's divorce. The poor girl has been practically abandoned after her mother found out about her father cheating. She is your family and we stick together." Cora lectured. With a roll of Regina's eyes, she continued, "It's worse she's now spending time with that Joseph Madden's daughter… Marian is it? The Madden's are as crooked as they come and I don't want her associating herself with that crowd."

Regina's crossed her arms annoyance filling her voice, "Well I find that she fits right in."

"What do you mean, mija?" Her father asked.

"She was spilling poison into Mary's ears and caused us to get into a fight – the longest we've ever had. Because of it, Mary and David broke up and Mary has been distraught. Not just that, whenever we see her at parties she's dismissive of all our friends and looks down upon them because they're not approved by grandmother Lydia."

"She's just a troubled girl, Regina. She had been dealt a hard card with the parents she has." Cora reasoned. Regina didn't understand why her mother always tried to make excuses for Zelena. Even times when Zelena would meddled in between her parent's relationship she'd still have her the easy way out.

"Why have you always been so caring towards her, I never have understood that. She's horrible to daddy in addition to the staff and anyone that she doesn't think is of her social standing." Regina questioned.

"Well, she's my niece, Regina. My brother may have behaved unforgivably in his marriage, but I feel responsible for Zelena's well-being given the fact that she is my family." Cora said.

The story of the scandalous affair of Greg Mills with his secretary was known among the business journals and social circles. Lydia Mills was shamed horribly. Zelena's father, Greg, was the oldest of Lydia Mills children. He married Zelena's mother, Jennifer Colter, at a very young age and they had Zelena a few years later. Given that Zelena and Regina were about a year apart, they had grown up together as well with Mary. During the time of her parents' divorce, Zelena's behavior changed completely. Both her parents left the States, her mother to South America with Fabio, her tennis instructor, while Greg remained in the States married his slutty secretary and had three children with her. Zelena was forgotten by her father, left in the care of her grandmother Lydia. Everyone knew that Lydia detested Zelena, because she was a constant reminder of the embarrassment that the eldest Mills child brought upon the family. Zelena, though would constantly do anything to please her grandmother. She tried and tried to win her over but to no avail. Regina believed that she was bitter because her grandmother had always favored Regina over Zelena, but Regina couldn't be more wrong.

"She's still a pain in the ass, mother," Regina said as Cora chuckled.

"Regina, please try to be nice. It's the holidays at the end of the day, let's all just be friendly, alright?" Cora said.

Regina in turn, nodded as she shrugged in promise. They talked more and caught up on how well Regina had done on her first semester and her exemplary grades. As they spoke, Dorota knocked informing them that dinner was served. Regina's father had let her know that they had planned a special dinner for both her and Emma in celebration of completing their first college semester.

They group chatted and ate the delicious lasagna. They were served wine to accompany the meal. It was Emma's first time trying it and was hesitant at first, "Isn't it just like, rotten grapes smashed with dirty feet." Emma remarked.

Cora and Henry looked at each other in a chuckle at the description, "Yeah, I guess it is. But it's expensive dirty feet." Cora humored.

Emma sipped a bit, savored the taste in her tongue as Henry instructed. Her eyes widened, "Okay, I see what you rich folks mean. Expensive dirty feet, I dig it."

The conversation continued smoothly, Cora and Henry had gotten to know Emma very well and were quite taken by her. Emma had felt surprisingly comfortable talking about her experience being in the foster system in addition.

"Oh, mama," Regina interrupted, "I was wondering if you knew anyone on the board of the Adventures in Wonderland Foundation. Emma's scholarship is funded through it and we've been having difficulty have proper communication with her mentor. We want to see if we can meet whoever it is."

"Yeah, it's just uncomfortable talking to someone through e-mail about what I do every week when I have no idea who it is, let alone who's name it is. I understand I need to report weekly to make sure I'm on track with my studies but, it's weird not even knowing the name of the person."

Cora's brows furrowed, "Well, actually Henry and I have been part time board members for years. We're not very active but I am sure I can see what can be done. Maybe audit your file to make sure that it's all being done by the books."

"How many organizations are you a board member of, mother?" Regina quipped, "We should start calling you the Mother Theresa of New York."

"Eat your greens, young lady," Cora replied with a playful smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mills," Emma said, "It means a lot what you're doing."

"Please, call me Cora. You are family Emma; never forget that."

.*.

Christmas was horrible. As usual, Lydia Mills snobbish taste adorned the grand Mills mansion. This time, it was just close family and friends. So, joining the Mills Christmas dinner party were the Blanchards and the Colters. Although Daniel and his parents were still in Florida, the rest of the Colter clan made the appearance.

Emma, Mary and Regina sat with arms crossed and secretly spiked eggnog in hand. Per Lydia Mill's instructions, Regina was expected to make the greeting rounds with her grandmother in hand. After making their rounds, Regina and Lydia stood near the piano as a hired pianist played slow tempo music.

"I must show you how to take proper care of a household, Regina. Your mother hardly throws dinner parties so, she must not be the proper guide on how to treat guests the way they deserve."

"You must be poised and regal," her grandmother said, "Never side with anyone. Simply listen and lead your guest into conversation that they desire. Do not bother them with your opinions, simply praise them for their own and never, above all, speak contrary to their own beliefs."

"Grandmother, how much longer of this?" Regina huffed.

"As long as it takes for you to get to master it, Regina. You are going to marry a Colter one day, you need to know what's expected as a wife in that household." Lydia said as Regina rolled her eyes. Oh, if only Lydia knew what Regina was planning.

"Yes, grandmother," Regina replied. Lydia Mills was about order and Regina knew it. Cora had trained her well on how to behave with her grandmother. She dreaded it, and didn't understand why her mother kept coming to these draining get togethers if her mother hated it.

"And Regina, I have spoken to your mother, I think it wise for you to discontinue school. Since you will be getting married you will have no need for it. I didn't know why you wanted to attend in the first place, a lady of our family needs no schooling only household training. I want you to start joining our Daughters of the American Revolution Young Ladies group. Once you leave school you will have more time to attend social events."

Regina was not going to quit school – over her dead body!

"Grandmother, I'm not going to quit-," and without concern for Regina's thoughts Lydia interrupted her.

"When you return to your seat, please escort Mary out of the drawing room, her dreadful look and bagged eyes are not appealing to our guests." Lydia said with pinched nose.

"She's just going through a tough time, grandmother. David and Mary broke up, she's simply heart broken."

Lydia scoffed, "That's certainly nothing to be heartbroken about, the Nolan's are vulgar and worldly people with no class. They associate themselves with celebrities and work to cover up all the scandalous legal matters of those ingrates in Hollywood. One of the daughters is a model for goodness sake. You can't get any low than that."

"Grandmother!" Regina whispered, "David and his family are nothing but good people who are generous and very kind. I care dearly for David and he is a good friend. The Nolan's work hard for their success and it's respectable work."

Lydia glared at Regina, "You sound just like Emily Gilmores girl, that Lorelai. You will do good and break your friendship with the Nolan's along with those other ruffians you brought in for Thanksgiving."

"Grandmother, they're my friends-," Regina began but her grandmother cut her off _again_.

"And that blonde girl, I know she's an orphan. You will do good to cut ties with her as well, she's probably just using your friendship for money. Make sure to hide all the good china at home, Regina. Do not stoop that low, you are of a noble social class, make sure to associate with those of your standing."

Regina's stunned face was not missed by Lydia, "Hide that face, Regina. An outburst out of you right now and you will be sorry."

"This is ridiculous," Regina scoffed, "Are you listening to yourself, they are human beings. They are good kind people and they don't deserve to be spoke about in this way. And I will not stand here and listen to you degrade people that I care for."

She marched out of the room and to get a breath of fresh air. Her grandmother really was insufferable. All of this talk about higher classes and lower classes was driving her insane. Things would be so much easier and she was just _normal._

She walked down the small train leading to the garden. The cold snow frosted over the once green garden and it cooled her warm skin. She thought over of everything that was going on in her life at the moment.

It was all quite bittersweet. She had made great new friends and she was surprised at how open she had been with them. Hell, she had kissed Mal for god-sake. She really had changed in a matter of months. She was a daring, freer - she was alive. Then she thought of Robin. That sexy, charming, unbelievable perfect guy. She was amazed at her acceptance and openness to him… it all just felt so right and good. She missed him, missed his voice.

They had texted briefly, but had not been able to speak given the time difference and conflicting schedules. If it was 11 AM in the East Coast it must have been around 7 AM in Essex. But, she wanted to hear his voice, she needed something to connect her to him. So, she called him.

It rang… rang… rang…

" _Hello."_

" _Hi."_ She greeted softly.

" _I've missed you."_ He said.

" _And I you."_

" _Are you alright. You sound… off." he asked._

" _Yeah, just… I wanted to hear you. Is that- crazy or smothering?"_

She heard his low chuckle, " _Not at all. I had been missing your voice too."_

There was a bit of silence then she sighed, " _I'm having a horrible Christmas."_

" _Your mum again?"_

" _Worse, my mother's mother. I'm starting to believe she's the devil incarnate."_

He laughed at her description, " _You are finally seeing the light."_

She felt more relieved. She had heard his voice and had taken her worries away. They talked for a bit longer. She asked about his mother again and how he was liking spending time with his family. After a few minutes she could hear muffled talk and noise in the background.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't even bother to ask, were you busy?"_

" _No, just having breakfast with David. We're about to go to a conference call in an hour or so."_

" _C-Can you put him on the phone?"_

" _Now, I thought you called to hear my voice."_ He whipped.

" _Yes, well his is also nice to hear. Now, put him on."_

" _Hold on a sec."_

" _Regina?"_ said the new voice – David.

" _David, you need to get back with Mary."_

" _Regina, I can't-"_

" _You need to understand something, David. We grew up sheltered - me and her. We were taught a certain belief about money and status. It was all we have known. Mary is so impressionable. Zelena got to her, David. I know Mary. That wasn't her and… you've seen her. It was just her being stupid and immature."_

" _Regina, I get that… I know Mary cares about our friends; but she said those things because somewhere deep down, she believes them to be true. I can't be with someone who's like that, it's the principle of the thing."_

" _Yeah, so what if she thinks like that. People change David, they grow up. Mary is growing up. She is learning to live outside of the sheltered world she has known her whole life. David, if you saw her… she is so broken. She loves you… with every fiber of her being she loves you. The girl would die for you if need be. Wouldn't you – die for her?"_

There was a moment of silence on the other end. The muffled voices and nose taking over. It was halted by the uttering of David's voice, _"Without question. She is everything to me."_

" _Then call her… make up. She needs to hear that you still love her."_

" _Regina-,"_

" _David Clarke Nolan, you listen to me! You better get back with her because – because –,"_ she halted. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure why it wasn't coming out.

" _What Regina?"_

" _The love that you and Mary have… it's like earthshattering love. It's like a love that makes you feel like everything in your like is the way it's meant to be. Like you can't breathe without the other. I've seen the way you two look at one another; it's like you share the same heart"_ She waited to hear a response but there was silence from the other line _," I might sound insane, I know – I don't generally talk like this."_

She heard his light chuckle and she smiled; okay, he was listening, " _You know what's going on with me and Robin. What I feel for him is… it's like my life is so right with him. When I'm with him, David it's like if… if-if my life finally means something. And if you and Mary don't make up over this stupid little mistake because of her childishness… then I don't – I don't know how Robin and I would make it through this war that's around us."_

She stood in silence waiting for him to respond but he just remained silent.

" _David?"_

" _Yeah, I'm still here."_

" _Look, maybe not tonight, but, if there's any part of you - any at all - that believes that Mary is the one for you. Try."_

" _Okay,"_ he replied. Once again there was silence filling the line… it was all tense but, she understood his struggle, _"Do you want to talk to Robin?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Darling, everything alright?"_ Robin asked worriedly.

" _Yeah, everything's fine, why?"_

" _David's got this pained look in his face. What did you tell him? Is Mary alright?"_

Regina smiled, she knew then that David would call Mary and make up _, "She's fine. Just had a little talk with my future brother in law is all."_

She bid Robin goodbye hesitantly and had begun to make her way back to the house, as she walked through the chilly December weather, she saw her Uncle Leo leaning against the stone wall of the mansion, smoking what appeared to be a blunt of what smelled like weed.

She walked over to him, "Trying to get out of another horrible dinner, Uncle Leo?"

He chuckled, "Isn't that always the goal at these things?" he said as he inhaled a puff.

"It's starting to seem like that's going to be my only goal from now on." She said smiling at him, "My grandmother gave me a headache with her antiquated beliefs."

"Been there, did you tell her anything back?" He asked.

"Sort of… I'm starting to realize a lot of things aren't as they seem." Regina huffed as she looked at the floor and slightly kicking a rock on the pavement.

He smiled at her and handed her the blunt. Regina looked up hesitant at first and then her Uncle said, "I won't tell if you don't."

Regina took the blunt sheepishly and inhaled a good puff, "I always bring one, I know that I'll be needing it by the end of the first hour of anything that your grandmother plans," He said.

"Does Aunt Eva know you smoke weed?" Regina teased.

"No, and neither do you, right? We square on that?" He asked and Regina nodded.

"I see that you and Mary have gotten close to Emma. Eva said she lived in your dorm. How do you all get along?" Leo asked.

"She's really great. We've gotten close this semester. Practically sisters."

"That's great to hear, Regina. Mary told us about what happened with David. She didn't tell us in detail but she said that it had to do with an argument that you and Mary had," he began, "Is everything alright with you two?"

"We're fine now. Just girl problems. But I have a feeling they'll make up pretty soon." She said trying to be vague. Her Uncle Leo was a good man and he was her "cool" Uncle you could say. She wondered if he would tell her about what her mother's insistence to being with Daniel and this glamorous secret that was being kept from her.

"Uncle Leo, do you know anything about this relationship the Colter's and the Mills have?" she asked casually.

Leo snickered, "You really are your mother's daughter. You don't beat around the bush."

"I just would like to know what the big reason in insisting me to be with Daniel is all," She replied exasperated.

Leo raised an eyebrow. He looked amused and shook his head trying to hold a laugh in, "And just like that, life repeats itself!" He raised his hands as if talking to God in frustration.

He started to make his way into the house, but Regina was more confused than ever, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Regina, remember that only you make your life. Don't let anyone hold you back." He said and he stepped inside the house.

She stood outside for a moment, trying to bear the cold weather instead of going inside. She couldn't take more of these people. But she couldn't take the cold any longer, her fingers were already numbed and she couldn't feel her nose or cheeks. In defeat against the cold, she made her way inside and walked passed her grandmother's study, which used to be her grandfathers. She opened the door, looking to see if anyone was inside, then peeped her head back out to check if the coast was clear and sneaked in. She texted Emma and Mary to meet her in the room; she knew both were dying of boredom.

A few minutes later, Emma stepped inside, "Where's Mary?"

Emma grinned, "David called her. Sounds like they are making up."

"Good," Regina said as she began to pour some whiskey into two glasses, "Have you talked to Killian yet?"

"This morning, he kept saying he missed me. I told him it was just the sex withdrawal talking."

"He's really into you. Robin says you're all he talks about when they hang out. Kinda annoying apparently." Regina tsk teasingly.

"I'm going to have to tell him to keep his mouth shut," Emma sipped her drink, "Killian told me that you and Robin were on a physical break of sorts?" Emma teased in turn.

Regina's eyes widened and brows wrinkled instantly, "Okay, I'm going to kill Robin after I tell him to keep his mouth shut."

They had been looking at random books as they had begun talking. A lot of the books were mainly bookkeeping of the family business that was mainly run by Greg Mills as the eldest son. Some of the books looked ancient dating to about three hundred years ago. Some records of years during the first settlements in the New Land and others from hundreds of years ago in England and Italy. All the brown leather books surrounded three walls of the study, all immaculately the same.

"Hey, look at this," Emma said as she picked up a black leather book. It was simple with the title 'Mulini & Colt' engraved with gold lettering.

Emma set it on the table and began to flip through it, "It's your family tree."

"Seriously?" Regina began to look through the pages. It looked like a family tree but it was different. She looked to see how far it dated, the first entry was in the late 1500's with the marriage of Italian born miller Cossimo Mulini to English born Lady Margaret Colt. As the line descended they both began to see a trend that was eerily familiar. As time went on they saw that the last names began to change up until the 1900's where it started to read Mills and Colter. The last names appeared frequently among marriages and inheritance of land and livestock. A few Blanchard's names appeared during the 1800's but not as many as the Mills and Colter's.

"It's like a dynasty. Like the Colter's and the Mills marrying each other. You think that's why they're pressuring you?" Emma asked, "You know how they said it's expected for you to be with Daniel? Maybe it's like some sort of weird tradition."

"That's insane." Regina said as she looked through the book, "I wonder where my mother is."

She looked to the most recent page and she saw the union of her Uncle Greg to Jennifer Colter but her mother's name was nowhere to be found, "Is there like a list of who is heir to what or like in the bible the whole this person gave birth to this one…"

"I think it's in the back," Emma flipped to the last page and she saw Lydia's name (apparently she formerly a Colter) next to her grandfathers and in that was Greg Mills and a blank line with the faint markings of the name 'Cora Mills' that had been clearly erased. A third like was written on with ink and it read 'Regina Mills'.

She had even more questions now.

On the plane ride back from Connecticut to New York, she mentioned to her parents about the discovery Emma and her made.

"Isn't it funny, mother, that all you could see was Colter's and Mills," she attempted to sound casual as if she didn't think anything of it, but she was really trying to see what her mother's reaction would be.

"I never paid much attention to it," she replied absentmindedly.

"You know what's weird, my name was in it but you're wasn't, do you think grandmother forgot to write you in?' Regina questioned.

With the most perfect poker face, Cora replied, "I suppose so."

.*.

"Oh, darling come on spill your secrets to us," Ella pleaded.

"Nope," Regina replied taking a bit of her Caesar Salad.

"So, his dick _is_ big then," Mal concluded.

Regina's remained silent with a sheepish smirk on her face looking down on her salad.

"You lucky little minx!" Ella shrieked, "I can only imagine the sex with that lion of a man. God, makes me hot just imagining it!"

The girls had invited Regina, Emma and Mary for a brunch date. Mary had been spending time with her mother and was not able to go but promised to meet them later that night and Emma had planned a Skype session with Killian and was not about to miss that.

"So, tell us about this plan of ours to get that bitch Marian out of the way?" Mal asked.

"There's no plan, well sort but it's just about waiting for Robin's mother to get better."

"Have you asked Cora is she can look into his mother's file?"

"I did and she's working on getting her patient file and see if she can help in any way, but those English are making it difficult."

"You say the word and I'll scalp that rat," Ella huffed.

"You know her father is being investigated for money laundering in his offshore banks?" Mal spilled, "My dad found out through a reliable source, apparently her father is trying to get the Nolan's to defend him in court."

"I'm not surprised," Regina replied, "Are the Nolan's planning to take the case?"

"Not sure, apparently that's the reason David and his father went to Europe to audit the bank accounts to see how sound a case they can make and if it will be if the Nolan's best interest."

"Robin didn't tell me anything about that the last time we talked." Regina wondered why he hadn't. It's not like she would tell anyone about it. Maybe he was waiting to tell her in person.

"Who knows, maybe he's not allowed to. Confidentiality and all. In the end, the Maddens deserve what they get, I hope they do under, serves that Marian bitch right." Ella commented.

As the lunch went on, Mal spilled that she had been seeing a girl named Victoria. It was mainly sexy, but still, the sex was hot she'd had more orgasms in one night than she'd have in her entire young adult life. Ella on the other hand, was dating twin brothers and she could not be happier. Mal and Ella were the epitome of woman who knew what they wanted and got it. Regina loved that they didn't care what other's thought and lived their life however they pleased; whether it was simply having sex for the pleasure of it or diving into a romantic relationship.

They talked about Mal's siblings and Ella noted how handsome Mal's young brother was becoming.

"Back off, puppy. If my brother is going to ever have sex with you, he needs a bit of practice first. With your sex drive, you'll tire him out for the rest of his life."

"Hey, Mal, did you know that my mother knew your dad, like since college?" Regina was curious if it was just her that was kept in the dark of that relationship. She was going to figure out this whole mess.

"Tell me about it, it was a shocker to me too," Mal raised her brows. She took a sip of her mimosa, "A few weeks ago, Grace was helping my dad with fittings for a new line. She said that he had blocked out his whole day and that she came with your father to my dad's atelier. Apparently, David's father also went. They were in that office for hours."

.*.

Cora and Henry had been in the hospital for the past few days since Christmas Eve. Emergency surgery after emergency surgery, Regina had yet to see her parents. They had sent her a quick text letting her know that it did not look like they would be able to go to their grandmother's New Year's party. Emma could not be happier.

The conversation with Mal and Ella had kept gnawing at Regina's thoughts. She had told Robin about it that night and he said it would be best to just ask her parents about it. She was grateful to have Robin's calming presence. She told him she was nervous about talking to Daniel and he said he was more than willing to be with her when she told him the news but she said that would just make the matter worse.

It was sweet how he was willing to support her in anything she was struggling in. She hoped he never stopped.

New Year's came and went it was two nights before they all were set to go back to school. Robin and David had returned from Europe and Regina and Emma were starting to pack their things for the next day.

As they packed, Martin had let her know that her mother had purchased the plane tickets for Emma and Regina and they just needed to be printed. Since Lydia had decided to take a small trip to Italy, the family jet was unavailable.

"Mrs. Mills said they were on her work e-mail." Martin said.

"I'll go print them, thank you, Martin."

She sat at her mother's desk, taking in the feel of the chair and looking around the room. Her mother was such a successful woman – both her parents were. As a young girl she admired her mother, saw her as a hero – she literally saved human lives. She knew that because of her she wanted to be a doctor. She would always admire her mother, for her strength as a wife, woman and a mother. Her father would always said that Regina got her hard headedness from her mother in addition to her big heart, and Regina' couldn't be more happy to know she had something that made her great just like her mother.

Coming back out of her contemplation, she opened up Cora's computer and clicked to open the browser to access her e-mail. She began to look through the e-mails when she realized something glaring.

"EMMA!" she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She looked up to see if Emma was coming in, she wasn't so she hollered again, "EMMA!"

Emma barged in, "What the hell, I was talking to Killian."

"Never mind Kilian, come here!"

Emma walked over to stand over Regina, "What is it? You're mother's work e-mail. Great."

"No, you idiot. Look closer. The e-mail addresses. Don't they look familiar?"

"Shit. They're from the same e-mail as the donor."

"Why didn't I realize it before, the e-mail address ends with 'MSH' .com… that's stands for Mount Sanai Hospital. My parents work there."

"So, if the person's is user 'AS' it must stand for a staff name. Can you look it up? It must be in the same network."

"Let me look through the address book." Regina said as she began to click and type away the e-mail address.

"Holy shit, Emma." Regina gasped at the realization.

"What?"

"Look," She pointed at the information on the address book, "The e-mail is for a general surgery nurse, her name is Alice Swan."

"S-Swan? What?"

The address book had a phone number, house address and listing of the staff persons title. The e-mail belonged to Alice Swan, a general surgery nurse at Mount Sanai Hospital.

"Do you… do you think that could be my family? Or know about my family?" Emma stuttered at her words. Her palms were sweaty and her she felt a pounding in her chest. _Shit._ Was this really happening?

"Here, let me find a sticky note, we'll write the information and go to the hospital. Maybe my mom knows her." Regina said as she began to look through the desk drawers for something to write on. Her heart was beating erratically too, so was Emma's donor a relative? Why had she not presented herself to her?

As she opened a drawer at the bottom of the desk, she found a legal pad that she handed to Emma to write down the information. Before she closed the drawer, she saw a manila envelope that stamped 'Confidential" with a letter head of the Nolan law firm at the corner. Was this the package the Jefferson had given her mother? She realized it was addressed with Regina's name and her mother's. She took it hesitantly but opened it. She felt adrenaline rush through her, she opened the folder and took out the thick stack of documents.

"Holy shit, Regina, what if she's my mom! Or.. or my sister, shit!" Emma couldn't stop coming up with different scenarios in her head. She was pacing back in forth all over the room, frantic. But Regina couldn't hear her. It was all muffled noise as she began to read. Her stomach knotted and she got this nauseating sinking feeling in her pit. It all came crashing down and it all made sense now.

Emma noticed she wasn't paying attention to her, "Regina, _focus_! We have to find this person!"

Regina shushed her raising a hand to her. She was trembling and her body was cold. She felt a chill sweep her body. Emma walked towards Regina standing over her reading what she could from the papers in Regina's hand.

"Holy shit, Regina. Is that what I think it is."

Regina didn't reply. She felt tears sting her eyes and in the core of her heart, she felt this raging anger grow.

"I need to talk to my mother," She stood, took the papers in her hand and stormed out of the house with Emma running behind her.

She walked and walked. All those blocks down to the hospital. She needed answers and she was in a fury that no one could stop.

She was fuming… her parents _betrayed_ her… _lied_ to her and she couldn't stand knowing the truth.

She walked into the hospital stomping towards her mother's office. She had been there plenty times as a child. There were sweet memories of the family dinners in the cafeterias, playing in the waiting rooms with her father. At the memory of those thoughts, her heart surely broke in a million pieces.

"Regina, wait," Emma grabbed hold of her arm and halted her just before she was about to go into her mother's office, "You're going in with a head full of steam. Just try to relax and talk to her, if you go in kicking and screaming you won't solve anything."

She didn't listen, she was a bull ready to fight. She stepped into her mother's office. Cora looked up smiling at Regina, "Regina what a surprise. Everything okay?"

In silence, Cora saw the fury in Regina's eyes. Regina dropped the stack of papers on her mother's desk.

"Care to explain this?" Regina said coldly.

"Oh, Regina." Cora said, tear pricked her eyes at the sight of her daughter, her sweet beloved daughter.

"It all makes sense now, why you _all_ were so insistent on me being with him."

"Regina, we were trying to fix it. We have been since the day you were born." Cora walked to Regina, raising her hand to her attempting to reach out.

"Don't touch me," Regina growled.

"So, tell me, _mother,_ when were you going to tell me that I am legally-binded to marry Daniel!? When were you going to tell me that my life was planned for me from the start?"

"We were trying to break the contract Regina, it's difficult. We didn't want you living with that cloud over you. We wanted to tell you when it was broken," Cora sobbed.

"Then why did you force me to be with Daniel when you _knew_ I never wanted to!" she yelled back.

"Your grandmother forced me!" Cora sobbed.

"Everything we did, we did to protect you, Regina. If we didn't we were threatened with losing you, you have to understand that." She heard her father's voice say from the doorway. She turned to her father's pained look in his eyes. But she didn't care, he lied just like her mother – had kept her secret hidden neatly. She had never thought that her father would ever lie to her – for the first time she felt vulnerable and unprotected to the world. The people that were meant to love and protect her had traded her in a silver platter.

Voice cracked and stuttering she could barely make out a word, Regina said, "Y-you both lied to me. Kept secrets. Let me be sold off like cattle… for _money_."

"Regina, please, we love you. We need you to understand we did this because we had no other choice. "Cora pleaded.

"There is always a choice, _mother_. You could have left… if you loved me enough you would have fought harder! You would have protected me!"

"Oh, Regina we would give up our lives for you," her father said, "We did our best and we were faced with a difficult choice."

Henry attempted the same as Cora, who sat sobbing on her desk; he attempted to extend his arm to touch her but she shoved it away, "I hate you both," she growled. It burned her throat at the utterance of her words.

She saw the shock and despair in both her parents, but she didn't care. She was angry and hurt and she was going to be told the truth about this whole ordeal, "You will tell me everything, from the beginning. No lies, or secrets; the truth for once. _Everything_ …. Or so help me, I will leave this room and _never_ speak to either of you every again!"

 **/**

 _ **Hello, my sweets! This is the next chapter! I got a bit angry writing this one at the end. Hope you all enjoyed. Please rate and comment. I start summer semester today so I wanted to give you all a little gift prior to my busy schedule starting! College is insane. Thank you all for the constant support and comments!**_

 _ **What do you all think about the secret? There is way more to it than meets the eye.**_

 _ **How will Regina handle all of this now?**_

 _ **Do you think she should forgive her parents?**_

 _ **Big thanks to the constant supporters on Wattpad & ! **_

_**I read all comments and try to reply as much as I can.**_

 _ **Btw, did anyone catch the Gossip Girl & Gilmore Girls easter eggs?**_

 _ **-Nan xx**_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Beginning

"Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start" – the Scientist , Coldplay

* * *

 _She was two months into her internship at Mount Sinai Hospital and she loved every minute of it. Oddly enough, the 80-hour work weeks she did not mind. After a few weeks of not seeing her best friends, they had gotten around to meeting one another at a local coffee shop. Cora sat chatting with her newlywed best friend Eva Blanchard. She had married Leo Blanchard. Leo was one of her best friends and was a lifelong friend of Cora's and they both had gone to school together to become surgeons. They had just finished medical school and had started their surgical internship together. Jefferson Madd accompanied the both and he was brimming with news about his new internship at the Givenchy fashion house in New York. After a horrible past months along with her tiring new surgical internship, she was happy to have two of her three best friends with her relaxing and catching up._

" _Cora, the barista keeps looking at you like he wants to eat you up," Eva whispered._

 _Cora turned to see the man looking at her. He was a handsome young man, average height and dark brown hair, he was well-built and of tanned complexion. When he noticed she had caught his sight he gave her a smile and she returned it accompanied with blushed cheeks._

" _Why don't you go talk to him?" Jefferson prompted._

" _I can't… you two know why. Once my mother finds out I broke up with Alexander she's going to have Mr. Gold's dogs after me for breaking contract. I'm just trying to have some normalcy before I get in trouble."_

" _Oh, please. Your horrid mother is in Connecticut with her ghastly DAR demons. You already broke up with that Alexander Colter of an idiot so, you are free game. And it appears that the sexy Spanish looking barista wants to play a bit." Jefferson smirked._

" _He probably doesn't," she said nervously._

" _He probably does," said a voice from behind. She turned around and she saw the barista standing behind her with a smile from ear to ear. Cora's heart was going a hundred miles a minute._

" _I hope this isn't too forward, but, I think you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, and… I'd like to get to know you."_

 _Cora was left with a mouth wide open in shock. She had no response to that. It was hard for her, given the horrible and abusive mother she had, to believe something as movie-like as this – a guy telling her she's beautiful and wanting to get to know her in public – it was unreal for her. Not just her mother, but she had never really had a guy who liked her._

 _All her life she was set up to marry Alexander Colter – an arranged marriage pretty much. Just until recently, she had found Alexander Colter in bed with a longtime acquaintance of hers, a slut, really. She was not going to be dating nor marrying a man who was going to be cheating on her. So, with the help of her friends, she took hold of as much courage as possible and went against her family expectations and break up with Alexander. Now, she was here, sitting at a random café with a handsome young man telling her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen._

 _The young man tilted his head slightly trying to see if she would respond, but nothing came out._

" _What my friend means to say is, yes, she'd like to get to know you and_ we, _" Jefferson pointed to him and Eva, "- were just leaving."_

 _As they stood Jefferson leaned into Cora's ear, "If you don't take a bite of him, trust me sweetie, I will," with a wink both him and Eva walked out giggling at the two._

" _May I sit?" the man asked._

 _Cora had been trying to center her thoughts on what exactly had just happened, "Oh, yes, sorry. Please, have a seat."_

 _She noticed he did not have his apron anymore and had a backpack hooked behind him which now rested beside the chair, "Are you off already?" she asked nervously._

 _He nodded, "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends, that wasn't my intention."_

 _Cora smiled as she shook her head, "It's fine. It's just… no one has ever said something like that to me before. I was taken aback a bit."_

" _Well, I hope you know that I mean it, you are very beautiful…. – I'm sorry, I just realized, I don't know your name."_

 _Cora smiled sheepishly, "Cora Mills. And yours?"_

" _I'm Henry Vega."_

 _The day they met they spent the entire day sitting in the café talking. Henry found out that Cora was a surgical intern at Mount Sinai Hospital and Henry was working to get into a medical school in New York. Henry was working part time jobs while living with his friends in a studio to be able to make ends meet to get into medical school. They connected over that and they talked and talked getting to know one another._

 _When they realized they were the last left at the café and the night had set in over the lively New York, Henry walked Cora's apartment– but he didn't leave her the entire night._

 _They fell madly in love – madly quickly. It was fast they both realized but, something about both together just made sense and they weren't going to let what they had go. They woke up the next day together, wrapped up in each other's arms, with their bodies entwined after a passionate first night._

 _It was two months later and they were spending time together every day. It was perfect, it all was, until the day Lydia Mills made her unwanted appearance. Both naked, Henry hugging Cora as she rested her head on his chest. They were asleep, resting from a night of love making. They didn't hear the footsteps of the person who would shake their relationship coming from the outside hall._

 _The door creaked open and the sounds slightly woke Cora; the sight had her heart pounding and moving swiftly and shaking Henry to wake up, "You whore!" Lydia yelled._

" _Mother, w-what are you doing here?"_

" _What's going on?" Henry said as he woke and began to sit up, "Who are you?" He asked the woman on the door._

" _S-She's my mother," Cora said. Henry could see the fear in Cora's eyes. Cora had told him about her mother, the mother who had been abusive and verbally beat her as a child. He knew Cora had left Connecticut to get a free reign on her life and away from family obligation. He knew the legal obligation to marry Alexander and about his cheating. Henry was furious at anyone who would force Cora to live unhappily and against her will._

" _You stupid, little, whore! Throwing yourself away like this with a mere commoner," Lydia barked at her daughter she walked up to her, and slapped her leaving her cheek a harsh red._

 _Henry was not going to stand it, he would not allow her to speak to Cora this way. The sheer fear in Cora's eyes and the way her chest rose and fell erratically. She looked at Henry and he knew, Cora had turned into the little girl that she once was, the little girl fearing her mother and willing to do anything her mother said just to not be abused._

" _Do not speak to her like that! You may get away with it in front of others, but not with me!" Henry defended as he stood in front of Lydia, holding a distraught Cora in his arms. He had managed to put his pants on as Cora had remained covered in the bed white bedsheet._

" _How dare you speak to me like that?! You will leave this place this instant or I will have you thrown out! She is not going to be with you, whatever plans or stupid dreams you had together are gone. She's engaged and she is getting married."_

 _Henry looked at Cora, he knew she had broken up with her fiancée after she found him with another girl, "She's not getting married. She's with me and I'll die before you force her to do anything against her will."_

" _That can be arranged," Lydia said maliciously, "Cora, you have one hour to have him out of this house. I'll be back in_ one hour. _Do you understand me?"_

 _Lydia turned to Henry, "I suggest you listen to my warnings, my daughter is getting married to the man she is obligated to marry – not you. Leave, or you will regret it."_

 _Lydia walked out and Cora broke in tears, sobbing apologies, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

" _Oh, no, my love, don't be. This isn't your fault." He said softly cupping Cora's face._

" _I understand if you want to leave. My mother's threat…" Cora saw a smile come on Henry's face._

 _Henry chuckled as he looked at her with the most loving eyes, "Don't you get it Cora, I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Henry confessed._

" _W-What?" she was taken aback at his confession._

" _If I say it in Spanish, will you understand better? Querida, te amo con toda mi vida."_

" _I love you too, Henry." Cora replied._

 _A year later, they were married. After managing to pack a light suitcase with basic essentials, Henry and Cora escaped Lydia Mills and ran for dear life away from her. She kept in touch with Jefferson and Eva only through public phones once a week to make sure they were not tracked. She found out that Alexander married another woman and she was now pregnant with their first child – his name would be Daniel Colter. Cora and Henry got married as well. They fled to Miami where Henry's parents welcomed her with open arms and were more than understanding to their situation. Cora had a more difficult time accepting help and trusting those who offered it, but with Henry there, she felt at ease that he would keep her safe. A few months after living in Miami, they got married in the backyard of the Vega's home with love and family surrounding them. The Vega family was not filthy rich but they were a well-known family, very respected, hardworking, humble and very in touch with their Latin culture. They did not live lavishly but were a family that were well-off and never worried for anything. They were loving and tight-knit, something that was very new to Cora, but that she quite loved._

 _They were in Puerto-Rico when it happened. It was September and Henry was going to be starting medical school in the Spring after much pressing from his parents to help him. He had been wanting to do it by himself in the beginning, to prove to himself he was able to work just as hard as his parents had; but now, with a baby on the way, he knew that he was going to have to take the help._

 _Yes, Cora was pregnant. They had found out in July and they would be expecting a baby girl in February. Both were overjoyed and happily planning for her arrival. Cora was slightly concerned that she had not heard anything from her mother or Mr. Gold's dogs for some time now, but she was not going to worry. She was certain that they were keeping hidden well, and they wanted to remain that way. Even if Alexander was already married, she knew her mother. The Lydia Mills fury was unstoppable and she knew that her mother would not let go._

 _But this weekend, they were spending it in Puerto-Rico in the family beach house. Both relaxing and enjoying their time with their unborn child who, to their dismay, had yet to kick._

" _Has she kicked yet?" Henry asked as he soothed over Cora's growing belly._

 _She chuckled, "No, not yet. The doctor said since it's my first pregnancy, she'll most likely kick a little later. The other pregnancies should be a lot sooner."_

" _Other?"_

" _Y-yes, I mean, I thought-," Henry interrupted her with a loving kiss._

" _I want as many as can fill our home. Little kids running around looking as beautiful as you."_

 _Cora smiled, "That can be arranged."_

" _Oh! She kicked… here," placing his hand over the left side of her belly both soon-to-be parents giddy for their child making itself known to them._

" _Hello, my little Regina, this is you papi," Henry whispered onto Cora's belly, "We decided to name you after my grandmother. She is a force as strong willed as a thunderstorm, but loving and graceful as your own mother. You will be strong, kind, and most of all, our little queen."_

" _Your grandmother is going to blow her top off when she finds out."_

" _Let's hope she is able to take the excitement, she's so old I'm not even sure how old she is anymore," Henry and Cora both chuckled. They heard a knock on the door and Henry popped his head up from the bed._

" _Do you know if someone is visiting? I only told my parents where we were staying." Henry asked but Cora shook her head._

 _The knocking continued, stronger than the last._

" _Answer it, what if it's an emergency. Your parents could have sent someone." Cora stood as she followed Henry to the entrance of the beach house._

 _Henry opened the door and outside stood a man he had never seen before. His hair slicked back, gold chains around his neck and a pointy nose that was slightly crooked at the ridge._

" _No…," Cora shook as she took hold of Henry's arm._

" _Hello, little Cora," the man said._

" _M-Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?"_

 _Henry turned to Cora, "That's him? The man behind all this?"_

 _Cora nodded as Henry turned with fury in his eyes, "You need to leave."_

" _Actually, I don't, not when we have business to discuss."_

" _We have nothing to discuss with you." Henry said grabbing hold of Cora._

" _We do, that little baby is what we have to discuss," Mr. Gold pointed at the swell of Cora's belly._

 _She didn't know what came over her, maybe built of rage from all her life or a mother's protective fury. Cora turned into a ferocity of protection over her unborn child. She moved to stand face-to-face with Mr. Gold, "You will_ not _take my child from me. Not now, not_ ever. _"_

 _Unfazed by Cora's warning Mr. Gold proceeded to sit on the nearest couch, "Good, that solves part of the problem. Come sit, both of you."_

" _No," Henry said._

 _Mr. Gold looked at Henry with an annoyed face, "Or would you rather my men pin you down by force? Either one works for me, Mr. Vega."_

 _At the finish of his words, two huge men that towered over both Cora and Henry stepped into the house. Henry began to look around to possibly find another exit or if other men surrounded the house. Mr. Gold casually looking through his briefcase said, "You won't be able to leave Mr. Vega, the house is surrounded, my men are armed and I've arranged for you to be escorted out of Puerto Rico with only me. I'm a very powerful man, don't test me – for your daughter's sake." Mr. Gold said pointed to Cora's belly._

 _They both sat, holding hands together for support, "Cora, after your little stunt in marrying Mr. Vega, you have been legally disowned of any monetary claim to the Mills fortune. It was found out after you left that Mr. Colter got that girl he was with pregnant, so, they were married and now have a son soon to be a year old. That's where your child comes into play. She is to be married to Daniel Colter when she comes of age."_

"No! _"Cora replied firmly._

 _Mr. Gold chuckled cynically, "The child will marry the boy either way, whether you approve of it or not. Whether you are in her life or not."_

" _You knew I was pregnant and that I was having a girl, how?"_

" _Like I said, I am a powerful man."_

" _Why are you forcing this?" Henry asked._

" _This is how it has been and how it will continue. The Mills and Colter's are in debt to the Gold's, it's been going on for centuries. And no, we've ensured that it's not considered incest, well until recently. Prior to society having frowned upon inter family marriage it was all a lot simpler. Now, it's made sure that it skips a few generations. Your daughter's generation will be the one we need to satisfy the treaty – for now. Throughout the years, we've ensure that it's all legal for people like you attempting to break it."_

" _We could take her away, from you. Have you not thought of that?" Henry said._

 _Mr. Gold humored at Henry's warning, lifted one finger and in an instant had his men with pointed guns at both Cora and Henry. They saw the vile darkness in Mr. Gold's eyes, "You realize that I could kill you now. The only reason why I was biding my time in approaching is because I needed to know what was going to come of both of you. That little girl is what's come and we will be making use of her. You will do as we say, because that little girl is our property, you are being allowed to be in her life out of mere mercy. Make no mistake both of you, you will raise her just as Cora was raised, having her understand where her place in society is, letting her know how to behave and be of a well-bread family… you can get on board with us or we will make sure that you never see her again. In a very definite manner."_

 _After the events that took place in the beach house, Henry and Cora were flown back to New York. Cora's last name was changed back to Mills as she was not allowed to be a low-born last name. Their daughter's name would also not bear her father's. They were forced to comply for their daughter's wellbeing. Lydia Mills would monitor with hawk eyes throughout the upbringing of their daughter. With serious threats looming over them, they wanted to ensure that they were with her even when forced to go against their own desires. Henry and Cora were forced to leave the Vega family they loved so much; the Vega's promised them that they would begin finding a way to dissolve the contract put in place but it was all for not._

 _Mr. Gold was crooked, and had strings pulled and manipulated in the highest powers in the justice system. All the paths they followed went to dead ends. They knew they needed to keep trying, even with all the roadblocks Mr. Gold put in front of them, for the rest of their lives they would fight for their little queen, their Regina._

 _They knew that more children were out of the question. Given the circumstance, they wouldn't risk the same unlucky fortune to any other future kids. The dream they had for a house full of children was robbed and the battle began._

 _On February first, a thundering night in New York City, a beautiful baby girl with dark-hair and rose red lips was born. As Cora held her little bundle in her arms, tears trailed down her eyes as she looked upon the product of the love her and Henry had._

 _Eva, now pregnant as well with a baby girl would be due the next month. Jefferson sat with his two-year-old adopted daughter, Malina, who giggled and was utterly captivated by the little baby._

" _I need to talk to all of you," Cora said as she looked at her friends, "Eva, where's Leo?"_

" _He's…."_

" _Sorry," Leo said as he came in in his scrubs just finishing up his shift, "There was an emergency in the ER. Needed all hands-on deck."_

" _Did you let nurse Swan know that Cora needed a change of blankets?"_

 _Leo nodded as Eva said, "You know she had a baby girl just last October? She was very cute, right Leo?"_

 _Leo nodded again as he went to sit next to Eva and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "What was it you needed to talk to us about, Cora?"_

 _Cora breathed out, she took hold of Henry's hand who then took little Regina into his arms and began to shush her whimpers. Cora looked at her three most loyal friends. Her constant companions through one of the toughest times in her life, "I need you all to promise me to never speak to my daughter about this. I was raised with this_ thing _looming over my life. It made me feel uncontrolled of my life, like I never had any say in it. I don't want me daughter to live like that; I want her to know possibility and choice. I know we will have to lie to her or keep her away from someone who may be good for her when she gets older. But it needs to happen while we figure out how to break the contract - this_ curse _they have placed upon us."_

" _Cora, are you sure about this?" Jefferson asked, "I know for you and I-,"_

 _Cora's tears trailed down as she looked at her best friend, he had helped her to come out of her shell since the day he had met her. Since Jefferson was not of money and he was part of scandalous circles not approved by the Mill's their friendship had to be kept in secret. But now, with a little baby at risk, they would part ways for some time. It broke Cora to have to part from him but neither could risk it, not while Regina's life was at stake., "I'll miss you Jefferson. And my sweet little niece."_

 _Cora extended her hand out and Malina smiled as she climbed on the hospital bed and grabbed it. Cora cupped the blonde little toddler's chubby cheeks, "I bet you and my little girl would have been inseparable – the best of friends – sisters."_

 _Malina looked up at the bundled up baby and extended her hands and Henry placed her in her tiny arms, still holding her securely. Malina examined her and smiled as she looked at Cora, "My sister."_

* * *

Silence settled in Cora's office as she finished re-telling the story.

"So that's it? That's the story?" Regina asked bitterly.

"Yes, that's the story," Henry confirmed.

"And these papers, you were having Mr. Nolan look over them to see if there was any way to breach it?"

Both Henry and Cora nodded, "And what have you found? All I see is paperwork of different addresses for this Alister Gold and Neal Cassidy."

"We've been trying to track down Gold for some time now. Neal Cassidy is his only son. They're very good at hiding. We have reason to believe that Neal Cassidy left his father at a very young age, he has claim to the Gold fortune and now that Gold is getting older Cassidy may be able to take over. Only a Gold is able to withdraw a contract, break it even. There's hope, it's just taken us a long time. We needed to keep this all hidden, we needed to make sure that no one thought we were trying to break it or else…" Cora paused her explanation.

"Or else what?"

Neither responded. This was driving Regina insane, even now that they had confessed it all they were still holding back. This was ridiculous, "Or else _what_ , mother?"

"They would take you away, Regina!" Cora blurted.

She remained silent taking in everything that had been said. She looked at both her parents, she was completely torn. They had been in such a difficult situation because of her but still they had hidden everything from her. They had forced her to be with Daniel and hid so much that she deserved to know.

"So, what do we do now?" Regina asked.

"You, do nothing, Regina. This is something we are handling and we are hopeful that we will find a solution soon, you just have to trust us."

Her jaw clenched and she fought back tears but it was all for not as they came crashing down. Her body heaved at how distraught and betrayed she felt. Henry attempted to soothe her but before he could place a comforting hand over her Regina jerked away from him, "I can't- I just… I can't be near you two – I can't – I don't trust you."

"Regina, please understand that we never would want this life for you, but we were forced and-," Cora begged her.

"I know, mother. But you need to understand that you kept this from me and I… I just don't know if I can ever come back from this… this changes everything between us."

"We will do everything we can to make this right, sweetheart. We tried to do things the best way we could to give you your best chance at a good life. We made mistakes but we want to make up for this," Henry began but was cut off but the ringing of Regina's phone.

She looked down at it and saw Robin in the caller ID. As she looked at the screen name she smiled slightly and wiped a trailing tear. It was as if he knew she needed comfort during a difficult moment and he was calling to give it to her.

"It's Robin isn't it." Cora spoke.

Regina nodded and answered, "Hi."

" _Hi darling, I was calling to talk to you. I've got a few hours break before going into a meeting with David. I was thinking of you."_

She smiled at his words but noticed her parent's eyes on her and her smiled disappeared, "Can I call you in a bit. I'm with my parents right now, just a little busy."

" _Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll talk to you in a bit okay?"

" _I can't wait to see you, Regina."_

"Me either." She replied attempting to hold in the smile.

" _Are you sure everything is okay? You can talk to me, love."_

"I know, but later okay?" She said as her voice began to crack. She couldn't help it as she relived the events that transpired.

" _Call me, love. I'll be here."_

As she hung up, Cora had a soft smile on her face, "You and Robin have gotten close."

"No thanks to you," Regina replied.

"I know I told you before that I did not want you with him, but I hope you understand now why."

"Not that I care now about your opinion, but would it matter to either of you? Where he came from?"

"Regina, as long as he makes you happy we don't care where he comes from. That's all we want for you. What we've tried to give you – happiness," Henry answered.

"There is the matter of Daniel to discuss," Cora noted.

"I'm going to talk to him when he gets back from Florida."

"If you need-,"

"I don't need your help, mother."

"Regina," Henry tried to defuse the tension seeping in between the three but Regina was not having it.

"I'm going to get going now. I'll be calling you for the plans in Europe and to see about what happened with Mr. Gold and his son." Regina stood and began to make her way out the door.

"Regina, never forget that we love you more than our own lives. If it had come down to it all those years ago, we would have given our lives if there was any chance of keeping you safe from all this," Henry said trying to reach out to her.

"I know you both love me. It had taken everything in me not to walk out this door and never speak to you both ever again. I understand why you did things the way you did, that doesn't erase the fact that you lied to me, hurt me, and forced me to be with someone I never wanted to. I'm angry with both of you– _so_ angry," Regina's voice croaked as she once again fought back tears, "I just need some time away, away from both of you. I just need time."

Both parents nodded, "Can we give you a hug goodbye at least?" Henry asked hopefully.

She was hesitant. She was torn, the ones how betrayed her were the ones she wanted comfort from. Her heart yearned for her mother and father to come and protect her from all of this, but they were the ones who had hurt her. She nodded and Henry stood first, moving to give her a tight hug and whispering that he loved her so so much. It hurt to hear his words.

Cora stood next, drying tears in her face, she hugged her daughter tightly. Regina took in her mother's scent, it reminded her so much of home and her happy childhood. The feel of the woman who gave birth to her, who loved her unconditionally, her protective arms wrapped around her – keeping her safe from harm. She couldn't take it and she broke down in her mother's hold. Sobs filled the room. Cora remained holding on Regina soothing her heaving body. Regina clenched onto Cora's scrubs and her tears puddled on Cora's chest.

Regina jerk away, all mixture of emotions filling her and she walked out of her mother's office not looking back.

After she composed herself, she found Emma in the nurse's station of that floor asking questions about Alice Swan.

"Hey, sorry, I figured you two wanted to talk alone. How'd it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, not yet. Were you able to find anything about the Swan nurse?"

Emma shook her head, "Maybe your mom or dad knows. Is it too soon to ask you to talk to them about it?"

"I'll ask her to see what she can find. In a few days, is that okay? I'm not quite ready to talk to her again."

"That's more than fine. If you need to talk, just know I'm here."

They took hold of one another's hands and walked out of the hospital and made their way back to Harvard.

Regina had talked to Robin before flying back to school and told him that she had found out about the mysterious family secret and it was best to talk to him in person. Robin made sure to get her at least smiling a bit over the phone and promised that he would return soon and hold her and give her all the comfort she needed. She was happy she had him, through these whole crazy stupid secrets she was glad she had him.

* * *

Robin was set to come back in a few days. It was a week before school was going to be back in session and she couldn't wait to see him. Today, though, she was waiting for Daniel at a café. She had asked him to meet her so that they could talk. She needed to break up with him properly and that's exactly what she was going to do. She would tell him about everything that happened with their parents and the horrid contract that was put in place. She hoped he would be understanding.

He sat waiting for her to begin speaking.

"I don't know how to say this," Regina began, "Daniel… you and I, we can't-."

Daniel smiled, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

She looked at him with eyes wide, "How did you know?"

"I know, because I know you, Regina. But, you know that you can't do that."

Her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I know about the Mills-Colter history."

"W-What do you mean you know? How long have you known?" Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daniel knew and never told her.

"I-I've always loved you, Regina. And when I saw how you looked at that… that ass…"

"Who?"

Daniel scoffed, "You two didn't make it difficult to guess there was something going on. I'm talking about Robin."

"You knew?"

"So you don't deny it?"

She remained silent. She saw the hurt in his eyes. But that didn't make what he hid excusable.

"Even then, that doesn't explain _why_ you kept this from me? You knew this whole time and never told me about something as important as this?!" She was fuming now. She was so tired of people hiding things from her, she felt so betrayed, she didn't know who the hell to believe anymore.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I just, I didn't want to lose what we had. I thought it if stayed with me long enough, eventually…"

Regina scoffed, "I thought you were my friend Daniel, I thought- you lied to me! How could you?"

Daniel huffed in annoyance, "I only found out recently. My father told me after he heard Zelena telling me about you and Robin at the lake. He told me that I needed to keep a close eye on you, since he didn't do a good job in keeping your mother in check she ran off with your dad."

"Did a good job?! Are you kidding me? We are not kept dogs!"

"But you are betrothed to me… I just… you were supposed to be mine."

"Daniel, are you hearing yourself?! I am not your slave, I have a choice." She stood angrily and left the café. She would not stand one more instant being with him. He was a liar and she couldn't stand the sight. It felt as if she was only surrounded by liars and betrayal.

"Regina, wait!" Daniel hollered as she caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone, Daniel." Regina said struggling from his hold.

"Regina, I'm sorry! I just, I thought it was for the best if you didn't know. I love you."

Once she managed to pull away from him she looked at him with anger, "Everyone has been making decisions for me all my life as it seems. It stops now. You and I are broken up, do you hear me?"

"Regina, come on, you love me, don't you?"

"Yes, Daniel, I love you. But not in the way you want. I never have, you have to of known that. You keeping this from me was just wrong."

"And you, cheating on me with _him,_ what do you call that?"

She stepped back slightly, trying to keep the distance he was evidently trying to break, "I went about it wrong and I am so sorry for that. I had hoped you would understand-."

"Understand? Seriously Regina how much of a naïve girl are you? You _cheated_ on me!"

"I never wanted to be with you!" she yelled and it was clear whoever was walking on the street heard. She was a raging ball of anger and she was plainly emotionally exhausted. She just wanted to get away from all of this.

"And I dreamed you would be the girl for me, I thought you were. Whether you believe it or not, I truly do love you and you betrayed me - cheated on me. If you had just talked to be, been upfront from the beginning…."

"And what would you have done, tried to convince me to stay with you, right? That's not love, Daniel, that's you being selfish. If you really loved me, you'd let me be happy; however that would have been."

"You could have grown to love me, we work you and I." He tried convincing her but there was also a bitter sweetness to his words as if now the possibility was a mere memory.

Regina shook her head, she cupped Daniels face. He was still Daniel, sweet, kind Daniel that she had known since she was a little girl. He had been stupid and selfish and lied to her, but he was still one of her friends that she cared. She was both hurt, angry, and felt guilty for playing a part in breaking his heart – but, hell he hurt her two; so, they were both at fault.

"It would have never worked. What I want, you wouldn't give me."

"And he would?" he asked with dark angry eyes.

She removed her hands from his face and crossed them, "That's beside the point."

He scoffed maliciously at her, "That's exactly the point, Regina. All of this, us being here is because of him! If he had never got stuck in your head, we would still be together."

"It has nothing to do with Robin. It's about me! What I want."

"And what do you want?"

She didn't answer. Silence reigned over and he asked again, "What do you want, Regina?"

"I…"

"You _what_?"

"I want… I want to freedom to choose - to choose to be with someone who makes me feel alive, that makes me feel daring and wild and free. I want the real thing, that earth shattering kind of love that makes it so painful you think you might just die from it but you just want more and more of it. Real love… true love."

"You want a fairy-tale – that doesn't exist."

As she began to turn he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward and said, "I can give you what you want." and smashed his lips on hers. She struggled to let go but when she finally did she slapped him leaving red marks on his face.

She turned on her heels and walked away from him. As she continued walking he heard him pleading apologies to her but she didn't want to hear any of it. She couldn't take all the lies and deceit. She was tired of all of this. She promised herself in that moment that she would never again let anyone ever take control of her life in any way. No one. Ever.

* * *

 _ **Please rate & comment! Thank you! All weird issues and mistakes are my own, sorry! Like writing for Henry and Cora actually, what do you all think of this chapter? Thank you once again for the support and constant feedback, I love it! I love it!**_

 _ **What do you all think will happen next? Tons of moving pieces, things could go anywhere *devilish smile***_

 _ **-Nan xx**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Missing You

It felt like ages since the last time she saw him. She missed him, really, _really,_ missed him. She had received a text late Friday night letting her know that he had arrived from his flight. He had told her to meet her at the rooftop at Egg-celent for breakfast and that he had a surprise for her.

She woke up giddy. After everything that had happened the past few weeks, she just needed to see him, talk to him and be in his embrace. She quickly took a shower and began looking for what to wear, but she was having a difficult time choosing. It was still pretty cold, and snow still filled the streets. Why was she having such a difficult time finding what to wear, she never did?

"Stop running around in circles, I can hear banging all the way in my dreams," she heard Mary's voice. She turned to find her leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and a grin smeared across her face, "What's up with you?" she asked.

"I'm meeting Robin for breakfast, and I'm going to be late if I don't find something to wear."

Mary's grin faltered slightly in worry as she asked, "Where?"

"The rooftop at Egg-celent," Regina slowly smiled sheepishly as she said.

"Did you make sure Marian won't be there?" Mary had a concerned look at her face. Why did Mary care if Marian saw them? The only reason why it was dangerous for Marian to find out about Regina and Robin was because of Robin's mother, Mary didn't know that… unless?

"You know about…," Regina began.

Mary nodded as she grimaced empathically, "David told me."

A sigh flew out of Regina's mouth. She knew if David had said anything it was because Robin had allowed him to. She was glad though, a lot of their close friends knew by now, ones that Robin trusted, and she was glad to know that Mary was now included in the few. It made sense though, Robin cared for Mary and knowing him, he probably wanted to make sure Mary understood the entire situation. She was relieved; relieved that she now knew because she would feel the weight of Mary's unspoken judgment being lifted.

"I'm sorry about it all, Regina," Mary said as she sat down on the bed next to her.

Regina shrugged trying to make it as if it unfazed her, but in reality, she couldn't be more relieved to know Mary had stopped judging her. Their fight and friendship had been strained recently and it had been awkward not telling her everything. Mary knew her better though, and she knew that she was just putting a tough act for the sake of the tension.

"I was a spoiled little bitch," Mary began.

"Mary, it's fine just-"

"No, Regina, I need to say this. I was wrong and Zelena had gotten into my head telling me all these lies that you didn't care about me anymore. That you found better friends. And her stupid talk about prestige and how better we are than the rest. I was angry at you for pushing me aside that… Zelena made me feel like she cared about me… I was just horrible to you. She kept pushing trying to convince me to tell Marian about it all…" Mary faced Regina with legs crossed on the bed.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you stopped me. I was going to talk to Marian that morning… when we had our fight. But what you had said… it kinda knocked some sense into me."

"Good." Regina replied smiling.

"I talked to Robin last night when I went to pick up David at the airport. They both explained it all to me and what Marian has done is horrible. I'm glad I didn't go through with it. And now this marriage thing with your parents and Daniel. It's all a huge mess. Have… have you told Robin yet? I didn't want to say anything about it last night in case you hadn't."

Regina shook her head, "I'm telling him today… he's going to be pissed," she said slightly smiling. She knew Robin enough now to know that he was going to be mad… _really_ mad at the news. He was protective over her, more so than any other guy she'd known. He had never really voiced those words, _"I will protect you"._ She had felt it, more than anything. She felt it when he wrapped his arms around her, the way he spoke to her… in fact, the mere way his eyes trailed over her – she knew it.

"He'll be even more pissed when he finds out what Daniel did," Mary said.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Regina fell back against the bed and Mary followed suit.

"I cannot believe he'd do something like that, it's completely unlike him."

"Well, at this point, given everything that I've experienced, nothing is starting to surprise me when it comes to people."

"Yeah, Emma was ready to go and hurl him over the tallest building in school," Mary said as they both chuckled.

"I still want to," They heard Emma's groggy voice say from of the doorway. She was wearing her pajama pants and a white camisole, her hair messy from sleep.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave a humph as she sat between both Mary and Regina's laid forms. She as well, laid back as all three looked up to the ceiling. Silence filled the room but Emma quickly broke it with a groan, "Why are we making noise this early in the morning?"

"Someone's got a secret breakfast date," Mary said pointing her brows in Regina's direction.

Emma shocked, straight up and looked over to Regina who still laid on the bed, "What the hell are you still doing here then?"

"She doesn't know what to wear." Mary chuckled.

"Since when?"

"Since Robin Locksley got in her pants," Mary giggled.

Regina gave Mary a glare but said nothing. Emma had wide eyes and mouth open, "Regina… you two… _when?"_

Attempting to hide a smile and failing miserably, Regina stood quickly and suddenly, knew what she was going to be wearing. She'd wear anything at all, anything that would get her out of the room and away from her friends gossiping questions.

"He popped your cherry?!" Emma asked still wide eyed, then she turned to Mary, "Wait, how do you know?"

"I could tell, she looked different." Mary smirked.

With a roll of her eyes, Regina quickly put on jeans a creamed color cashmere jumper over a pea-coat and a black and white checkered scarf. She put on her knee-high black leather boots and ignored the pleading of both Emma and Mary wanting her to tell them everything.

"Okay, Thing 1 and Thing 2, I'll see you all later," Regina smirked as she walked out the room.

"You better come back limping!" Emma hollered.

Both Mary and Emma stayed laying back in Regina's bed smiling as Emma spoke attempting to sound melancholy, "Our little baby is all grown up and off to see her man and have hot and heavy sex."

Both girls bursting out laughing at the thought.

.*.

It had been a few days after the incident with Daniel. He had called her a couple times to try and apologize but it got to the point where Regina ended up blocking his number. She needed to get away from him, distance herself from him. Her parents had called her as well but she ignored them too. She simply had sent them a text letting them know that she couldn't talk at that moment and that she would when she was ready. She had been stressed, sad and just plain miserable. All she wanted to do was be with Robin, forget it all and spend time with him.

With a giddy smile, she walked up the stairs that lead to the rooftop at Egg-celent when she was halted by a waitress, "Excuse me, but you're not allowed up there. The entire rooftop is reserved."

She turned around to look at the lanky waitress and said, "I know, I'm meeting someone up there. It's supposed to be under Robin Locksley."

The waitress climbed a few steps. She gave her a pitiful look as she said, "Yes, that's true. But it was a reservation for two and he was already accompanied with someone else when he arrived."

Regina's brows furrowed, Robin had told her it would just be both of them. She knew he wouldn't have invited anyone else without telling her. She ignored the halting words from the waitress and stepped up the stairs to see the scene. Marian and Robin together. Marian hugged Robin and kissed his neck.

Her brows furrowed and anger filled her. She wanted to stomp over and break every single dish served to them, pull Marian by her hair and punch her senseless. She felt broken though, at the sight of both of them. Robin should have texted her, should have let her know not to come. Why couldn't he have told her to just meet him another time? A knot of anger filled her belly and she fingers fisted. Her nails dug into her palm and she felt a piercing pain in her jaw from gritting her teeth. This was their time, Robin and Regina's time. Marian had ruined it and it was apparent Robin did not have the courtesy to inform her. Unable to stand the disgusting sight any longer, she turned on her heels and walked out of the restaurant.

.*.

She was storming up the stairs of the dorm building. With all her anger in full force and everything loaded on her shoulders she was just tired and angry. Everyone around her was just fucking with her life. She was more hurt and disappointed at Robin than anything. Perhaps he had not been able to send him a message he thought, but even through her anger, she realized the he was just an idiot and had been too scared to send her a message in front of Marian. Still, the fact remained that she had to witness the moment between them. Knowing he would spend time with her was one thing, but seeing it was a completely different story.

With all her fury leaving smoke behind her she did not realize she had ended up passing right through Mal without even noticing her.

"Hey, daredevil!" Mal called to her.

Regina turned in place and with brows tightened together she walked up to Mal, "Mal, sorry! I'm just not in the mood today."

"I can see that, what's wrong?"

"All the idiots that surround me." Regina huffed.

Mal gave her an understanding smile, "Come on, kid let's get you a mimosa with a little more than champagne," she hooked her arm over Regina and both walked out.

They made their way to downtown Boston where Mal took her to a local brunch diner she swore served the best mimosas.

"So, tell me what's going on. Is it the thing with your parents?"

Regina had told her close girls about the situation with her parents. The night they all arrived back to school they had a sleep over together, venting about anything and everything helping to get Regina's mind off it. It was safe to say, that Regina's support system what strong and her girls were there for her.

"Robin was supposed to have breakfast with me. But when I got to the restaurant he was with Marian." She said as she took a good swig of the vodka sunrise.

Mal's disgusted look on her face grew into annoyance, "All of this is just bullshit honestly. It's almost to the point where it's unreal."

"Tell me about it." Regina replied as she looked out onto the street. They had chosen to sit near the window in a private booth.

"Do you think he probably just wasn't able to text you while she was there? You know how that bitch is with him."

Regina sighed, Mal was right, but she still couldn't shake the anger and annoyance she had towards the whole thing, "Probably. Still, it doesn't mean I have to put on a happy face when I see them. I don't know how much I can last until Spring Break."

"Just talk to Robin, I'm sure he was just being an idiot and will work with you."

Regina' brows furrowed, "I don't even know what we are. Are we boyfriend-girlfriend? Friends with benefits?"

"You really are stressed over this aren't you?" Mal chuckled.

She crossed her arms looking out into the window away, "I think I need to get drunk."

"Well you know where to find me for that." Mal giggled at her.

As both girls chuckled, Regina's phone rang. She sighed as she looked at the caller ID. It was Robin.

"I'm assuming he realized what happened if you aren't at the café." Mal said, "You should answer it."

She did. She pressed the green button and pressed it against her ear as she uttered a soft hello.

"Darling, I'm so sorry. She found me there right when I was about to go into the café and left me no choice. I tried to make her leave, telling her I'd see her later, but she pressed. I'm so sorry, love," Regina remained silent listening to his explanation and constant apologizes. Lips pursed together she was torn between being happy to hear his voice and brokenhearted and angry at him for inadvertently making her go through that.

"Robin, it's fine." She spoke silently.

"No, it's not Regina. I… It's not just… fuck, where are you?"

"Having breakfast with Mal." She said meeting Mal's eyes. She had a smile on her face that contrasted Regina's upset frown.

"Aw fuck, I'm so sorry darl-

"Robin, stop apologizing." Her voice was raising, she was getting more annoyed at him now. She didn't want apologies for it, she didn't need to relive the sight after every apology.

"Give me the phone," Mal ordered with her hand extended.

"What?"

"Give me the phone, Regina." Mal's eyes pierced at Regina. She gave her the phone and Mal stood as she began talking to Robin a few feet away from their table. She couldn't exactly hear what she was talking to him about, but by the simple look in her face, she knew she was scolding him.

She tried to overhear as she played with her scrambled eggs, but the busy diner didn't help much.

She was curious to know what exactly Mal was telling Robin. She smiled inwardly at the protectiveness Mal had over her. She thought about how their relationship would have been like if they were able to grow up together like they were meant to. She knew Mal and her already had a really close friendship and was sure that they would have been inseparable as children. They were like-minded in many things and she simmered bitterly at whoever the universe had ordained to have their paths separated as children.

Mal was such an authentic and strong friend, Regina was proud and grateful to be able to call her a best friend. She smiled at how much Mal had opened her up to things in the few months of knowing her. Never would Regina have thought to of been in a club, let alone wearing that sexy red outfit she had worn and make out with Mal shamelessly.

"Alright," Mal said as she approached their table, "Let's get going."

"Going where?"

"You'll see." Mal said as she took her bag, and both walked out of the diner.

.*.

The walk was not long. Regina continued asking where they would be going but Mal simply ignored her questions and made conversation about other things. Mal did not budge a word the entire walk. They arrived to an apartment building which was set to be their destination. They entered freely, she greeted the concierge and both girls got into the elevator.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Regina asked.

"My dad rents this loft for me in case I don't want to stay on campus." Mal began, "It' top floor. It's got a window view of the city. It's very beautiful."

Regina's arms crossed. Brows furrowed still in confusion as Mal's actions, "That still doesn't explain why you're bringing me here."

As Mal inserted the key to the apartment door she said, "No, it doesn't. Do you want something to drink?"

She moved over to the kitchen where she poured herself some water as Regina stood staring at her, arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Mal, what's going on? What did you talk to Robin about?"

As Mal began walk over to a hall that lead to three rooms she said to Regina mindlessly, "Now, I generally sleep in this room here. So, if possible, just keep out of that one. Everything else is fair game." She gave her a wink.

"What are you talking about?" Regina questioned with a raised voice. Her arms were crossed in defiance at Mal's casualness of the entire situation.

The buzzer from the door rang and Mal began to make her way over.

Regina followed her out the hallway, completely confused, but once she saw Robin entering the loft everything make sense. It was very like Mal to have her face things head on. She was slightly aggravated with Mal's meddling, but only for a moment because she knew that it was what needed to be done.

The sight of him urged to bring a smile to her face, but she couldn't deny that she was still upset at how the morning had gone on and now was upset with Mal to know that she had planned for him to meet her.

She met his eyes and he saw the guilt-ridden blues give her an apologetic plea.

"Regina," He said huskily as he walked over to her with intent and wrapped her in his embrace. She was surprised at first but slowly fell into his arms and reciprocated the hug. She took in his smell, the way his strong arms wrapped around her body safely and how his presence made her feel completely at ease. She felt soft peppered kisses on the length of her neck and she couldn't help but close her eyes and take in the feel of his lips on her. It had been a long time, _weeks,_ since she had felt him near her like that and she couldn't deny she missed him, _badly._

She remained silent, as he kept his arm locked around her torso, and the other arm around her back with his hand laced in her scalp.

The clattering of Mal's car keys was what brought out her out of the bubble and she slowly removed herself from Robin's arms to look at Mal, "You're leaving?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll let the girls know… well," she smiled deviously looking from between the two of them, "I'll let them know to not worry about you. The housekeeper doesn't come until Wednesday, so, you guys have the place to yourself."

She blushed slightly as she understood her reference.

As she bid them goodbye, the door softly closed leaving Regina to face Robin and the silence filled the room.

"Regina –,"

She halted a hand in front of him. She was getting tired of him apologizing over and over. Why was _everyone_ always apologizing to her? Her parents, Mary, Daniel, she was sick of that damn word. Over and over, that's all most people said to her now. She didn't need apologies, she just needed to move forward and have people let her be.

"I'm going to need you to stop apologizing, because everyone has been apologizing and I am sick of it," she was strict in her words and his eyes were intent taking in all the information she was giving him.

He nodded and rubbed his hand on her arm, soothing her over her coat and he let his hand fall to hold hers.

"I just wanted to explain what happened… why I didn't let you know before hand and-,"

She took a step back and crossed her arms making sure he knew that he was doing exactly what she had asked him not to do. Her sigh came out loud and angry with his pressing of the conversation she was trying to avoid, "I told you I don't want to talk about it, Robin. I saw you two together, right?"

He nodded with a grimace.

"You could have called me, but you didn't, right?"

He nodded again.

"And you had a valid reason why you didn't text me or call me not to go, am I right?"

He nods again.

"She was there, and you couldn't exactly text me with her right over your shoulder."

He nods again and begins to open his mouth, but she halts him again, "I know you enough to know you wouldn't lead me to witness you two together, that's not you. So, stop apologizing. We just have to make sure we have a plan and be more careful. Meet in more discreet places where it's not so public."

He takes a step forward towards her, closing that gap she forced between them and she knows he misses her because his hand quickly wraps itself around her waist as his other rests on the side of her face, partly, delving itself in her black hair. He moves towards her and kisses her, a simple peck at first and then murmurs to her, "I've bloody missed you, sweetheart."

She can't help but smile at his words, because she has missed him too. Missed him so much, it's actually crazy that she could miss anyone or anything that much.

"I've missed you too," she whispers. She moves to meet his lips again and she kisses him with more than just a simple peck. She kisses him with full lips and needing arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

They've been away for too long and they miss one another in more ways than they can say, and she wants to _un-miss_ him.

Their kiss grows headier and she presses herself closer to his body because she wants to feel him, feel him closer to him like she did before.

His hand trails down her waist to rest just a bit on her ass but not much to get a good grab and she remembers what she asked of him. She remembers that she asked him to not be physical until she broke up with Daniel. So, she removes her lips from his slightly to be able to utter the glorious phrase that will not have him hold back.

"I broke up with Daniel." She breathes as their lips part.

His face turns to delight, and a smug look fills him after, "Yeah? How did that go?"

She shakes her head with a smile, he is always so concerned about her. She cups his face and places pecks on his lips as she said between kisses, "Talk… later… missed you."

He chuckles at her determination. She doesn't want to talk now, and neither does he. All they both want to do is get back to where they were before, back to one another.

Without hesitation he grabs her from her ass and hoists her up. She wraps her legs around him and kisses him harder and delves her tongue in his and tastes him. She loves how he tastes, loves the feel of his tongue on hers, soft and so sexy it makes the wanting need between her thighs grow.

She begins to remove her jacket and scarf as he walks them over to the couch, never parting from one another's lips. He sets her on her back as he hovers over her, and looks at her brown orbs, "Hi," she says breathily.

"Hi," he replies. He moves back to kissing her and he laces his hand his hers and she feels it.

She removes her lips from his and looks to his wrist, "You wore it." She says looking at the watch she gave him.

"I've been wearing it every day."

She bites her lip at the thought of him with just that watch, taking her and fucking her just like she had told him that night they exchanged gifts.

She makes work if his shirt and removes it with a bit of his help and moves back to kissing him again this time her hands running down his toned chest. She takes this that man that wants her, wants to take her to bed and she wants to be taken to bed by him.

He trails his hand down to her jumper and slightly tugs at it and she nods in agreement, "Take it off."

He kissed her torso as he trails north of her body. What he's met with halts him and has to rethink if he remembers how to breath or not. She chuckles at him, "I was in a hurry."

She's bare, no bra to cover up her pert and deliciously wanting nipples. She's bare and all for him to taste and adore.

His hand cups the side of her breast and this thumb runs over the pearled nipple as a breathy moan leaves her throat. Her chest rises at the excitement of his hands on her. Her eyes closed, taking in his touch and she feels a delicious sucking on her other breast, a sucking that gets the entrance between her thighs tightening and her clit needing attention.

"I want you, Robin," she moans, and her hand scrapes the back of his head pushing him to give her more.

"I want you too, babe."

"Bed," she says.

"In a minute," he replies huskily as his hand moves to unbuckle her jeans. It takes him seconds and not soon after she's utterly bare, with only lace purple panties to cover her delicious body.

"Bloody, hell, you'll be the death of me," he mutters. His hands caress of creamy skin, so soft and needing his touch.

Regina's whimpering please push him to divert his attentions to her thighs. He looks at her as he kisses the arch of her knee and she nods, allowing him to do as he wants with her.

"I've missed you like this," he says as he lowers himself to continue kissing the softness of her inner thighs.

"Show me, show me how much you missed me."

Without a reply, he removes the purple panties and looks at her simmering folds, plump and ready for all the attention they've missed from him.

He hovers over her, a soft kiss to her sensitive nub and she's moaning a horny, pornographic moan that he's never heard before from her. It riles up his hard as a rock cock just from the sight of her naked form. Now she's moaning his name and it's so fucking sexy he just wants to fill her up with his hardness. Have her moaning more and more so he can come inside her, fill her up until she's limping and sore from his pounding.

"Please, Robin," she begs for his touch, begs for him because he knows what he does to her. They've only been together once but, in that time, he knew that she loved his touch, and he will give her all she wants – always will.

He licks over her clit, soft and slow, familiarizing himself once again with her pearled nub, and the responses she makes over a suck or a lick drive him mad, and she's bucking towards him, wanting more. He chuckles at her impatience.

She groans at him, at him taking his time when she's already been deprived of him for weeks but only for a moment because his attentions are turned back to her. He sucks at her clit, slightly bites eliciting a whimper that his him wanting to just unbuckle his pants and ram his hard cock inside her.

He wants to give her everything and he knows that way to do it. He grabs hold of her thighs and positions her she's sitting upright on the couch, "This will be more comfortable for you, easier."

She's sitting up on the couch, legs now closed slightly confused at his statement with a blushed tint on her face. He wants to reassure her, let her know she's safe with him, to not be embarrassed, "I won't do anything you don't want. Do you trust me darling?"

She nods, "I want you to teach me everything."

He groans and kisses her fervently, his tongue delving her hers and it makes both far more aroused than they thought it could. He trails kisses down her neck to her chest. Suckles her breasts giving them pleasure and down to her torso, kissing every crevasse of her sensual body. He moves down to her wanting nub and her heat is wet and deliciously sweet as he licks a straight line from her entrance all the way up eliciting a moan that prompts him to start unbuckling his pants to release the pressure in it.

"Oh, Robin…" He groans at the sound of his name in her mouth. The moment, him mouth deep in her heat suckling and licking her and her moaning his name as she's so close to her climax has him stroking himself twice to just alleviate some of the need.

"More, Robin… please, more, I want…," she blabbers, and moans are the feel of his firm and serving tongue pleasuring her. Eyes closed, her legs wide open for him and he's giving her so much pleasure she feels like she will explode anytime soon. She doesn't know what it is, but she wants to see… wants to see him pleasure her, and at the sight of him it gets her wild, bucking a bit towards him, wanting him to never stop. She sees him stroking himself and she thinks of his cock in her for the second time and she wants him to be inside her, to fill her up like he did the first time.

"Robin… Robin…" she's so close but she wants him inside her. Misses him in that way, " _oh, fuck…_ bed, please… I want you."

He releases with one last suck, "Fuck!" She decides that she loves that, loves when his lips suck on her clit. To feel him pull her into his mouth and bury himself in her, god, that's so damn sexy to watch.

He kisses her and tastes herself on his lips and she can't believe she finds that sexy.

"I bloody love how you taste," he groans as she lifts her up from the couch. He helps her up from the couch and swoops her up bridal style as she yelps and giggles.

"Now, what room shall we continue this in?" He asks as he stand at the hallway looking at the three doors.

"That one," she points at the wooded cherry door.

He walks over and once they enter the room he halts his steps and tells her to look at the room as she had been too distracted kissing his neck.

She turns and her breathe leaves her and her eyes widen in amazement, the room holds a full wall of floor to ceiling windows giving a clear view to the frosted Downtown Boston.

"It's beautiful," she says as he lays her on the bed.

"It's perfect," he looks at her with a reverence that makes the pit of her stomach flutter.

She turns to look at him and kisses him this time, stronger and wrapping her arms around his neck pushing him closer to her until he's hovering over her.

She looks down to see his jeans still on and she looks back at him with a smirk and begins to rake them down. He chuckles as he stands and takes them off quickly and climbs back up. Their lips meet, and she wraps her legs around him and he smirks at her impatience, "I want to make sure you're ready, babe."

"Ugh, Robin, I have been ready for _weeks,_ " she whines, "Just…," she kisses him. Delves her tongue into his and pushes him forward to feels his warm, callused hand worship her breasts, kneading them, giving them the pleasure they want.

He kisses her neck and she arches her neck giving him better access as his hand runs down her curves, settling on her wet heat, "You're so fucking soaked," he growls as he sucks on her breast and she illicit a moan and bucks towards his pelvis.

He inserts a finger, making sure she's ready and pulls in and out slowly, giving her room to adjust before he delves his member, "Robin, _please,_ " she whines.

"I just… I love to pleasure you," he murmurs through sucklings on her breasts.

"Then pleasure me inside me… with this," she bites her lips and strokes his cock slowly and Robin's groans against her breast.

"With pleasure," he says and slowly, dips his lengths to the center of her entrance, slowly as he looks at her eyes making sure he doesn't hurt her.

As excited and aroused and wanting as she may be, this is still her second time and she may not be used to the feeling all together just yet, so, he wants to make sure she's okay.

He slides in slowly, pausing as she gasps and smiles at him, nodding reassuringly to keep going. She meets his lips and as he fills her more, she kisses him, bites hips lips and a growl escapes him as he completely enters her. His cock snuggly fitted around her and he loves the feel of her warm and tight around him, "Fuck me, Regina, you're so damn tight I could come now."

She eyes dark with lust as he moves slowly, prompting him to move inside her, "Come inside me, Robin. Make me come with you."

"Darling," he groans as he slides in and out of her, grunting as she tightens around him, "Fuck, Regina, you feel so bloody amazing," he kneads her breasts and he pushes in and out slightly quickening his pace as he hears her reciprocate the pace and moan at the increase.

She tightens her legs round him bring her body closer to his and he pounds into her with growing speed. Her breasts moving to the rhythm of his grunts and she can't help but arch her back at the pleasure and when she does a whole new feeling takes over. He finds a new crevasse of her womb he'd not yet reached, and it has her moaning louder at the reach his tips have met, "Oh! Fuck! There! Yes, Robin!"

"You're so sexy, fuck! I love my cock inside you, love. You're so, _fuck!,_ so tight and snug." He goes in deeper, her loud moans guiding him to the pace of pleasure in her.

"I love to, _fuck!,_ feel you inside me, _shit, deeper…,_ you fill me up, I'm going to…Robin!"

He thrusts are strong, purposeful and it drives her wild. He's reached her g-stop and she can't believe she's ever felt a stronger feeling in her life.

They're so close, so close to climaxing and he's thrusting into her, his pelvis hitting her perfectly against her clit and their muttering nonsense kissing each other. Robin switching from kisses o sucking on her already swollen nipples, and she feels her body clench around him, feels the feeling in the pit of her stomach and her breathing erratic and she's screaming his name as he growls for her, growls her name like a man fucking his woman would.

"Yes! More! Don't stop, Robin _fuck_ so close!"

He thrusts once, twice and she's grabbing onto his neck, piercing her nails into his back as she growls at his third thrust and them both come together, in unison, moaning and panting and calling another's names and he spills himself inside her she tightened around him releasing her energy around his member.

Sweaty bodies, colliding in exhaustion at their love making. It's perfect and intimate and so them that is feels like they had always meant to do this.

.*.

He realizes she loves sex, really loves sex. It's only been her second time and she's already so vocal and free-like to just want more with him. He can't say he's complaining because, shit, the bloody beauty is irresistible.

They'd rested for a few hours after a second round of fucking and thank goodness Mal had the fridge fully stocked. Robin, unskillfully made them toast and eggs for a quick snack to quench their hunger.

Well, he'd attempted, and Regina generously offered to take over after he continued to have trouble figuring out how to crack the egg, let alone figure out how to transfer it to the pan.

Their "snack" has been quick and they'd turned to other, more arousing activities right after.

They were exhausted after their second time and napped for a few hours. Robin's arms holding her close and Regina's head settled on Robin's chest, hearing his heart beat.

They'd woke together, almost in sync, and had been catching up about whatever they did not discuss during their quick snack. She'd found out that Mal _had_ scolded Robin for being an idiot and that she offered her apartment whenever they both wanted to meet. It was away from the school, discreet and no one would think them there.

"So," Robin began as Regina laid between his legs, "You didn't actually tell me what happened with Daniel. What is that bad?"

She was not looking forward to telling him about Daniel, "Well, I told him that I wanted to break up and turned out he sort knew that I was going to eventually."

"How so?"

"Apparently, were not very good at keeping it under wraps," she chuckles.

"No, were not," he agrees "But did he take it well?"

"He… um."

"He what?"

"He came on to me… tried to kiss me an-"

"What!" He turned her around looking at her over. His face fuming in concern, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. He was just… desperate I guess, or I don't know. Honestly, everyone is just being so crazy lately. I have no idea what got into him, he's never acted like that before."

As she talked, she noticed that his raging face didn't fade, "Robin, look at me."

"He came onto you, Regina. That can't just-"

"He came onto me and I pushed him away. I slapped him and walked away. I can defend myself, Robin."

He rested his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss, "I know you can take care of yourself. That doesn't mean I can't worry or that I want to beat the living bollocks out of that arse."

"I'm fine, Robin," she chuckles, "The thing that got me even more upset though was that he knew about my parent's secret and didn't tell me."

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with the bloke?"

"I don't know, honestly." She trails off.

"But you found out what the secret was then. What was it?" He asks and her face drops. She turns to look out into the sky view of the city. She doesn't want to him, not because he will be angry, hell, she's angry too. She doesn't want to tell him because it will ruin it all for them. She's tied to someone and she can't be with him even if he wasn't with Marian.

"Regina," he moved to hug her body from behind her. He kissed her head, taking in the scent of soft lavender mixed with sex, "You can tell me, darling. It's alright."

"I have to marry Daniel. Legally… I'm obligated to marry him."

He shifted to her side until he was sitting next to her, in clear view of her and she saw it. The hopeless and grieving look in her face, "What the hell. Are you serious?"

She glared at him with a raised brow, "Are you really asking me if I serious?"

"It's just, that's unreal."

"Well it's real."

"Like legally arranged marriage real?" He was shocked to say the least. This was all completely mad and he could only feel one thing. _Rage_ … rage for whoever had ordained for Regina's life to be this way.

"Have your parents looked into it? Why hasn't it been brought up to the justice system?"

She scoffed, "Apparently we can't. There's people in high places making this impossible to get any kind of legal assistance. There's this person named Alister Gold, he's the one who pretty much handles the contract you could say. This has been going on for centuries… there's no way out of it. Not unless his son is found, apparently, my parents said that his son may be able to overpower him since his supposed to take over the company when Gold dies."

"Where's his son?"

"No one knows," she replies defeatedly. She looks at him and chuckles bitterly as tears begin to well in her eyes, "Isn't that just dandy?"

He doesn't reply, he sits there next to her as her eyes meet his and all he can do is hug her, bring her close to him and give her some semblance of safety. He was going to keep her safe. He was going to be by her side, he didn't give a fuck what a shit piece of paper said.

 _ **Please rate & review. More updates coming your way soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - What I Won't Do For You

They'd been sneaking around for a few weeks now. They had a schedule all sorted, courtesy of Regina of course. They'd spent the weekends Robin didn't work at Mal's apartment. During the weekdays, they'd sneak late at night behind Regina's dorm building or stay on the phone for a few hours talking away while they did homework.

"Robin, stop!" she giggled as she swatted his hand away from her ass, "I have to get this paper done."

"I can't bloody help it if you're lying in that damn bed with nothing but panties on. You look like a bloody goddess," he growls as he climbs on the bed and hovers over her. His hands resting near her head as she typed away on the laptop. He begins to kiss her shoulder, moving down her back and she tries to warn him off with a simple, _Robin!_ but he really doesn't care.

"You have to get your work done before we can leave, you know? Doing me is not homework." She scolds him, but he seems to not have ears to hear her warnings and continues to kiss down her bareback.

"No, it's not homework at all. It's my favorite hobby," he replies.

He reaches down to her panties and kneads her ass with on hand as he kisses her other cheek and takes a lustful bite of its side. Regina' yelps and turns around to swat his hand away. But it's no use, she's bare-chested and in full view for him, her dark caramel eyes glowing in the sunlight as she gives him a smirk. He looks over her, scanning every crevice of her body and he moves his hands over the side of her breast, softly kneading them and tenderly running a thumb over her nipples.

"Bloody hell, I am so lucky to have you," he groaned scanning her over.

She bit her bottom lip looking into his lusted eyes, "Have me." She replied.

"Glady," he said and moved to give her a sweet, heated kiss. She sucked on his lower lip giving it a good bite as he parted from her. He trailed his kisses down to her neck, sucking and biting her skin eliciting a moan from the throat.

"Robin…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Have me… please."

Her request wasn't taken lightly, never was. He quickly moved the laptop to the nightstand and when he turned around she had lost the single garment that she had on.

"Fuck, lovely… You're so sexy."

Their kisses were hot and rushed. They'd gotten to know one another's bodies well over the weeks that passed, they'd discovered one another and their cautiousness in intercourse was long gone.

Robin kissed down the valley of her breasts and moved to suckle over her now pert nipples. Regina laid back, enjoying the feel of his tongue circling her nipples, "Oh, Robin… oh god."

She felt the wanting need of her core, she could feel the wetness build up as he continued to cherish her body and, fuck, he could do things to her that got her so riled up.

"Take off your pants," she said, and she began to tug the waistband of his sweats.

Once they were completely off, she halted him, "I- I want to try something."

"What, babe?"

She bit her lip, with a growing smile and pushed him to lay on his back. She kneeled in front of him and trailed her hand over his muscled chest looking over this man that had given the pleasure she never knew someone could give her.

Her fingers scraped lightly over his skin and he let out a gritted breath. Her hand ran down his belly to take hold of his hardened member, and he groaned inside his throat attempting to hold back his sounds.

She pumped him slowly, running her thumb over his pre-cum and licked his tip slowly, cleaning his juices off.

"Fuck, Regina."

"Do you want more?" she asked deviously.

"Fuck, yes, so much more."

She smiled flirtishly at him and licked his tip once more, then slid him into her mouth.

"So fucking good, babe." He said as he placed his hand on her hair. Caressed her hair softly as she played with his member.

She moaned as she slid down further, filling her mouth with him. Her moans vibrated around his hardened cock and it drove him closer to his high. He wouldn't close his eyes, he wanted to see her, his eyes needed to feast on her taking all of him.

She bobbed up and down… slowly, up… and down. She reached down his cock and sucked slightly. A wild grunt escaped him as he felt the pressure of her sucks.

"Regina… fuck, suck, babe - feels so bloody good. I'm going to come soon. Suck – shit – like that, yes!"

He couldn't take long, the feel of her warm, soft mouth filling him, tasting and sucking him.

She was so wet. So wet and craving him, but she found that this act gave her far more pleasure than she ever felt. It was her first time doing this, and she didn't realize that knowing how riled up she made him, that she had this hold over him was what got her soaking wet.

She loved to suck him, loved to take him in her mouth and have him groaning and telling her how much he loved to have her do these things to her made her so crazy.

"Regina…" he was so close, so close that he knew if she kept going, kept sucking him as she slipped her mouth deeper into his mouth, he would come. This was her first time doing this for him and god, he was bloody crazy about her. Loved that she was so comfortable doing new things with him, loved they could find out what they loved and experiment with one another.

"Mmm!" her moans were driving him crazy, he was stiff and ready to fill her mouth.

"Come here, darling," he said as she lifted her head.

"Don't you want more?"

"God, yes, I do. But I want to be inside you, feel you with me, baby."

She bit her lip and as she moved on to of him, "Fill me up, then," her lips met his, and their tongues played together sliding around and she felt so naughty it got the growing need in between her legs throbbing by the second.

Without any second words, his tip met her entrance and with a moan she slid down, fitting perfectly snug with him.

"Oh, Robin…"

"You're so tight, sweetheart, you fit so good. Shit, love you all around me," He moved to suck on a nipple, biting softly at the tip of her and kneading the other. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support as she slid up slowly, and back down with an immodest cry leaving her lips.

They molded together effortlessly, in every sense of the word, sex together was perfect, earth-shatteringly perfect.

She began moving faster, hearing his groans as she slid down, and she tightened herself around him due to the strength she used to slide up that it had been sucking at her neck and biting her shoulders to contain his growls.

"I want to hear you… I want to hear what I do to you."

"Shit! You're so sexy. So bloody sexy…"

"Oh, Robin, I'm going to come soon!"

"Come for me, love, come on."

Her pace quickened and the pressure in her core surged through her whole body electrifying her all through her high. Robin pulled her close, kissed her as he felt his seed release.

"Regina… fuck!"

As he fell back onto the bed, he kept Regina in his arms, unmoving her from her laid form on top of his. She snuggled closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, giving him soft kisses on his chest and a last on his lips.

"That was…"

"I know," she breathed out giving him a knowing smile.

Her eyes began to close slowly, as Robin ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her into a slow sleep.

"We should get ready soon," she mumbled.

He kissed her forehead and checked the time on his phone. They had a few hours left, so they could sleep for a bit.

"Sleep babe, we've got time."

There was no response from her, just the slowing pace of her breathing. She shivered a bit and he moved to cover her with the bedspread. He watched her sleep peacefully, a small smile crept on the end of her lips.

The past weeks had been perfect, to say the least. They found they molded well together. They'd already had a couple arguments, heated fights that ended in more than rough lovemaking. They were very alike, and one trait that they spared a lot in was their quick temper and hard-headedness. It had been quite a rollercoaster. Robin knew they were both young, Regina, though was still naïve about a lot of things that caused arguments between them. They both still had a lot to learn, especially when both their passions ran high, not just those of happiness but also those of rage. Even then, it had been great to have her, to get to know the girl who had swept him off his feet that night.

He placed another soft kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer to him.

"Happy birthday, my love," he told her and dozed off to sleep holding her in his arms.

.*.

They had gotten ready after their nap, showered together and, well, the shower took longer than planned and now they were late. But, in all honesty, they didn't really care.

"Robin, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you'll love I hope," he replied.

"Robin, you know I don't care what we do for my birthday. Just spending time with you is more than perfect for me. I don't want to risk anything. What if we run into Marian?"

He didn't want to risk that happening either, but he had gone to great lengths to ensure that all precautions were taken. The location was set outside of the school and Mal had promised him that everything would be taken care of with the utmost secrecy.

"We don't love, but, I've made sure everything was kept under wraps. Now, just relax, alright? It's your birthday babe, enjoy it." He assured. He took hold of her hand gave it a kiss as he set it back on her lap. He attempted to let go, but she did not let him. She laced her hand with his and leaned her head against his shoulder as he drove. She was a planner, so it seemed to have eased her to know that it was planned, that things were thought of well in advance, and it prided him to know that he had done things right for her.

"Robin…" she said moments later.

"Yeah, love?"

"I know we haven't really talked about this. I mean with keeping things secret from Marian, we've just been focused on spending the most time we can together and not really talking about- well, I mean not that we have to talk just- I mean, ugh."

He chuckled at her unease to just speak her mind, "Just say it babe, whatever it is, just tell me."

There was a pause for a few seconds, she was clearly hesitant, and he could see it was something important or else she would not have been so nervous to bring it up.

"What are we? Like… are we, um…"

"Together?" he asks, and she nods.

"It's actually my fault," he began, "I've wanted to ask you… I just, I want it to be the right way, and right now with Marian about it's held me back. It's not that I haven't wanted to officially ask you, you know? To me, well… you already are. Bollocks, I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want to ask it's not that babe. Shit, and we're having sex and I haven't asked you, oh, love, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine, I mean… It's just that the day you came back to the café when I saw you with Marian, it just got me thinking. I don't exactly know where I stand with you. We haven't discussed any of this really."

He knew it was true, they hadn't really sat down and talked exactly about it. He'd been meaning to but was hoping that it was in a time where they weren't rushed in Mal's apartment just to spend time together or behind the school buildings. He wanted to do this right with her, but who was he kidding, this was all messed up in so many different ways and there wasn't an exact right way to do anything.

He halted at a stoplight when he turned to her and said, "You're my girlfriend, Regina. Not Marian, not anyone else. You."

Her eyes widened, not out of shock or fear, but there was a twinkle of hopefulness in her gaze, and a smile appeared on her lips moments later.

"So, you're calling the shots in this relationship then?" she asks teasingly.

He smiled at her as he shook his head, "I think we know who calls the shots in this relationship, and I'm one hundred percent sure it's not me."

"Someone with a sensible head on their shoulders has to," she smirks backs.

"Oi, I've got a sensible head."

"Yes, one filled with only thoughts of me naked in a bed."

"Darling, it's not just thoughts of you naked in a bed. It's thought of me ravishing you naked in a bed."

She simply rolls her eyes as he presses on the accelerator because it's completely true. If he's not telling her how sexy and beautiful she is, he's showing her how he thinks such. And she can't quite deny that she loves being naked, in a bed, with Robin ravishing her senseless.

As they make their way into what she now realized was the Nolan Estate, Regina's phone began to ring.

She'd been getting calls all day, from her family in Miami, her parents in New York, and her old friends from school.

"Answer, love. Probably another birthday call."

"It's my grandmother Lydia," Regina says looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, then don't answer."

"I have to, trust me. I won't hear the end of it if I don't. I haven't talked to her since Christmas and my mom told me to act as if nothing had changed. It's better not to cause suspicion. Either way, I'm surprised she hasn't called me to scold me about breaking up with Daniel."

"Maybe she doesn't know yet."

"Well, I'll have to tell her myself then. I'll be sent to the slaughter, that's for sure."

"Let's say a prayer then," Robin jests only to have Regina give him an innocent glare.

"Hello, grandmother."

"Regina, happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you, grandmother."

"Have you spent your day well? Has Daniel treated you lavishly? Tell me everything, sweetheart."

Regina turns to Robin, giving him a look as if to prepare for the incoming storm that is an angry Lydia Mills, "Grandmother, I'm not dating Daniel anymore."

"Excuse me? I don't understand, what did you do Regina? Did you upset him?"

"Me? I did not upset him, I broke up with him." She was truly ridiculous, how was it that her grandmother was so quick to blame Regina? It was not always the woman's fault. In fact, in this situation, it had been neither's fault. But Regina did place a bit of blame on Daniel for coming on to Regina the way he did and keeping secrets from her.

She was surprised though, Daniel had not said anything to his father or her grandmother it seemed. She was sure that he would have informed his father the same day and then his father would have let her grandmother know the very same day.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I don't want to be with Daniel, grandmother. I do not love him. I have never wanted to date him."

"Regina, please tell me you are joking. Do not ruin this for yourself, or everyone else."

"Since when is my happiness contingent on other's?"

"Since it's your duty, stupid girl. Does your mother know about this?"

"Yes, she knows, and I don't need her approval for any decisions I make in my life. It's my life, grandmother. I do as I please with it."

"You insolent child! Do you not know who you are?"

"I am not a child. Stop treating me as such. And I know perfectly who I am."

"The shame it will bring us, Regina. You were presented upon society with Daniel. You are meant to be with Daniel."

"No, I am not grandmother. I am meant to be with whomever I please."

"You will make this right, Regina. You go to Daniel and apologize for treating him so horrid and you make it right."

"I will do no such thing. Now, if you are quite finished, I would like to enjoy the rest of my birthday away from any toxic energies."

"Are you insinuating!?"

"I don't insinuate. Now, I'd like to get off this phone now and enjoy my night out."

"Night out? Regina, you are a Mills!"

"Yes, and I am also me. I like to go out, I have liked it a lot since recently, you should try it too. It may help to let go of that stick up your ass."

"Regina Isabella Mills!"

"You forgot Vega. I'm a Vega too. Goodbye, grandmother."

She turned to see Robin with a wide grin and his brows raised in amusement, "Who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?"

"I learned a few dirty family secrets. My grandmother has controlled our lives for far too long. She'd just… so vile. What she did to my parents… what she's tried to do to me… its—"

"Evil." Robin finishes for her, "Just relax, babe. She's miles away and can't do anything. I won't let her."

She gives him a kiss and she let out a tense sigh as she leans against the seat of the car. She turns to see that they have parked at the Nolan Estate. There was music coming from the backyard, golden balloons at the entrance of the main door.

A few cars were parked out that she recognized, Mal's, Ella's, David's and Mary's. The main door was wide open and from where Robin had parked, she could see Mal and Ella chatting near the foyer with Will.

"You threw me a party."

"A small get together. I know you don't do too well with crowds of attention, but it'll be laxed, just and us, close friends, fancy overpriced drinks, and food. I've got an in with the owner of the estate." He winked.

She gives him a quick couple kisses, "Thank you for such an amazing birthday, Robin."

"We stayed in, because god knows you are a homebody, and I loved every minute of it. But I want you to also enjoy a bit of outdoors. It's your birthday after all and it's only right we get a bit sloshed." He explains as she nuzzles his nose to hers.

"You made me birthday pancakes, amazing birthday lunch, and mind-blowing sex. We stayed in, just you and me. It was beyond perfect. If we could go back now I wouldn't mind it at all, but I am happy to be spending some time with these wild kids too."

He gives her a quick peck as he raises a finger halting her from getting out of the car, "I've still got to give my girlfriend her gift."

She bit her bottom lip at the sound of him calling her girlfriend, "Robin, you didn't have to get me anything, really."

He reached to the back seat of the car and gave her a small box in gold wrapping topped with a navy blue lace ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Regina."

She gave him a sheepish smile as she began to unwrap the box. They were two perfectly round, soft lilac diamond studs, "Oh, Robin, I love it!"

"They're meant to go with the necklace I got you for Christmas. I am so glad you decided to wear it today."

"Will you help me put them on?" she asks as she takes off the ones she currently had on. He nods, taking the earrings out of the box and begins them on her.

"How do I look," she asks giving him her best smile.

"Bloody gorgeous," he says and gives her a kiss, then another until their lips are sealed together. His hand rakes up the back of her scalp and she moans at the feel of his fingers massaging her hair and she moves slowly to sit on top of his lap, not paying much attention to the fact of where they are. She's horny now because he's given her such a perfect birthday and she just wants him, inside her, filling her and giving her pleasure.

None of this, none of this at all is like her. Not making out in a car right in front of a friend's house, neither is having wild sex over and over. All the newness of being with Robin, being with her friends, thrills her.

It's hurried and rough and she just wants him and he's fondling her ass and she can feel his hardening cock through his jeans. She straddles him, and he quickly rakes her tight, blue dress up and she begins to help him unbuckle his pants as he pulls off the strings of her dress to suck on her breast.

"Yes, Robin, I love when you do that, turns me on so much. Love when you suck them, please, suck them."

"I love your tits, babe, fit so perfect on my hands, like they're made just for me."

"Just yours, baby, only yours. Fuck, I'm so horny, take me, Robin, I need you to fuck me now."

"Are you ready, babe?" he asks, wanting to make sure she's fully prepared for him.

She takes his hand and brings it to the soiled panties she's wearing, "Shit, sweetheart, you're soaked."

"I want you, Robin. Now."

It's vulgar yet so fucking sexy and so… them. They love that, they love being hot, and intimate, and verbal and passionate all at once. She's outside in a parking lot, her friends from ears distance and she just wants to get fucked by her boyfriend on her birthday. So, she does quick work of his pants and she takes his stiff cock wanting her and only her.

She slides her panties to the side and grazes his cock over her wetness, shit it's so fucking good.

"Yes-oh! - yes," she slides down his shaft, taking him in all at once, filling herself up with him. And the feel of him has her moaning and arching her back tightening the grasp on his neck piercing her nails into his skins. He growls at the pain, but it only turns him on even more, bucking into her as she adjusts to his size, and she moans as he thrusts inside her, hungry and ready to fill her. Fuck, they won't last long, it's risky and just the fact of having sex in public has them both so turned on and she loves it rough and hot and fast and so does he.

"You make me feel so full, Robin, I love having you inside me. I'm so close, just feeling you inside I'm so close."

"Love fucking you, darling, you're so tight, want to fuck you so hard. God, you have no idea how sexy you are. I love to fuck you. Love to fuck you good."

She places her hand on his chest for support and she continued to fuck him, bounces as she bucks slightly grunting as he holds her, helping her move to a rhythm they like.

"Bloody dress looks so sexy on you, babe, been wanting to rip it off you since we left, ¬- mmm! ¬– you're so hot, always want to fuck you."

"Me too, always want you like this – fuck! – always want you inside me."

Their panting grows higher, he can feel how close she is, moaning louder, feeling her walls tighten around him and he's close, so close and all he needs is a bit more and he'll come undone inside her.

He strokes her clit in slow circles, helping her come to her high and she does, at the stroke of his hand she come rough, moaning and gasping tightly around him and that's all he needs. He spills himself inside her once more. She cries out for him, as he's growling her name, and he spills the last of himself and gives her nipples one last suck and let's go with a small bite that has her whimpering as she falls limp on him.

Robin breathes at once they'd catch their breaths, "We're late,"

"Who cares, it's my birthday anyway. I get to fuck my boyfriend all I want."

.*.

"My, my, my, it's about time you two showed up." Mal greets them at the door, "Do we want to ask what held you two up or are you going to give us the same shitty excuse Mary and David gave us?"

"What excuse was that?" Regina asks as she gives Mal and Ella a tight hug.

"Oh, you know, David had another conference call that ran too late."

Ella scoffs as she takes a swig of her drink, "The conference call in between Mary's legs is what he means."

"Okay, can we please stop talking about my best friends… between her legs… gross," Regina says, "Okay, I need a drink now."

"Come on now, sweets," Ella hooks Regina's hand over hers, "Let's find you a good dose of alcohol to celebrate your sweet nineteen."

Regina turns to see Robin standing at the door, Mal next to him looking suspiciously awkward, "You two coming along?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up babe. Just—"

"Just got to give him a sound talking to. Make sure he's treating you right," Mal chimed in, "We'll be right in."

Mal gave Regina a small wink and walked inside with Ella to meet the rest of the group.

"So… how'd it all go?" Robin asked once Regina was out of ears way.

"Just as planned," Before Robin could ask a question, Mal raised her hand halting his words, "You don't need to know anything. If she finds out you know anything or are connected in any way, she'll be pissed at you. Trust me."

Robin nods, as he swallows a thick gulp, "Just… I hate keeping this from her. She's already had so many people keep things from her, she won't like this at all."

"Well, if she tries to blame you or get mad at you, just tell her it was all my idea."

"You know that's not exactly how it happened," Robin replied.

"I know, but I can take the heat. Let her be mad at me, it'll wear off. Eventually."

"Was it painful?" He asked.

"What needed to be done, was done. That's all you need to know, blue eyes." Mal said, "Now, go on inside and fondle your girlfriend."

They both turned the door, Regina laughing as Will jested with her. Her sweet, free laugh filling the room.

"She looks happy," Mal tells him.

"I hope she is. She makes me happy."

Mal turns to Robin, with a face of pure joy at a realization she had, "You two are going to get married one day."

"W—what?"

"I'm calling it. I said it first. You two are getting married one day. After all this shit is over, you two are going to get married. And I'm going to be a bridesmaid."

"Mal, we're not even twenty yet. It's insane what you're saying you know? We can't get married, we're too young."

"I don't mean now, just- maybe, in a few years. Once you're older, don't you see it?"

Robin didn't answer, merely attempting to hold back a grin as he looked directly at an elated Regina.

"I saw it when you two met," Mal whispered as she also looked towards Regina, "The way you two were looking at one another like you were the only ones in the world. You could… you could feel it."

"You're going to marry her. Even if you don't see it yet."

.*.

"Mother, we're here!" Regina called from the foyer of the house.

She had come home for the weekend to celebrate her birthday. She had been very short in conversation with her parents and had not spoken to them more than a few words since everything that had transpired in New Year's Eve.

She'd been courteous to them, but that was the extent of it. She'd check in here and there but nothing more. She missed them, really did but she still could not deny there was a lot of hurt and distrust towards them. She was still trying to comprehend everything that had happened and deal with the severity of the situation she was in.

Robin had been completely supportive, he was her rock, she had to admit, and she knew, without a doubt that she would not be able to keep her head above water if it weren't for him holding her up.

Cora had asked her if she was still going to go for her birthday, given the circumstance, to celebrate it just like they always did. It was a short flight after all, and Robin had convinced her to go, telling her that she would have to take steps to better the relationship with her parents at some point.

"Doesn't sound like they're here," Emma said.

"They said they weren't on call. She wasn't going to go into the hospital until tomorrow."

"Maybe she's out with Dorota, I'll check the kitchen."

Emma made her way into the kitchen as Regina walked towards her mother's study to see if she was there. She was about to knock but she heard her mother's muffled voice inside, clearly irritated as she spoke, "You need to understand that she has no one! You can't possibly have me keep this secret! You need to man up, and tell her."

"Now, I knew you were a little whore, I didn't know you were an eavesdropper too." The voice behind her had her blood boiling in an instant.

"Zelena," Regina turned to her cousin, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Unpleasant? Oh, sweet little cousin, nothing of the sort."

"Why are you here Zelena?"

"Well, I am family. So, clearly, I was invited."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, you weren't. Now get out of my way."

Zelena tisked as she turned and began walking behind Regina, "You're really not even going to catch up with me. Update me on your new boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend."

She did, though. But to everyone who wasn't in her close group of friends, she was single. It would stay that way until it was safe.

"Oh, you don't?"

"No, now leave me alone."

.*.

Eva, Henry, Emma, Zelena, and Regina sat living room to await the remaining Cora to finish up the rest of her work in the study. Mary had stayed at school to catch up on work, and Emma had come along since Cora wanted to speak to her about the whereabouts of her the Alice Swan woman she wanted her to investigate at the hospital.

Eva was the only one present from the Blanchard's family, she'd given Regina a new Hermes back to go along with the growing collection she had.

"I wish Mary could have come," Eva sighed.

"She needed to catch up on homework. Apparently, David keeps her pretty distracted." Emma told Eva.

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Eva gushed.

"They're completely smitten over one another Aunt Eva, it's actually annoying to watch at times." Regina jested.

"Why's that cousin? Jealous of Mary?" Zelena said with a scheming smile.

"I am not jealous. I am happy for Mary. You seem to be the one that's jealous actually, causing a rift between us two."

"Rift, whatever do you mean?" Zelena replied.

"Don't act so innocent, you know exactly what poison you were putting into Mary's ears."

"Oh, come on, Regina. I was only telling her the truth. All those friends you have are commoners. No offense," Zelena told Emma, "Especially that blue-eyed hottie you favor so much."

"You're such a bitch, you know that? You must be so miserable you have to go and make a mess of other's lives."

"Girls, please! Try to get along." Henry said cutting the conversation between them.

Zelena scoffed at Henry and stood up stepping into the nearest room.

"Try to be nice, Regina," Henry said, placing his hand on his daughters.

"She's so evil, daddy. Always meddling, always causing problems where she's not wanted."

"I know," Henry whispered, "She's just a spoiled girl. Never mind her."

"Easier said than done," Regina replied.

The doorbell ringed just as Cora stepped into the living room, greeting the rest of the group.

"Were we expecting anyone else?" Regina asked Cora.

"Not that I know of." Cora said, "Why don't you all start heading towards the dining room. I'll see who it is."

Cora walked over to the main door, she peered the peephole and as she saw the person who stood on the other side of the door, her breath left her instantly.

She stood at the door, frozen, waiting to find any way to compose herself. She ironed down her pencil skirt, flipped her hair quickly and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Hello, mother."

.*.

It was awkward. No, that was an understatement, the room was thick with tension. No one said a word when Cora walked in with Lydia behind her.

It was only Zelena who pranced over to Lydia smothering her with accolades to only have Lydia respond to her with a comment to not embarrass her in front of people.

The dinner was served, and everyone ate in silence, Henry making small talk trying to cut at least a bit of the obvious tension.

"Why is it sound like everyone's dead?" Emma whispered to Regina.

"My grandmother would be caught dead in this house. Something is up."

"Shit, do we need the police on speed-dial?"

Dessert had come around. Regina blew the candles on the cake and they all sang her happy birthday.

Everyone began to head towards the drawing room when Lydia broke the silence with a request, "Cora I'd like to speak with you in your office. Along with Regina."

Regina's eyes darted to Cora who was quick to respond, "Mother, it's Regina's birthday."

"Cora, I've driven two hours here. I will not be made to wait any longer." Lydia protested. It was the most disgusting thing to watch, she behaved as if she owned the place. The carried herself with the utmost disregard for others. Everyone was below her, therefore, everyone had to do as she pleased.

"Mother, please, what's so urgent that it cannot wait?"

"Your daughter throwing her future down the drain that's what." Lydia barked.

"Throwing my life away?" Regina interjected, "Is this about our phone call last week?"

"What phone call?" Cora asked looking to Regina.

"Grandmother called me to wish me a happy birthday, one thing lead to another and I mentioned to her that I had broken up with Daniel."

"She's an insolent child, Cora. Insolent, disrespectful and out of line. She has a duty to this family. She cannot go off galivanting with any Tom, Dick or Harry she pleases."

Eva gasped, and Emma mumbled a "Shit." This had turned bad quickly.

"She is not gallivanting off with anyone, mother."

"Oh, really? Well, Zelena tells me otherwise. Apparently, she's off with one of those sordid English boys she brought around to Thanksgiving."

Regina's eyes darted to Zelena, who sat with a pleased look in her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me, Zelena!?"

Regina walked over to her, in full fury, "You can't keep your stupid mouth shut from spreading gossip, can you?"

"You see this, Cora. That's exactly what I mean. She is out of line and behaving out of character. It's that boy that she's with… that Robert, Roger something—"

"Robin!" Zelena added in, with a gleeful smile. She really was enjoying this.

"That boy has made her break up with Daniel and now look at her. Behaving like a wild woman."

"I have a right to be upset if someone is spreading rumors about me," Regina defended, "Zelena gossips to no end. Lying and manipulating everyone to her every whim."

"Oh, no," Zelena chimed in as she stood from her seat, "About this, I am completely right. And you know how I know I'm right little cousin."

Regina crossed her arms, looking at Zelena with hatred as she mouthed off confidently, "First off, the lake house. You two were clearly there doing who knows what when you were still with Daniel and Robin with Marian. I mean you were practically naked, hurrying to put your clothes' on when I came in the house."

"Are you hearing this Cora?!" Lydia asks, raging with anger at her daughter.

"I knew about it," Cora responds.

Regina's eyes widened as she looks to her mother, "You… you knew?"

Cora nodded. Regina's shoulders sagged looking at her mother, she'd kept it from Regina. She knew this whole time what was going on between her and Robin.

"This is unbelievable." Lydia breathes out furiously, "The shame!"

"Oh, that's not it, grandmother." Zelena starts again, "She broke up with Daniel, yes, but that boyfriend of hers is still with Marian. Going behind her back to see Regina. Regina's practically a homeworker!" Zelena squeals.

"You bitch!" Regina lunges towards Zelena and gives her a loud slap and Henry pulls her away quickly before Zelena can get a hit back. Henry stands between the two of them making sure neither hurt one another further.

"Do you see grandmother! She's gone mad!" Zelena yells as she covers her bright red hand.

"Cora you will control Regina. Or I warn you, I'll take matters into my own hand."

"Regina has done nothing wrong, mother. I am aware of the situation with Robin and it is not at all what Zelena insinuates it to be."

"I don't care what the situation is. She will stop interacting with that boy, clearly, he is a danger to Regina and society after what's happened to Daniel."

"What's happened to Daniel?" Cora asked.

"The ruffian sent over men to beat the boy. He was attacked, and Daniel is sure it was that boy Regina's gone after."

Cora quickly turns to Regina, eyes wide with concern along with fear in her eyes, "Mama, no, Robin isn't a bad person. It wasn't him."

"Daniel says it is," Zelena adds.

"Will you just shut up for once, you dimwitted carrot!" Regina barks back and gasps erupt from Lydia and Emma's laughs fill the room as Zelena turns bright red.

"Regina, is there any reason why Robin would do something like that?" Cora asked.

"He wouldn't! He's not a ruffian or a criminal. He's good!" Regina pleads and Henry holds tightly onto her.

"Listen to the stupid girl," Lydia mumbles to Zelena shaking her head, "The boys got her wrapped around his finger."

"I am not saying he did, Regina. But why would Daniel blame Robin for the attack? What reason would Daniel have to think it's him?"

For a moment, she pauses, she thinks over what it could possibly be, and it doesn't take long because there could be only one valid reason why.

So, she takes a deep breath, and decides to tell them, "Daniel… when, when I broke up with him. He… we started arguing and he got angry. He came onto me, forced me to kiss him. I told Robin."

"He did what!?" Cora and Henry exclaimed in unison. They turned red with anger. Cora's brows furrowed furiously, and her fists tightened.

She turned to Lydia and said, "Mother, I think it's time you leave."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I think it's time you leave, mother. You've done enough."

"No, I came here to talk to you. So you can straighten out your daughter. She has a duty to fulfill and she has been whoring herself off to who knows who."

Cora stepped forward, nose to nose with Lydia. There was a furious storm in Cora that had Lydia to take a step back, "You will leave my home. If I hear you call my daughter a whore one more time, I will forget you are my mother and I will do something that you will regret."

"You shame the Mills family, Cora. You did once, and now you are letting Regina follow in your footsteps."

"My daughter does not need to follow my footsteps. She creates her own path. And no one, not Gold or you for that matter will hold her back. Not anymore… not ever."

"Zelena, get my bag… we're leaving this hovel," Lydia turned and walked out with a slamming of the door.

With a wicked smile, Zelena turned to her family, "Well, family, it was a pleasure – to, well… talk."

"Just leave, Zelena. You are not wanted here," Regina barked at her.

"Regina, you should really try to be nicer to me… after all, we wouldn't want Marian knowing about your little sexcapades with Robin, do we?"

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't do something that vile."

"Oh, because of his mum? Oh, sweetie, it's too late for that."

"You told her?" Regina croaked.

"Told her? Of course, I did, I don't keep secrets from my best friend," Zelena replied sarcastically.

Regina lunged towards Zelena once more, fury and anger boiling towards her. She had messed everything up, everything just to be spiteful and cruel, "What the hell did I ever do to you? What are you so evil!? You ruin everything; everything around me you want to tear down!"

Zelena pushed Regina back, growling from her core, "Isn't it obvious? You were born…" she growled, "You opened your stupid mouth and took everything from me!"

Henry held tight Regina tight, while Cora held onto Zelena who attempted to fight back. "What the hell are you talking about?" Regina exclaimed.

Zelena pulled off of Cora's hold, tears fighting its way off of her eyes but Zelena did not let them, "Doesn't matter anymore."

Zelena began walking to the door when Cora's words halted her footsteps, "You need to let it go, Zelena. That pain you're holding on to. You need to let it go. It will only eat you alive. Let it go before it's too late."

She turned to face Cora, tears now brimming down her face, "You are not my mother… so, stop trying to mother me. My mother left me a long time ago and you're not her."

.*.

"I talked to my mom; she's going to figure out what's going on," Regina replied as she put her phone in her purse.

Robin sat silently on Regina's bed, looking down at the floor. He looked stressed beyond belief.

Right after the altercation with Zelena, Regina wasted no time and took the first flight back to Boston. Cora had let her know that she would go over things with Emma, give her the information she had found on Alice Swan and meet her in Europe.

Regina had told Robin to meet her at her dorm and when she arrived he was in her room waiting for her. She couldn't explain everything; they didn't have time for it. All she told him was that Marian knew and that they needed to make their way to Europe the same night. He was distraught, completely shaken with the news that Marian had found everything out.

But she made sure to comfort him, to reassure him that she had taken care of everything. He was angry, scared and taken completely aback by everything.

"Hey," she told him. She kneeled in front of him and tilted her head to meet his gaze, "She's going to be okay, trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," she reassured him, "Now, you better start packing, we don't want to be late for our flight, do we?"

"Regina, I can't possibly ask that of you. I can wait until Spring Break and—."

"No, Robin, we're leaving tonight. I told you what Zelena did. Marian will be furious and the first thing she's going to do is go for your mother. We have to get ahead of her."

"It's late notice, and the plane tickets need to be bought and-."

"You forget who you're talking to." She replied with a smile, "Everything's been arranged. Now, come one. We have to get back to your dorm and pack."

They made their way out of Apley Court, walking briskly to Robin's dorm building. There was not much time to catch up on anything; that would be done on the plane.

"You should call your siblings; warn them that they may try to discharge your mom. They can't let them do that, she has to stay in the hospital until my mom arrives." Regina told him as they walked into his room.

He took his suitcase and began rummaging through his drawers, tossing random clothes into the suitcase. He was a complete mess. She'd been trying to explain the plan to him, but he wasn't hearing any of it. He was completely zoned out and clearly freaked out.

"You should call your siblings. Tell them what's going on and make sure they know that we're on our way. Do they have contact with Marian's father?"

Robin continued to look through his clothes, marching back in forth as Regina followed him, "Robin?"

"They haven't got contact. Only me," he responded.

"Why don't they?"

He wasn't listening, or better yet, he was choosing to ignore her, and it was getting her really irritated. They needed to make a plan and there he went just avoiding her questions, "Robin, say something!"

"We didn't ask questions, Regina! We needed the help and we took whatever he gave us. Our mum was dying, and we were desperate." He mumbled furiously, angry at the entire world. He'd stuffed the suitcase so much that when he tried to zip it up it wouldn't budge.

He was so fed up, anger and anxiety overtaking him and he threw the suitcase, clothes landing all around the room as he cursed under his breath.

"Robin, relax, you need to try—"

"I can't fucking relax, Regina!" He yells as he kicks the sock drawer in, "My mums going to get kicked out of the hospital because of a sick, stupid bitch trying to play games!"

"I know Robin—". He cut's her off, too angry to measure his words.

"No, you don't actually. I've had to be with Marian, fucking endure her stupid whims! I kept my mouth shut, kept it all secret. And your cousin comes in and just destroys my mum's life all because she's got it out for you, for who knows what!"

She blinked, trying to process his words. She tried to understand he was upset, this was a very difficult situation and she tried not to get angry at him. But he'd hurt her because it did seem like he blamed her for the situation.

"It's not my fault," she replied.

"No, it's your bloody cousins. All you rich blokes don't give a damn about anyone else's lives but your own. You're all a damn laughing stalk." He bit back picking up his scattered clothes.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her voice. She stepped forward to him, brows furrowed.

"Look at the shit show that's going on with this bloody contract. And for what? Money!? You've practically got an arranged marriage and now you're cousin is over here trying to get my mum killed. Fucking ludicrous."

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I am ludicrous or that my like is a shit show!" Regina responded, "You don't get it because you don't live in this world, it's different. The rules are different. I've never been able to go on and do as I please whenever I want like you do."

"Are you serious, right now, Regina?! I'm taking damn charity from my girlfriend because her vindictive rich cousin is jealous of what? That her psycho grandmother prefers her to get an arranged marriage to a fucking successor to a billion-dollar fortune? You really must be naïve to think you know anything about real struggles."

She shook her head, trying to shake off the gnawing need to respond back with equal anger for speaking to her like that, "I'm going to go pack. I'll just meet you at the airport."

She begins to walk out but Robin calls her name, "Regina, wait, I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just upset is all."

"It's fine." She replies quickly. She was hurt, but she didn't want to get into it now. It wasn't the time nor the situation to get into it.

"Babe, please."

"I said it fine, Robin." She insists her tone cutting him away, "I'll just meet you at the airport. Don't be late."

.*.

They had an hour before takeoff and she had already had her luggage stowed and all that was needed was for Robin to arrive.

Martin had arranged everything perfectly. The hotel had been booked near the hospital and Regina had e-mailed both hers and Robin's professors letting them know of their absence and to send them over any assignments that needed to be completed through e-mail.

It had all gone haywire in the last day thanks to Zelena.

She did feel guilty, all of this was happening because of her. Zelena had hurt Robin and his mother just to spite Regina. She wanted to ignore it but that was the fact, Robin was getting screwed over because of her. For wanting her or being around her, for caring for her it didn't matter – it was all because of Regina's.

About half an hour before takeoff, Robin stepped into the jet with his carry on in hand. The flight attended relieved him of it and he walked a few steps towards Regina, who remained silent looking at him.

She could tell he felt miserable for the argument they had, "I was a right arse, Regina, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm a damn fool. I was angry and this damn situation is just stressing me out with everyone involved, it's like a damn maze." He explained running his hand through his hair exasperated.

She crossed her arms looking at him standing in front of her with the most guilt-ridden face she'd ever seen, "Come here. Sit with me."

He moved to sit next to her, taking her hand in his and giving it a kiss as he waited for her to speak, "Yes, I have money. I lived a comfy life. My problems were blips compared to the difficulties you've faced. But you don't get to treat me like I'm an idiot who doesn't know anything."

"I know, darling, I'm sorry." And he is he truly regrets all the words he said, and she can tell. She realizes she can tell when he's lying, it's a certain look in his eyes he gives her that makes it easy for her to figure him out.

"You may think my problems are first-world problems like they say. But they are real to me, Robin. You thinking that I'm naïve hurt me."

"I know." He assures, "I didn't mean it, Regina."

"You did though, you wouldn't have said it otherwise." She counters and he doesn't respond. He knows she's right, the entire situation is more than ridiculous to him. But it's a situation that has fallen into Regina's lap, quite literally tying her life away and as preposterous as he thinks it is, he takes it seriously. Even if the danger isn't imminent, he understands. He knows she's scared; scared to be kidnapped by Gold or forced to abide by Lydia's wishes and he's determined to let her know, make her understand, that nothing about her is anything but ridiculous.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, love."

"It's fine, Robin. I'm tougher than I look," she replies with a small grin.

He gives her a kiss, one she returns back as she hears the clearing of the flight attendants throat letting them know that they're ready for takeoff.

They cuddle up comfortably, Regina leaning her head against Robin's neck. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, lacing one another's hands and Robin giving her a kiss on her forehead here and there. She was about to start dozing off when she recalled a part of the conversation with her grandmother she had left out.

"I forgot to tell you something," she said as she rose from his neck.

"What is it?"

"My grandmother told me that Daniel got mugged. Well not mugged exactly, just, they gave him a beating. Apparently, Daniel blames you, that you sent two guys to do it."

She expected him to be shocked, to show some semblance of confusion but all he did was look guilty.

"Robin… Tell me you didn't." Regina whispered.

"I didn't… well, I wasn't the one who got the guys."

"Who did?" she asked but then her tone changed, she sounded upset, "Wait, are you telling me that you and someone else planned it? Did you pay someone?"

"What? No, no! It was, well, they offered."

"Who offered?" Regina demanded, her brows wrinkled, and lips tensed in disappointment. Because that's what she was, disappointed that Robin was involved in that in such a thing.

"The twins," Robin confessed.

"Ella's boyfriends?" she says raising her voice, "So Ella was involved."

"Shit, you weren't supposed to find out. Mal said you would be pissed and-"

"Mal's involved too?!"

Robin covered his face, realizing how he'd just spilled it all in one go.

"I was angry, okay? Mal and Ella were at the bar when I was working. It was a week or so after you told me. I was pissed off and having a difficult day at work because I kept thinking over and over about what Daniel did and I just… I wanted to run over to his dorm and just beat him shitless. I was going to the minute I'd get off work that night." he was growling now, angry and rightfully so at the memory of what Daniel dared to do to Regina.

"That doesn't mean that you go and—"

"He touched you, Regina. He crossed the line and I don't let that go by so easily. I care for you, very much, and I won't allow anyone to hurt you, in any way – ever." His words snarled, and she was taken aback. She hadn't seen that side of him, yet. He was possessive, territorial and literal lion protecting its mate.

She cupped his cheek, she understood, somehow she did. She knew that with him, she was protected, that any who dared to touch her would suffer greatly. But she didn't approve of his methods, "Baby, I understand. But that wasn't the way."

"I'd have done it myself, Regina, but Mal and Ella convinced me otherwise. Daniel's got money and I've haven't even got a place to land dead." He scoffs, "I've only got a student visa. Mal said Daniel would have gone after me and would have probably gotten me deported or sent to jail."

It was true. If Robin had lad one hand on Daniel, he'd been deported, or arrested within minutes. That's the power the Colters had, and Mal had explained to him it was better to just let her handle it. Robin was of a lower class, a class that did not have the influence or resources to get out of a sticky situation.

"So the twins offered. Why?"

"They care about you, babe. And it's what Daniel deserved. The twin's dad apparently has shares in one of the Colter businesses… it wouldn't have led to anything for sake of business. So, they knew they could do as they pleased."

She exhaled deeply, giving Robin a reprimanding glare, "I'm not going to apologize, Regina. I'd do it all over again, for you, I would."

She leaned against the seat, her glare remaining and eyes piercing into Robin. She had that look, the look she gave him when she was upset with him, upset to the point that she had nothing to say, it scared him to no end.

"I'm livid with you, Robin Locksley."

"I know, babe," he nods.

"But we are going to share a 13-hour flight and, your mother's well-being is what's important right now. So, I can't be mad at you or else it will make things far more difficult."

He sits looking at her, waiting to see what she'll say next.

"I am mad at you, mad at Mal and Ella for going behind my back, for beating a friend of mine."

He's about to speak but she halts him, and that vein at her forehead is in clear view and he knows she's at her wits end with him, "I know what you're going to say. Trust me; it's something I think about a lot. He lied to me and forced himself on me. But, before Daniel was my boyfriend, he was my friend - a best friend. I grew up with him just like I did with Mary. We shared a lot of memories together, he was practically my brother. So, you cannot ask me to just disregard him just like that."

"I know, I'll admit that I'm not happy about it, but I get where you're coming from."

She gave him a quick kiss, then another and then another. She nuzzled her nose to his, closed her eyes and took in his scent. His presence centered her, and her presence did the same to him. They stayed silent, she snuggled next to him and he held her closer, securely in his arms.

After a moment of silence, what she said had him chuckling, "You three are like possessive children with your favorite toy."

"You're out favorite, toy." He replied and gave her one more kiss before the snuggled off to a long sleep.

They'd be in Essex soon, hopefully, his mother was still alright by the time they arrived.

* * *

 **I know it's late. So sorry, but here it is! Another chapter and some more angst to fill your screens!**

 **What do you think will happen once they arrive in Essex?**

 **Thank you for the support, and all the reviews and comments. It really means a lot to me and I love reading the reactions and what you all think.**

 **I love to hear all thoughts and feedback! Gracias!**


	13. Chapter 13 - European Confessions

For OQ Update Month!

I know, I know, it's been like ages. But here is the next chapter of your favorite angsty, secrets filled fic!

Robin and Regina travel to Europe to meet with Robin's family and some more secrets get spills in the process.

* * *

She had forgotten what it was like to fly with a companion. Flying was a solo experience, unless Mary or her parents accompanied her. She had learned a few years back to enjoy the loneliness and she had grown to like it.

For the first time, she was traveling with not just a new companion, but a guy. Daniel had flown with her once or twice, but Daniel never had mattered in the way that Robin now does.

She was furious with Robin, livid at what he had hidden from her. But somehow, she'd found the composure to look past it for the flight. There were other things that held high priority – his mother - and she was going to make sure that it all went as smooth as it could.

Snow had long left London, it had been replaced with light showers and heavy winds. She'd been curled into Robin's now sleeping form, both covered under warm blankets as the plane flew over the Atlantic.

The sudden hit, along with the screeching of hot airplane tires on the cement wakes them, both drowsy as they stir from their sleep.

"We've arrived Ms. Mills and Mr. Locksley, welcome to London," the stewardess announces as the lights turn on throughout the plane.

They had to take the quickest flight, and London was the only available destination. It was just about an hour drive to Essex, where Robin's childhood home was. Due to Rose Locksley's illness, the family would commute two hours during the weekends to see their mother. Belle, as second eldest, had taken the hard task of maintaining rent, making sure the bills were paid and putting food on the table while Tink and John attended school. If they weren't working or in school, they were at the hospital, sitting at Rose's bedside. They'd go for the weekends, depending on her status, the visits would even go into the week because they were too scared to leave her. There were visits that ended with all three children, curled in different areas of the small hospital room hoping that their mother's fever would lessen. In those times, Robin stayed on the phone as much as possible, getting constant updates from anyone who would give them to him.

This weekend had been different because Robin had called them, warning them of the imminent discharge that would come from Marian's father at the notice that Robin was with Regina.

John and Belle had taken the first train to Nottingham, while Tink had stayed behind, waiting for Robin to arrive.

Regina was nervous to be meeting his family. This entire situation was not the best and yet here she was, walking hand in hand with Robin towards a petite blonde who sat slightly slouched on the airport chairs, playing away at her phone. From the many stories Robin had shared with Regina of his siblings, it was clear that he was the closest with Tink. So, she was nervous. Very nervous.

As they approached, Robin gave Regina's hand a soft squeeze and unlaced his hand from hers, "Grace Locksley as I live and breathe," Robin said with a growing grin.

"Well it's about time you showed up, big brother," Tink stood, shoving her headphones in her bag as she moves to embrace him in a tight hug, "Thought I'd catch my death before you'd get here."

As they part, Tink scans over Regina, who's standing holding her bag tightly in hand, "So, this must be the famous Regina."

Regina attempts to hold a smile, but it falters at the nerves tightening her cheeks, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Tink, Robin's told me a lot about you and your siblings."

"Any girl that's got my brother risking our mum's life calls me Grace," she replies sharply, catching Regina by surprise.

Well, this was going to be an interesting trip.

"Tink, mind your manners now," Robin warns her with a strong glare, "None of this is Regina's fault."

"Seriously Rob?" She bites at her brother, giving him no opportunity to plead his case, "Mum's getting treatment probably cut and this bitch-"

"Grace!"

"No, it's fine Robin." Regina raises her hand, cutting off his defense of her.

It's clear that the hopes for making a good first impression were out the window. One person had already made up their mind about her, she could only guess how the rest of the family felt. She understood, they were scared and blaming her seemed like the most logical option, even if it is more complicated than that.

"Everyone deserves an opinion. I guess I'll just have to prove myself, won't I?"

Tink's eyes veered towards Regina, a slight bit of a grin pulled at her lips along with a raised brow, "Yes, you will."

The drive was awkward to say the least. Tink spoke exclusively to Robin, updating him on the past few months of information that had yet to be discussed over the phone in addition to chatting up about their siblings.

It was more than apparent that Robin's siblings had reservations about her already. She couldn't blame them, from an outside perspective; it did seem that Robin was being selfish about this whole situation. She couldn't help but feel guilty over it; she was part of the imminent tragedy for this family.

Robin remained close to her through the car ride. He held her hand tight, making sure he remained reassuring her that he was with her – they were in this together. Through it all, she too remained close to Robin; their leisurely caresses observed only by Tink. She'd met eyes with Regina from time to time, never voicing anything to one another – nothing really needed to be said.

It was only about twenty minutes before they arrived at the hospital, as Regina and Robin snickered away at a small bit of their own conversation. Robin nudged her closer with a good grip from his hands on her hip. She obliged, settling her head on his chest as they enjoy the silence of the car ride. Tink watched them though, simply the judging observer. "My mother will like you."

She felt the supportive hold from Robin tighten in agreement with his sister. Regina didn't reply, only returned her comment with a small nod and a smile.

She only hoped that the plan her mother had devised would pan out well, a lot was riding on Cora seeing this situation through.

.*.

The drive to the hospital was silent, they arrived just after ten in the morning. They were both feeling grimy, in need of a shower and long nap. They'd agreed they would stay with Robin's mother for a few hours then go back to the nearby hotel that Regina had booked for them to freshen up.

"Alright, she may be sleeping right now, so just be quiet." Tink instructed as they all walked into the room.

It was a small room, the blinds were slightly opened, only letting light in to the opposite side of where the patient's bed was. The patient, Rose Locksley, was bundled in a thick knitted blanket as she slept away soundly.

Regina looked about the room, a petite brunette girl stands and moves to greet Robin giving him a tight hug – Belle she thinks. Last, a young teenage boy, with wavy brown hair just like Belles walks over and fist bumps Robin giving him a tight hug – John, of course.

"Rob, who's the hot bird you've got with you?" John questions as he scans over Regina, only to receive a well-earned punch to the shoulder from Robin.

"That's my girlfriend, young man. You treat her with respect and mind her," Robin warns him with a pointed finger as John catches a glimpse of Regina from her side view.

"So, what? Marian's done and over with and still letting Mum get treated? Are we going to act like that's what's going on?" John asks as he hunches back to his makeshift sofa be, "Is _she_ the reason why?"

"Yes," Regina quickly replies before Robin can try to make any more excuses. It's clear all his siblings have their reservations of Regina, and rightly so, given the circumstances. She understands, truly does understand the fear they all must be facing, and she cannot blame them. If the roles were reserved, if she was in any one of their shoes, she'd be hesitant to play nice with her as well. But she hopes she can get into their good graces and hopes that she can ease their worries with any help she can give them.

"My mother is a cardio surgeon, she's flying in tonight and will be coming tomorrow morning to look over your mother and make sure she gets the best treatment possible – with or without the Maddens."

John looks to Regina, a raised brow, clearly not believing any word she says, "Who are you the queen or something?"

Regina in turn gives him a smirk, feeling Robin's hands, slide across her back and rest at her hips, "No, but I do have resources that can help your mother in the event that things do go south."

"So, the queen has come to save us from this shit luck were in," John replies, settling back down on the small couch.

"After getting us into it," Tink remarks, and Regina can see the dislike in Tink's green orbs.

"Stop it, will you, Tink," Belle finally speaks in a soft tender voice giving her sister a stern look. She turns to Regina and gives her a warm embrace, "It's nice to finally meet you, Regina. We'd hope it were in better circumstances, but we've got to work with what we've got, haven't we?"

"It's very nice to finally meet all of you, Robin has told me a lot about all of you." Regina says to all three of them. She gets a warm smile from Belle and a sly smirk from John, but Tink merely stares back at her with a blank face, still on the fence about her. She chooses to ignore it, she can't force her to like her and will try to be understanding.

She turns to Robin, who had returned to stand next to her, "I should call my mom, get her ETA."

Robin nods, giving her a small peck on the lips and exits the room as she begins to dial away.

All four siblings watch as the door closes behind Regina, and the silence only lasts mere seconds until John decides to continue interrogation Robin.

"So, how is she in the sack, brother?"

The smirk plastered on John's face is gone within moments as he receives a smack from Tink, who has the closet reach of him.

"What? It's a valid question, innit?"

"No," Robin replies, brows furrows and a serious tone in his response, "It's a rude question John."

"I may not like the lass," Tink explains, "But she's still a lass and you don't treat women like that."

John shrugs, going back to play on his phone with a bitter roll of his eyes.

The four siblings' heads turn in unison at the sound of their mother stirring from sleep, her eyes open as she scans the room over. A relieved smile on her face as she sees all her kids together in one room.

Robin moves to greet his mother, giving her a kiss on her forehead as she strokes his cheek sweetly, "Now what are you doing here young man? You're not on holiday, are you?"

It takes everything inside Robin to not let his tears fall, to hold down the sobs that attempt to force their way out at the sight of his mother in the sick state she's in. He manages to shake his head, and before he can explain, he's cut off by his little brother.

"Rob's got himself in a shit show mum. Says Marian's father will cut treatment over the lass that's outside. All for a bloody lay."

"John, we don't know that yet. Regina and I came along with her mum who's coming tomorrow to make sure none of that happens."

Robin's mother turns to him inquisitively, seemingly ignoring John's complaint, "Regina?"

Robin nods, excitement clear in his response, "She helped Mum, to get me here... to see you."

"Well, I'd love to meet the girl if I can. Where is she? Have your siblings scared her off yet?"

Robin turns to give an evil eye to Tink and John, "They're trying to."

Rose turns to the three, she's sick but bad not enough to not be able to lecture her children, "Now I want none of that crass commentary from any of you. Robin cares about this girl and we will make sure she is welcomed. Got that?"

The young culprits nodded away bitterly. Robin grinning away, knowing they will not disobey their mother.

"Well bring the lass here then," Rose insists, "Where is she?"

Robin makes his way outside the room excitedly as Regina talks away with her mother about her expected arrival.

Her back is facing the doorway and she jumps slightly when she feels his hands slide across the curve of her back. She turns her head, catching Robin's blue eyes and she returns his soft greeting with the slight lean, her side settling against him.

As she finishes up her phone call, he leans in to give her a kiss on her hair, "Mrs. Locksley is requesting to meet you."

"She's awake?"

Robin can see her eyes widening, and he can't help snicker at the nerves she's got going. She really has nothing to worry about, but she cares, so she's nervous and he will do whatever he can to ease her.

"I will not be throwing you into the lion's den love,"

"I can fend for myself, thank you very much. But I appreciate the backup."

.*.

She comes in, slightly fidgeting with the loose strands of her hair and moving them behind her ear.

Mrs. Locksley looks just like the spitting image of Robin, dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that look like ice that just melt your heart. Robin keeps his hand settled on her hip, a gleeful smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my, you are such a beauty. Can't imagine what my Robin had to do to win you over."

"Not much, he's was just himself."

"Son, will you let the girl go for a moment so I can properly look at her?" Robin raises his hand.

Mrs. Locksley, pats the side of her bed signaling Regina to sit with her. She places a hand over Regina's hand that's settled on her thigh.

"I've been told a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

She looks between Robin and Regina with a smile tells Regina to come forward to finally look at her, cups her cheek and says "My, I just can't get over how much of a beauty you are."

Regina gives her a modest _thank you_ , blushing away.

Rachel leans in a slight bit, and whispers to Regina, "He's a spoiled one that boy. You'll have your hands full with him. A needy little baby he was."

Robin counters, "Was not, Mum."

Belle and Tink say in unison, "Liar."

Then Tink adds on, "So are. Can't cook to save his life,"

Regina chuckles and says, "I believe that. I've had the pleasure of eating one of his burned grilled cheeses."

.*.

The day ends with Regina making accommodations for the Locksley clan at a nearby hotel. She had gone a few hours early to freshen up and let the family spend some time together. Robin had insisted it was not necessary and that she would not be imposing, but all the same, Regina had insisted.

With everything that had gone on, she had not been able to touch any of her school work in the past few days so she took the solitary time to work on upcoming assignments.

Clad in her satin pajama shorts and tank, ones that Robin had bought her for her birthday, she turns on the BBC news on while she types away on her laptop. She's so focused, reading glasses perched at the bridge of her nose and her mind whizzing away with information that she did not hear the beep of the door unlocking.

His cold hands on her bare skin brings her out of her work zone, and she jerks a bit away from him as he apologizes.

"I didn't see you there," she says.

"I am quite stealthy," he smirks, giving her a peck on her lips as he settles on the bed next to her.

"How did everything go with your mom?"

"Fine, I asked her nurse if there was any mention of a discharge for her. I'd thought Mr. Madden would have already ordered it but everything seems to be in order. No red flags."

She lets out a long breath, her eyes veer away from him and onto the television screen, "Are you alright love?"

"Yeah, just… I'm just tired is all." She begins to tidy up the bad as she lets him know he should shower after the long day they've had.

And he does shower, choosing to ignore the worried look in her face, and gives her some time alone to regroup herself. It's been an intense couple of days and they're not all that made up from the Daniel situation, let alone the things he said to her before they left his dorm room. He's thankful for her, really truly is thankful for everything she's done for him.

When he walks out of the shower, his towel wrapped over his waist, hair mussed and he sees her laying in that skimpy pajama set of hers. It dawns on him, that's he's yet to christen that specific garment of clothing. And as she lays there, flipping away at the channels, she catches a view of his standing form, merely looking over her and he sees the bite of her lip, darkening its cherry tint into a rosy shade.

"You look ready for bed," she tells him, a slight smirk pulling at her cheeks. God, she's so fucking sexy.

"Why don't you tire me out a bit, I'll sleep like a baby."

"Well come on then, come get your fill."

He sits at the side of the bed, Regina moving from the center to the side as well, dangling one foot on the edge as the other laying straight on the bed.

She leans in and places a kiss on his shoulder, as his hand runs over her skin on her thigh. He generally doesn't take this long to initiate foreplay with her but he has some things on his mind he wants to tell her and this moment is the only time they've had in a while to just be together.

"I want to thank you, Regina. For everything you've done for me, most importantly my mum."

"Robin, it's nothing -"

"No, love, it's not nothing. You have supported me, been honest and loyal through all of this and I can't do anything more but be grateful I have such a kind person like you in my life. I've no idea what gods let me have a perfect person like you."

"I am not perfect," she objects, as she focuses on giving his neck a languid nip.

He can tell she doesn't want to talk it out, just wants to get down to business but he's so thankful for her, thankful that she exists and that he gets to have her.

"I'm serious, darling." he brings her gaze to his, cupping her cheek as her flushed cheeks subside a tinge, "I have never had anyone that I trust as much as I do with you. You're good, honest, and you've gone above and beyond for my family. I'm sorry I kept things from you - about Daniel. You don't deserve that, you've always been honest with me, have helped me more than I deserve and I will forever be thankful to you."

"I'm not always honest, you know. People are not perfect and they make mistakes, risk things and lie."

"I know, but I know you're not like that. That's who you are. Truthful, righteous and good."

She snickers, shaking her head rejecting his accolades, "You shouldn't think so highly of people. I thought the same of my parents, and look at what they hid from me."

"You're not like them. You're better. You wouldn't keep things from those you love, not like your parents did, not to that severity. I know you wouldn't."

"Okay, this is getting too mushy for me." she replies, her tone mischievous as she tries to change the subject.

"I am just thankful Regina, truly I am indebted to you. I will never be able to repay you."

"I can think of a few ways." she hums in his ear, slipping her hand down his towel and making it undone.

And he does so, for the good part of the evening, he commits to thanking her in all the ways he can think of. He kisses every crevice of her body that he can find, tends to every needing whimper and every order she begs him. He responds to every arch of her body as he's nestled between her legs, then suckles at her breasts as she straddles him and sinks onto him, coming together in the heat of the night.

.*.

Regina had gotten a call from Cora early in the morning, letting her know that she was going to be making her way to the hospital to speak to some colleagues before meeting them to see Rose. Both Robin and Regina had been quick about getting dressed and making their way over to the hospital.

On the car ride over, it was apparent to Robin that Regina seemed on edge, he suspected it was due to seeing her mother again. They were not on the best of terms still, often times their phone calls leading to heated arguments and this morning had been no different. Regina had been anxious that morning, had snapped at Cora due to, what seemed, constant questioning about a topic Robin could not really make out from Regina's responses. She had gone into the bathroom for a good half hour and spoke to Cora in there the entire time. It was odd to say the least, Regina had been on edge lately - since they had gotten to London in fact and felt it was due to the rejection his siblings had expressed but he was not completely convinced that was the case. It seemed like something else entirely that was occupying her mind while there, Robin could only hope that she would come around and tell him eventually.

When they finally arrived at the hospital with the rest of Robin's siblings, they had been instructed, per Cora, to wait in the lobby before they all went inside the patient room.

Cora had advised to only let in the two eldest siblings in the meantime and everyone else to wait outside while the discharge process was completed. But once the two youngest Locksley's' heard about the suggestion, they were very vocal about their disapproval. Proving that neither could be swayed away from their determination, even with Robin and Belle attempting to convince them, they forfeited.

After the huffing and puffing, they lingered in the lobby, waiting for Cora's arrival. Tink and John continued to sass Regina, but she simply shrugged it off. Her mind was elsewhere. Robin asked her if she was alright, and once again she gave him the same indifferent response - _I'm fine. Just tired._

The moment Cora appeared out of the elevator doors she went over to greeted everyone, it was awkward. The last time Robin had seen Cora was for Thanksgiving, and much had changed since then.

He assumed that Cora knew about Robin's arrangement with Marian, given the fact that she was here, trying to now help them now save his mother's life. There was much to be discussed, especially if Cora knew that Regina had confided in him about the Colter-Mills arrangement.

But today was not about that, today was the day to worry about his mother.

"If I could have a moment alone with my daughter, before we continue," Cora asked Robin, who had been holding onto Regina's hand.

He nodded, releasing their laced hands, Cora observing with pursed lips.

Robin waits, watches as both mother and daughter engage in a hushed conversation from afar. He makes eye contact with Cora a few times, he notices as she scans over his siblings and then back to her conversation with Regina. He notices it there again, the classic Mills poker face. He can't make out if she's upset, thinking away what to do next or giving him a judgment filled glare. All he can make out is Regina's frustration, which is evident in the way she fusses with the loose string on her bag and the way her index finger and thumb wrestle away as the rest of her fingers fist into her palms.

Something is off, he knows it.

"Wow, you are in deep with that one." he hears Tink's voice next to him. She's a petite girl, golden curls resting just below her shoulders, eyes a piercing blue just like his mother. Since the moment she was born he was taken by her, the vast resemblance she has to their mother. Tink's heart is just as big as their mother's, and she guards it just the same as their mother.

Of all his siblings, she is the one that loves the most - the hardest. So it puzzles him why she's so hard on Regina. But he knows it's more for protection of their family than anything else.

He hopes she knows that Robin would never bring anyone into their family if he wasn't sure about them.

And he's sure about Regina. He's young, they both, and promising to be with one another forever and never break up is not realistic. But he's spent enough time with Regina to know who she is, to fall for who she is.

So yeah, he's in deep with Regina. For the long haul like they say - he plans to anyway.

Robin turns back to the two Mills women whispering away as he replies, "You have no idea."

Moments later, Cora makes her way over to the hospital room with the entire Locksley clan behind her, and Regina side by side with Robin.

They find Rose laying in her frail form, sipping on English tea, the only thing she can recently keep in her stomach, while watching the news channel.

Introductions are made quickly, as Cora pops open her chart to look over her most recent scans and lab work. Everyone takes a seat wherever they can, Robin taking the chair next to Rose's bed. He wraps both his hands over Rose's hand, giving it a kiss as he lays on her bed. Regina remains standing, her hand soothing over Robin's back as the room remains silent and Cora and Rose talk away.

"Mrs. Mills, I just want to thank you so very much for coming all this way to see me." Rose tells Cora, who's now sat at her bedside, "I read about your work, when my Robin and I were looking for possible treatments for me. I just never thought that you would actually be here, helping us."

"Well it's all thanks to Regina," Cora replies, looking to her daughter and then back to Rose, "She came to me and said that she had a friend in need. Any friend who's been as supportive and caring for my daughter as Robin has deserves all the help I can give."

Rose looks to Robin, whose hands still have not left hers and warns him, "You treat that girl properly. Do you hear me boy?"

Robin only smiles at his mother, but looks to Cora with his reply, "I will. I promise that."

Cora's only nods, in silent acknowledgment as she turns back to Rose, "Now Rose, we will need to start on the discharge paperwork. I've gotten approval to transport you to where I work in New York so we can look after you and begin treatment."

"But I was told there wasn't a cure. At least, they had not found any yet."

"We can better help you in New York, we have the resources and don't-"

"Alright, Mrs. Locksley, time to change your IV," says a nurse as she steps into the room with a new IV bag. She stops midway in, looking to everyone in the room and finally to Cora.

"You all can't be in here at once. And what are you doing with the patient's chart?" she attempts to take it from Cora's hands, but Cora manages to move quick enough to have her miss.

"You cannot take the patient's chart, only her assigned physician."

The nurse tries once again to take the chart, but Cora snaps back, "I _am_ her assigned physician."

"I'm getting her _assigned_ physician, you can speak to him."

Cora steps forward, towering the petite nurse in her heels, "Good, bring in chief of surgery as well. I'd like a chat with them."

"Bloody hell, bring this lass in more often, that nurse has always been such a bitch."

"John! Mind that mouth." Rose scolds him, only to elicit giggles about the room.

While they await the dreadful doctors, Cora begins to explain the plan they have for the Locksley family, "My husband's family has a foundation called The Vega Family Foundation and has a program that helps families pay for medical treatment. It provides you with everything, from housing to temporary education arrangements. It's something very close to the Vega family's heart and they wish to sponsor you and your family Rose."

Rose's tears fall, running down her cheeks, neck and puddling at her chest, "Oh gods bless you Cora, you and that sweet child of yours."

Cora goes on to explain the rest of the plan. John, Tink and Belle will be given accommodations in a townhome near the hospital in New York. Everything from money for food, to paying for their current bills in their flat in London will be taken care of.

The room is filled with sighs of relief, a few tears from Belle as she gives Cora a hug, thanking her for their generosity. It's in the midst of their celebration and relief that Dr. Frank comes in, beginning to scold them for daring to take over his patient.

Dr. Frank's fuming posture turns to shock once he sees that it's Cora.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself. I am sure you know who I am," Cora tells him, stepping through Tink and John, who had stood in defense of Cora when Dr. Frank thundered in.

"Dr. Mills, it's… it's an honor."

She shrugs him off, ignoring the accolades he gives her as she gets to the point of her visit, "I've made arrangements to have Mrs. Locksley escorted to Mount Sinai Hospital in New York to continue treatment there."

"I apologize Mrs. Mills, but you cannot do that."

"Of course I can, in fact, you cannot tell me what to do because I out rank you - the board has given me privileges to take over this case. Besides, you can't exactly give orders to anyone when you no longer work here, anyway."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, you no longer work here." She replies as a smile appears on her face. She's poised and professional, but a force to be reckoned with, "When the hospital board heard of the arrangement you had with Mr. Madden, they were not very happy. So, they've allowed me to inform you that you are no longer allowed in the premises of this hospital. In addition, your medical credentials are to be reviewed for an ethics violation in addition to a list of other very illegal practices you've been an accomplice of."

"I've done nothing wrong," the man growls back, stepping back in cowardice as he looks to the door.

"Well, I begged a differ, but you can plead your case to the authorities that are waiting for you outside of this room."

The wild-eyed doctor turns back to look at the door, a frightful look in his face as Cora pushes on, "Go on, there's no use dragging this out longer than it has to be. You've been caught."

"What about Madden? What of him?"

"You really are worried about another man's affairs when you are possibly going to spend most of the rest of your life in prison, Dr. Frank?"

Robin turns to Regina and asks her "What's going on?"

Regina looks to Cora, a pleading frightened look and then Cora begins, "Please, everyone, have a seat."

She goes on to explain to them everything, from the beginning.

The moment Regina came to her asking her to see what she could do to help Robin's mother, both Henry and Cora felt the obligation to help. She had connected with colleagues she had in Europe, asking if there was a way for her to get a view into the files. It had taken some time to get her hands on the files - which given the pull Cora had was strange. For one reason or another, Dr. Frank would not release the hard file. The patient file was first reviewed by a board member, then she had received the file, asking her to review over the treatment plan, as things in Mrs. Locksley's file did not make sense. It was noticed in one of the chemotherapy treatment plans - the correction from saline to the chemotherapy treatment. There had been a slip up on the doctor's end, he'd forgotten to remove the requests for saline water and had attached them with the chemotherapy drug requests.

It all came down to Mrs. Locksley's deterioration. Cora could tell she was not getting any better, and she was not showing signs in her recent blood work of ever having any form of chemotherapy related drugs in her system.

Mrs. Locksley had been living in that same hospital, where there was medicine that could possibly save her life, but never been given it. Every day there she was getting closer to her death.

"Mr. Madden was essentially only paying for your mother's hospital stay. Nothing further than that."

The room had been a deathly silent as Cora went about telling the tragedy.

Robins hands wrapped around Rose's fist, pressing it against his forehead as the sobs he attempted to hold in came plummeting down.

Robin let out a sobbing, desperate, aching cry full of guilt as he begged for forgiveness from his mother, "I'm so sorry Mum. I shouldn't have agreed. I'm sorry Mum- so sorry Mum."

"We never should have trusted that arsehole!" Johns screams, bulldozing outside into the hallway with Belle chasing after him. Rose calls for him but to no avail, he's too far to hear the calls of his mother, who's surprisingly not in tears herself.

All who are left grow silent, Cora attempting to soothe over Rose's fears, assuring her that she is in safe hands now, that no one will hurt her or her family.

"You knew, didn't you?" Tink stands, stepping towards Regina. Her face furious, the well of tears long gone and replaced with a volcanic rage ready to erupt on Regina.

Regina remains silent, battling the tears that want to fall because she won't answer that question. But it's Robin who breaks her heart, as he stands and asks his sister, "What are you talking about Tink?"

"I thought she was just ignoring John and I's snarky comments this morning because she didn't want to get on our bad side. But I could tell. I could tell she was worried about something. And then when her mum pulled her to the side, all secretive and now this..."

And the hand that was soothing Robin, the hand that was constant and assuring falls, it tucks itself around her torso and swiftly moves to catch the tears that fall.

Robin stands to face her, her heart breaking at the look in his eyes. He's confused, doesn't want to accept what he's now realizing as Regina's guilt ridden tears fall.

"Did you know about my mum, Regina?"

It's the crack at the end of his question, the weak, fearful look in his eyes that breaks her restraint and she sobs, tears falling, "I'm so sorry Robin, I'm so so sorry."

She attempts to reach for him, to hold his hand, something to give him some kind of reassurance that she didn't do it on purpose, but he backs away instantly.

"R-Robin, please, I'm so sorry, I had to keep it a secret."

"What do you mean you _had_ to? You had to lie to me this whole time? Omit the reality of what was going on with my mum?"

"She couldn't tell you anything." Cora says, her smooth voice, calm and collected, standing to face Robin, "I told her not to say anything. It was best that way."

"Best? I'm sorry Mrs. Mills, but I've come to be wary whenever you decide to omit things from people. God knows the shit show you've put your daughter through all for _thinking it's best_."

"Robin Noah Locksley. You will respect Mrs. Mills and Regina or so help me god I will get off this bed and slap you proper."

"How can you be okay with this? They knew, mum. They knew for-" he turns to Regina, fury building in his fists and tears welling. He's broken, hurt, and feels utterly betrayed that she kept something so important from his knowledge.

"How long did you know Regina?"

She doesn't respond, her eyes glazed, hands clammed and she feels as if her legs won't hold on to her any longer. She can't answer, her lips are glued together, won't utter the amounts of days and weeks she's been with him and kept this from him.

"How long, Regina?"

She's silent, looking only at Robin's tears fall but not willing to utter the words that could condemn their bond.

"You coward," Tink hisses at her and storms out to meet her siblings.

.*.

She can feel the adrenaline rushing through her heart. Her heart is cracking, breaking from the inside out as she looks at Robin and she can't help but hate herself for what she did. She kept something so grave from him and she knows - can see it in his eyes - he will never forgive her.

"How long have you known Regina?" he asks her but she knows if she tries to speak, to utter any word at all she will crumble to pieces.

"Since December," she hears Cora utter, "I asked her because it was the only way we would not risk our suspicions to get into the wrong hands. We needed secrecy while we investigated. We couldn't risk any loose ends."

"Loose ends?" Robin growls, stepping closer to Cora, "And what? I assume _I_ was that loose end? I couldn't be trusted enough to keep it silent?"

"That's not-"

"No, please, Cora, tell me what you think of me, tell me what exactly drove you to think that I would be a loose end? God knows your family believes I'm already not good enough for your daughter, why don't you add another thing to the bloody list?"

"Robin, _please_ ," Regina begs, "It was for the best. You would have been angry, you would not have been able to control yourself if you saw Marian or her father and we needed _time._ "

He walks up to Regina, his tall broad frame towering over her thin form and for the first time his gaze upon her is different. His eyes are bitter, his nose flared and his lips ready to spill poison.

"You should have trusted me. Trusted my loyalty to you just how I trust yours… trusted yours."

Her sob breaks, feeling her world tumbling down because she can't bear it. It's Robin for god's sake and she can't imagine him hating her or ever not speaking to her again. She can't.

So she begs, not caring who is in front of them and lunges to him, standing on the tips of her toes reaching for him, wrapping her arms around him holding on for dear life as she sobs apologies until she needs to catch her breath again.

He's pulling back, holding firmly to her waist as he attempts to push her away, he's not forceful but it feels like he's shoving her out the window and into an abyss and she can't take it, doesn't want to feel the separation from him. She knows, her erratic heart tells her so, if they part now they won't come back to each other and to hell with caution and whoever is watching, _she is not letting go._

"Let me go, Regina." He orders, voice indifferent, and she cannot will herself to do so.

"No, I won't let you go," She whimpers into his neck, begins to pepper kisses mixed with tears, stupidly hoping that his rage will lessen.

"Regina."

It's this last time, where he says her name with such indifference that he is unrecognizable, he's detached himself and she knows it's too far gone.

So she lets go, slowly. Her heels touch the floor, her arms unwrap from their hold around his neck and fall down to pause at his chest, trying with all she can to feel the thump of his heart to remember it at least one last time. She can't look at him, it scares her. But she has to, because he needs to know that it was never about disloyalty or distrust, it was about protection.

"I trust you, Robin. More than I have ever trusted anyone in my life. I _know_ you and you know me. It broke me to keep this from you. But if it got out and things were not in the right place it would hurt not only your mother but your siblings and... _you_ ," her voice cracks, "I could not let that happen. You are too special, too important to allow someone to hurt you or your loved ones."

He takes her hands from his chest, holds them as he thumbs at her palms, "But you did Regina, you hurt me."

He releases her hands, and the cool bitter air replaces his warmth, and she sees his back turn from her and it all goes silent after that.

.*.

The frail call of his mother stops him before he can get to the door, "I want you to turn around at look at that girl."

"Mum, please-"

"Robin, you listen to me now. Do as I say."

He turns, a defeated gaze held on by the tears that rain down on his cheeks.

"Tell me son, do you see her as a bad person?"

His response is instant, without hesitation, "No."

"Has she cared for you, been by your side in hard moments like you have told me countless times before?"

He nods, moving to look at the floor as he hears the sniffles comes from Regina.

"Look at _her_ , Robin."

"Mum, please, I... I c-can't."

"You can and you will. You care for her, deeply, so look at your girl in her eyes."

He locks on Regina, brown eyes now drying from old tears, "I am on my possible deathbed, Robin. I will not have you make the stupid mistake of losing this girl over me. She is good to you, cares and is loyal to you. This is one mistake, _one,_ atop the many others she will make - and so will you."

Silence.

"I… I just need time," Robin finally speaks to Regina. And she nods, a weak hopeful smile that lasts only seconds but Robin sees it.

"Take your time then," Regina replies, "I'll be here."

He nods and walks out, but his mother is Rose Locksley, and she decides when they are done.

"Robin," she says seriously, "She made a mistake but it was all in care for you and your family. There is no other love like that, to sacrifice one's own self - whether emotional or physical - for the love of another. She did that, she sacrificed her relationship with you, her sanity to keep me and you and your brothers and sisters safe. Take your time and come back to her… just don't take too long. It only makes you grow bitter."


	14. Chapter 14 - Always

It was worth it. Totally and completely worth it.

She has to keep telling herself that, it's the only way the cracks in her heart won't tear any further. He's been distant, cold and even harsh with the words he directed at her and she won't fight back, not when she knows where his pain is coming from.

They had come back to the States that same week. All the paperwork had been expedited and Rose had been admitted to Mount Sinai Hospital within hours of arrival. She'd been on her way to getting her first round of chemotherapy, with all of her children waiting for her just a few halls down as her session began.

Regina stood at a distance, careful not to get in the way of any of them as they all looked at her with daggers in their eyes whenever they met gazes. Robin wouldn't so much as look at her, though. When Mary and David arrived not long after them, David stood by Robin's side and Mary stayed with Regina.

Mary had tried to convince her that Robin would forgive her - he had to. But Regina couldn't believe that after she saw the hurt in Robin's eyes when she confessed to him what she'd kept from him.

It had been a few days since they had come back and she had made sure to be at the hospital every single day in case Robin needed anything. But one Sunday afternoon while Regina and Cora had lunch in her office, Cora brought up the subject of her presence around the Locksley family. Her mother reasoned that it would be best for her to return to school.

"The only reason they tolerate me is that I'm helping Rose get better. But I see how they all look at you, sweetheart. How they won't give you so much as the time of day. It would do you some good to get away from this for some time."

"I can't leave Robin, Mother."

"You should," the voice comes from the door. It's Robin, and her gut drops, her hands clam and feels the chill of her guilt run up her spine.

She stands quickly, ironing out her plaid skirt, and tucking the hairs on the sides of her face. "Robin," she steps forward a bit, trying to get a closer look at him. She misses him so much and wants to just hug him and remember what his warm arms felt like around her torso. She wants to give him soft kisses on his neck, comfort him and assure him that everything is going to be okay, "I don't have to go. I can stay, I can help."

"I think it's best you go, Regina. Your mum's taken care of everything and you've got a full schedule. You should worry about that."

"No, no, I'm fine. I can talk to the professors, explain to them, they'll give me extensions," she steps closer, standing face to face with him, trying to give him a smile through her weary eyes. She hopes he doesn't reject her. That he agrees for her to stay because she can't bear to leave him, not when he's suffering.

"You don't need to do that. I-uh, I don't want you to do that. I think it's just best for both of us that we take some time apart. Everything is still fresh and I just need to focus on my family at the moment."

He wouldn't look her in the eyes, it was driving her mad why he wouldn't look at her for even a moment. She tried, _tried_ to catch a glimpse of his eyes but he drifted away every time she was close to locking in.

She held onto his hand, hoping that he would return the embrace in some way. She wanted him to know that she was here for him, unconditionally and it just seemed like he had shut down as if he did not recognize who she was, what they shared.

He promised her that once his mother was a bit more stable he would go back to school too, that they would talk then when he was ready. But not now.

That scared her.

Terrorized her.

She couldn't be away from him, they already had a rocky start and now she didn't know if there would even be a future. But she left, just because it was something he asked of her. She packed her things and took the first flight to Cambridge where Mary and Mal greeted her at the airport. She hoped Rose would get better soon, at least to a stable state, she trusts her mother, she's a capable and magnificent surgeon and she knows she will give her the best care.

It was now only a matter of time until Robin came back, she only hoped that once he did, he was still open to any possibility of them together.

.*.

"Regina, you can't think that way. He will come back, he just needs time to get all his thoughts in order," Mary reasons. But as much as Mary tries to convince her, her heart and her brain are both finally in agreement that Robin Locksley hates her, wants nothing to do with her ever again.

"You should have seen his face… the way he looked at me," she mutters out, sniffles slowly growing as she continues, "It's like he saw me as a monster… like it was all my fault."

"He does not see you that way," Mal says, her arms crossed with what Regina can only guess is a frown of disappointment on her face. She steps into the room and sits at the edge of the bed with Mary, "He's hurt… really hurt and on top of that, his entire family relocated to a different country because his mother was battling for her life. He doesn't hate you, he's just… you messed up."

"He wanted me gone. He can't stand me being there, what else explains that, than him wanting nothing to do with me? He hates me," she croaks. She's felt the brunt of someone she loves betraying her, she's experienced it with her own parents. It's hard, difficult for her to go back to the same place of love and happiness she once had with them. But they're her parents, she's known them all her life, has shared every experience with them, how can she not still love them or want to be around them?

It's different with Robin, they're just barely getting to know each other, just still building their trust and their bond, and there she goes and ruins it all by keeping secrets from him. How could Robin want anything to do with her, some mere stranger who he's known for only a few months? But in the small crevice of her heart she hopes and prays that everything that they've experienced together was strong enough and meaningful enough to bring him back, to allow him to see and maybe have some semblance of the bond and strength back.

Mal rolls her eyes, dismissing her worries with a scoff, "I've known him longer than you," She responds, "and if you were on the outside of the little bubble you two were living in for the past few months, you'd see that the kid is completely in love with you."

"He's not- "

"Ah-ah," Mal raises her finger, cutting her off before she can utter any form of negativity towards herself because Mal will not stand for it, "That's the self-loathing talking. Don't be a masochist, it's not pretty."

"You fucked up, Regina. Big time. There's no use wallowing and pouting about it. Own up to it and pay your dues."

Mary tries to give Mal a reprimanding glare, "That does not help the situation, Mal."

Mal tips her head down at Mary, one brow raised furiously at her with lips pursed, "And you're always going to be defending her aren't you?"

Mary squints her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you won't actually tell Regina what she needs to hear." she bites, "You just go about coddling her instead of making her see the reality of it all. This is real life, little _princess_ , people get hurt, _killed_ even, over lies and secrets."

Mal wastes no time, standing up, huffing an exasperated breath and marching out of Regina's room. Regina is confused, completely, utterly dazed at Mal's behavior. This entire shitty situation, she did it to Robin, not to her, so what the hell is her problem?

Regina marches out after her, getting out into the hallway when she calls her name. Mal stops, clad in a forest green pea coat, she turns about, head tilted to the side and an annoyed look on her face as Regina walks up to her, "You don't have to talk to me that way, I can hear you just fine without that bit of snark in your tone."

"Relax, Regina."

"I am relaxed, but it seems that you're the one who needs to wind it down just a bit."

Mal doesn't reply, she only re-adjusts her cross body bag and marks her gaze right through her, eyes full of disinterest. Okay, Robin she gets all the disdained and disinterested look. Even his harsh words, but Mal, seriously?

"You have no idea what you did," she finally says. Her nose flared just a bit, and she's furious, Regina can tell at the way her blue eyes just darken.

"Mal, I know what I did was horrible-"

" _No_ , Regina, you don't get it." She rakes her hand over her blonde thick waves, turns around, as if trying to find a way out of this whole interaction, "He called me that night, after you told him everything…. _Fucking shit._ "

"He called you?"

Robin called Mal. Right after Robin needed someone he called her. Of all people he called _Mal._ Not Will, not David or even Killian, but _MAL._ She remembers it well, after he had left the hospital room, completely broken, she remembers him going straight to their hotel. Regina wanting to try to go after him, but Tink had stopped her in her tracks, spilling countless fowl words her way as Robin caught a taxi to take him back to the hotel.

When she had gotten back to their room later that night, she found his suitcase gone, and nothing but his keycard left on the nightstand. She saw his face, saw the confusion of her confession turned fury and disgust, he would need someone that night, someone to confide in and let his fury with. And he called Mal, of everyone he called her.

Mal doesn't respond, only crosses her arms, straightens herself up and gives her a squinted gaze, a pure look of disbelief as if that's even a question to ask her.

Both girls take in the silent hallways, the muffled noise of music down the hall, the only thing replying back in their silent standoff.

"I'm his friend." Mal finally replies with a steady voice.

"So is Will, and David and Killian. Why did he have to call _you_?"

And her eyes go wild, Mal towers over her, her leather boots adding to her height as she looks down at Regina who stands firmly in place, teeth clenched as Mal snarls back, "You're seriously having a jealous spat, _now?_ As your ass is on the chopping block for being a shit girlfriend, a damn _liar_!"

"I did what I had to do-"

"Yes, yes, we all know that little Miss Mills had to lie to be the martyr. You keep saying that, that's only excuses Regina. Own up to your shit decisions!"

She's going there, really? Again? She's told every living soul the reasons why she did what she did. Never at any point did she mention that she did not have full trust in Robin, but she was cornered, and she chose to go with her instincts. She trusts Robin, but there was no other way around this that was safe. She betrayed _Robin_ , **NOT** Mal.

It's such a stupid assumption, but at this moment, with Mal raging and Regina taking every single blow that comes out of her mouth, the only thing she can reason for Mal to be this enraged and defensive is that she likes Robin… _more_ than a friend. "Why the hell do you care so much, what, do you like Robin? Is that it?" Regina lashes back, because she's _her_ friend. You don't go off getting crushes on your friend's boyfriends.

Mal gives her a glare, mugging her off, "You really don't know him yet, do you? You think you do but you don't."

"I do know him." She protests. It's been a short time, only a few months but through it all they created a connection, something so special and beautiful, she will not stand for Mal to diminish what they have in that manner.

"Did he tell you about his father then? Did he tell you about what happened the last time he saw his father?"

Regina stays silent. What does that have to do with anything? Yes, his father was a deadbeat, he was in and out of his life, but what does that have to do with now?

Mal's shoulders sag, she shakes her head and her gaze on Regina remains, "We were both abandoned. My parents left me at a fire station and thankfully I got adopted. He had to live with a parent that never wanted him, that left one day and never came back."

Mal's eyes just about begin to water, their pooled, but Mal being Mal, she will not cry. She inhales a deep breath, looks Regina straight in her eyes, as she continues, "Robin and I are similar in so many ways. In ways that you will never understand. You are lucky enough that you don't have to live with the rejection of a parent not loving you enough. That does things to you, it fucks up your self-worth, your willingness to give real love a chance."

"When Robin met you I could tell, he fell for you… hard. And nothing would stop him from it, not even Marian, he was willing to risk his mother, her well-being to be with _you._ "

Mal sighs, her anger now subsided as she leans against the wall of the hall, and slides to sit, with Regina following suit. Some students walk by, but they pay them no mind as she continues, "I am so… _so_ disappointed in you Regina. He let you in, he let you into a part of himself that… that _I_ don't think I'll ever manage to let anyone into."

Her tears fall, one leads, the rest falling down as she confides in Regina, "He wasn't going to pursue you, you know? After he saw you with Daniel that first night you met, he told me he was going to just ignore you. But I saw that look in his eyes, there was… _hope._ So I convinced him, told him I would back him up, that he would regret not at least giving you a decent try. And ever since that he's never stopped pining over you."

"He was my first real friend here. The summer after our freshman year we spent it in Europe with his mom and I saw Robin in a new light. He's taken the brunt of every hardship that family has faced, he's fought tooth and nail to keep their family safe and with a roof over their head. He works at the bar just so that John can keep going to his private school because he knows it will help him in the long run."

"I didn't know any of this." Regina replies. It makes her feel worse, makes her see how horrible it is. It's devaluing every single sacrifice and risk Robin took to keep his family afloat. It's not just an omission of something that could help his family, but a reflection on how much Regina truly values Robin's role as the caretaker for his entire family.

"When he called me, he just kept sobbing. For a second I thought Rose had died. But when he told me what happened, what you hid from him… he said it was the same pain he felt the day his father left them for the last time. And _that_ , that is why I was angry."

Her heart breaks, "Mal, I _am sorry_. I regret it so much. If I had known. If I had known all of this..."

"Sweetie, apologizing to me won't do anything. It's Robin who you need to prove that you won't do it again."

She nods, agrees wholeheartedly and fills herself with all the courage and bravery she can amass, she will face him, prove to him that she can be trusted and most of all, that he matters to her more than anything.

.*.

Mal had told her that it was best to give him space. She promised that she would tell Robin about their agreement. She didn't want Robin thinking she didn't care, she needed him to know she was there for him even in her absence.

She did her best, really did her best. The only thing she could do was prepare for him, help him in whatever other way she could.

So she did what Regina Mills did best, used her intelligence. She spoke with all his professors, explained the situation and made sure to keep track of all his assignments. For the next three weeks she did both her coursework and his. She collected homework assignments, started on projects, and reviewed the material for his classes so that when he came back she could be well-prepared, knowledgeable on every nook and cranny of his classes. She would help him get caught up, study for tests and make sure that any projects were well within finished so that he could submit them once he came back.

Still, she felt like she wasn't doing anything. She felt useless.

It drove her mad to no end that even Cora would not give her any status. She knew that it was against client confidentiality rules. Cora had already made very severe and illegal decisions disclosing Rose's case with Regina. It was all kept completely under wraps at how harsh and sever the consequences would be for Cora and the other doctor who had helped her bring these things to light.

Rose had been making great progress, but by the third week she had caught a fever and a compromised immune system, she remained in ICU. Mal had gone to visit on the fourth week, Regina had begged her that if she wouldn't go at least to see Robin with her own eyes and make sure he was okay, that she would do it herself.

Mal came back that Monday, with a weary face. Robin was not doing well at all. Rose had recovered from her fever and seemed to be in the clear but Robin had a fear stricken look on his face that no doctor reassurances would take away.

Mal goes that same week and Regina comes to find out that she came back with Robin, who's done nothing but stay in his dorm of that same week, not wanting to talk to anyone.

David's father had already looked into meeting with Cora to go over any potential lawsuit they could file against Mr. Madden, but there was no way to trace any of it back to him. The route went cold, and Robin… he turned into a ball of rage. He spoke with no one, Mal was the only one who could get a decent word in. All of this Regina got from her daily meetings with Will where she helped him study for their upcoming midterms. Regina was still doing her best to keep tabs on Robin's schoolwork, but with her midterms coming up as well, it was proving to be far more difficult than she thought.

She should have just given all the paperwork Mal. It would have been easier that way. But Regina is a Mills _and_ a Vega, and neither of the two cower in the face of fear. So she holds tightly onto the binder she's made for Robin, all completely organized and color coded.

She walks up the creaking wood stairs of his dorm, and the dark hallways seem all too close with her nerves going a mile a minute. She hears no commotion on the other side of the door, hoping that it means that no one is in the small apartment. Will had told her that Robin was going to stay in the library and start some studying, so this would be the best time to go in and leave the binder.

She doesn't worry about the door being locked - these idiots never lock it to begin with. The room is vacant thankfully, and he makes her way into Robin's room. It smells like him, that woodsy scent, that certain accents of sandalwood, patchouli and oud, which she's taken to relate only to him. His suitcase is left opened, his clothes spilling out. He probably hasn't had time to even do laundry. She sets the binder down on his bed, making sure to leave a note letting him know if he had any questions to call her.

Hanging at the footboard of his bed she notices his Harvard hoodie, the one she recalls him wearing every single day during finals last semester. She snickers, remembering how much she would nag him to wear something different and that she would not be caught dead in public with anyone who would wear the same sweater more than two times in the same week. The very next day he had switched it up to his green flannel jacket.

She had assured him that she was only teasing, and that he could wear anything he cared for. But his reply took her by surprise, saying that whenever he was with her, he wanted her to be proud to be by his side, and wearing the same sweater for more than two days would just not do.

She grabs it, smooths her thumbs over feeling the soft cotton, bringing it closer to her nose. It smells like him, like the scents she would smell every morning she would wake up next to him, like the last time in Europe.

It takes her back, to his laugh and every good time they had together since they met. Brunches at Egg-cellent, the escapes in Mal's apartment, their Christmas picnic watching the stars, it all comes tumbling back to her in an avalanche. She holds it close to her chest, hoping that somehow, perhaps in another life even, he could forgive her for playing a part in causing him any pain at all.

For now, doing this small deed for him, to make his life just a bit easier will do. She sets the hood back at the footboard, takes one last look around, trying to remember any last bit of memories she can take. She doesn't know when she will be back in this room, when Robin will allow her back into his life but she hopes it's soon. She misses him, misses him more than she has missed anyone else in her nineteen years of life.

.*.

She had gotten a text from Robin that same night thanking her for the binder. Her heart leaped out of her chest and ran an entire marathon when she saw his name appear on her phone screen. She had resigned herself to not hearing from him, but this was hope, and she would cling onto it for dear life.

"Hey, did you ever get any concrete information on that Alice Swan woman?" Regina as Emma as they lounged in their dorm room. Regina sat on one of the couches, textbooks, notebooks and flashcards scattered about the coffee table. Mary had gone out with David and Emma and Regina had decided to have a study session before they went out for dinner. With her extremely short attention span, Emma had started on her midterm paper for English class, but her stopped midway her first paragraph. She argued that she worked better under pressure so naturally she would be working her tail off the night the paper was due trying to figure out a way to cite all her sources just a few minutes before the due time.

"No," Emma groans, throwing a hot cheeto up in the air and opening her mouth up for it to fall in.

"You know your stomach lining turns red because of those things right? "Regina tells her, arching her brow as she drinks her cold pressed green juice, "They're unnatural."

"You say that now," Emma replies, munching on a handful, "But don't let me catch you with a bag in the middle of the night while you watch Law & Order reruns."

"That was _one_ time," Regina defends.

Emma raises her hand up, shaking the bag in front of her. "Don't say you don't think of them," swinging the bag back and forth, "Your mouth is watering isn't it."

Regina rolls her eyes, she is not about to admit she likes those delicious chips of death, "So about Alice Swan, what are we going to do about it? We need to figure out who she is don't we?"

Emma sighs, "I had asked your mom just a few days after she came back from Europe, but with everything that happened with Robin's mom she told me once things settled that she would talk to me."

"But have you gotten any emails from that sponsor still?"

Emma shakes her head, "A few days after I talked to your mom about the information we found… they stopped."

"We will figure this whole thing out. Who Alice Swan is, what all this has to do with you."

Regina's phone begins to buzz, she notices Will's name on the screen. She picks up and she hears a commotion on the other line, "Will? What's going on?"

She hears yelling, Kilian's voice begging someone to calm down, "Regina, you better come down here. Our boy's gone mad he - Marian stop fucking throwing shit about!"

"Will?! What-"

"Regina get here, **NOW**!"

The call ends, and she takes a good five seconds to sit and feel the erratic pounding of her heart.

Marian knows.

In half a second she is up, grabbing a random sweater on the coat rack and running out of the dorm into the cold street. Emma's hollers grow faint as she makes it out of Apley Court. Her hands trembling, her slippers growing wet from running across the wet lawn of Robin's dorm building. She makes it up the stairs, her breathe catching and as she makes a left turn into the hallway she sees Marian at the entrance of the door to their dorm in fury, yelling to no end. There are nearby students peeking outside of their dorm rooms. God this is a mess.

She can hear Robin's voice, yelling and banging at the doorway to get Marian to leave. She's furious, yelling blasphemous words at Robin. Regina stops, watches as Robin walks forward. He towers over Marian, his chest raised arms pushed down with fisted hands.

"Robin," she whispers to him.

"Locksley!" she hears a voice yell out at the same time as her. Robin turns, not so much as looking at her but eyes going dark at the man who called out to him. The man marches over as well, his steps heavy pounding on the wood floor. He just passes Regina when Robin lunges towards man, punching him in the face and he falls to the floor.

"You devil, Madden!" Robin growls out, kicking the man who begins to get back up to his feet. Marian's screams can be heard down the hall, Killian and Will start calling out to Robin and hold him back from both hands but Robin fights against their grips.

Madden. He's Marian's father. Oh god.

The older man, begins to get up, wiping the dripping blood that begins to run down his nose, "You lowly, trash shit bastard. Why the hell did I ever let my daughter waste her time with you?"

He's standing right next to Regina, who's pressed against the wall , anger surging from the man's voice, and as he continues yelling at Robin, "I hope your mother dies!"

And Robin sees fire and rage, in one quick push shove, Robin frees himself from his friends hold, and as he swings at the man, Madden swings as well. Both tackling each other onto the opposite wall. More students come out, other boys and the RA come running down to separate them as campus police is called.

The RA yells at everyone to go into their dorms and takes Mr. Madden to the dorm office to await campus police. Marian stands, face stricken as she angrily shoves fist to Robin, "He was helping your family you ungrateful asshole."

"He wasn't giving her shite!" he yells back at her, his voice wavering and tears beginning to fall, mixing with the blood smeared over his chin and neck, "He left her there to die in that hospital!"

Marian's eyes widen, bewilderment in her gaze and she begins to shake her head in denial of Robin's declaration, "No, he wouldn't." She tries to argue her confused eyes turning into lakes.

"He did. It's time you start seeing your father for who he is, Marian," Robin tells her, looking at her contrite face, realizing that she believes what he's just told her.

"Fucking hell, Regina," Will says as he kneels down to help her get up. She feels fuzzy, her vision is blurry and there is a hot pounding on her lower lip and some sort of wet dripping from her nose.

She sees Robin, and he meets her gaze for the first time, he's bloody, eyes bright red and so, **so** broken. His gaze falls, and more tears fall, "Oh darling, you're hurt. Oh gods," he cups her right cheek, but she flinches at the touch.

"It h-hurts," she whimpers out. She hadn't felt it before, but now that she's a bit calmer, as the adrenaline starts to fade she can feel the searing hot pain on her face.

"I hit you. I'm so sorry, my love."

She shakes her head, "No, not you. It was him," she clarifies referring to Mr. Madden, "He hit me with his elbow, I think."

"Let's get you inside, love,"

She stills feels fuzzy, but she had Robin holding tightly onto her hip to keep her up as he leads her. He opens the door to his dorm room, she notices he's got the binder she made for him laid out - he'd been studying from it, it seems.

Emma had arrived to the dorm room minutes later, completely shocked at the scene in front of her. Both Robin and Regina bloodied she had thought that they both had gotten into it. She had started punching Robin in a fury, but Killian pulled her off and explained to her the entire situation that had transpired. The RA had come in a few moments after Emma and brought in a first aid kit with the campus police to get testimonies of what had happened. Mr. Madden had been taken to the local police station. Will had called David and told him the entire ordeal and quickly got in contact with one of his father's lawyer friends that dealt with criminal defense to help Robin in the event that Mr. Madden did try to press charges against him.

David had spoken to Robin over the phone, telling him that they could press charges against Madden not only for attacking him but also Regina. Robin had decided against that, he feared that any interactions with the law involving him in any sort of criminal proceedings would effects his current student VISA, which at this point was the only thing allowing him to stay here and be near his family. Even when David assured him that he could get legal immigration counsel and help for that if it ever did come to it, Robin was still too fearful of that and continued to deny the help. All he wanted was to make sure that Mr. Madden not file any sort of charge against him.

It seemed that their entire friend group had heard of the incident, boys dorm room had their entire crew, Mal, Ella, Mary, David, Emma, Killian, and Will all sitting about the small living room and the boys rooms keeping guard of Robin and Regina.

Emma had done quick work of cleaning up Regina's face a bit, Mal come in with a change of clothes for her per Emma's request and she was made to take a hot shower to relax. Mary had made her a chamomile tea after she got out of the shower. She'd changed into the warm silky pajama set and took the cup and sat on one of the couches, feeling her body rest for the first time in a few hours. She looked around the room every single one of her friends she'd made in this past school year here, providing her their support and protection. She felt a sense of peace come over her.

Mal came and took a seat next to her, snuggling a bit closer to her as Regina placed the uninjured side of her face on her shoulder, "How are you feeling?" Mal asked.

"Better." she replies, releasing a long breathe, "That was so crazy."

"I'm just glad you two are okay." Mal whispers, holding tightly onto Regina's free hand. They lace them together, a very intimate thing for them to do. Their closeness has brought on this physical intimacy, it's not sexual at all, and they have just gravitated to this sort of touch and connection with one another. Regina hums, agreeing with her as the tea begins to soothe over her senses.

It's silent, only the clicks of David and Ella's laptops to be heard and Will cracking some sort of lewd joke with Emma while Mary scolds them both.

"I'm sorry for the other day, Regina." Mal tells her, her head now resting against Regina's.

"Mal, it's fine."

"It's not though," Mal interjects, "Things are far more complicated. I was selfish, and rash."

"I should have told Robin, you were right."

"No, you shouldn't have." Mal replies, "You did the right thing. The tough decision to risk hurting Robin to keep everyone else safe. I was just hurting for Robin, I wanted to be that protective sister that stands up for him and I took it out on you instead of that piece of shit Madden."

"We can stand up for him together," Regina tells her, taking a sip of her tea as she sets it down on the coffee table. She looks over her shoulder into Robin's room, which still has the door closed. He had taken a shower after her and had gone in to give a call to Belle to explain to her everything that had gone on.

"He'll be out soon," Mal replies, eyeing her knowingly.

Regina smiles, feeling her phone buzz as she sees a message from Cora who insists she go see a doctor tomorrow to make sure that everything is okay with whatever injury she received. When she had called Cora to let her know, she had gone ballistic, in a fury explaining that she would send Madden to jail for hurting her daughter. But Regina explained robin's worry, and after a lengthy attempt to ease her she finally convinced her to not make things worse. She replies back trying to ease her that she'll find time tomorrow to go and get checked out.

She hears the creaking of Robin's door opening and he calls to her, "Darling?" as he walks next to the couch Regina and Mal are sitting on. Regina looks up, his eyes fixed on her, "Want to take my bed? Bet you're knackered."

She's surprised, it takes her a moment to realize what he asks her, and of course she will not object to that. So she nods, he gives her a tiny pleased smile as he takes her hand to help her stand. They turn towards his room, and as smooth as he is, Robin slides her hand over the small of her back, soothing her as they make it to his room where he closes the door behind them.

She notices he's made a small sleeping area for himself on the floor right next to the bed with some blankets. He's tidied up a bit around the room since she was here last. The bed is made, his pillow fluffed and two nice thick blankets laid atop waiting for her to tuck herself in.

She looks up to him, his hand still placed securely on the small of her back, "You're sleeping on the floor?"

"Yeah, it's alright, I'm used to it," Robin tells her as he leads her to the bed as she slips out of her slippers, "When we used to sleep in a one bedroom, we would all take turns sleeping on the bed, got used to the hard surface."

She sits on the bed, her legs pulled close to her chest, only her feet covered by the blankets. Robin sits on the small bedding he's made, his hand placed at the edge of the bed. She listens intently as he tell her about all the fights he would have to break between Tink and John whenever the bed allocation rules were broken. She laughs with him, about all the crazy pillow fights between his dainty sister and his overgrown little brother.

As he finishes his story, the silence takes over between them, they both remain gazing at one another, a longing filling their eyes.

"I'm sorry, Regina. For pushing you away and blaming you. I am sorry for my anger and, and everything I've done to hurt you," Robin sighed, his hand reaching for hers and bringing it closer to his lips to kiss its palm, and knuckles and wrist.

"No, Robin. **I'm** sorry, I messed up, I-"

"You've done nothing of the sort, love," he assures, his voice broke, cracking as he continues, "What you did, what you risked, it's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She cannot believe what she is hearing, Robin - **her Robin** \- has no ill feeling towards her, no not one single bit.

She can't smile very well, her lip is still fairly swollen and so is her cheek, but her eyes glimmer with tears of happiness and relief, "S-so, y-you forgive me?"

"My love, there is nothing to forgive," he cups her uninjured cheek, moving to press a kiss to her forehead, "I'm the one who has to ask for your forgiveness."

Regina shakes her head, not caring to hear of any sort of apologies, because she knows there is no need for them. He wipes her tears careful not to hurt her, as he continues, "I felt hurt by everything and everyone. I felt like I had lost control, that every decision I made to try and help and protect my family only lead them to an ill fate. It's my fault," he confesses to her, tears falling as he sobs, "I accepted Maddens proposal, I dragged my mum to her death."

"No, no, no," Regina pulls him up to the bed this as much force as she can, he follows as he climbs onto the bed, "This is not your fault, baby. Not a single thing is your fault."

He wraps his arms around her, she brings him closer to her chest as they both lay together, and his tears pour over her chest, his sobs echoing in her beating heart. This is all just so wrong, so unfair and he does not deserve one bit of the pain he is experiencing.

She soothes his back, his breath deep as he begins to calm. It's minutes later that they both lay in silence, looking at each other, reconnecting once again.

They both lay tucked together in the bed, she'd shifted over to her side so she can lay on her uninjured side and Robin's back is not against the wall. It's a fairly tiny twin bed, and Robin is a bulky guy, Regina is pretty dainty so he bring her into his chest, covers her with his arms, feeling her close to time. He keeps kissing her forehead and the crown of her head, since her lip is injured, that's the only place that won't cause her further pain.

He keeps apologizing, murmuring quiet regrets as he kisses her hair.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Robin," she assures him. He's pretty bruised as well, her hands remain on his arms, his chest and moving up to his neck. She's missed him so, wants to feel him close to her, feel his warmth and scent envelop her.

"I was angry and pushed you away. I couldn't see reason." he tells her, tucking her in closer to his chest. The warm covers providing just the perfect amount of heat as they entwine their legs, "I also…"

He pauses, and she looks to him inquisitively, "Also what?"

"I've always relied on myself. Since I met you, you've been here, standing with… my constant. I had someone to lean on, not since my father left. I did not want you to bear the burden of my problems, to see what being with me means for your life."

This stupid boy. He really is daft isn't he?

She smiles, it will hurt, knows it's painful but she just misses his lips. She kisses him, a soft, delicate peck, "I'm with you. Always."


End file.
